Harry Potter and the Last Black
by Padfoot345
Summary: Harry Potter has always been haunted by the luring secrets and lies of his past and that of his parents. And in reseult to Sirius's death, wants the truth even more. When a new family member steps into his life, Harry find's his dreams comes true and hi
1. Warnings

Chapter One Warnings  
  
"Harry,  
  
Now that you know why you must stay with your aunt and uncle, it is much more painless to tell you, it is probable that you will remain there the rest of the summer. Dung and Arebella will be keeping an eye on you, but you have proven you can take care of yourself. Remember to write at least every three days, I do not believe it will be pretty if Mad Eye shows up in Little Whinging. Take care and I will see you September First.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry reread and reread the note over and over again. Though he did understand why he had to waste his summer vacation with the Dursleys he didn't have to like it. He laid the note on his bed side table and rolled over. His trunk lay opened at the foot of his bed; books and robes hanging out the side. Hedwig's cage sat in the corner, empty by all means. Harry was alone and as alone as one can be. The sun was flooding in through the ragged curtains and spilled onto the floor. Harry fell into a daze. It was just the end of his second week of vacation. He had yet two more weeks till he turned sixteen and six more weeks before he would ever see Ron and Hermione again.  
  
"Harry, Ms. Fig is here to see you." Aunt Petunia screamed up the stairs. A smile squirmed on Harry's face. After he found out he was a wizard it seemed that he had two lives; two identities; two worlds that spilt him in half. One was Hogwarts- the one he loved and the one that loved him back. Then there was the Dursleys- the half that flinched at the sight of him. Yet lately, it seemed the two worlds and identities had collided.  
  
Harry jump out of bed, messed his hair with his fingers and sprang off down stairs. Ms. Fig stood in the door way. her big carpet bag held in front of her and a smile wedged on her face. "Hello Harry dear." She chimed. "Spot of tea?"  
  
Harry nodded and crossed the living room to the front door. "Bye Aunt Petunia." He said; his back to her. He shut the door with a snap and followed Arebella Figg down Privet Drive.  
  
"Having a good summer Harry?" Arebella chimed merrily.  
  
"I guess. Uncle Vernon and Dudley won't look at me, but that is an improvement, can't see the loath in their eye any more." Harry drove his hands into his pockets. The couple at number 9 just jumped out of their lounge chairs and seized their children dragging them into the house hissing something about "hooligan" and "that Potter Boy" under their breath.  
  
"Oh pay no mind to them muggles, boy. They just fear what they don't understand. After you left news got around that you saved the pig you got for a cousin's hind end. Mainly they were mad because Dudley ain't very popular around here anyway." Ms. Fig laughed loudly at her own joke. Harry smiled slightly and forced a laugh. "Never mind that now Harry, Dumbledore wanted to speak to you about something. You may use my fire place." At this Harry really did smile. perhaps Dumbledore was at the Number 12 Grimmauld Place and he could talk to Ron or Hermione. Just then it accrued to him. why were Ron and Hermione at the Black's house anyway? It wasn't like they were in any danger. or were they? "Harry dear, are you alright?"  
  
Arebella broke his train of thought. Harry shook his head and messed with his hair once again. "Oh.err. of course. sorry." Harry then forced another smile and trotted behind Fig once again. She started going on about muggle ways and laughing about how blind they were to the whole other world.  
  
Harry followed her into her tiny house. It was clean and fresh. There were no cats that he could see. no cat hair either and Ms. Fig was well known for her cats and relying on them for spies. "Err. Ms. Fig where.." Harry began softly. questionably.  
  
"Arebella, none of this Ms. Fig business I should say." Ms. Fig sang slightly as she started to put her pink china tea pot on a-boil.  
  
"Right. Arebella. where are all your cats?" Harry spat out as though it might be taken rudely.  
  
"Oh, I had to get ride of them. beside, they kept getting weird and stuff with all the magic going on in the house. And I got a dog. She's not here right now I don't think." Arebella answered sharply. It almost seemed as though she didn't like the question or the answer. "At least, she better not be here." She hissed so softly to where she thought Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
As much as he wanted to push the subject of the dog, he didn't and sat down at her long, crisp clean pine table. There was a bunch of wild flowers in the middle and a cake under a cover beside that. "Yes, well now Harry. best get to the Head Master's business." Ms. Fig sat the tea cup and their matching saucers down and led Harry to the living room. She picked up a hand full of powder and threw it into the fire. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." Arebella said clearly into the fire, somewhat scared of what will happen as she said it.  
  
In a pop a head appeared in the flames. Ms. Fig jumped back and landed on her butt, half way shaking. "Be careful Figgy!" Snorted a voice.  
  
"Dung, if you saw your ugly face pop out of a beautiful flame, you'd be scared to!" Ms. Fig barked back. She turned on heel and marched back to the kitchen.  
  
"Crazy old bat." Dung called after her, still laughing. "Hello Harry." He said, now directing his attention to him. "Bet you here to talk to Dumbledore, I'll get him." Dung gave one more devious smile and left from view.  
  
Harry sat on his knees, baring his nose as far away from the fire just so the flame would not touch it. The house in which he knew last year looked different. He was sure Arebella had said Number 12, but it did not look like the house of Black he saw last year. The living room was not dark and damp, it was actually cozy and clean and the tapestry yielding the whole Black line was gone. Harry was almost lost in the changes of the room and wondered if the rest of the house looked like this.  
  
"Good evening Harry." Harry jumped back at the address. Startled by the sudden movement he drew his face back a little so he could clearly see the face of Albus Dumbledore. "Sorry to have scared you Harry." Dumbledore added brightly.  
  
"You didn't. what I mean is. you just. oh never mind, it's okay." Harry puffed out.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly then as though just struck by lighting, straightened his face. "I hate rain on a good conversation. But I have bad news." He said sadly. "Harry you are in danger."  
  
"What?" Harry stammered. "How?"  
  
"It is actually very easy. My owls have been getting intercepted and they know that you are staying the rest of the summer with muggles." Dumbledore confused gravely.  
  
"Wait how do you know this?" Harry fought as though trying to accuse Dumbledore of lying.  
  
"Does it make a difference? The fact that I do should be enough. You must stay aware. the Ministry is being very lineate on under age magic right now. Their forces are going toward the Muggle department and the Dark Arts. But you shouldn't use magic for the heck of it, only if you need to."  
  
"But, how bad could it get? It's not like Voldemort is going to come marching down Privet Drive is it?"  
  
"Harry, he has his army. As soon as the Ministry released the information of his return, his arm came flooding back to him; the Dementors and the giants. everyone one of them. And as you know, Dementors can not be seen by Muggles, so it will most likely be them." Dumbledore analyzed more than explain.  
  
"But I can fight the Dementors." Harry started.  
  
"That's not all they are sending after you. Death Eaters. They have a bunch, not as many as they did, they're influences are gone. but there as still some more." He almost whispered as though not wanting anyone behind him to hear. "I just want you to be careful. Don't go anywhere to far away from number four with out a wizard or witch; it is probably dangerous being at Arebella house, also."  
  
Harry sighed. He was actually getting used to eating dinner and having tea with Arebella, and now the only thing worth anything on Privet Drive was being taken away from him. "If you say so." Harry sighed, leaning back on his hands. "Why can't I just come there to the Order and stay? I could help with something. anything."  
  
"Because the safest place for you is with your Aunt; your mom's blood." Dumbledore huffed. "I have to be going Harry, I need to get to Hogwarts and get the new first years lined up. I'll see you later Harry, and just be careful, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and with a slight smile, Dumbledore was gone. Yet, still Harry sat their, staring at the flames. He wished he still had Sirius. Dumbledore was great and all, but he wasn't like Sirius. He made mistakes and let you make them too and learn from them. Dumbledore told what was right and you can't go against Dumbledore. It's like going somewhere but never taking the time to enjoy the road to get there.  
  
Arebella arrived in the doorway; her eyes sunken and dry. She forced a smile. "Do you want to go home Harry?" She whispered so not the startle him.  
  
"I can't. I don't get to go back to Hogwarts till September." Harry sighed, stood, messed with his hair and walked to the door. It was getting dark, but the sun still fought behind the roof tops to shed light. Harry opened the front door and closed it with a snap. He strolled down the street, hands in pockets and head bowed, not caring if he ran into anything or anyone.  
  
"Ouch!" Something squealed. Harry jumped back to stare at what had made the noise. It was a red head little boy, with pale skin and knobby knees. "Oh, hi Potter."  
  
"Evans." He nodded and continued on.  
  
"Wait, Harry!" Little Mark Evans ran his short legs to keep up with Harry. His green eyes sought Harry's, but failed. "I said wait." He ordered. Harry stopped and faced him, looking down.  
  
"What Mark?" Harry inquired impatiently.  
  
"You dropped this." Mark stuttered.  
  
He extended his hand showing Harry's wand. Harry's eyes bugged out and he snatched it from Mark's grip. "Thanks." Harry whispered. He turned and continued walking.  
  
Mark stopped and stared after him, only to pursue him again. "What is that anyway? A wand?" Mark giggled under his breath.  
  
"It's.. it is a.err. it's a hitting stick. I hit Dudley with it when he tries to steal my food." Harry lied.  
  
"Living with Dudley, you would have to protect your food." Mark giggled again, this time a little high pitched.  
  
"Yeah," Harry muttered, some how thinking he should be annoyed by his company, but oddly enjoying it.  
  
"My mum would flip if she knew I was talking to you." Mark went on. "She thinks you're no good, but I see no reason for that, and neither does my dad. He thinks that Dudley should be going to St. whatever you call it. rather than you. I've gotten beat up about 12 times by that git." Mark laughed again.  
  
"I beat you there." Harry chortled. "I was Dudley's first ever punching bag from the time I was 3 till I was 11. If I didn't get beat up 12 times a day, Dudley was either tiered or felt like being nice to me."  
  
Marked laughed slightly uneasy. "Must have been hell."  
  
"Yeah..look I really got to get home. I'll. I will see you around." Harry waved and ran down the road to number four. He turned back to look at where he left Mark, a while back and saw a red headed kid, staring after him. Harry shook his head. Mark Evans was always the annoying kid, but somehow, talking to him made him forget about Dumbledore's warning. if just for a while. 


	2. Aunt Petunia

Chapter Two Aunt Petunia  
  
That night Harry was restless. His scar kept burning and he was afraid to go to sleep, afraid he might see Voldemort or become Voldemort again. He shut his eyes, forced them into a line and held his breath. He was waiting for something, something he didn't know. He felt fright roll over him and sleep seize his breath. He must not sleep, he must not dream. he had to open his eyes, wake up do something. TAP! Harry forced the noise away. he must be dreaming, drifting off into another world... TAP! Sweat clung to his body and held his clothes tightly to his skin. TAP! TAP! TAP! Harry jolted up and searched the dark room. Hedwig was flying out side his window, now tapping impatiently.  
  
Harry sighed in relief and let her in. She happily gave Harry another dead rat in which he thanked her for and put in her cage. She began to soar around the room merrily before she landed on Harry's bed post. She hooted and held out her leg to him. Harry took the note and undid it.  
  
Harry,  
  
After our last talk and I think you got and I gave the wrong impression of your father. He didn't always act like you saw him, he seriously didn't. You saw him when he was around your mum and he always acted like a major idiot, but he was no more an idiot than you and Ron act sometimes. He was brave and righteous and all those things people tell you about him. He was my best friend, always was, always will be. If there was anything I could take back it would be that I was your parents Secret Keeper. I was just too doubtful about my strength. I mean my own family, own flesh and blood was out for my kill, my brother and cousins, even my God damn mum. I just felt Wormtail would have been better, and I was wrong, and Harry. I can never make that up to James, Lily, myself and at most of all you. I know I am in no way close to be the father you never had. but you are the son I always wanted. I would do anything for you, anything you asked. Just promise me something. if I ever get in trouble by any means, don't rush to my side. I can protect myself to a point and if I can't, than it is time I met up with James again. Harry, though I might not act like it sometimes I..  
  
Harry flipped to note over but there was nothing.it stopped. Harry reread it again and again. it was from Sirius. Harry looked at his clock. midnight. He stood up, pulled a sweater over his pj's and marched out of the room, out of the house and down Privet Drive. He clutched the letter tightly in his hand his eyes burning to water, but he didn't let them. he had to know. He knocked on Ms. Fig's door softly. There was no movement inside. he knocked again, nearly pounding the door in. A light flew on and old Ms. Fig flung open the door, a pan in hand.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT AND ABOUT AT NIGHT? GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Arebella screamed at the top of her aged lungs. She pulled Harry's collar and threw him in the house. "Explain!" She barked.  
  
Harry frowned slightly and handed her the note. She read it, her eyes softening as she did. Finally she looked up at Harry and forced a smile. "I see. I see." She soothed softly. She gave back the letter and fell into the arm chair closed to her.  
  
"I was wondering if I could call on Lupin. I want to know something." Harry said finally after a moment of silence.  
  
"Of course, of course." Ms. Fig "shoed" him toward the fire.  
  
Harry gripped some dust and threw it into the fire. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" he said clearly.  
  
"Who. who there?" said an awkward shy voice. "Masters and Mistresses are sleeping."  
  
"Dobby?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I know the Dobby of which you speak of Sir." The voice said. "But I is Kreacher." The small house elf came into view of the fire, somewhat shaking. He was different from the last time Harry saw him. He was clean cut and not as oddly shaped. "Oh, you is Harry Potter, my late master's God child." The elf squealed as it took a bow.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. this was odd.  
  
"You must forgive Kreacher's behavior when last seen. Mistress told Kreacher that was no way to behave and I have changed Harry Potter. I think now you is honorable and such a good person." The house elf chimed still talking quickly and in a bow.  
  
"Err. thanks." Harry said. "Do you think I could talk to."  
  
"And Kreacher must say sorry for what he did. I lied to you Harry Potter and I got my great Master killed." The house elf dove into a heap on the floor it began kicking and scream. tear forming in its eyes. "I is sorry Harry Potter, I is truly."  
  
"It's alright Kreacher." Harry said weirdly. "Err. do you think I could talk to Lupin?"  
  
"Master Remus?" Kreacher squealed now straightening himself up. "I is not allowed to bother anyone but my Mistress. she says that in time they will respect me, but till then I must keep to myself." Kreacher nodded as though he agreed.  
  
"Please Kreacher, I must speak to him." Harry begged.  
  
Kreacher stared at him in disbelief. he folded is hand over one another and watch Harry edgily. "But Kreacher will be punished. I must not disturb sleeping."  
  
"It's like an order that you wake up Lupin and tell him I'm here." Harry pressed somewhat annoyed.  
  
Kreacher smiled. "An order? That is an order, and order to wake up Master Remus for Master Harry. It is an order, an order." Kreacher continued as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
A minute or two went by before Harry heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Hair astray, robes pulled over his pj's was Lupin. "Harry? What the blazed are you doing? It's passed midnight." Lupin sat groggily as he sat down in his chair.  
  
"Professor, Hedwig just delivered this." Harry held out the letter into the fire. Lupin got on the floor and read it though the flames.  
  
"From Sirius?" Lupin gasped, now wide awake.  
  
"Why did you send it to me?" Harry pressed.  
  
"I didn't. I knew he wrote it and I shoved it in his drawer when we got back. He was writing it before Buckbeak got hurt and had not been able to finish it. But who would send it?" Lupin stood and started pacing.  
  
"I don't know." Harry trailed off. He leaned back on his hands.  
  
"Harry, this could be bad. I want you to stay with Arebella tonight and go home right away tomorrow and stay there. I'll owl you as soon as I know something. Do you understand Harry?" Lupin rolled over his hair and stared at Harry intently.  
  
"Of course, but how could it be bad?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I can." And with those words Lupin was gone from sight.  
  
The house was still. There was no noise and Harry was still staring into the empty fireplace.  
  
"Well. I guess. you'll be needing a bed to sleep in." Ms. Fig barely whispered. Her voice, even that soft, brought Harry back to the hard cold stone of the fireplace and the darkness of the night. He just nodded, stood, messed with his hair and followed Arebella down the hallway without a word.  
  
She opened a door, peered in, sighed happily and fully pressed open the door. Harry walked in, over looking the room. It was small, much like his room at the Dursleys. It had a twin bed and a nightstand and even a window over looking the street. "Now, Harry dear, the bathroom is at the end of the hall and my room is the door right before that one, in case you need anything." Ms. Fig said merrily as though trying to lighten the mood. Harry nodded and sat on the bed, staring into space. Arebella smiled slightly and closed the door just so there was a crack.  
  
Finally after what seemed like days of just sitting there, Harry snuggled under the covers and shut his eyes. Though Arebella could do no magic and was completely helpless if Voldemort himself came and attacked him, he felt save.  
  
"I can't!" said a firm hissing voice from the hall way. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the light leaking through the door.  
  
"And Why not?" Ms. Fig's harsh voice squealed.  
  
"Because if I walk with him like I am. he mustn't know who I am till Dumbledore sees fit he does and if I take him in my other form. he might think I'm. you know." The voice tailed off.  
  
"Hummm.. Yes, that would create a problem." Arebella said.  
  
"Yes, it would. you take him and I'll follow in the shadows. can't be too far, it's not really that big of a deal. Not as big as some." The voice continued.  
  
"Fine." Sighed Arebella and a single pair of footstep dissented the stairs.  
  
The door was pushed open and Arebella stood in the frame. "Ah, you're up Harry." She said sweetly. "How about a spot of breakfast and then off you go." Harry nodded, threw the covers off of him and followed Arebella down stairs.  
  
The kitchen table was littered with plates and cups. most filled with something. There were eggs and bacon and tea and milk and pumpkin juice. it look like a small vision of a Hogwarts Breakfast. Harry pushed this from his thought; thinking of Hogwarts was almost too painful. He helped himself to a little of everything as Arebella leaned over the table watching him intently.  
  
When he finished Arebella stood up, pulled Harry to his feet and dragged him to the kitchen door. "Clean up won't you?" She hissed behind Harry's head. When he looked around the plates and cups and food were all gone. Harry blink, rubbed his eyes did everything you can think of doing when you think you're not seeing right, but the table was clear. "You alright Harry dear?" Arebella nearly barked.  
  
Harry nodded fiercely and pushed his way out of the house, Ms. Fig shutting the door behind him with a snap. The sun was nearly up and the dew was fresh on the ground. Harry kept combing the shadows for something or someone following them, but he didn't see anything. perhaps they were taking someone else somewhere. Once at Privet Drive, Ms. Fig left him and before he could say thank you or even good bye she was streaking down the walk hissing for someone to come here this instant.  
  
A week went by with no word from Ms. Fig or Lupin or anyone. Harry still sent his owls to Mad Eye and Ron, but never got any in return. perhaps they were scared it would get intercepted like Dumbledore said his was. and then Harry only started writing a sentence.  
  
Lupin, Everything fine here, send everyone my greetings Harry  
  
It was Sunday morning. a whole weeks after his last letter, which was the mysterious one from Sirius. when he got his letter.  
  
One was his thick Hogwarts letter crested with the Hogwarts shield and the second, thinner but the same yellow parchment and green ink. Harry tore open the thick one first. the usual, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. blah blah blah. we are pleased to be having you back.. Blah blah blah. and then the list of school books.  
  
Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six  
  
By: Miranda Goshawk The Dark Arts  
  
By: Robert Trimble Seer and Seeing  
  
By: Jackie Dessen Expert's Guide to Transfiguration  
  
By: Emeric Switch  
  
Harry smiled slightly. at least he got a letter. and threw the parchment on his bed. He then turned to the next envelope. He ripped it open.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Last year as your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you took the Ordinary Wizarding Level exam. You're results were promised in July and so here they are. Congratulation on behave of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts!  
  
Astronomy: E Care of Magical Creatures: E Charms: O Defense Against the Dark Arts O Divinations: E Herbology: E History of Magic: D Potions: O Transfiguration: O  
  
Harry's eyes bugged out of his head. he would never have expected. never in his life. He had to tell someone.anyone. He gripped the letter in his hand, bolted from the room and out the front door. He wanted to go tell Ms. Fig, but she never got happy about anything. maybe Aunt Petunia. no, she'd be disappointed he wasn't flunking out maybe..  
  
"HARRY!" Mark Evans was sprinting down the side walk right at him. He stopped right in front of Harry, panting his brains out. Harry shoved the letter in his pocket before Mark could see it. "Oh. I just got it.. Oh. Harry. are. you.." Mark was holding his knees gasping for breath. "..a wizard?"  
  
"WHAT?" Harry screamed half out of fright and half out of surprise.  
  
"It's just you had that stick and it looked like a wand. and . well.." Mark stuttered. "Look at this."  
  
Mark held out the parchment in his hand. It was a crumbled Hogwarts Letter just like the one he got 5 years ago. "Wow!" Harry breathed.  
  
"So, are you?" Mark pressed again, snatching back his letter.  
  
"Well." Harry looked around his shoulder. Miss number 5 was peering out her window. "Come here.." He grabbed hold of Mark's arm and drug him inside number four and up to his room. He shut the door softly so not the disturb Aunt Petunia. "When did you get it?" said Harry.  
  
"Just after breakfast, mum thinks it's a joke. dad thinks it's cool." Mark hissed with laughter. "I remembered seeing the weird stick you had a week ago and it said I needed a wand. so either you're playing a dirty trick on me. or you are a wizard too." Mark walked over a sat on Harry's bed. Mark seized Harry's letter.  
  
"Mark, wait." Harry dove for the letter. but a pleasing smile formed on Mark's face as he read the letter. "Okay, Mark, yeah I'm wizard."  
  
"I knew it!" Mark squealed. "You have to come tell my mum and my dad or they won't let me go. oh come on Harry." Mark took Harry's hand a tried to pull him to the door, but then he stopped. He walked over to Harry's trunk and started reading book titles. "Quidditch? What's that? Oh, and Transfiguration. is that a subject.and what the dickens is this?" Mark pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and threw it over his shoulders. Harry started to dive at him but stopped in a fit of laughter. Mark's redden face was extended in mid air and his green eyes widen fearfully as he noticed. "My body! Where's my body gone?" He started crying. panting touching his arms and legs, but not seeing them.  
  
Harry, still shaking in laughter, took the cloak off Mark's shoulders. "It's an invisibility cloak, it was my dad's." Harry answered shortly before his face crack into another smile.  
  
"WOW! Really? I bet you have loads of cool stuff!" Mark started off again going through Harry's trunk.Harry explaining every thing he pulled out and sometimes sharing funny little stories about him and Ron and Hermione. Though it was nothing like having them to talk to. being able to talk to someone about his wizarding life and them actually be interested in it was great. He didn't even have to mention Voldemort or his scar or anything.  
  
Mark came back almost every day the rest of the week to have Harry explain something about the wizarding world to him. and really, Harry didn't mind. it was the first actually contact he'd had since school let out.  
  
Wednesday morning, a week and a half after Harry got his Hogwarts letters, Mark was late, which Harry really didn't notice. He was busy writing to Ron telling him he was fine. He wanted to tell him and the rest of the Weasleys about Mark, but if Hedwig was being intercepted, Mark might be in trouble, so Harry made it boring only really saying he was fine.  
  
Mark came in his room after that with a bang. He sat down on Harry's bed and played with Hedwig while Harry signed his letter. "Who is it to this time?" Mark said. his voice was high pitched and squeaky.  
  
"To Ron." Harry said plainly.  
  
"Oh." Mark answered.  
  
Harry then took Hedwig, tied the note to her leg and threw her out the window. She happily flew away and Harry could not help but watch her. he wanted to fly away.  
  
"Harry. do you have a broom stick? Can you tell me about quidditch?" Mark started. He always asked question after question as though you could answer them all in one word. Harry grinned slightly and held up his firebolt. "WOW!" Mark breathed.  
  
"My God father gave it to me." He said with a smile. and then with a frown.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sirius died last year." Harry said shortly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"His cousin hexed him and he fell threw a veil." Harry said to his hands, not wanting to see the pity he knew was in Mark's eyes.  
  
"Is that how your parents died?" Mark said.  
  
"No. they. they were murdered."  
  
"By who?" Mark asked, now on his knees.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about that right now okay?"  
  
"Right, I'm sorry." There was a bit of silence which was not known when around Mark.  
  
"So, you asked about Quidditch?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Mark said happily.  
  
Harry went on to explain rules and the balls even how the House teams were. He promised Mark that he would give him a flying lesson when they got to Hogwarts and they moved their conversation to pictures and how they can talk and move.  
  
Around lunch Hedwig returned. Harry made no difference about it. she had never brought home a return note before. He was explaining something about Animagius when Mark squealed and pointed. "Harry, she has a letter! You got mail!" He kicked his legs like it was a national joke.  
  
Harry spun around to see Hedwig perched on his windowsill with a letter strapped to her leg. He untied it, pet the bird on the head, messed with his hair and read.  
  
"The danger is more than I thought. It is not safe for you to stay there much longer, I will be there the 31st of July (tomorrow) to pick you up. please be ready."  
  
Mark read over his shoulder without his knowing. Harry took a deep breath and pocketed the letter. "Why are you in trouble Harry?" Mark asked as he followed Harry around the room. Harry was snatching books and pictures, notes and cards and stacking them beside his trunk. "I said why are you in trouble?"  
  
"Because people want to kill me." Harry answered shortly as he started to wad up robes and socks.  
  
"Why would anyone do that?" Mark continued now sitting on the bed, only his eyes following Harry.  
  
Harry stopped and looked at the 11 year old. he couldn't tell him the whole story. he was too young, maybe it was better if he didn't know, but he'd find out as soon as he put a foot down in Hogwarts. "I can't, it's a really long story."  
  
"But if you leave, who will take me to get my stuff and help me get on the platform?" Mark whined as Harry continued to pack. "Can I come with you? Please."  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. You need to stay here with Ms. Fig; she'll keep a good eye on you." Harry told him.  
  
"Ms. Fig? If she a witch?"  
  
"No, a Squib. her parents where magical, but she isn't. kind of like you but backwards." Mark made an "o" with his mouth and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Mark said, patting Harry on the back and left the room.  
  
With the door snapping shut Harry pulled his drawer open and pulled out an old shoe box. He lifted the top and found a stack of letters. There were all his birthday cards, all his letters from Ron and Hermione and Hagrid, all his Hogwarts letters and all his letters from Sirius. He half frowned and half smiled and put the box in his trunk. After all his socks and robes and parchments and ink and quills where in the trunk, he snapped it shut and sat on top of it, his elbows on his knees and his hand supporting his head.  
  
He sighed as he flipped though his summer homework, all done within the first week and a half of July. There was an essay on "How to craft a wand" for Charms, an outline of the Dragon Breath Potion for Potions, his Animagius report for Transfiguration, a classifications for half breeds chart for Care of Magical Creatures, his essay on plant rebirth for Herbology, and an unfinished chart of the stars with only one name on it. Sirius. The chart was the first thing he started on. but finding the chart he was given was the chart of the constellation, Sirius, he threw it aside undone. Harry neatly folded the chart, opened the trunk, pulled out his box of letters and placed the chart on top. He then replace the box, put the rest of his homework in a book and slammed the trunk shut.  
  
It fell dark. The street lights flashed on and pans were heard downstairs as Aunt Petunia prepared dinner. Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. how was he in trouble? And who exactly was after him. beside Voldemort? Harry glanced over at Hedwig's cage. she had gone hunting again and he hoped she'd be home before long. The door bell rang down stairs and Aunt Petunia was heard screeching she would answer it. Harry rolled over and buried his head in the fluff of his pillow. He heard angry voices down stairs and thought it was a door to door sales man that wouldn't leave. Aunt Petunia hated them.  
  
Just then Hedwig came in through the open window. She was flapping her wings fiercely and would not rest. She flapped right in front of Harry, extending her claws to show a what-looked-like-dead gray rat. Harry smiled, and patted her on the head. But when he went to grab the rat Hedwig nipped him on the head hard and cried out loudly, still holding the rat out to Harry. When he tried to take it again, Hedwig repeated her nipping and crying. Finally, after much struggle he forced Hedwig into her cage, his fingers bleeding. She still flapped her wings in the cage, screaming, never dropping the dead rat.  
  
Harry started to try to sooth her, but she only screamed, or was that her screaming? It sounded like a female voice. The door slammed down stairs and Harry rushed to his door, pressing his ear to it. "Step a side Petunia" said a shrill voice down stairs.  
  
"Get out of my house!" Aunt Petunia ordered.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from his bed side table, messed with his hair and pushed his way silently out of his room. He was right before the stairs now and he leaned over to see what was going on. Death Eater. He was standing there in a long black cloak with his hood pulled up and his wand pointed at Aunt Petunia's chest. "I have ways of making you move Petunia." The man hissed.  
  
"Err. Petunia." Uncle Vernon grunted from the background, "is everything okay?"  
  
Aunt Petunia wheeled around, "Vernon, oh my God, Vernon, get Dudley and run, just run!" she squealed the wand now pushing into her back. A rumble of chairs was heard in the kitchen, the back door opened. There was a loud grunt and the swinging of fists. Aunt Petunia turned around, tears forming behind her eyes, fist clenched at her side and a rattle in her voice. "Let them go." She said slowly.  
  
"Not before you step away." The man said, a cracking smile behind his hood. The kitchen door opened and Dudley and Uncle Vernon were being pushing in by two more black figures.  
  
"I said let them go!" Petunia nearly yelled.  
  
"Then step aside!" The man screamed back, now impatiently.  
  
"Petunia, just do as he says." Uncle Vernon grunted, trying to fight off his hold.  
  
"Blast her out of the way, what difference does it make?" The death eater holding Dudley hissed.  
  
"I will not step aside. I know if I don't you can't touch him. just like Lily didn't step aside for your Lord. Now get out of my house, I told you years ago that you are not welcome here!" Aunt Petunia was growing courage now; it was shining though her face.  
  
"Fine, I will have to make you move than!" The man yelled. "Stuptify!" Aunt Petunia's was knocked off her feet, her head made a sickening crack on the floor behind her. Dudley let out a cry of agony and Uncle Vernon started cursing. She. was trying. to safe him. Harry felt hot all over, it was his fault these people were here. that Aunt Petunia was lying helpless on the floor and that was because she wanted to protect. him. 


	3. Sirius Matter

Chapter Three The Sirius Matter  
  
Harry jumped, his wand extended down the steps at the man standing over Aunt Petunia's limp body. "NOOOO!" he screamed.  
  
"Ah! There you are Harry; I was wondering when I would see you again. You were so small last time I saw you." The man gave a crude smile.  
  
"Put her right and leave!" Harry ordered.  
  
"I don't think so; no I don't believe I will." The man smiled.  
  
"Expell." Harry started to shout. But two arms enclosed behind him and grabbed his wand.  
  
"Miss me Harry?" The voice hissed in his ear. The blood began rushing to Harry's toes and he was numb. "I thought you might like me to visit. and thank your owl for giving me a lift, it was much easier to find you."  
  
"Wormtail." Harry said shortly; angry and disgust riding in his voice.  
  
"Famous Harry Potter remembers me. how nice of you." He said.  
  
"Come on Wormtail. let's go!" The man at the front door said. He kicked Aunt Petunia's body away from him and signaled the men holding Dudley and Uncle Vernon to follow.  
  
"Look what you've done now boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.  
  
"Shut up!" The man behind Vernon said as he kicked him. Uncle Vernon grunted painfully and let himself be led away.  
  
"Not so fast!" Ordered a firm voice. It rang in your ears long after it died. A slender figure with long jet black hair blazing out from under a hood and hazel eyes shining from the face covered with shadows. The girl stood in the darkness just outside the front door. Her hand was raised and her wand pointed at the group.  
  
"Malfoy?" The first man exclaimed. "You're father will be furious!"  
  
"I am not a Malfoy. And I believe my father would be proud!" The voice said again. "Stuptify!" And the first man was down.  
  
"Get out of the way you bitch. this is the Dark Lord's work." The man behind Dudley yelled.  
  
"Tupp-tuss-tie!" She screamed again and that man doubled up in pain as ropes rapped around his body.  
  
"Bloody wicked!" Dudley cheered.  
  
"And what of you, Yon? Are you going to have to make me hurt you too?" The girl said sweetly.  
  
The man's eyes went blood shot and black with loath, but his arm loosened around Uncle Vernon. At his release, Vernon turned around and punched the man square in the nose than put him in a choker hold.  
  
"Hold him Mr. Dursey." The girl ordered. She turned to Harry and Peter. "Now Peter, let him go." She said harshly.  
  
"Why should I? You are a filthy blood traitor, just like your father!" Peter squealed through delight and half scared of what she would do as he said it.  
  
"If betraying the Malfoys is bad, than I'll be damned!" The girl hissed. "Now, let him go Peter, or you'll find yourself with the damned!"  
  
He sneered at her, nostrils flared and eyes evil, but Peter let go at once. "Realvelto!" The girl said more softly. And Peter turned into Scabbers the rat with a flash of blue light. "Prisitotarea!" and a jar enclosed around the rat. "Animnube!" and a purple flame engulfed the jar and then dissolved into the glass. The lady went to pick up the jar.  
  
"Bloody Wicked!" a tiny voice behind the girl cried. "Can you do it again Sirius?" It was red headed Mark Evans stepping into the light. "You did them a job you did."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry croaked at the name. "Mark? What's going on?"  
  
"It's okay Harry." The girl said softly now, her anger softly dying. "Hold this for me, will you Mark, I need to clean this place up before the Ministry gets here." Mark took the rat from her and stepped away so she could work. She put the three death eaters into full body binds, fixed Dudley and Uncle Vernon up and laid Aunt Petunia on the couch. "Dursely, you need to keep an eye on her, she'll be fine, but when she wakes up, don't bother her too much, she'll be edgy."  
  
"Who the blazes do you think you are? Coming in my home and telling me how to take care of my wife, filthy freak, that's what you are, a stupid git that waves a wand around." The girl shook her head and went upstairs with Mark and Harry following close behind her. "And where do you think you're going, get out of my house. get out I say..." They entered Harry's room. "Get your dark magic ass down here and out of my."  
  
She shut the door with a snap. "Gather your things Potter, we don't have much time. If the Ministry gets here before we leave." She trailed off. "Evans, I want you to run, as fast as you can back to your house and pack. Potter and I will be along shortly to collect you." Mark rushed to the door at her orders. "Evans, wait," Mark turned around, scared he did something wrong. "The rat please." Mark smiled shyly, nodded and gave her the rat.  
  
Harry was in awe of what was happening. to think of it, what was happening. "Err. Sirius was it? What are you going to do with Wormtail?"  
  
"Clean my father's name, now hurry up." She barked. "And call me Angel." she added more sweetly. He smiled at this; calling someone else Sirius was painful even if it wasn't his godfather. But how odd was it that the one person who happens to save his life bares the name of the last person to do so? Harry picked up speed and within moments they were carrying Hedwig in her cage, Harry's trunk and broom downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, get out of my house and take that boy with you. And never come back Potter, you are never welcome here again." Uncle Vernon shouted as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You have plagued my house and I'll have no more of it. out. OUT!" and with that Angel and Harry were outside in the crisp night air.  
  
"Come along, hurry up!" Angel hissed. She was carrying Harry's trunk with ease with the jar containing Wormtail on top of that. Harry only had to manage his firebolt and Hedwig.  
  
Within minute, they were standing outside the Evan's house at number 7 Magnolia Drive. Harry followed Angel up the steps and put Hedwig down as Angel did his trunk. She pulled down her hood for the first time. Her long black hair rustled in the night wind and she pressed over her robes, clearly trying to prepare herself for the Muggles. She knocked crisply on the door and before she finished, little red hair Mark threw open the door and wide smile planted on his face. "Hello Sirius! Hey Harry!" Mark squealed as he tried to drag his trunk out side, but he failed.  
  
"Mark, its Angel. Don't call me Sirius." she said, eying Harry. "I haven't been called that since I was three."  
  
"But it's your first name." Mark argued still attempting to drag his trunk. "I get to come with you Harry! Isn't that great! Angel said so!"  
  
"Great!" Harry muttered under his breath. This was very strange. "Where are we going anyway? And I'm supposed to be picked up tomorrow." Harry said, finally remembering the note he got early that day.  
  
"Calm down Harry. I was the one going to pick you up and if you whether be put in a wizarding home by the Ministry, you can go back to number four and see if I come back." The girl snapped. "You're going the same place, just earlier."  
  
Harry nodded finding the hint of stress and inpatients in her voice. "What have you pack here Evans?" Angel said, now a little more up beat.  
  
"Nothing.. My trunk is just heavy." Mark panted moving closer to Harry.  
  
Angel shook her head and waved her wand. pink light blinded them and the trunk disappeared. "What did you do to me stuff!" Mark cried.  
  
"Nothing, just shrunk it. look." Angel bent down and picked up a teeny tiny trunk. She placed it in Marks hand. "Should be easier to carry now." She said with a mocking smile. Mark blushed slightly but you could see was amazed by the magic.  
  
Angel then picked up Wormtail and did the same the Harry's trunk, let Hedwig out and told her to find Molly and shrunk her cage. She scooped up the small cage and trunk and put them in her pocket. Harry grabbed his Firebolt, not wanting that to be shrunk, and hugged it to him.  
  
Angel's eyes twitched with laughter at the sight of a sixteen year old hugging a broom, but didn't speak. She knocked on the inside of the door and stepped inside. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" She called into the house.  
  
"Bye mum, bye dad! Leaving with Harry and Angel now. see you next summer." Mark called from behind Angel. A loud grunt came from the living room and his father just waved them off. Mark smiled. "They're mad because I said I might not come home for Christmas." Angel shrugged, closed the door and walked off the porch.  
  
"Where are we going and how are we getting there?" Harry asked.  
  
"The house of Black." Angel answered shortly testing the wind. "And we will be breaking a bit of a law to get there. the Ministry won't be paying attention though, probably all out looking for you I dear say." Angel said, with delight in her tone.  
  
Mark grinned even wider, it was no doubt he loved all this. "Okay, Mark, hold Pettigrew would you and Harry just don't loose that broom, dad.err. Sirius will disappoint if you do." Harry caught her mishaps but didn't question it. she was obviously thinking really hard and to interrupt that might be a bad choice.  
  
With this she threw one arm around Harry shoulders and one around Mark. "Might want to hold tight to me. it won't be as fast and as easy as it should be." With this Mark threw himself around her waist gripping the jar under his arm. Harry draped his left arm around her shoulders and closed his eyes. Angel did the same.  
  
And a snap over took the night. A rush of midnight blue and dark trees flew past them. Harry opened his eyes. It was just like floo powder or the Night Bus, but faster. The world below them passed in a flash of light and then started moving fast. Mark was turning pink and his grip on the jar and Angel was tightening. Harry almost wanted to let go, to be taken away by what was happening.  
  
It wasn't a minute later the all three of them hit the ground. Mark rolled off onto the street and Harry landing on top of Angel. There was a moment of silence then Angel started to softly laugh which brought laughter to Mark's and Harry's breathe. Harry stood up and Angel leaned back on her hand still laughing.  
  
"Harry, you stay out here with Mark, I have to go get Dumbledore. you know the whole Secret Keeper thing." Angel picked up Mark and dusted him off, handing the shaking rat that had rolled onto the grassy lawn, to him. "Here." She took off her cape and draped it over both Harry's and Mark's shoulder. "This should make it pretty impossible for anyone to see you or hear you. but still try to be quiet. If anything at all happens, Harry, don't be afraid to use magic."  
  
Harry nodded, throwing an arm around Mark and leading him half way to the door. He could see number 12 Grimmauld Place, but it didn't look the same. The out side was a coal Black and the shudders where hunter green. The door was sanded and smoother, the windows clean and the path leading to it dirt free.  
  
"Harry," Mark whispered. "There is an 11, 13 and 14. but where is 12?"  
  
Harry smiled but did not answer, his eyes followed Angel up the walk as she opened the door. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THE MEETING STARTED 15 MINUTES AGO AND YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CHECK UP ON SOME EVANS BOY AND BE RIGHT BACK! DUMBLEDORE IS FURIOUS AND EVERYONE THINKS THAT YOU LEFT THE ORDER!" Molly Weasley's voice came booming out of the house.  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore." Angel said coolly as though not hearing Molly.  
  
"I TOLD HIM YOU WERE TOO YOUNG TO BE IN THE ORDER! CAN'T EVEN MAKE MEETING TIMES." Molly's voice was cut off when Angel shut the door.  
  
"WOW! Was the screaming lady a witch?" Mark breathed.  
  
"Yeah, that's Molly Weasley." Harry told him.  
  
"I thought you said she was nice."  
  
"She is. just a little loud." Harry smiled, she always did yell at people.  
  
Moments later Albus Dumbledore and Angel came striding across the grounds. Angel took the cape off their shoulders and Harry retrieved his arm from around Mark. "You're Dumbledore aren't you!" Mark squealed in delight.  
  
Dumbledore smile. "The Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."  
  
"But there isn't a 12." Mark argued.  
  
"Listen to what I'm saying Mark, Number 12. now where is the Order at?" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Number 12?" Mark asked rather than answer.  
  
"Right, so come along." Angel ordered. Harry gripped his broom and Angel took Peter from Mark.  
  
The three of them followed Dumbledore into the house. Mark was smiling more than ever. "That was magic, huh Professor. I've seen so much magic today, you should have seen Angel take out those black caped people!" 


	4. A Welcome Home Fit for a Black

Chapter Four A Welcome Home Fit for a Black  
  
Angel smiled down at Mark and rubbed his red hair till it almost looked as messy as Harry's. Mark giggled and ran into the house passed them. "WOW!" he sighed as he looked around the room just beyond the front door. Harry even stopped to awe at it when he reached Mark's side. It was bright and sunny. There were fluffy chairs and couches on either side of the hall and candles that came on just as the door shut behind them. Dumbledore pushed passed them to a door at the end of the hall label, "The Order of the Phoenix" and Angel turned a left to go down Mrs. Black's hall way.  
  
Mark looked at Harry and Harry looked at Mark, they smiled. They started off toward the hall way Angel had taken when they notice she had stopped mid way and was talking to a picture. "Good evening Madam." Angel said with a slight bow.  
  
"Awe, my dear, you are the best thing that has happened to this house since your father left it." The picture spoke back in a classy tone.  
  
"Dear woman, my father was much braver than you think he was. The way you talk about Mrs. Weasley and how she treats her sons, well. that is the way you treated my father." Angel recollected, defending her blood.  
  
Harry stopped Mark and pulled him to the wall to watch.  
  
"Defending your father are you? Well, I guess you must." The picture said shortly. "When are you going to move me.I hate watching blood traitors and mud-bloods walk passed me?" The picture nearly screamed.  
  
"I know you do madam. Your room is almost ready, a week or so I guess. And don't call them blood traitors or mud-bloods. just because they don't act like you and your perfect son doesn't make them bad people." Angel barked.  
  
The picture only huffed and walked out of view. Angel stared at the frame, loath growing in her eyes then she set off back toward the kitchen. Mark was smiling as they passed the frame, looking for any sign of the woman who was speaking from it. When they reached the kitchen door they heard voices, loud yelling voices.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU MISSED A WHOLE MEETING! DUNG HASN'T EVEN MANAGED THAT BEFORE! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" It was obvious Mrs. Weasley was having another row at Angel.  
  
"Mum, would you shut up. She probably has a very good reason for what she did." Said another, this time a calm male voice.  
  
"BILL AUTHOR WEASLEY; DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU! KEEP TO YOURSELF!" Molly yelled. She then redirected her cries at Angel. "INRESSPONCIBLE SPON OF MALFOY! I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Well as for killing; be my guest." Angel replied skillfully. "As for kicking me out. you can't."  
  
"YES I CAN! THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE, THIS IS HARRY'S! SIRIUS LEFT IT TO HIM!" Molly screamed, she slammed her hand or something down on the counter.  
  
Mark now hugged Harry's arm, nearly peeing in his pants as Mrs. Weasley spoke. "I'm sorry Molly, but this is not Harry's house, it is mine. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place is to stay in the Black family for as there is a Black alive. And I being the last Black own this house, so hold your tongue or you will be out!"  
  
"IS THAT IT SIRIUS ANGEL? YOU ARE JUST GOING TO KICK ME AND MY FAMILY OUT ON THE STREETS!" Molly's voice softened a little, no doubt thinking of what that would mean.  
  
"I didn't say your family, I love your boys and Ginny, I said you." Angel said coolly. "Harry, Mark, you don't have to hide outside. Molly wants to kill me, not you." Angel said loudly so the two could hear her.  
  
Harry pushed open the door slightly, still having Mark hanging on his arm. "Hey Harry!" Called Charlie. Harry forced a smile as he eyed the room. Mrs. Weasley, now red in the face and eyes bugged out, no doubt in disbelief that Harry and Mark heard her, was chopping vegetables sharply. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Mr. Weasley were all grouped around Angel, who was sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
"Sit down Harry." Fred said patting the seat beside him. "When did you and your friend get here?"  
  
".err." Harry began, taking his seat next to Fred. Mark let go of Harry and sat in Angels lap. He was pale white now.  
  
"I'll explain." Angel announced. "After we eat, Harry has gone though an ordeal tonight, he needs some feeding."  
  
George blushed slightly, and stood up quickly. "I'll get the rest of 'em." He announced striding across the floor.  
  
"So." Harry started trying to ease the silence. "How is the store going Fred?"  
  
"GREAT! You can't believe it! We've almost mastered this new treat. It this candy that you.."  
  
"Fred, I don't believe we should talk about that right now." Mrs. Weasley barked.  
  
"Mum, just because you don't like the Joke Shop, doesn't mean Fred can't talk about it." Bill argued, now turned around to meet his mother's eyes. "You don't like my ear ring or my hair. but they are still allowed at the table." Molly grew even redder and started banging the knife on the cutting board harder.  
  
"You own a joke shop!" Mark squealed. Fred raised an eye brow and look from Mark to Harry.  
  
"Who is this guy Harry?" Fred said though the side of his mouth.  
  
"Mark Evans, he lived in Little Whinging and just got his letter." Harry said shortly, propping his head with his hands.  
  
Just then George came back with Dung, Tonks, Mad Eye, Ron and Hermione behind him. "HARRY!" Hermione squealed as she threw herself on his neck.  
  
Harry patted her back awkwardly. "Hi Hermione."  
  
"But you weren't supposed to come till tomorrow!" Hermione said cheerfully as she sat herself down beside him.  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry addressed, ignoring Hermione.  
  
"What's up mate?" Ron said, his freckles, if possible, grew in number. "Whoa!" He cried as he looked at Mark, who had scrambled from Angel's lap. "It's look at a picture of me when I was 10."  
  
"I'm not ten!" Mark puffed, holding his hand to his hips. "I'm eleven, and I'm starting wizarding school in September."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow and held back a chuckle. Mad Eye smiled sweetly and sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Enjoy the meeting Angel?"  
  
"Oh come on Mad Eye, are you going to have a row with me too? I have a perfectly good reason for not coming this evening." Angel puffed jokingly.  
  
Tonks smiled at her and shook her head playfully. "Don't say anything.Nymphadora.." Angel stuck her tongue out and Tonks grew pink.  
  
"Don't' call me that." Tonks buried her head in her hands and shook her head.  
  
The table laughed. "Well than, tell us old wise and noble Black, what was more important than an Order meeting?" asked Dedalus Diggle.  
  
"I will tell you as soon as Dumbledore and the rest of them get down here. No use telling the tale more than once." Angel said coolly, getting up and getting plates. Fred and George jumped up to help. They collected silver wear and glasses and plates, all with the Black family crest on them. "You know, we should change the crest to the Order of the Phoenix crest." Angel said as she rubbed on of the glasses. "Might be neat." Bill and Charlie nodded before continuing their conversation on Dementors.  
  
Lupin, Kingsely Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Emmelina Wance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Dumbledore, three other men and two other women walked in the room with Ginny tailing behind them. They all took their seats after greeting both Harry and Angel. "Ah, Albus, please sit down." Angel said, scooted over. Dumbledore bowed to her and did as she said.  
  
"Move over Harry." Mark hissed in his ear. Harry obeyed and Mark sat down. "Harry," he said more loudly. "Why are you so famous?"  
  
The room grew quiet. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Mad Eye, Tonks and Dumbledore all suppressed a laugh, the rest of the room looked horrified.  
  
"What?" Mark asked sheepishly looking around the room.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Harry hissed back.  
  
"No, tell me now. Why did those men attack you?" Mark squealed.  
  
"Harry attacked? When?" Author questioned, now edging into anger.  
  
"Calm down Author." Angel soothed. She drew the jar from her cape and placed it in front of her. "I went to talk to Mark's parents. Rather his mum, because she wasn't going to let him go to Hogwarts. Well after a while, I told her I would pick him up when I came to collect Harry. Well, Mark was so excited to be leaving with Harry, that he wanted to go tell him." Angel's eyes twinkled at Mark, and he blushed. "So we just turned down Privet Drive and I hear a scream. Figgy comes out of her house screaming every curse word an old lady should know and telling me it was my fault and to get my ars down there."  
  
Dung snorted. "That old bat."  
  
Angel smiled and nodded. "So, I start running down Privet Drive. When I get there, the Dark Mark is already over the house. Petunia is stunned on the floor, two death eaters have Dursley and his pig of a son, Peter here has Harry and one was standing there leading the parade." Angel said while pointing at the rat in front of her. Everyone gasped and Dumbledore nodded. "So, I stunned the three death eaters, put them in binds, got Harry and his stuff and came here. Now, I'm sorry I missed the meeting, but what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You said four men, why only stun three?" Doge asked.  
  
"Because, I'll be damned before the Ministry gets a hold of Peter Pettigrew before I do. He'd turn into that damn rat and run away or I would have to wait for them to get there." Angel explained.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew a rat?" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Yeah, what did you think? You knew Sirius was innocent." Ron sput out.  
  
"Well, of course," Ginny said as she eyed the adults, "But I didn't know Peter was a rat." She turned beastly red and looked down.  
  
"Well then, why didn't you stay?" Charlie asked, rather interested in the story.  
  
Angel turned to him, smiled and said, "The Ministry would have thrown me in jail just for growing up with the Malfoy's and Harry would have been put in a wizarding home till school." Charlie blushed slightly and nodded as though he already knew this.  
  
"Hold it! You grew up with the Malfoy's?" Ron cried.  
  
"Sadly" Angel screwed up her face.  
  
"But why?" Hermione started, now helping Mrs. Weasley place the food on the table.  
  
"Because my mum died, my dad was being shipped off to Azkaban and the Malfoy's thought it a treat to host as my parents." Angel explained miserably.  
  
"So you grew up with Draco?" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Sorta, he would be at the house every now and again. But Lucas lived in Bulgaria so Lucius and his humble family didn't bother with us too much." Angel splat, obviously tied and worn from the conversation. Mrs. Weasley sat down loudly between Mr. Weasley and Charlie, without a word.  
  
"Your related to the Malfoy's though aren't you?" Bill asked, leaned over toward her.  
  
"Well not by choice." Angel said smoothly. "And if I'm not mistaken, you are related to them one way or another." She cocked her head slightly at Bill and he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Enough about this!" Dung bellowed. "I'm hungry and talking about these stinking Malfoy's don't help the eating process."  
  
Everyone tucked in hearty meal. Mr. Weasley, King and Bill all started to clear the table. Fred and George were explaining their jokes to Mark Evans who was memorized by the whole affair; Mrs. Weasley was talking to Hestia, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. Angel was sitting in the middle of Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Charlie, Elphias Doge, Remus and Sturgis talking hushly about what happened that evening.  
  
"Who where they? I didn't think Death Eaters would be that dumb to come in and get Harry." Charlie bellowed softly.  
  
"Well, they weren't hard to put out. Voldemort must have sent his weak ones to do it. and then sent Wormtail along to make sure it went as planned." Sturgis grunted shrilly.  
  
"Yes, that might have been it." Dumbledore said, leaning back away from the circle. "What did you say their names were?"  
  
"The one leading it Haden Doge," with this Elphia gave a sickening grunt of hatred. "the one holding the son was Gaylord Malfoy, 17 year old twerp of Lucas's second cousin and the one Mr. Dursely knocked in was Franklin Yon."  
  
"Yon?" Remus breathed. "He was in our year. Hufflepuff wasn't he Dumbledore."  
  
"I think so." Dumbledore said with a nod. "The question is: how they intercepted the letter. They must have known we were coming to get Harry."  
  
Elphias Doge gave a glance at Angel and puffed. "Get off it." Angel whined. "Just because I grew up with death eaters, doesn't mean I'd turn Harry in. Hello, I rescued him."  
  
"Yeah, but your second cousin was one of them. and how do we know the Ministry got them?" Doge retorted.  
  
"Damnit, I am not a fucking Malfoy, okay!" Angel hissed. "Besides, wasn't your brother one of the death eaters? Maybe you tipped him off?"  
  
"Blaming each other won't help." Harry said firmly. "I don't believe anyone in the Order would try to turn me over, so until someone makes me believe they will, enough!"  
  
"Well spoken Harry." Dumbledore announced bring pink to Harry's cheeks.  
  
Just then an ear shattering scream came from the hall. It was a death scream and yell of pure loath. "GET YOUR STINKING ASS OUT OF MY PICTURE YOU BLOOD TRATIOR. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE YEARS AGO AND NEVER COME BACK."  
  
Angel jumped form her seat and pushed her way through to the hall. Harry followed close behind her with the rest of the kitchen following him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU SPEAK TO HER, NO! SHE WAS RAISED DAMN GOOD BY THE MALFOYS AND I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN HER!" Mother Black shrieked again. "YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT LUCAS MALFOY LOVED THAT GIRL SO MUCH, HE SAVED YOUR MISTAKE!"  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT ANGEL WAS A MISTAKE? SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME. AND THAT FALLS RIGHT AFTER GETTING AWAY FROM YOU!" yelled an angry, harsh male voice.  
  
"Sirius!" Angel shrieked as she reached the frame of the picture. Harry was feet behind her, scared to get any closer and everyone else stayed farther away. Mrs. Black was kicking and screaming and hitting just outside the view of the frame. Finally a grunt of agony and sigh she stopped. "Where is he?" Angel breathed.  
  
"He's gone!" Mrs. Black said merrily. "Got him out of my picture, the filth, how I ever called him son." Mrs. Black smiled wider.  
  
"Bring him back." Angel said firmly, choking on tears.  
  
"No, he will ruin everything Lucas built in you. He is the only father you need." Mrs. Black answered.  
  
"Bring him back you old hag!" Angel cried hoarsely  
  
"Nope, I'll be damned before that little runt shares my frame."  
  
"BRING HIM BACK OR I'LL RIP YOU DOWN!" Angel screamed.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Mrs. Black yelled.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? I'LL RIP YOU CANVUS TO SHREDS IF YOU DON'T BRING HIM BACK HERE NOW!" Angel yelled.  
  
"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Mrs. Black yelled back.  
  
"AURGH! YOU FLITHY, OLD WIND BAG!" Angel twirled a knife at her finger tips that she had grabbed on her way out of the kitchen. She sunk the knife into the top corner and streaked it across to the opposite bottom corner.  
  
"Mistress." Kreacher edged closer to Angel. The knife was still in the painting and she was holding it tightly. "Mistress Sirius Angel." Kreacher said again. He reached for her hand still holding the knife and drew it away. Angel dropped the knife and sank down onto her knees. "Leave Mistresses and Masters, leave my Mistress Sirius Angel alone!" Kreacher cried at everyone. Everyone obeyed.  
  
"Oh Kreacher, what have I done?" Angel splat.  
  
"No more than what Mistress Victoria disserved." Kreacher soothed. Angel buried her face in her hands and Kreacher soothed her head, stroking her hair. "It will be okay my Mistress Sirius Angel, it will be okay."  
  
Harry stood there alone in the corridor with Angel bent down crying and Kreacher soothing her hair. He gave a long glance at the portrait; the wide gash across the middle of it. He had seen such before done to the Fat Lady at Hogwarts, but then the Fat Lady ran away crying, in this case, Mrs. Black stomped away fuming with rage and muttering curses under her breath. Harry was about to leave when he heard Angel whispered softly as though dreaming. "This is the home you always wanted, the one you always dream about, the home of your father, and your finally here Sirius Angel, your finally here." Kreacher sighed, as he moved to patting her back. "Welcome home." Angel sighed before returning to her muffled tears. "Welcome home." 


	5. Rats

Chapter Five Rats  
  
Harry ran up the stairs and way from the portraits. He streaked passed the rustic red living room where the fire was dying and up the clean oak stairs the swirled upward. He stopped at the top. The hall was now a little longer and sharper. There were portraits of the Black family in between doors and surprisingly, they all greeted Harry warmly. The first door to his right read, "Girl Dormitory" and the first on the left said, "Boy Dormitory." He snickered. Harry edged his way father down the hall. The next door he met was one on his right and it said, "The Noble and Most Ancient Room of Black." Harry guessed this was the room Angel was talking to Mrs. Black early that evening about. He continued down the hall.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry spinned around to see Ron starting toward him.  
  
"Looking around." Harry answered.  
  
"You're not allowed in there." Ron pointed at the next door.  
  
"And why not?" Harry asked as he moved closer.  
  
"Because it's Angel's room." Ron followed Harry. They were standing in front of the door now. There was a Gryffindor flag on the door reading under the name, "Sirius Isis Black" on a black name plate edged in ruby red. Harry spinned around to look at Ron and Ron smiled boyishly. "She is down stairs crying, might not be up for awhile."  
  
"Do you think we should though?" Harry asked.  
  
But Ron didn't have time to answer. "Ron, Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione came walking toward them. "You know Angel doesn't want anyone in there."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and walked back towards the boy's dorm without a word. Harry just looked at Hermione. "Why does she sleep in Sirius's room?"  
  
"No idea, but I figured she would have changed the name on it at least." Hermione shook her head shrugged and followed after Ron leaving Harry there to stare at the name on the door, daring not to open it. What if this really was Sirius's room and what if some of his stuff was still in there. what if a part of Sirius was still alive?  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. He reached for his glasses and looked around the room. On the opposite wall there were nine bed, each black iron with denim blue colored sheets. Trunks sat at the end of each bed and a nightstand in between each one. There were pictures and posters and calendars and flags handing over each bed and nightstand. At the end of each bed was engraved a person sleeping in the bed's name. Harry sat up and messed with his hair. Number 12 Grimmauld Place had changed so much since he last saw it. The large wall size window on the other end of the room was clean and clear and black drapes closed off the night from view. Here was a cabinet by the door for broom sticks and a door on Harry's side of the room leading to a huge six person bathroom. Harry pulled on a sweater of his pj's and left the room. A few of the beds were empty besides Harry's.  
  
Harry silently opened the door and walked out into the hall, closing the door softly behind him. Angel came down the hall just then. She had on long dark jeans, a green tank top and a black robe. Her hair was freshly curled at the end and she was carrying Peter under her arm as she flipped through the Daily Prophet. "Good Morning Harry," She greet as she passed, but she didn't look up. Kreacher was at her heals smiling widely up at Angel.  
  
"Good Morning," Harry said as he rushed to catch up.  
  
Angel didn't say another word till she got to the kitchen. "Sit down Harry, I was about to make breakfast." Harry did as he said. Angel placed Peter and the paper on the table. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I don't know. just couldn't go back to sleep I guess." Harry answered as he went for the paper. "How about you?"  
  
"I always get up early, been up for about 3 hours now. I made breakfast and pack lunch for some of the Order. Author had to go to work, Dumbledore had to get back to Hogwarts and Dung had a "business meeting" somewhere." Angel chuckled.  
  
Angel finished a bunch of eggs and bacon and toast. She chopped up watermelon, apples, oranges and lemons. She put a jug of coffee on and then fixed herself and Harry a plate. "Err. I'm not that hungry." Harry replied seeing all the food.  
  
"Oh, I know. that's for the others, they leave at different times. Fred and George leave around nine or so, Bill around nine thirty. Charlie doesn't leave. humm. and then Hermione and Ron get up when they are good and ready to." Angel smiled as she sat a plate for of eggs and bacon down in front of Harry. "It's just so breakfast is ready when they get down here." Angel sat down across from Harry and drank her coffee.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ministry of Magic." Angel announced pleased with herself.  
  
"Why?" Harry just chocked down his bacon.  
  
"For Peter." Angel said now tracing the lid of the jar with her finger.  
  
"Why?" Harry repeated.  
  
Angel smiled sweetly and stared at Harry. "He left me with the Malfoy's, sold your parents to Voldemort." She said a matter of factly. "And I need to clear my father's name."  
  
"What did he do to your dad?" Harry asked, now forgetting his food and concentrating on Angel.  
  
Angel smiled. "The answer might scare you." Her eyes twinkling and you could easy think she was some kin to Dumbledore the way they did as his.  
  
"Try me." Harry said jokingly.  
  
"You asked for it." Angel smiled, leaned over the table and got in Harry's face. "He got my dad thrown in Azkaban for murders he didn't commit and a betrayal he would never had done." Angel smile was now hard and stern.  
  
Harry looked at her. He cocked his head and watched her lean away. She was the last Black. her dad was in Azkaban for murder and betrayal, neither of which he did. "Sirius?" was all he could say. Angel just looked at him as through trying to tell him with her eyes. "Sirius is your dad. but he never.. He would have.. He didn't say anything."  
  
"He wouldn't have. he didn't know." Angel looked at her hands, and she was fighting back tears. "My mom went to Italy six months before I was born. she came back and told everyone she adopted me. My mom was dating Sirius at the time. he use to tell me I was the prettiest little girl he ever did see and when he married my mum, he would be my dad." Angel wiped her dry eyes and looked up.  
  
"What happened?" Harry's voice was shaking.  
  
"My mum knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper, your mum told her. So, Peter killed my mom and then took me to Lucas. Lucas always wanted a daughter and he was one of the better Malfoy's if there ever was one, so he took me in, sent me to Durmstrang and never told me the truth." Angel stood and picked up her mug and Harry's plate.  
  
"How did you know then?" Harry asked hitting the side of Peter's jar.  
  
Seri paused as though picking her words carefully, then she said, "My mum had the inner eye and gave it to and I just knew. I used to follow Sirius around. when he got out of Azkaban I thought he was going to come take me away. but he ran after you instead." Angel cut her words off sharply. Harry's bottom fell out. He shook his head and stood up, messing with his hair.  
  
"Angel. Sirius. Sirius Angel." Harry stuttered "Can I come to London with you, for the trail. Hermione and Ron could come too. We all heard the story that night."  
  
Angel turned around and looked at him. "You really want to help?" She whispered.  
  
"Well. yeah. I mean Sirius was my god father and by all means it was my fault he.." Harry cut off. "The least I can do is clear his name."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Angel said softly. "But, it wasn't your fault and he's not dead."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Come on, do you really thing a half ass curse from Bella and a veil are going to stop him." Angel said, laughter hanging in her eyes. "You better go wake up Ron and Hermione if they're coming, I have a nine o'clock hearing. Oh and Harry. Happy Birthday." Harry smiled at this. it was his birthday. and for time he could recalled, he was happy it was.  
  
Comfort swam him, everyone was touch and go about the subject of Sirius and no one would really say he was dead, he could tell by the way they said his name, but Angel. she really didn't believe he was dead. Harry jumped up the stairs. He woke up Ron and ran across the hall to the girl's room. It was exactly the same as the boys; beds on either side with pictures and flags hanging about the bed. Their were even the same night stands in between the bed, trunk at the end of each bed, a locker for their brooms and even the large wall size window. The only difference was that lilac purple replaced the blue and dark gray replaced the black of the boy's room.  
  
He halted at the bed with "Hermione Granger" printed neatly at the foot. He sat on the side and shuck her awake. She smiled at him and yawned. "Happy birthday Harry." Harry just ginned, but remained staring at her. "What's up?"  
  
"We're going to the hearing about Peter with Angel, get up and dressed." And with those words Harry sprang from her bed, out the door and into the boy's dorm to get dressed himself.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Harry met Angel at the bottom of the steps. She had her hood pulled up over her face, strands of curls running over her shoulders. She was clutching Wormtail's jar with both hands. "Are we ready?"  
  
They nodded and walked out the door. "Are we walking to whole way?" whined Ron.  
  
"No, we're just walking to Longbottom's. a block or two that way. We can use floo from there." Angel explained, point ahead of her.  
  
"Longbottom? You mean Neville's house?" Hermione asked sweetly, jogging to keep up with the boys and Angel.  
  
"No, not Neville, his great uncle, Algie. You might have heard the story about the uncle that dropped Neville out of the window. Algie is most proud of that one." Angel snickered and slowed down a little as they turned the corner.  
  
A boy with a soccer ball tucked under his arm whistled at them. Ron stared at him blankly, Harry laughed, Angel rolled her eyes and Hermione waved. "Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron hissed as he pulled Hermione's arm down.  
  
"I was just waving." She argued, looking back. "He was a cutie wasn't he?" Ron grew red and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Oh, just a doll." Angel sighed sarcastically.  
  
"Angel. how did you get a hearing so fast?" Hermione asked, finally pushing the pink from her cheeks.  
  
"Fudge is plenty beat about the whole Dumbledore Harry thing last year. He is doing anything and everything to make him look good. capturing a hand full of Death Eaters looks good, don't you think?"  
  
They turned another corner and crossed the street. Angel opened the door without knocking. "Good Morning Algie" she called into the house pleasantly.  
  
"Morning Sun shine." Algie entered the room in his blue and white boxer, white shirt and robes. "Hello Harry, Ron. Hermione." He greeted with a smile.  
  
"Don't get to nice Algie." Angel joked. She pushed passed him gently and entered his living room where a grand fireplace sat. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried at her heels.  
  
"Where are we going today beautiful?" Algie asked.  
  
"Ministry." Angel answered shortly. "Ron, you first."  
  
Ron picked up a handful of powder, stood in the fire and said clearly. "The Ministry of Magic." And he was engulfed with green flames. Hermione followed him, then Harry and finally Angel.  
  
"Dust off," Angel ordered when she landed in a dirty floor.  
  
"This isn't the Ministry." Ron stuttered nervously.  
  
"Really? I wouldn't have known." Angel said. She checked on Wormtail and after she knew he was okay, she strolled out of the house with the three on her heels. "They don't have the floo powder system run into the Ministry anymore, anybody could come in at anytime." She announced. She walked to the nearest telephone booth and all four of them squealed in. She punched a few numbers and waited.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." A voice called out from the receiver.  
  
"Err. yes, Sirius Angel Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Peter Pettigrew here for a Death Eater's hearing at nine o'clock." Angel said sweetly, leaning toward the receiver as she spoke.  
  
"Thank you." Said a cool female voice. "Visitors please take the badge and attach them to the front of your robes." Five badges came out. Each pinned them to their robes and Angel jinxed Peter's so it would stick to the jar.  
  
Then, the telephone booth started to shake and they began melting into the ground. Ron smiled as he watched the world slip out of view.  
  
They got off and stepped onto an elevator right next to where they got off. "Level One Please." Angel said clearly and the booth continued to move downward. It opened once or twice at different levels. Most of them got off the next floor after seeing Angel and the jar with "Peter Pettigrew Death Eater Hearing" on it.  
  
Finally, the cold voice said, "Level one. the Minister of Magic and Court rooms."  
  
"This is us," Angel drug them out of the elevator.  
  
Just then Percy Weasley turned the corner only to yelp. "Malfoy.. I didn't think you were serious?"  
  
"The name is Black, thank you, and yes I was serious." Angel handed the confused red head the jar.  
  
"You silly little girl, this is a rat. you dare to make me believe that this. haha, this little rat is Peter Pettigrew." Percy nervously laughed.  
  
"Yes it is Peter Pet." Ron started but Angel put a quick hand over his mouth.  
  
"Nemrod, you have no right to tell me this. You have five minutes till 9 o'clock, and I plan on keeping my hearing time. Don't make me file a complaint, you only need one more." Angel said harshly.  
  
Percy squealed and nodded, turning in the other direction. Angel smiled, looking very satisfied with herself. "Come on, we'll go get out seats." Angel led the way straight to the grandest doors the Ministry probably had. She threw them open. The court room was crowded; people were even standing up in the back. They all gasped as they walked in. Angel smiled with sass, held her head high and strutted down the room. Harry followed close behind, egger to get away from the eyes. He noticed the way she held herself and the way she glided across the room. Her face right now was errorless and the same glow that Sirius had in Snape's pensieve was upon her.  
  
She took a seat at the table in front of the crowd, Ron, Hermione and Harry took seats beside her. Angel gracefully sat the rat on the table and collapsed her hands in front of her. The hush voices of the crowd began again, no doubt talking about what was going on.  
  
"Order! Order!" Cried a voice in front of the room. The room hushed again. A man in Ministry robes stood in front of the Minister's chair where many other seats where. People came down toward the front. They were in lines of two and marching at the same speed. Harry turned his head away to suppress a chocking laugh; Professor Umbridge was marching in the back, her hair astray and her eyes baggy. Everyone in the room stood as Fudge entered the room. He quickly jogged down the way and took his seat next to a baffled Percy Weasley who just slipped in.  
  
"Humm. humm.." Fudge cleared his thought. "Now, what is this mess about?" He directed at Angel. "Wait, I forgot. Sirius Angel Black.."  
  
Angel stood and nodded.  
  
"Wait! She's a Malfoy!" A lady shrieked from behind.  
  
"I assure you my name is Black, the Malfoy's are my relatives, I was sent to live with them after my mother died." Angel said clearly, not turning to look at the owner of the out burst.  
  
"Why not live with your father?" Fudge asked, leaning forward.  
  
"That is part of the hearing Minister, so are we going to get to it or not?" Angel said coolly and the room took their seats. Harry turned around, this wasn't an angry or sad group as you might see in a court room it was a smiling, interested one, a group you might see seating in a movie theater laughing together at a punch line. But Harry had to admit, seeing Fudge's eyes bug out and him stutter was priceless.  
  
"Err.well. yes. right you are Angel." Fudge flipped through the pages sitting in front of him. A smile formed on his face and he chuckled. "Peter Pettigrew. child he is dead."  
  
"I assure you he is not." Angel said smoothly, combing her hair with her hand. She remained standing, staring at the faces behind Fudge, smiling weakly at the ones she knew.  
  
Fudge shook his head oddly and flipped though the pages again. He stopped and read a bit and smiled again. "It seems your witnesses are three Hogwarts students? Why is that?" Fudge smiled wider this time. "And why is their story the same they gave me three years ago when trying to free the murder Sirius Black?"  
  
Angel smile sweetly now, excitement burning in her eyes. "Because it's true. I would have asked Professor Snape and Remus Lupin, but I'm afraid Severus is to embarrassed about his lie and Remus is not taken seriously by many in the wizarding world." Her last words were hard and stern. Her eyes fell on Umbridge and she squirmed in her chair.  
  
"Alright child, I need a good laugh. Defend Black by all means." Fudge leaned back in his chair, he crossed his hands in his lap and smiled at Angel.  
  
"I will." Angel ruffled through some papers in front of her and sat down. "I'm going to ask you three to explain everything." She hissed at them.  
  
"Why can't you. you know the story." Ron argued.  
  
"Yes, I do, but the circumstances I do, won't hold in the court. They'll think I'm making it up." Angel said softly.  
  
"Don't be difficult Ron." Hermione froze. "But we will have to explain how he got out. Harry and I could get in trouble and Buckbeak.." She trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let it get that far, just tell about the Whomping willow and maybe add the Dementors thing for a pity card." She hit Harry playfully on the shoulder. They all nodded.  
  
"Well." Percy yelled.  
  
"Well, I am going to start off with Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter telling their vision of what happened three years ago." Angel said sweetly.  
  
Percy's eyes boring into Ron and Ron twitched slightly at them. Everyone else stared at Harry. "Harry Potter, did she say Harry Potter?" were the words hissed behind him.  
  
None of them spoke. "Well it all started when we went to visit Hagrid." Hermione started. Then Ron and Harry started talking excitedly about how a black dog dragged Ron to the Whomping Willow, how Harry almost killed Sirius, how Lupin and Snape showed up. Between them they left out the part about the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map and the story seemed to go alright with out it. Ron went on to explain how Remus and Sirius told them about switching the Secret Keeper and how Sirius tracked down Peter to kill him for what he did to Lily and James. The court room went into a loud conversation. Harry's thoughts went back to that night. He sank back down in his chair and held his head. His scar hurt. He had almost killed his god father that night. but would it had made a difference. he's dead now anyway.  
  
"Order! Order!" Fudge yelled. "Now, I understand the part about Peter betraying Lily and James Potter, but you still say the Sirius went to kill Peter. Peter is dead and so are 13 innocent muggles."  
  
"Would you shut up man?" Angle jumped up. "They have not finished their story yet. Hush!" The talking died and Fudge gently lowered himself down in his chair.  
  
"As we were saying," Ron went on after a minute. "Sirius went to kill Peter because of what he did, but when he found him, Peter started screaming this story about how Sirius betrayed them and blasted the street up with the wand behind his back."  
  
"Yes, and then he put a tickling charm or something on Sirius, turned into a rat and fled to the surer." Hermione jumped in.  
  
"After he cut of his finger." Harry trailed off. "But that doesn't really make a difference now. he cut that whole hand off for Voldemort the night he came back." Harry said as though dreaming. He was still holding his head in his hands and touching the scar with his fingers. A gasped fled the room. No one spoke. Ron and Hermione sat down, knowing their story was over.  
  
"Hem. hem.." Angel cleared her thought. "Now you may ask your questions Minister."  
  
Fudge sighed and looked at her, his face was old and ugly. "You mean I caught the wrong one and he help Voldemort come back?" He said under his breath like a curse.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Minister; I wouldn't have believed it if it had not been for what happened to Harry and his friend thee years ago." Angel said sweetly, though hint in her voice was only soothing, not truthful. Fudged nodded sadly. "Well, I guess I could show you prove of what they are.."  
  
"Prove! What kind of prove can you possibly have?" Percy sput out, jumping to his feet. Everyone suddenly became aware of the rat in the jar in front of Angel. Women shrieked and some men pointed, words failing them.  
  
"Sit down Weasley. though I might add, the way you act, you don't deserve to belong to the name!" Angel banged her fist on the table. "And if I weren't in court right now, I'd give you a right lecture, so sit down!" Percy melted into his seat lower and lower, hiding himself from view. Angel, now furious, undid the lid and held the rat up.  
  
"It can't be." Fudge said, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. "You mean the whole crack pot that Dumbledore fed me that year about Peter being Animagius was true? But he's not on record and Peter was never smart enough to figure it out for himself."  
  
Angel smiled at this. "But Sirius and James were." The room gasped again. Harry smiled weakly though his head ache. it was like a movie, gasping and smiling and everything else at the right time.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Sirius Black and James Potter where animagius?" Fudge spat.  
  
"Yes I do, and I can prove it." She held Peter a little higher now. "Realveto!" Blue light filled the room and Wormtail fell to the floor with a thump. A man grew from the light, and when it finished, a pale, yellow haired man with wide pupils laid curled up in a ball.  
  
"My word!" But this time is wasn't Fudge or Percy, it was a shaking old lady. Her face was red from anger but now her eyes were streaming. She ran up to the front and knelt beside Wormtail. "Petty.oh Petty, I thought you were dead!" The women cried, muffled tears, "I thought that horrible friend of yours killed you." The woman went into a fit again. This must be Mrs. Pettigrew. "Are you okay?"  
  
Peter melted into her embarrass as though she was saving him. "Yes mum, I'm alright."  
  
Just then the women dried her tears. She pushed Peter away and started screaming. "Good! You're well enough to be tortured." Peter's face went paler. "A DISCRACE TO THE FAMILY! POOR LILY AND JAMES, THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS PETER, YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED FOR THEM. AND HAVE EARNED THAT ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS! I WISH YOU WOULD HAVE DIED. AND YOU SENT SIRIUS TO JAIL. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PETER. BEFRIENDING YOU-KNOW-WHO, TRYING TO KILL HARRY."  
  
"And killing Cedric." Harry said nastily under his breath.  
  
"YOU KILLED AMOS'S SON! DEAR LORD. MINISTER, IF YOU DON'T KILL HIM, I WILL!" She yelled at Fudge who was pale now.  
  
"Harry dear." Mrs. Pettigrew said softly trying to kill her angry. "I'm sorry, you have no idea how ashamed I am of what my son has done to you and your god father." Harry nodded, but looked at Angel. her teeth gritted slightly. He knew what she was thinking and knew what she wanting to yell. Her eyes were glazed over with tears. she was Sirius's daughter and why was everyone apologizing to Harry about what happened?  
  
"Well, I think I've heard enough." Fudge said clearly. "Sirius Black will receive the Order of Merlin First Class and will be free of charge. that is if he registers his animagius before the week is out and Peter.."  
  
"Minster. Sirius is will, he can't." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Why is that girl?" Fudge demanded.  
  
"He's dead" Ron stammered. Peter smiled weakly and Angel kicked him in the gut. Harry searched for Angel's eyes to see if she was going to argue the point she did with him that morning. but she wasn't that dumb.  
  
"Oh.." Fudge said uneasily. the room grew silent. "Than his name is cleared. And Peter." someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder, Fudge smiled and nodded. Fudge took the sheet of paper from him. "In the case of being an illegal animagius, you are sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban. in the case of killing 13 muggles, life in Azkaban. in the case of killing Cedric Diggory. 50 years in Azkaban and for being a faithful follower of the Dark Lord and bring him back to life. death!" The word rolled off his lips in a smile. Harry stared at him. he should have let Sirius and Remus kill him three years ago.  
  
Peter let out a cry of agony. Two men, dressed in Ministry grabbed him by each arm and drug him out of the court. "WAIT!" Angel yelled." HE'LL CHANGE INTO A." but not seconds after they were half way to the doors did Peter change into a rat. Everyone shrieked and pushed their way away from where he had changed. Angel sprinted down the room, sending every curse and hex she knew, even shouting the killing curse a one point, but her efforts failed. "SHUT DOWN! SEARCH THE MINISTRY HIGH AND LOW! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" And even before the Ministry employees turned to seek approval from Fudge, they left following Angel's orders. Everyone was now on a search of a rat in the Ministry. 


	6. Sacrifice

Chapter Six Sacrifice  
  
The court room was hostile. If they weren't scared of a Death Eater breaking in the room to kill them, they were mad because they couldn't leave. It seemed Angel did not weaken under presser, more so, she strengthen. With in moments of Peter's escape the Ministry was boarded up. no one could leave and no one could come. All meetings and appoints were cancelled for that day and everyone, whether you worked for the Ministry or not, was ordered to search every square inch of the place for a gray rat.  
  
"Come on Ron. Harry." Angel said as soon as she stopped yelling at the crowd in the court room to stop whining to start looking "Hermione. we'll go to Author's office." Her eyes were almost red with anger. you could tell she was going to catch Peter if her life depended on it and she had a good right too. He took so much away from her... and more than Harry realized.  
  
Ron grinned slightly. And he led the way out of the court room and back to the elevator. Hermione stayed close to him, fearing the rage in Angel. She swung from sweet to out of control in seconds. Harry stayed with Angel though. he wanted to find Peter too, not as much, but he sought justice for his parents. and that includes his god father. He never really realized, until he lost him, how much Sirius was like a dad to him. even if Sirius would never admit it. Harry would always turn to Sirius when he needed something and it offend Harry to wonder if he had James, would he turn to him or still to Sirius? He hated not having his parents. he wanted his mom to be in his childhood, his dad telling him the odd stories about the Marauders and just to know the fact that he had a real family behind him.  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione hissed. She stuck out her hand and grabbed the front of Harry's robes and drug him off the elevator right before it closed. Harry had drifted off into space without realizing it. They ran to catch up with Ron and Angel.  
  
They met Mr. Weasleys exiting his office. "Hello Angel, I just heard about what happened, I was going to see.." He stopped mid sentence and stared at Ron. "What the blazes are you doing here?"  
  
"Err. hi dad." Ron stammered. Harry and Hermione approached then.  
  
"And you two.. Angel, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Weasleys yelled trying to act mad but he was smiling.  
  
"They came to help with the hearing. it went very well. Wormtail was sentenced to life in Azkaban and couple more year in there and death. Only problem is when can't find him." Angel said sadly. "I would get them out. but it's better if the Ministry is shut down so he can't get away." Angel continued.  
  
"Dumbledore will be in the right state when he finds out you brought Harry along." Mr. Weasley said, now serious.  
  
"Harry is 16; he is old enough to decide what he wants to do and not to do. Dumbledore thinks him glass, but he's proven he doesn't break that easily. It will be fine." Angel snapped back. "I'll stay with all three of them till this affair is over, and if you give me a row about my decision, which I stand by as the right one, I'll find somewhere else to stay."  
  
Mr. Weasley's eyes bugged out. and he nodded, quickly leaving them. "How do you bloody do that?" Ron started. "You have everyone right under your finger tips; I bet if you wanted him to jump he would at a word." Ron sniggered.  
  
"People skills," Angel said with a smile.  
  
Hermione giggled and sat down on the floor, leaning against the desk. "Where do you think he is?" She said with a sigh.  
  
"Knowing him, he's probably hiding out, even he isn't dumb enough to go running around while we're searching, he'll probably hide for a day or two and then leave." Angel replied.  
  
"Are we going to be down here for a day or two then?" Harry sighed.  
  
"I hope not, Molly will be out raged!" Angel grinned.  
  
"Why?" Harry said.  
  
"Can't tell you." Ron, Hermione and Angel said together, ending it with a laugh.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a man pushed the door open. "Angel," The figure said in a soft undertone. "Thank you," Angel walked to the door and took the man's hand and led him into the office, pulling Mr. Weasley's chair out for him. "I owe you so much." The said man gauntly.  
  
"There is no need to be thanking me Mr. Diggory. I had my own reasons for catching Pettigrew. knowing I was helping a friend heal was a plus." Angel said kindly, handing the man a cup of coffee she made appear in thin air.  
  
"No. you don't understand. it means so much to us. when Rachel told me." Mr. Diggory broke down into tears.  
  
"Amos, it'll be okay. Cedric died for noble reasons. he doesn't have to live though all that's going on now and he doesn't have to see anyone he loves hurt. That's what would have really hurt him, you told me yourself. he cared about other people. And I bet he rather you be proud of him for what he achieve than crying over him." Angel said softly, patting his back.  
  
"But I am proud of him. I just. he was just.." Amos Diggory broke down into choking sobs. "he was my best friend. he was more of a son than I ever dreamed of." Amos hic-cupped and wiped his eyes. "Thank you so much for catching Pettigrew. just knowing who did it. and knowing he is being blamed makes everything so much more easier."  
  
"I know. I know." Angel soothed.  
  
"And the worst of it is. I know I shouldn't think that." Mr. Diggory went into another fit of tears. "I sometimes wish Potter would have died instead of him. why did my Cedric have to die?" Amos went into another outrage and he started choking on tears.  
  
"I wish I did too." Harry said, as he stood up. "I wish I had died instead of Cedric, I wish I would have taken the cup and gone by myself. I wish I had died when my parents did or when Sirius did. even when Cedric did." Harry screamed.  
  
Amos stopped crying and looked up. his eyes bugged out and he stared at Harry as though it was for the first time. "Harry, I didn't know you were. I mean. I didn't."  
  
"You didn't want Cedric to die. you wanted me to die. say it!" Harry yelled. "I've slipped out of death's finger tips too many times. Yes, I should be dead and why I'm not is woe to me!"  
  
Harry stomped out of the office and slammed the door behind him. He hit his fist against the wall and sank down, leaning again it. He had always wanted to die, he didn't want to care, and he didn't want to hang on. His life had been, is and will for ever be a thread that frays with each passing day. And, he tells himself to hang onto it. even when he wants to let go. Why did his parents have to die? Why did Cedric have to go first? Why Sirius? They hadn't wanted to die as much as he did. and they still went first. Still, he told himself this wasn't true. he told himself that it was just the guilt and the unfairness that they should die and he should live. it was his remorse telling him he should have died all those times. but hearing someone else accuse him of living when he should have gone. it hurt and it touched that spot in him that made him brake down. Harry threaded his hand through his hair, holding his head and he rocked back and forth, trying to restrain his tears.  
  
Angel was inside talking sweetly to Mr. Diggory and reassuring him, and as oddly as he felt, Harry was thrilled when she told Hermione and Ron to let his be alone for a while. Angel understood. So Harry sat there in the-so-he-thought empty hall way, rocking himself calm.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" said a shaking voice.  
  
Harry looked up to see the red faced Mrs. Pettigrew. He shrugged.  
  
"I am so sorry about this whole affair." She started, taking a seat on the floor next to him. "He was never like this before. He loved your father when he was in school. He would go on and on about how great James was at this and how wonderful James was at that, he would rarely talk about anything else." Mrs. Pettigrew smiled slightly, wiping her eyes. "He was such a shy boy, he probably wouldn't have any friends at all if those three boys wouldn't have taken him under their wings, he was like the faithful side kick. the tag along." She shook her head. "I would have never thought he would turn James over so easily." She gave a choking gag.  
  
"It's not your fault." Harry whispered.  
  
"But it is. it is. I should have known. I." She covered her mouth with a hanky, "I should have known my own son enough to know." a tear trailed down her cheek, "to know what he was capable of doing."  
  
"It was his choice, not yours." Harry said softly.  
  
"I'm so ashamed of what he." but her sentence was interrupted.  
  
Harry jumped up. Mrs. Pettigrew was levitated in mid air, her mouth in a sickening awe. "Mrs. Pettigrew?" Harry gasped.  
  
She silently screamed and her limbs fought the air around her. "Mrs. Pettigrew." Harry gasped again. He froze. He had no idea what was happening, let alone what to do. He made a jump for her and caught her foot. Easily, he drug her back to the ground with a loud thump. Movement was heard in the office behind him and before he turned around, Amos Diggory and Angel was beside him, kneeing over Mrs. Pettigrew's limp body.  
  
"Oh my word!" Angel cried softly, as she touched Mrs. Pettigrew's hand. "Maggie, are you okay?" Angel moved her hand to her face and brushed stray hairs out of the way. It was odd, but all the hate Angel held for this women's son, she was still human enough to care.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Mr. Diggory sput out, half scared of even talking to him.  
  
"I don't know, I saw talking to her and." Harry started.  
  
"She started flying." Came a teasing voice behind him. Harry turned around to look at who was speaking. It was a high pitched voice that squeaked his s's. When he turned, he found not only the person who spoke but a wand in his face. "The old bat finally flew." The man said hatefully.  
  
"Pettigrew," Amos Diggory said with loath. He stood and stared.  
  
"Don't move, either of you. it would be a shame for Harry to die because you have ants in you pants." Wormtail threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Peter, let him go. NOW!" Angel said firmly.  
  
"Are you crazy? What would my Lord do if I let Harry Potter go so willingly?" Peter replied as through it was common knowledge and care.  
  
"What would your "Lord" have done if Harry had not saved your life?" Angel said unsympathetically.  
  
"That was his bad judgment." Peter splat, now looking into Harry's eyes. His face cracked into a smile. Harry felt ashamed. he had made the wrong decision. Sirius would have been a free man all those years. Voldemort would not be back. and he would not be in this position right now, if he was only let Remus and Sirius kill this man three years ago.  
  
Angel grew red now, Harry could see through the corner of his eye. "What about our agreement Peter?"  
  
"Screw the agreement." Peter shouted.  
  
"Peter. you know you can't do that." Angel said sweetly now. With in a split second and before Harry and Peter even knew what she was doing, she kicked in Harry's legs and force him to the floor, away from Peter's wand. Then she put her wand in Peter's face. "Drop your wand now."  
  
"What about our agreement Seri?" Peter mocked while he cocked his head back and forth.  
  
"Screw the agreement." Angel sneered. Harry scrambled out for between them and moved closer to Mrs. Pettigrew and Mr. Diggory, who, was about to rip Peter to sheds with his eyes.  
  
"Allow me Angel." Amos sneered. Angel snatched Peter's wand and returned to Harry's side, gripping his shoulders. Amos smiled. "I've waited a year for this Pettigrew. you took my life away from me and left me to watch it fall."  
  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you." Peter said firmly, but he was squinting and his knees were knocking.  
  
"Some things are worse than dying." Amos said coldly. "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light. brightest of all the green lights Harry had seen in his dreams and seen that night at the grave yard, went striking toward Peter. Peter gave a loud whimper.  
  
"No!" a soft voice stammered. The hall lit up with green light and you could not see. Harry felt light headed and he felt himself collapse, but never felt the floor, maybe he was falling. Images flashed before him. his mother face in his singing it looked like. his dad smiling and messing with his hair. Sirius holding a little girl on his knee bouncing her up and down then scooping up Harry and doing the same. his dad fighting Voldemort then falling onto the kitchen table lifeless. his mother hanging over his crib.seeing his family in the Mirror of Erised. visiting the Burrow for the first time. watching Cedric fall to the ground. Sirius arching gracefully and vanishing behind the veil.. it seemed like hours he was falling, but it was quick. The ground rose to meet him and he met it with a loud thump.  
  
When Harry opened his eyes the hall was a blur, Ron, Hermione, Angel and Mr. Weasley were leaning over him. It took him a moment, but the advents in which he fell rushed back to him and he jumped to his feet. Percy Weasley, Fudge and two Ministry works were a couple yards away. "What happened?" Harry asked loudly.  
  
Amos Diggory looked up, his arms tied behind him, a ministry worker restraining him. "I killed Maggie Pettigrew." He whispered softly.  
  
"What?" Harry shouted in disbelief.  
  
"It's alright Harry, she was protecting Peter. Amos didn't mean to." Angel moved over, clamping the man on the shoulders. "She was just being a parent as you were being. It'll all work out."  
  
"Just kill me Angel." Amos hissed.  
  
Angel smiled sadly, "So things ARE worse than death." She said softly. "Everything will work out."  
  
"Come on Amos." The Ministry worker said nicely. It was apparent that he didn't want to drag Mr. Diggory away like a prisoner, but he was a prisoner. he killed Mrs. Pettigrew.  
  
They walked down the hall and disappeared into the elevator. The two Ministry workers with Fudge, picked up Maggie's lifeless body and carried her away, Fudge following them. "So she saved Peter?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Angel said sadly.  
  
"But she said she was ashamed of Peter, that she was sorry for what he had done and that she wanted to kill him." Ron splatted out.  
  
Everyone was quiet and looked at one another. "We all say things we don't mean. Peter was her son. She did exactly what I would do for my children, no matter what they do." Mr. Weasley said his eyes directed behind Angel. Hermione nodded and stared at her feet, Ron smiled slightly no doubt reassured that his dad would die for him and Angel smiled slightly. Harry, how ever, followed Mr. Weasley's glance. A tall, red headed boy with long, black Ministry robes on stood just in ear shot. The boy nodded, turned and walked away, his chin in his neck. 


	7. Finally Family

Chapter Seven Finally Family  
  
When they got back Number 12 Molly Weasley was in a right state. "WHAT TOOK SO LONG? SPEND A WHOLE DAY IN LONDON WHEN I HAD PLANS?"  
  
"Yes mama." Angel said her head down. The yelling went on for an hour and all Angel would say was "yes mama". Finally, Charlie yelled at his mum to shut up and he led Angel up stairs under his arm. It was just then that she started crying, but it was noble if there is such a thing. She didn't bury her head in his shoulder, just rested it there and let herself be led upstairs. tears only rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Mum, why did you do that?" Fred shouted once Charlie disappeared with Angel.  
  
"You can't treat people like that mum!" George said.  
  
"She knew what I had planned and she decided to go on a holiday. she's irresponsible." Mrs. Weasley defended.  
  
"No we didn't it was much less a holiday than I've ever had with the Dursleys." Harry said now shaking with anger for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Peter turned into a rat and they shut down the Ministry so he couldn't get out." Hermione said sweetly, trying not to get yelled at.  
  
"Then he tried to kill me and Angel did this leg kicking thing and got him at wand point." Harry added.  
  
"Then." Ron stammered. Molly turned around, her eyes huge. "Then Amos Diggory went to kill Wormtail for killing Cedric and. and.." He trailed off.  
  
"And what?" Ginny asked.  
  
But they couldn't answer. One of the girls came running into the room crying. "Rachel, what's wrong?" Bill asked as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Amos. he.he.. Oh my!" She sank down in a chair and buried herself in her hands. She looked up slightly and stared at Harry finding his eyes. "Is it true? Did he kill her?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for an answer. "Well, he didn't mean to. He meant to kill Pettigrew, but Maggie saved him and jumped in front of the curse. Peter changed into a rat and ran before we could catch him." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Why did she save him?" Rachel shook her head in her hands, letting the tears come again. Harry looked at everyone's faces. he knew. it was the same reason his mom rather die than let Voldemort kill him. the same reason Mr. Weasley would still die for Percy even though he is a distant son. "He has a trail next week and no one will defend him. everyone things he did it one purpose." She trailed off again, her cries coming more loudly.  
  
Bill moved over and sat down beside her. He draped hi arm over her back and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. Harry sat down at the other end with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, talking under their breath about what happened. Harry leaving he bit about Percy out.  
  
"Molly, I'm sorry." Rachel said, drying her eyes. "Angel won't let him go to Azkaban, and the Ministry wouldn't do that to him." Rachel nodded to herself as though telling her this as will. She shrugged Bill off. "I hope I didn't ruin what you had planned for tonight."  
  
"Oh no dear. Actually everything is ready." Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "Come on, Ron, Hermione, you bring him in about five minutes." Mrs. Weasley picked up a cake she was working on and carried it out of the kitchen, Bill, Rachel, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr. Weasley all following her.  
  
"Okay, what is going on?" Harry asked after Ron stopped him from joining the parade out the door.  
  
"You'll find out." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Come on, just tell me already." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Sorry mate." Ron said, sitting down and stretching out. "Going to have to wait about four more minute."  
  
Harry sighed and sat down beside Ron, Hermione stood beside the kitchen door peaking out. "I wonder if Angel and Charlie will come down." Hermione said after a minute of silence.  
  
"Charlie will, you know he can't keep away from mum's cake, but Angel. I think something touched her in the right place today, don't know what though." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded, not wanting to say anything. "Oh, here comes Charlie. but Angel isn't with him." Hermione said.  
  
"Told you Charlie would come." Ron chuckled. "It's about five minutes don't you think?" Ron announced looking at his watch,  
  
"I'd say so." Harry said, jumping up. "I want to find out what this whole thing is all about."  
  
Hermione and Ron laughed as they made their way out of the kitchen. Harry followed close behind. They walked in silence all the way to the living room. Hermione and Ron looked at each and smiled. they took off running into the living room and dove underneath the couch. Harry ran after them, but lost them in the darkness. "Guys, stop goofing around, what's going on?" Harry called into the darkness.  
  
But, he didn't get the answer he wanted. The lights flashed on, "Happy Birthday!" Everyone jumped out; some hiding behind curtains and other behind furniture. Hermione and Ginny ran up and planted kisses on his cheeks, which he gave a fully pink face to.  
  
The whole Order was there; Dumbledore and Arebella even. There was a long table set up at the end with food all over it. There was a highly decorated cake, which Harry guessed Mrs. Weasley finished when after she left the kitchen. Fred and George stole Angel stereo, and music was singing in the room. The fire was blazing and the room was completely different than he remembered. The window was huge and dark blue curtains were pulled the side. The room it's self was yellow with dark blue furniture. The tapestry with the Black family line embodied on it, was gone and a picture of the Weasley family took its place. There wasn't even the house elf's heads on the wall. It seemed the Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black had turned into something else. Their were pictures of the Weasleys, the Diggorys, the Grangers, the Longbottoms and who ever else was in Order, their family pictures and such were around the house. It was the oddest thing Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Open mine first Harry." Fred ordered, shoving a package in his face.  
  
"No, Fred, he wants to open mine first. Right Harry?" George said, smacking Fred's gift down and replacing another package in Harry's face.  
  
"Boys, leave Harry alone." Mr. Weasley said, chuckling.  
  
At one o'clock Bill lit a fire work off and set the couch on fire and Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone up stairs to bed. The party was as normal as Harry had accepted every birthday party to be. He got a present from everyone in the room and the gifts varied from a fake Horntail egg that took Charlie twenty minute to admit it was fake to a Book of Curses from Hermione. The food was almost all gone and Harry felt. more normal than every. It was if first real birthday; sweet sixteen.  
  
He was the last the leave the room, hoping, perhaps, if he never left than the party would never end, but he did and it did. He dropped one of his gifts and went to pick it up when he heard a noise in the living room. It was Kreacher. He was picking up trash and cleaning up the charred couch muttering. "Ungrateful house guests; didn't even invite my mistress to their party." Kreacher fixing the sofa in a snap. "Honor we are to have them here." He said in a different tone. "Honored to have famous Harry Potter here, safe with us."  
  
Harry shook his head and went upstairs to bed. Everyone else kind of tumbled into bed and fell to sleep in seconds. Harry dropped his gifts on top of his trunk and fell into bed, falling asleep without even taking off his glasses.  
  
"Wake up Harry." A voice yelled while jumping on his bed.  
  
"He's out like a light!" Another voice chuckled.  
  
"Get up mate!" A third voice said more softly.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Sunlight flooded into the room. Ron and Fred sat around him, George standing on his bed.  
  
"Oh, good morning sunshine." Fred squealed.  
  
"Did you have sweet dreams?" George mocked.  
  
Harry grunted and kicked George so he fell onto the bed next to him. Fred and Ron chuckled. "Good one Harry. Now get up!" Fred said, holding back laughs.  
  
Harry grunted again and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. They chuckled again and Fred and George left, talking about work. "Come on Harry, Fred and George said they take us to work today". Harry shot up. He grinned and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
When he was dressed he ran outside the hall to meet Hermione and Ron. It had been a week since Harry's birthday party and Wormtail's escape. Hermione smiled at him. "Ready to go?"  
  
Before Harry could answer someone ran into his back. Mark fell back onto the floor. "Hi-ay Harry. Can I come with you?" Mark squealed.  
  
Harry nodded and the four of them went down stairs. Mark was like a puppy. He followed Harry around, nearly worshiping the ground he walked on. "Where is everyone?" Hermione squealed as they passed no one while going downstairs.  
  
"Another Attack." Ron said shortly. "I heard dad telling Dung about it this morning." Ron trailed off.  
  
Harry nodded. There had been something almost everyday now that Wormtail escaped the Ministry. "Well, come on!" Mark said after a moment. "We are going to have fun today! Don't let some ole stinking guy ruin it!" Mark squealed. "Ooo, do you think we could get some of our school stuff today?"  
  
"Nope, mum taking us next week, besides, you don't any money Mark." Hermione said sweetly. Mark blushed and nodded.  
  
"How are we getting there anyway?" Harry asked when they entered the kitchen. Eggs, Bacon, toast, the works, were waiting for them like a buffet.  
  
"Floo I guess." Ron said, helping himself for eggs and sitting next to Fred.  
  
"How is Charlie spending so much time away from the dragon?" Hermione said, neatly eating her breakfast.  
  
"Oh, he's on leave. Just for the summer, he still does the paper work and such though." George answer, his mouth full.  
  
"So, you all excited?" Fred asked, spitting egg over Mark.  
  
"Yeah!" Mark squealed, whipping egg off him. Fred and George smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Angel lately?" Ron asked, now pushing his plate in front of him.  
  
"Nope, not since mum had a go at her. I've haven't seen Angel lay down before that." Fred said sadly.  
  
"Probably in her room though, doesn't want anyone in there though." George added.  
  
Harry smirked slightly. "Kinda gloomy around here with out her." Fred went on. "Tonks said she saw her slip into that room of Black, but besides that."  
  
"And, have you noticed, old Mrs. Black has been taken down. If you ask me, Angel's buried herself into a project." George added, nodding. "Whelp, I guess we better get going, don't want to be late."  
  
Fred chuckled and got up. Mark following close behind his heals. They walked down the street and turned the corner cracking jokes and playing tricks. Mark laughed, even through he had no idea what they were talking about, which made it even more funny. They walked into Algie's house, like Angel without knocking, a strolled into the living room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Mark said, looking around the room with awe.  
  
"Using the fire." Fred said dumbly. "Ron you first." Ron stepped into the fire and was gone.  
  
"WOW!" Mark said.  
  
"Harry, take Mark." Harry pulled Mark's shirt and dragged him into the fireplace. He threw the powder down, yelled "Diagon Alley" and green flames danced around them.  
  
"WHEEEEE!" Mark squealed as they swirled around, finally landing on the gravel path way. "Let's do that again!"  
  
"No, Mark," Harry sighed pushing the red headed little boy off of him.  
  
"Beautiful landing George, really! I think I cracked my nuts, but hey!" Fred squealed.  
  
"No probable bro!" George retorted merrily. "Come on crew, this way."  
  
They walked down the crowded wizarding market place, but they weren't fighting for space, the people were actually parting for them. "Harry Potter.." "Yeah Harry Potter.." "Peter Pettigrew?..." "Amos Diggory.. No!" Voices followed them all the way down the street. Fred and George stuck their chests out, trying to act important, Hermione and Ron stuck close to the crowd, trying to mingle and Mark hid himself behind his robes.  
  
When they entered the store Harry was red, through embarrassment or anger he didn't even know himself. "Good show Harry! Should put you in a glass jar and business would be booming." George said with a boyish smile.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry chucked the nearest thing to him which was a hand full of candy at him.  
  
"Merchandise Harry, merchandise." Fred said jokingly.  
  
Mark tugged on Harry's robes. "Pst. Harry.. Harry.." He hissed.  
  
"What Mark?" Harry said testily.  
  
"Why are you famous?" Mark asked innocently.  
  
Harry looked up at Fred and George for help. "Fred," George said looking at his twin.  
  
"Ron," Fred said looking to Ron.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said turning on her.  
  
"Harry, I think you should tell him." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
Harry messed with his hair and looked down at Mark. he did deserve to know. "Fine," He said, "Come on Mark, I'll tell you over ice-cream."  
  
Harry put his hands on Mark back and guided him out of the store. "Way to go Hermione! Harry doesn't want to explain everything." Ron hissed.  
  
"But he needs to tell him, Mark deserves to know, and who better to tell him than Harry." Hermione whispered back.  
  
Harry shook his head at his friends and continued pushing Mark out of the joke shop, letting the door close behind them and the bells on it ring. Harry didn't say a word to Mark on the way to the ice-cream shop and Mark didn't say a word to Harry. The sun was high in the sky, burning down on them. It was a lovely day. The crowds still parted for them and still muttered words about Harry, Amos Diggory and Pettigrew as they passed.  
  
When they arrived at Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry order two Sundays. "That will be two sickles dear la.." Florean Fortesuea stopped mid sentence. "Harry? Is that you lad?" Harry ignored the comment and reached inside his pocket and laid two sickles on the counter. "Oh, no. it's on the house laddie." Florean said, forcing a smile. Harry stared at him blankly as he returned the money to his pocket. Florean gave him the two ice-creams. "Have a nice day Harry." The man said, forcing another weird smile.  
  
"Err. thanks." Harry took the Sundays and found seats as far away from everyone he could find. He handed Mark his ice-cream and started eating his own slowly.  
  
"Harry. why does everyone treat you like this?" Mark asked after a few bites.  
  
"Well." Harry started.  
  
"Harry, tell me. Why are you famous?" Mark said excitedly, scooting closer to him.  
  
"Well. I guess it begins with Voldemort. he's a really dark wizards, baddest of the bad I'd say. And one night when I was only a baby, he came to my house and tried to kill me." Harry said, looking at his ice- cream. "He killed my mum and my dad, but he couldn't kill me."  
  
"Why couldn't Voldemort kill you?" Mark said, rather too loudly, because a couple of witches behind them shrieked and scurried away.  
  
"Shh Mark, wizards are scared of the name. that's how terrifying he was. they are scared to speak his name." Harry said in a harsh undertone.  
  
"Sorry," Said Mark, "So why couldn't he kill you?"  
  
"Well, because my mum died to save me. it's some kind of old school magic where her sacrifice protected me. like her love ran through my veins." Harry said, more to himself then to Mark.  
  
"Awe!" cried unison voices behind them.  
  
Harry spinned around to see the Patil twins and Lavender Brown standing behind there with their bags in their hands. Harry turned bright red and slowly turned back around. "We're sorry Harry, didn't mean to embarrass you any, just heard someone shriek and then saw you and Ron. wait, that's not Ron." Lavender said with surprise.  
  
"Nope," Mark said, wiping his hands on his jeans, "I'm Mark Evans." He introduced brightly holding out his hand to them,  
  
"Awe!" They said in unison again.  
  
"This is Lavender Brown, my sister Padam and I'm Parvati." She said, shaking his small hand. "Well, anyway, we were just on our way to Fred and George's. I guess we'll see you at school Harry."  
  
Harry wave them off, "And me! I start at Harry's school this year!" Mark yelled at them excitedly. They did another "awe" unison song and left.  
  
"They're nice." Mark said, once he calmed down again. "Okay, where were we? Oh, right after he tried to kill you."  
  
"Err. right. well, he couldn't kill me. So Hagrid, he's the Hogwarts games keeper and one of the teachers took me to the Dursleys because Aunt Petunia was my mum's sister and some of that sacrifice would still be strong around my mum's blood." Mark nodded for Harry to go one. "Well, Sirius was my god father and my guardian, he was also my parent's best friend. Well, to protect our house from Voldemort, my parents used the Fidelius Charm. It's like the Order, you can only see it and enter it when the Secret Keeper tell you where it is. Well, my dad wanted Sirius to be the Secret keeper, but Sirius had a shady family. his mum hated him, his cousin's and brother were death eaters." Harry trailed off.  
  
"And." Mark urged on.  
  
Harry went on to explain how Peter was the real secret keeper, how Sirius persuaded his dad to switch at the last moment. He described his first year at Hogwarts to Mark, about the Sorcerer's Stone, he went through his journey down the Chamber of Secrets, he told him about the first time he met Sirius and the Dementors and then, to his dismay, Harry told him about Voldemort's return, which surprisingly brought tears to Mark's eyes.  
  
"He can't be back though Harry.." Mark said breathlessly. "You'd have stopped him."  
  
"But I didn't." Harry said shamefully.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Mark said, wiping his eyes.  
  
Then Harry told him about the night at the Department of Mysteries and how the Minister of Magic didn't believe them till then and finally, he told Mark about last week when Sirius's name was clear, Mrs. Pettigrew was killed and Peter escaped again leaving Amos Diggory in chains.  
  
"That's awful, he just wanted to kill Wormtail, I don't blame him. He didn't need to kill Cedric." Mark said. And it was then that Harry came back to the small table outside the ice-cream parlor. The sun was blocked by something, and shadows was all around them. Harry looked up and saw a crowd all around him, women holding their children, men covering their mouths and teenagers looking at him in awe. Harry yanked Mark and literately carried him back to the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
He was half way there when a small tree and a patch of flower caught his eye. There were purple pink flowers planted around the bottom of the tree. And there it was. A black down with big hazel eyes transfixed on Harry. Its mouth was clamp on one of the flowers as through trying to hide it's self. He stopped and let of Mark's arm. He stared at the dog. a slightly smaller black dog than he remembered but it was still a large black dog. "Sirius." He whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Mark asked, tugging on his sleeve. Harry looked down at him and looked back at the dog. It was gone. He was imagining things. He regained Mark's arm and continued carrying him back to the shop.  
  
He pushed open the door, dropped Mark's arm and stormed off to the back room. Ron and Hermione followed behind him. "Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The lot of them. a whole dang street of them, surrounded me and listened while I told Mark. everything!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Did you say anything important?" Ron asked testidly.  
  
"No. just the bit about Voldemort returning and last year, but I didn't mention anything I shouldn't have." Harry said sulkily. "And I'm seeing things." He added.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"I was on my way back and. I saw a black dog." Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you probably did. But just because you see a black dog doesn't mean anything." Ron said. Harry nodded, not wanting to extend the conversation into the fact the dog was staring at him. no looking at him. and had big hazel eyes. but all dogs have big eyes, right?  
  
Fred entered the room. He threw Harry a candy, one he caught. "Good one Harry. Eat it, one of the less humorous ones, but it should cheer you up." Fred left the room. Harry turned the candy over and read, "Harry Potter Happy Punchers." Harry did smile at this and popped the candy into his mouth. Warmth surged over him and he sort of forgot everything that just happened. *  
  
When they got back to the Order it was the worst Harry has ever seen it. "Mad-Eye! Shit, where did that mother lover go. MAD EYE!" Tonks screamed as she passed them.  
  
"Oh, Fred, George, there you are." Mr. Weasley panted running toward them. "Emergency, now, downstairs."  
  
Bill and Dung came rushing down the steps holding maps and parchment. Bill jumped over the banister and flung open the door opposite of the front door, "The Order of the Phoenix." Mrs. Weasley, Emmelin, Hestia, Arebella, Rachel and a women who looked remarkably like the Patial twins came sprinting down the hall way from the kitchen with bottles of water, cups, and jugs of coffees in their hands. They too followed the path of Bill and Dung. Mr. Weasley grabbed his twin son's arms and drug them off behind the door.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron said as soon as the door shut. "That was weird." Ron shook his head and went to the stairs. Just then Kingsely, Elphias and Algie rushed passed them, shirts untucked and hair astray. Ron glued himself to the wall as they passed. "Mad House!" Ron yelled after them.  
  
Hermione skipped across the room to the stairs after Sturgis, Dedalus and two other men ran to the door. "This is purely insane!" Hermione squealed, hanging onto the banister. "Let's get up stairs before we get run over." Harry and Mark shook their head and race up the stairs after Ron and Hermione.  
  
They went into the Boy's Dormitory and sat down on the beds, Harry and Ron stretching out. "What do you suppose happened?"  
  
"Nothing good." Came a voice from the door. Ginny stood their leaned against the frame. "Been rushing around for fifteen minutes now, something about another attack." She continued. "Mum was scared you all got hurt, nearly pulled her brains out when Fred and George didn't being you back in time."  
  
"What happened?" Mark asked.  
  
"No idea, I think Angel tipped them off, but I haven't seen her. Charlie is still looking for her." Ginny said as she sat on the bed next to Hermione. Mark jumped to his feet and went to the door. Right as rain, Angel and Charlie came rushing in the front door and behind the door leading to the Order.  
  
"That's werid." Hermione said.  
  
"Too, weird," Harry corrected. He threw his legs off the bed and stood. He walked to the door and pushed passed Mark, going down the hall way.  
  
"Harry where do you think you're going?" Ron asked, jumping up to follow him.  
  
Harry just realized where his feet were taking him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Ron and ruffled his hair. He was going to go in Angel's bed room. he often found himself skipping the boy's dorm by feet and yards down the hall way before he realized what he was doing, but he had never gotten this far before. What was Angel hiding? And why was the door still graced with his god father's name? "I was just wandering what was in here." Harry said, turning back around and stopping in front of the door labeled, "The Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, coming up beside him. "You can go in if you want. Kreacher told me this morning after you left."  
  
"Why would Kreacher tell you that?" Ron said now standing beside her.  
  
"Because after you all left, I had nothing to do. He told me I might find what's in here interesting." Ginny said shrugging her shoulder. "But Martha needed help with something so I haven't been in yet." Ginny reached for the door knob and pushed the door open.  
  
"MISTRESS VIGINIA!" came a small squeaking voice. "NO!"  
  
"Kreacher, but you said I could go in this morning." Ginny said, closing the door again.  
  
"Yes, but Mistress Victoria is in there now. She is still mad about what happened, even yelled at Kreacher when he hung her back up." Kreacher said nodding. "Kreacher told Mistress Sirius Angel to hide her away, but she said the Mistress Victoria was part of the family. Mistress Sirius Angel is very wise, very more wise than Mistress Victoria thinks."  
  
"Oh, right Kreacher." Hermione said brightly. "Thanks for the warning; I don't think the Order would have been pleased to be interrupted by Mrs. Black's screaming."  
  
Kreacher went pink and disappeared. The five of them stood in front of the door staring at it. It was some time before any of them spoke. "How about we start dinner?" Hermione said after shaking away from her thought.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good." Ginny said. And the girls turned and walked down the hall way.  
  
"Come on Mark." Ron picked Mark up and put him on his shoulder. Mark squealed in delight and hung to Ron's ears and they disappeared down the stairs.  
  
Harry turned around and stared down the hall at the last door. He made a set toward it but stopped. He turned back around and went down stairs.  
  
"What should we make?" Mark asked, pulling a chair up and standing on it so he could see over the counter.  
  
"Something easy . something good." Ron said, biting into an apple.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Just then seven people walked into the kitchen. "What are earth are you five doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"We thought we help make supper mum." Ginny answered putting the chair that Mark dragged across the floor back.  
  
"We've got it take care of dears, go do homework or something." Rachel said sweetly.  
  
"HOMEWORK!" Hermione squealed. "I totally forgot about it!" Ron chuckled and followed the muttering Hermione out of the room. Ginny jumped up and ran after them.  
  
"Don't you have any homework?" said a voice from the door.  
  
"Nope!" Mark said happily getting up to great the girl in the door.  
  
Angel chuckled, "I meant Harry dear." Mark turned red.  
  
"I finished it at the stinkin' Dursley's." Harry said scornfully. He pushed pasted Angel and followed after Ron and Hermione. He didn't know why, but at the moment he was furious with Angel. *  
  
After they ate, half the order left; only the Weasley's, Remus, Dung, Tonks and Angel were left. It had been a long day and after the kitchen was cleaned up everyone made their way to bed. It was dark when Harry woke, but he doubt he was every really asleep. He just felt like he was lying under the covers forcing his eyes shut, never really drifting off. He threw the covers back and swung his legs off the bed. He messed with his hair and reached for his glassed. Every night there was a different amount of bed, it just depended on who was sleeping there that night. So right now there were only nine total beds in the room.  
  
Harry looked around the black ward. Moonlight scanned across the floor and made everything look blue. He sighed as he spotted all his birthday cards and letters from the point he got there. Harry got up and went to his trunk. Silently, he opened it and retrieved his box of letters. He sat down on his bed and dumped the box out. Harry filtered through the letters till he found what he was looking for. He pocketed the parchment, replaced the rest of the letters and added the ones from around his bed. Harry put the box back in the trunk and snapped it shut.  
  
Harry pulled a sweated over his pj's and made his way to the kitchen silently. When he opened the door he spotted something he didn't intent to see, something that actually made him jump. "Who's there?" He hissed into the darkness.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Angel turned and looked at him, he face lit by candle light. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, and I did have some homework left." He sat down across from Angel. She was still dressed in her black robes, the ones with the Black family crest on the chest. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face looked old and sleepless.  
  
"Here," Angel pushed a shiny red oak box forward. It was curved beautifully. There were tiny, gold lion heads at the bottom giving the box a little lift. On the top of the box was a crest; a shield. It was gold trimmed and the inside was ruby red. There was a lion reared up on its hind legs on the left side and a stag on the other, reared up also. In the middle was a big "P", the line being a sword. Underneath the "P" and still part of the crest where the words, "Never Really Gone." "It was your dad's. It was suppose to be your birthday present, but I felt like I should give it to you privately."  
  
Harry was thunder struck. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He went to open it, but it was locked. "Is there a key?" He asked blankly.  
  
"Oh," Angel said the smile washing from her face, "Oh."  
  
"Oh what?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, this is a special kind of box. It's kind of a Secret Box. It holds everything you would ever want to know about your past and can tell you bits about your future. But you need a key." Angel said softly.  
  
"A key? Well where is the key?" Harry said, turning the box around to examine it at a different angle.  
  
Angel stopped to organize her words. "Have you ever heard, "You hold the key to my heart?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry trailed off, now completely confused.  
  
"Well it's not an actually key is it? To open this box you have to know exactly who you are with no doubts or hesitations." Angel said, looking at her hands.  
  
Harry just stared. he couldn't open the box because he didn't know who he was? What was this all about?  
  
"Look, Harry's I'm sorry. Give me back the chest and I'll buy you something when we go to Diagon Alley." Angel made a grab for the box.  
  
"No." Harry said, pulling the box to his chest. "I want to keep it. I love it, thanks." Angel smiled and retrieved her hand. Harry just stared at her for a moment. "Look, about this evening before supper, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't Harry," Angel said holding her hand up. "Apologizes mean nothing to me any more. You have some reason to be edgy and I take that." She said plainly.  
  
"What do you mean apologizes don't work anymore?" Harry asked, now completely confused.  
  
"You were mad because you had to waste part of you summer with the Dursley's and apologizing for being mad is trying to cover up the fact that you were mad, so don't."  
  
"What?" Harry breathed, not believing his ears.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't come down here to get a theory on life from me, so I'm not going to start." Angel said, returning to her drink.  
  
"No, tell me." Harry pushed.  
  
"You want to know?" Angel said looking back up. "Do you really think you had it bad living with the Dursleys? Think it was cruel to be ignored and underfed and locked in a broom closet for ten years? Do you think it's unfair that Ron has a huge family and complains? I know you don't, because I don't think it's fair either."  
  
"So." Harry said.  
  
"So, life isn't fair. Life is not fair Harry. You probably always ask yourself, 'Why me? Why does everything happen to me? Why does Voldemort want to kill me? Why did he try to kill me and not Neville? Why does all this bull shit happen to me?' huh. come one, you've asked yourself that plenty of times. say it, just say it." Angel said harshly.  
  
"Yeah, I ask myself that all the time. Why am I so special, just because I always slip through death's fingers? No one knows how I feel Angel, no one. They don't understand how it feels for people to wish you've died instead of their son. You don't know how it feels to want to die so bad you wake up wanting to kill yourself. You don't know how bad I miss something I never had!" Harry said, nearly screaming. Angel touched it. She pressed the right buttons.  
  
"So, you think everyone is out against you huh, you think that since your famous Harry Potter that everyone should step out of your way, you think people owe you something don't you." Angel, meeting his screams.  
  
"Yeah I do. wait, no I don't." Harry corrected catching himself. Was she tricking him or was she bringing out the truth?  
  
"Ah, there is no time to think Harry. You have to know. And what you know isn't true!" Angel slammed her fist on the table. "Sure life was hard for you growing up with those damn muggles, but look what I got landed with, the Malfoys."  
  
"At least you were old enough to remember your parents." Harry said tastelessly.  
  
"At least your parents knew you were their son!" Angel said back. "You were 14 when you first had the Cruciatus Curse performed on you. I was four! You think it hurt the first time? Try the 50th or the thousandth, than tell me what kind of pain you had. The Dursely didn't want to see you, Luscious and Lucas would never let me out of sight! They were fucking breeding death eaters, thinking if they installed the fear they have for Voldemort into their kids at such a young age, we might be more faithful than they. It didn't work though; I was nine when I learned to throw the curse off. And I haven't felt a pain anywhere near it since."  
  
Harry stared at her blankly. "You were four?"  
  
"Yes, Luscious was over for tea and I dropped a tea cup. He thought I wasn't discipline enough and put me under it right in front of the whole family.you know what they did? They laughed. the whole lot of them laughed!" Angel's face froze and a tear slid down her cheek. "Lucas didn't though. Lucas turned around and flinched, I never felt him love me more than at that moment."  
  
"So Lucas is okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Hell no, he just loved me. He picked up Luscious's work after that, told him it would make me strong. And he was right."  
  
"Gee, I had no idea I'm sorry."  
  
"DON'T, I'm not sorry and you shouldn't be. They made me strong; they made me realize that I was better than that, that I could break free of all their ways and I did. You grew up in a difficult atmosphere and they formed you into the strong person you are. Harry, you have escaped death and Voldemort more times than anyone! Do you think you could have done that if you were spoiled and treated like that pig Dudley?" Angel said, now calming.  
  
"No, I don't." Harry said shortly, absorbing the information.  
  
"What do you think now?" Angel said clearly.  
  
"I think I." Harry started. "I think you understand. I have friends, people who care about me but," Harry stopped, "I still don't have a family. The Dursleys, no matter how they made me into the person I am, they aren't family. they will never be my family."  
  
Angel stood up and took a seat next to Harry. She draped her arm across his shoulder and pulled him close to her. "Harry, has living here taught you nothing?"  
  
Harry sighed and let his head rest on her shoulder. "What should it have taught me?"  
  
"That family is not blood. Family is people who care. you have the biggest family I know, and they all care about you. Mrs. Weasley could shit a brick every time you get hurt and the entire Weasley brothers, minus Ron, treat you like a little brother." Angel said softly. "I'm not one to go throwing the word family around either. the only family I ever knew was you, my mum, your parents and Sirius. you were all taken away from me for 15 years."  
  
Harry moved away from her and looked at her in a new light. She was just like him. Her family taken away from her and forced to live with realities she hated. And just when she thought she had her life under control something happened. Sirius died. Peter escaped. her world was moving in the same direction as Harry's. Suddenly Harry felt a bond with her, one he never felt before. one he thought you'd feel with a family. "Thanks Angel. thanks a lot." And with those words they left to go to bed. 


	8. Testing Trust

Chapter Eight Testing Trust  
  
"Come on Harry dear! Ron, Fred, George, Mark, Bill, Charlie. Author!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Harry reached for his glasses and looked at her. Mrs. Weasley was standing in the door way, pink robes pulled over her night gown. "Get up! They will be here any moment."  
  
"Who will be here women?" Bill asked, putting the pillow over his head.  
  
"For our guests! And don't get that tone with me William!" Harry chuckled and got out of bed. The sheets flew up and fixed themselves perfectly. Charlie and Mr. Weasley did the same, not testing Molly. Once the twins and Ron where pushed out of bed, she left, closing the door with a snap.  
  
"Who's coming dad?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh. it's a surprise." Mr. Weasley said winking as he made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Lovely!" Mark said clapping his hands and scurrying to change.  
  
It seemed even with everyone scurrying around, they got nothing done. Kreacher started all the fires, dusted, mopped and vacuumed every room while Angel made a very delightful breakfast. By ten, everyone was in a foul mood; the "guests" weren't here yet. Angel smiled at all of them and made her way down the hall. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked, jumping up to follow her. Not finding anything else to do, Harry, Ron and Hermione tagged along.  
  
"To an extra room." Angel said simply, moving pasted the living room and a very sulkily looking picture of Arebella.  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you had an extra room, I barely know all the rooms." Ron said, catching up with Angel and Ginny.  
  
Angel smiled again and continued on. Finally they reached the room. The doors, unlike all the others, where made of glass with blue pains. She threw the doors open. There was a pearly white fire place with dancing flames. The window was open and the see through white curtains were blowing. There was a baby blue couch and chairs along the wall and in the middle of the room of empty, just a carpet with the Black family crest. "Wow! This place is neat." Hermione said, touching the soft furniture.  
  
Above the mantel there was a huge picture of a girl. She had long jet black hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. She looked just like Angel except a few deliberate mistakes; the girls' nose was slightly longer and her hazel eyes were not dead like Angel's. "Who is that?" Mark said, sliding into the room, pointing at the picture.  
  
Angel jerked away from the picture that she had been staring at also. She moved across the room to a table and started fiddling with buttons on the radio. "Oh, her.that's my mum."  
  
"Wow! Really?" Ron said, looking more intently at the picture, ". she looks just like you. except for the eyes. same color, but something different."  
  
Harry wheeled around to look at her. Her eyes were just like his god father's. They were dead, killed, dying. There was a hint of laughter and dance in them when Sirius smiled, but it would disappear seconds later. And so it was with Angel.  
  
Angel turned the nozzle on the stereo and a wizarding station came through. "GOOD MORNING ENGLAND! THIS IS LEE JORDAN WITH YOU AT TEN TEN."  
  
"WOW! Lee's on radio!" Ron said with a chuckle. "Ole bloke!" Ron sat down on the couch and stared tapping his fingers to the song playing on the station. It was by the Witch Sisters or something.  
  
Ginny flopped down beside Hermione. "Have you ever seen them? They dance. the Witch Sisters actually dance and sing. Most of the witch-stars just do silly magic tricks and stuff." Mark giggled and moved closer to Ginny, listen her talk about wizarding stars.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair and just stared at the picture above the fire. "She was pretty wasn't she?" Angel said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Pretty as a Picture," Harry said, smiling at her. Angel hit him playfully in the arm.  
  
Just then the door opened and a gust of wind blew into the house. "They're here!" Angel jumped out of her seat and ran to the front door. Ron switched off the radio and joined Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Mark in chasing after her.  
  
When they reached the front the door was already closed. A girl with deep, chocolate brown hair and icy blue eyes was standing next to a smiling Dumbledore and a guy Angel had thrown herself around. Angel gave one more good squeeze on the man's neck and he did on her waist. By this time Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George and Dung are all crammed into the entrance hall. Angel drew back, still keeping her hands on the boy's shoulders. He was at least a head taller than her. He has one eyebrow, icy blue eyes like the girls and a hook nose. "Victor." Hermione gasped.  
  
Krum dropped his arms from around Angel and stared passed her, "Herm- own-nniny?"  
  
"Krum?" Ron said breathlessly.  
  
"Harry?" Krum said again looking at the faces in the room. "Angel did not tell me you vould be here."  
  
"She didn't tell use you would be here either." Harry said, not believing his eyes. "You know each other?"  
  
"Naturally Harry; we both went to Durmstrang, graduated together." Angel said brightly.  
  
"Err. yes, very true." Krum said nodding. "Vis is my cousin, Miley Obalonsk." He said, pushing the girl in front of him.  
  
"Err. hi." The girl said.  
  
"Obalonsk, is your father Bulgier's Minister of Magic?" Hermione said, edging closer to the girl.  
  
"Vhy, yes, yes he is." Miley said, now more comfortable. "You must be the Herm-own-nniny Victor talks about."  
  
"Hermione. and yes, I guess I am." Hermione held her hand out and Miley shook it.  
  
"Humm. well, what are we all doing here, let's got to the kitchen and have some lunch." Angel said and everyone smiled and filed down the hall way. Angel went to grab Krum's and Miley's suit cases.  
  
"No, Angel, I vill help you." Krum said, taking the suit case from her.  
  
"There's no need Victor." And with that Angel snatched back the bags and was off up stairs.  
  
"Spunky that one is." Krum said plainly. And he walked with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mark down the hall.  
  
They entered the kitchen and sat down. Krum took a seat by Miley, Hermione by him and Ron leaning over; ease dropping on Hermione's and Krum's conversation. Harry sat next to Ron, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. Angel was next to him, talking to Charlie softly and smiling. Ron was leaned over in front of Hermione, smiling and nodding as Krum spoke. Hermione kicked his knee and his face went red. "OW!" Ron hissed.  
  
"What were you saying Victor?" Hermione said sweetly, ignoring Ron. Miley leaned forward and smiled at Ron. Ron's ears went pink and he leaned back.  
  
Just then Fred and George sat down on either side of Angel, draping their arms over her shoulder. "So, what's up with you and Vickie?" Fred said shrilly.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" George added mockingly.  
  
Angel smiled, "Nothing, he's like my best friend; only descent guy at Durmstrang."  
  
"So you don't have the hots for Mr. Quidditch over here?" Bill said, jabbing his finger toward Krum.  
  
"No!" Angel yelled laughing. The Weasley brothers all burst out laughing. Their faces turning so bright red that their hair blended with their face.  
  
"BUTTON DOWN THE HACHES BOYS!" screamed a voice from the hall. The kitchen was kicked open and Tonks stood in the frame, leading a parade of people. "HOGWARTS STAFF IS IN TOWN!"  
  
All the Weasley's wiped a smile off their face and grunted as though hit in the stomach. Hermione grinned wider looking to the door as teachers filed in. McGonagall was dressed in a green flowerily dress, her hair in her normal tight bun; Professor Sprout was wearing brown slacks, a red t- shirt and a flowery hat; Flickwick was dressed in shorts and a tank top with a baseball hat pulled over his head; Professor Trelawney looked as though she stepped out of the 70's. big bell bottoms, tied-dyed shirt and big goofy sun glasses and then their was Binns drifting along sheepishly, Hagrid, bending down to get underneath the door frame, then Firenze, prancing about, smiling at everyone and a bunch of silly looking witches and wizards Harry barely knew. Angel smiled at all them, waving delightfully at Firenze and Professor Trelawney. And last in the crowd was Snape, wearing faded jeans and a black shirt. He looked the meanest of the bunch. He leaned against the frame as the other teacher took a seat at the magically extended table. Snape studied the room. He stared at each face, glaring at that person's eyes till they got scared and turned away. Then his eyes fell on Harry, Harry jumped his hand to his scar. The late Occlumency lesson with him came to mind. all the pain he remembered and all the hate Snape gave him. Snape moved his eyes to Angel. For a second, Harry swore he saw a smile twitch on Snape's lips.  
  
"Well, don't be a party pooper Severus, join us." Angel said, noticing him looking at her. Snape nodded and took a seat next to McGonagall.  
  
Just then Krum leaned across Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Pst. Angel.Is he okay?" He asked, pointing a shaking finger at Snape; his greasy hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Of course; why?" Angel answered leaning toward him.  
  
"Because I hear them talking avout a Severus sometimes." Krum hissed.  
  
"Oh, well, he's like us." Angel said smiling. She leaned back and started talking to Dung happily.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"No clue. but something's fishy." Harry said.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes later till they had another interruption. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Angel had all gotten up to fix sandwiches for everyone. (Angel and Tonks were racing to see who could fix the most.) Everyone was laughing and having a good time; Dung, Charlie and little Professor Flickwick bet on who would win, Angel or Tonks. Mad Eye bounded into the door, much like Tonks did. He had Kingsley and Dedulus at his heals. For the first time, Mad Eye was smiling, and it wasn't a forced smile, it was a full smile and a warm one if possible on his face. "Whelp." He said, getting to whole room to turn to him. "That's a count for. oh let's see.. 24 new members."  
  
"What?" Mr. Weasley screamed jumping up. "How's you get 24?"  
  
"The whole Aurora Headquarters singed up this morning." Kingsley said smiling.  
  
Dedulus jumped from behind them and popped the cork of some soda water meaning for it the waterfall, but it was still. "Hey?" He said irritably. "Muggles can do it." He put the bottle to his eyes, just than it exploded in his face leaving his dirty blond hair glued to his face and the front of his robes soaking wet. "Weasleys.." He said. He threw the bottle on the ground and made a go for Fred and George who jumped up from the table and started running around.  
  
Mrs. Weasley laid plates of sandwiches down on the table before sitting down. Dedulus, Fred and George continued to run around the table, Fred and George giggling and shrieking every once and while. "Will we be able to hold 24 more members? We already have the Hogwarts staff here for the meeting tonight." Bill said, tripping George with his foot.  
  
"Of course we will!" Mad Eye said loudly. "We have a damn smart house owner on our hands." He patted Angel on the back. "Down stairs can be divided into offices. Auroras, Hogwarts, storage, Grand Assembly and hell, even a kitchen I dear say."  
  
"Yeah, that would work. Instead of everything and everyone in one place. spread it out." Angel nodded. "Why didn't we think of that before?"  
  
"Because he didn't have roughly 100 members before." Charlie said, poking Angel in the side.  
  
Angel hit him across the crest. "Kreacher," she yelled while leaving the room. "Kreacher I need you for." The door shut.  
  
"Way to go Mad Eye, you got the child on a project, we won't see her for a week." Tonks said though laughing.  
  
"Yeah we will," Mad Eye grunted. "She only buried herself in projects before because she didn't want to be bothered. This is different." Harry remembered when Angel looked herself up in the Black Family room for a week, she was hiding from Mrs. Weasley. and perhaps the whole house was one big project. hiding from Sirius's death, the Malfoys. her life. *  
  
The next day Harry woke up when he wanted to. Ron was already up. Everyone had stayed the night last night and the room had extended to have around 40 beds in the room. But, only the ones with him, Mark and Ron were full. Harry pushed Ron out of bed and went down stairs for lunch. Everyone was gone, well mostly. Mostly everyone went to the Ministry, if it wasn't for work. like the auras and Mr. Weasley they went for Mr. Diggory's trail. Angel was going to defend him since no one else would.  
  
Ginny and Hermione were at the kitchen table playing chess when Harry sat down. "Where did Vicky go?" Ron said nastily.  
  
"I don't know. why you like him?" Hermione said slyly.  
  
Ron grew red and took a plate of food and sat down. Miley walked into the room next. "Do you all under stand how bad this stinks? Just because my vather is Minister of Magic in Bulgaria, I can't leave the house in Britain! Vhy move me?" She flopped down beside Ron.  
  
"They just want you to be safe, that's all." Ginny said, moving her pawn.  
  
"Ugh!" Miley puffed. Ron choked on food for trying to laugh. "And vhat iv so vunny?" She asked Ron in an anger tone.  
  
"Anuffin" he said through a mouth full of food.  
  
Harry shook his head, got up and served himself. The six of them (Mark included) spent the day lounging. Mrs. Weasley and Kreacher would appear every now and then, but would retreat downstairs to the Order. Harry beat Ron for the first time in chess, only after Ron beat him a dozen times before; they taught Mark how to play Exploding Snap and they gave Miley some of Fred and George's treats, which she was not pleased with.  
  
Finally at five o'clock, Charlie, Angel, Rachel, Bill and Victor came back. Rachel rushed down stairs the Order and start screaming at Mrs. Weasley, almost peeling in her pants with glee. Bill and Charlie challenged each other to chess and barrowed Ron's chess set. Mark, Ginny and Miley watched. It wasn't just a chess game though; every time a piece got taken away they had to share a really embarrassing story or detail about them. Ginny almost wet herself with giggles when Charlie described his first kiss. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat at the opposite end of the table from the game. in between the game and Angel and Victor.  
  
Victor and Angel started getting mad with each other. Victor's face fell into a murderous stare and Angel's face looked like it did when she yelled at Mrs. Weasley. They were talking under tone, hissing at each other. Harry caught some words, but couldn't put them together. "Not here!" Angel said, more clearly than before. Victor gave her another death stare, seized her upper arm and drug her out of the room. Harry turn to look at Ron and Hermione, they were watching too. The game didn't stop though; they were having too much fun to realize what was going on.  
  
Quietly, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed after Angel and Krum. They hadn't gotten too far, just into the living room. "Vhat do you mean you broke the agreement with Pettigrev?" Victor shouted.  
  
"I had too; he was going to kill Harry." Angel said sternly.  
  
"He Vas our link!" Victor said, he voice getting louder.  
  
"But we have no link if Harry is dead dim wit!" Angel said.  
  
"Vou..vou better be lucky there are people in this house or. or I. or I vould." Victor tripped over words.  
  
"Or you'd what? Huh? What would you do Krum? Kill me?" Angel said pacing around Krum now.  
  
"Of course not, but I'd hurt you!" Krum hissed. "You can't do that! Ve've vorked to hard to get avay!"  
  
"WE ARE AWAY! WE GOT AWAY! WE'RE HERE AREN'T WE?" Angel screamed, holding her hands up in the air.  
  
"Yes, but you're still doing the vork." Victor hissed. "You're going behind enemies lines here."  
  
"So, what business is it of yours?" Angel hissed, dropping her arm.  
  
"I'm just making sure your okay." Krum said, dropping his voice and sound more sincere.  
  
"I've taken care of myself for 15 years. I think I can manage now!" Angel said rudely.  
  
"Angel." Krum trailed off. "You can't risk all fis for him. He's dead."  
  
"HE ISN'T DEAD! HE DOESN'T DIE THAT EASILY!" Angel yelled, turning on Krum.  
  
"Come of it, you just von't let him die." Krum said sweetly, trying to calm her.  
  
"How can I let him die if he's not dead?" Angel hissed.  
  
"Let him die."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let go."  
  
"I won't hear of it."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Victor."  
  
"Fine, he's not dead, are you happy? Come on; let's see if Veasley needs any help down stairs." Krum said, guiding her the way to the Order.  
  
"Fine," Angel huffed, ripping her arm from his grip.  
  
"Go Angel, Go Angel." Ron sung circling his arms in front of him. "She pushed Victor away!" He hissed at Hermione who stepped on his toe. "Ouch Hermione!"  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked noticing Harry staring off into space.  
  
Agreement with Wormtail. he, Harry, was their link. Krum and Angel just like Snape. Angel not letting anyone in her room. Angel going behind enemy lines. it was too much. Without answering Hermione, Harry took off up stairs, Ron and Hermione following him confused. "Harry. mate. where you going?" Ron asked, running behind him. Harry didn't look back or answer. He got to the landing and sprinted down the hall to Angel's bed room. He reached for the door knob. "Harry don't!" Ron dove and tackled Harry to the floor.  
  
"Geeoff me!" Harry yelled pushing Ron away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione squealed stopping in front of them.  
  
"Don't you think it's odd that she and Victor are so close? That they are just like Snape and she's making agreement with Wormtail." Harry looked at their faces.  
  
"They might mean something else though Harry." Hermione said girlishly.  
  
"Then why doesn't she let anyone go in her room, huh? She has to be hiding something." Harry said, pointing at the door.  
  
"Harry, you have to trust her." Ron said shrugging. "Dumbledore does."  
  
"Yeah, if Dumbledore does, than she has to be okay.when has Dumbledore been wrong?" Hermione said, nodding her head.  
  
"He's been wrong LAODS of times, and since when has his trust really mattered." Harry yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about mate?" Ron asked, dumb struck.  
  
"He trusted Wormtail. and he ended up betraying my parents." Harry said shaking.  
  
"One time Harry." Hermione said sweetly.  
  
Harry grew red. "HE TRURTS A CONFIDED MURDER, A DEATH EATET, A WEREWOLF, A MALFOY, THE BULGARIAN MINISTRY'S DAUGHTER, A SQUIB AND A ROBBER, BUT HE CAN'T TRUST ME! SO EXCUSE ME IF ALBUS DULMBLEDORE'S TRUST DOESN'T MEAN A WHOLE LOT TO ME!" Harry shouted.  
  
Hermione and Ron were speechless. "He does trust you." Ron trailed off.  
  
"No he doesn't." Harry said impatiently. "He didn't trust me with the truth for 5 years of my life, he didn't trust to look me in the eyes last year and be alone with me! He didn't trust me, but he throws his trust out there for everyone else!" As soon as he said it, he was ashamed, but it was true.  
  
"But Harry." Hermione started, but stopped.  
  
"Harry, you know that's not true." Ron said, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Oh do I?" Harry jobbed back.  
  
"Yes, I believe you do." Said a mystifying voice behind them. They all jumped around the see Albus Dumbledore striding toward them. Harry grew red. He had heard everything. "Harry you trust even when you're not suppose to. If you didn't trust me you couldn't have called Fawks to you when you were in the Chamber or Secrets, you wouldn't have stood by me all those times before. and you trust me merrily because I trusted Sirius."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said to his feet, only half believing his words.  
  
"Now, I assure you Angel isn't hiding anything, it's just that's her room. sort of. and she doesn't want people snooping around."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry mumbled again.  
  
"Now that that's understood, let's go have some dinner." Dumbledore smiled and led the way down stairs. 


	9. Running into Malfoys

Chapter Nine Running into Malfoys  
  
Another week passed. Auroras, teachers and other Order members would breeze through the house. Bill and Charlie weren't even there everyday now. The bed rooms would be smaller and bigger everyday as would the table. Some nights it would just be the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Mark, Angel and Miley. others day the whole Order would eat and sleep there. Harry finally decided he agreed with Mad Eye, Angel was a very good house owner, being able to provide for unknown numbers of people and having everything you need took great skill and organization.  
  
It was the last week of summer vacation and for the first time, Harry seriously didn't long to go back to school. He was having fun with all the Weasley brothers, Angel, Hermione and Mark. It wasn't till now that Harry's gut clenched. what if Mark was sorted into another house. he didn't know if he could stand not seeing Mark as offend as he has been and what if he was put in Slytherin. then Mark would be forced to hate him. At this thought, Harry was more spacey with Mark, though Mark wasn't with him. It was like a big brother, little brother relationship. At breakfast that Wednesday morning, three day before September first, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. "Tuck in, we're going to Diagon Alley after breakfast."  
  
A wide grin grew on Ginny's face as well as Angel's. "Vhat is Die-a- gone All-e?" Miley asked, dropping her fork.  
  
"It's a Wizarding Market Place, you'll get all your school books and such there." Hermione said brightly. Miley gave her a how-dare-you-talk- to- me glance and finished eating.  
  
After they ate, they got their robes and collected their money bags and started for Algie's house. For the first time since the Order came to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, no one was inside. Mark was skipping, yes skipping, between Harry and Angel, holding Angel hand. "Sirius, how am I going to pay for all my stuff?" Mark said, as though he was making common conversation and not really caring for the answer.  
  
Harry stopped and stared at him. How was he going to pay for it? His mom and dad didn't give him any money. "Call me Angel, not Sirius. you'll confuse people, and don't worry about the money, I've gotten it taken care of." She patted Mark's red head with her free hand and winked at Harry. "Your family didn't leave you without anything."  
  
Harry was taken aback by her last remark. what did that mean? They walked in Algie's house, without knocking as always, and took turns using Floo to the market. Once there they spilt up. "Okay, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Miley. you've all got you're staying with me. Mark, Harry. you go to Gringotts with Angel. We'll meet at the Fred and George's store in three hours." Mrs. Weasley commanded without leaving any time for anyone to complain.  
  
Angel rolled her eyes at Molly Weasley and took Mark's hand again, guiding him down the crowded market place. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny, Hermione and Miley disappeared behind them. Harry sighed, 'guess he won't be spending much time with them today', and sped off the catch up with Angel. They walked passed shops and stores, many kids waving to Harry, most of which he knew. Mark only beamed each time someone yelled "Hey Harry!" or clamped him on the shoulder asking if he was all right. Pride showed in the kid's red cheeks for some reason.  
  
"Here we are!" Angel said brightly, finally getting passed a mob of giggling girls. She stood right in front of the wizarding bank. It was tilting and was obviously been held up by magic.  
  
"WOW!" Mark breathed, dropping Angel's hand. "Why doesn't it fall over?"  
  
A gang of guys chuckled when they heard his question. Mark stuck his tongue out at them and they laughed harder. Mark rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the bank. "Magic," Angel said simple, twinkling her fingers at the boys who had laughed and were now staring at her. "Come on." She continued to fight her way through the crowd.  
  
Finally, they broke off into the bank. Light reflected off the gold and silver of the coins and mirrored on the wall. The floor and the walls were marble and the tiny men counting the money grunted out numbers. "Are those goblins?" Mark whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, and don't look at them. Mean little things." Harry hissed through the side of his mouth. Angel took the lead, striding down the way.  
  
"I would like a withdraw for Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Markus Evans and Miss. Sirius Angel Black." Angel said politely.  
  
"There's no fault for Miss Sirius Angel Black." The goblin grunted.  
  
"Then it might be under Malfoy, but I was positive I changed it." She said, leaning over to look at the goblin's notes.  
  
"Yes. yeah. it's under Malfoy. but I'll change it." The goblin said boredly. "Do ya have yer keys?"  
  
"Oh, yes, all three." Angel said brightly.  
  
"Follow me," He said with a massive sigh.  
  
Mark smiled and skipped behind the short creature. They stepped into the cart and it took off. Angel sat their perfectly still as though it wasn't jumping off the track or making 90° turns. Mark held his arms in the air screaming, "WHEEEEEEE!" and Harry just hung on tight.  
  
First they stopped at a black vault, trimmed in gold. Instead of a number it read, "Sirius Angel Bl." and the rest of Black was appearing before their eyes. She rolled her eyes at Mark pointing at this and saying "WOW!" and just unlocked it. Inside were mounds, upon mounds of gold. She scooped some of the money up and put it in a bag, putting the bag in her pocket. Harry tilted his head to see the rest of the vault, which was pretty much overflowing with gold. There was a small wooden box in the corner. It was locked and had a big "SIB" burned on the top. Angel looked at him and followed his eyes. "Dad's money. After he was. killed. the money got sent to my vault." Angel said, looking down the box surrounded by galleons.  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. The rest of the money had to be part of the Malfoy fortune and the Black's inheritance. They got back in the cart and went flying back down into the tunnel. They stopped at Harry's next. He scooped up some money into the bag, put it in his pocket and him and Mark jumped back into the cart.  
  
"Nope!" The goblin grunted, "Not driving the thing two feet." Mark and Harry jumped out of the cart, bewildered.  
  
Angel handed the man Mark's key and he went to the vault right next to Harry's. He unlocked it and gold came shining out at them, almost as much as Harry had the first time he saw his own vault. "Where did I get all this? My family doesn't have any witches or wizards in it." Mark said, for the first time closing in on speechlessness.  
  
"You got that from your family and you do have magic in your family; your dad's side mainly." Angel said, laughing at her words. Harry smiled shyly and messed with his hair. Mark gathered some of the gold and silver and held it in both hands, afraid to drop it.  
  
They got back into the cart and rode back. Mark didn't act as though it was a roller coaster; he just listened quietly as Angel described to him how the money system worked.  
  
Once they were out in the bright sun light, Mark was talkative again. He went on and on about how he wanted a broom and how fun it was at the bank. Angel only smiled and nodded and Harry sometimes half regretting telling him stuff. Mark started telling Angel about the Chamber of Secrets and it ended up a few twenty people didn't know that story and were following them around till the eleven year old finished.  
  
They had gotten Mark's robes, cauldron and ingredicence, a pet toad he named Chudley after Ron's favorite Quidditch team, which fit since the toad was oddly orange and his scales, all that was left was the books and his wand. Harry pulled out his book list at this and read;  
  
Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six  
  
By: Miranda Goshawk The Dark Arts  
  
By: Robert Trimble Seer and Seeing  
  
By: Jackie Dessen Expert's Guide to Transfiguration  
  
By: Emeric Switch  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry started reading his book list. "I'm not taking Divinations anymore."  
  
Angel leaned over his shoulder, looked at him and smiled. "I know that, it's for something else." She took the list out of his hands and handed both Harry's and Mark's book list the sales person who returned later laddered with books.  
  
"Only a wand next?" Harry asked; carrying half of Mark's stuff plus his four books.  
  
"Yes, I think that's it." Angel said checking off things from Mark's list.  
  
They walked into Ollivanders and Harry literally dropped all his bags. "HARRY!" Angel hissed.  
  
"Sorry," Harry muttered, messing with his hair.  
  
Mark smiled and dropped his bags too, giggling when Angel turned around. "MARK!"  
  
"Good afternoon!" Came a voice from behind the desk. Mark jumped as Mr. Ollivanders himself came gliding into view on a sliding ladder. "Miss Black. Mahogany wand. Ten and half inches. Pliable and Unicorn. Yes, very good wand, much like your mum's cousin's I say."  
  
"Yes sir." Angel said, nodding her head.  
  
"Mr. Potter.holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." He said again.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said trailing off.  
  
"And I see you have done great things with your wand, very great indeed." Mark smiled with pride and Harry turned pink in the cheeks. "Well, now. Mr. Evans."  
  
"How did you know my name?!?" Mark gasped.  
  
"Because Mr. Ollivanders has no life and knows everything." Angel said.  
  
Mr. Ollivanders laughed and smiled at her. "You act just like you father, dear. Always wise cracking and pulling pranks." Angel turned pink this time and smiled sadly. "Good man he was, good man. Now than, Mr. Evans. which arm is your wand hand?"  
  
"Err. left I suppose." Mark said.  
  
"Yes, yes, a south paw, just like your dad's cousin. ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, willow, dragon heart string. very nice." Ollivanders said as he measured Mark's arm. "Yes, yes. let's try." He disappeared behind the book cases fingering boxes as he muttered to himself. "Yes, yes. Maple and phoenix feather. 7 inches. I believe Mr. Potter even tried this wand."  
  
At this Mark gave a huge grin and took the wand from Ollivanders. He swished it in the air and it knocked Harry off his feet. "Sorry Harry!" Mark squealed, throwing the wand aside and kneeling down to Harry.  
  
"I'm fine Mark, seriously. just don't point it at anyone." Mark grew red and helped Harry back to his feet.  
  
"No, I don't believe that one will work." Ollivanders picked up the wand Mark threw and carried it back. "Try this one." Ollivanders said as he returned with another wand.  
  
Mark gripped it, galloped and waved the wand at the door in front of him. Green and silver sparks flew from the wand. Mark smiled and looked at around at Harry and Angel looking for applause, but their mouths dropped open. "What?" Mark asked, a little worried.  
  
Angel shook her head and made her lips meet again. "Nothing, good job!"  
  
Mark beamed showing his missed teeth. "Very odd." Ollivanders said softly.  
  
"What is?" Angel said breathlessly, picking back up her bags.  
  
"Well, this is an odd combination. eleven inches, yew, swishy and a Hippogriff feature." He said slowly.  
  
Angel gasped; bringing her hand to her mouth and staring from Harry, to Mark, to Mr. Ollivanders. "I'm afraid so dear. afraid so."  
  
"But. surely. I didn't think. then it must be true." Angel finally said.  
  
Ollivanders nodded. Mark paid proudly for his brand new wand and they left. They were finally on their way to Florean Fortesue's Ice Cream Parlor for a treat before they had to meet at Fred and George's. They were carrying large packages and bags, most of which were Mark's. "ANGELICA!" a boy's voice screamed. Harry tried to see over the boxes but only saw bleach blond hair.  
  
Angel gasped slightly, "Draco."  
  
Harry dropped his bags and stared at Malfoy. "I've missed you!" Draco threw his arms around Angel's waist and Angel petted his back motherly. His hair was no long slicked back, but messy and in his face, which made him look older.  
  
"I know you have, I've missed you too." Angel said softly.  
  
Malfoy pulled himself off Angel. "Why did you take that dirty name again? Why not keep Malfoy?"  
  
"Because I'm not a Malfoy. and I'm proud of my father." Angel said nicely.  
  
"Why, because he landed himself in Azkaban?" Draco said, laughing.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy!" Harry warned.  
  
"Potter. what are you doing here? Go away!" He said nastily.  
  
"Draco. leave Harry alone, he's with me." Angel said, picking up the bags Harry dropped.  
  
"And what with the little Mudblood!" Draco hissed, eying Mark.  
  
Angel brought her hand back and slapped him. "Don't talk to him like that! If I didn't know better, you've actually been listening to that father of yours!"  
  
"Well didn't you listen to yours; running around with half breeds and Mudblood, not to mention blood traitors and a Potter." Draco hissed back.  
  
"Yes, I have listened to my father. His best friends were a half breed and a Potter. as for blood traitors, I respect the Weasleys." Angel hissed back at Malfoy.  
  
"What about Mudbloods, you like them too?"  
  
A nasty smile formed on Angel face and she stepped forward, getting in his face. "Wasn't it a nasty Mudblood who stopped your Dark Lord the first time?" Angel asked innocently.  
  
"Our Dark Lord, and she didn't stop him for long. You better wise up, or Lucas will be coming after you." Draco said turning on heel.  
  
"YOU TELL HIM TO COME AFTER ME YOU LITTLE BAG OF SHIT!" Angel yelled at him getting everyone's attention. Draco's ears turned red, but he didn't turn around.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Mark said after they started off again.  
  
"Draco's not like everyone else, you got to get under his skin, his father is the best at it. He's like a fricken robot. I just need to learn how to let him in control it." Angel said sweetly.  
  
"What? You're going to actually help him?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course. we've been though a lot together. he's just not strong enough. No one loves him like they did me; he didn't have anyone besides his father who gave him the time of day. He didn't have enough self respect and pride to over throw the curses and lessons." Angel said shrugging her shoulder.  
  
They didn't say very much after that. They got ice-cream, which was giving free to Harry, and made their way to the joke shop. Mrs. Ron and Miley were in a corner looking over some of the new pranks George and Fred had invented. Ginny was with Hermione flipping though new school books, and Mrs. Weasley was lecturing to Fred and George about how a joke shop isn't a respectable job.  
  
"Why not go into the Ministry or invent something useful. none of these silly pranks. Aren't you getting to old for this stuff?" Mrs. Weasley said, picking up a Lip Sucker and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"Not here mum, yell at us when we get home." Fred said, picking up the candy.  
  
"Oh really. I'm yelling at you. do you want me to yell at you?" She said her voice mounting.  
  
"Besides mum, why would you want us in the Ministry? One son already went rotten in there. you want the both of us to stale at the SAME time?" George said, giggling at points.  
  
"How dare you! At least Percy found a respectable job!"  
  
"At least our heads are normal size. Have you seen him lately; strutting around the Ministry like he's the flipping Minister? Hell, if he ever DOES becomes Minister, I'm moving out of the country." Fred dared say.  
  
"How DARE YOU?" Molly yelled.  
  
Angel flipped the close sign on the door. "Molly, snap out of it! Defending that little runt won't make him come home. he's to pig headed to admit he was wrong."  
  
"Stay out of this Angel!" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to be calm.  
  
"No, I won't. Bill, and Charlie and Fred and George. they have all gone out in the world and made respectable jobs for themselves. you drag on Bill for his style. on Charlie for working so far away. on Fred and George because they actually like their job. at least they still talk to you!" Angel said sternly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"That Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are the best damn kids you could ask for and you give them hell! Percy is the one who turned against you women, drag on him. but you defend him. he's the perfect son!" Angel said.Ron and Ginny turning red. "I don't blame Percy though, if I had an old bat riding my case for 18 years, I would have turned too!"  
  
"Don't you dare!" Mrs. Weasley said, her face matching her hair. "Don't you dare tell me how I should raise my children?"  
  
"I can't, they're already raise! So stop trying to raise them. let them make mistakes, let them get dirty and see what the real world is like. you can't hover over them forcing them wash their hands all the time! Maybe the reason Percy won't come back because he doesn't want a day to day reminder of his mistake from you!" Angel said calmly.  
  
"How can you say that?" Mrs. Weasley sat down, sniffing into a tissue. "How can you say that I would do that? Look what you grew up with!"  
  
"Yes and my life was a living hell! The difference is I don't care what they say because I hate them. you're children love you and care about what you say, that's why it kills me for you to bring them down all the time!"  
  
"I only do that because I love them! Charlie should work closer to home, Bill is too handsome to be walking around with an ear ring and long hair and Fred and George are too smart to be working in a joke shop!"  
  
"What of Percy?" Fred said softly, nearly a whisper.  
  
"Percy did what he wanted and is happy doing it." Mrs. Weasley said softly. "He's smart. has a job close to home. he's clean cute and he's."  
  
"He's in rank!" Angel yelled.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley said breathlessly.  
  
"Yeah, Servus and I dug it up a few days ago. trying to make him turn on you for good. don't know if he's biting or not though."  
  
Mrs. Weasley went into a fit of tears. "Why do you do this to me? What did I do?"  
  
"I just think you need to respect your children and their point of views more." Angel said softly. "Percy might just love you the most, trying to be the perfect son and he's fail miserably."  
  
"Oh my Percy." Mrs. Weasley cried. 


	10. King Cross

Chapter Ten King Cross  
  
The last day of August was the busiest the house had ever seen. It was weird, but everything was everywhere. It took Harry a whole day to find all his books and socks. Mark was red all day, and he wouldn't shut up or stop smiling. He carried his wand around and would whisper charms he read about in his book and wave his hand like he had his wand there. It was a bit of a joke really to the teachers, but Flickwick loved him. That night all the Hogwarts teachers were staying the night and going to Hogwarts by train. Mark and Hermione were thrilled; Ron, Harry, Ginny and Miley just saw it as one less teacher-free day.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Angel fixed a going away feast with everything. They were showing up the Hogwarts' elves'. Speaking of elves, Kreacher has been hiding lately. He hasn't shone his face since that day when he stopped Ginny and them from entering the Noble and Most Ancient Room of Black.  
  
Angel sat with her usually Weasley surrounding; Charlie on her right, Bill on her left and Fred and George in front of her. "This is great!" Mad Eye grunted mouth full of food.  
  
"Delightful!" Professors Trelawney said, tapping her mouth with her handkerchief.  
  
After they ate, some stayed to talk while others got up to go to bed. Harry and Ron stared to talk to the other Weasley brothers. Hermione, Ginny, Miley and Angel had already gotten up to go to bed with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"She's a bit mad don't you think." Ron said hushly. "You know, screaming one moment, than being all calm the next."  
  
"No, she's prefect." Charlie said, taking a drink.  
  
"You just fancy her." Fred said, hitting his older brother on the arm.  
  
"So do you Fredrick." Bill said chuckling.  
  
"Don't call me that." Fred hissed.  
  
"Why, makes you sound smart?" George said.  
  
"Yeah," Fred smiled broadly.  
  
"Okay, fine. you like her, don't you?" Charlie said.  
  
"So does George." Fred said.  
  
George said, "Bill can't stop smiling at her.  
  
"Charlie won't stop staring at her." Bill said, pointing at his younger brother.  
  
"Fine! All my dorky brothers have a thing for Angel, now will you shut up about it!" Ron said, sighing loudly.  
  
At this four red headed boys jumped the table and tackled Ron to the ground. Harry jumped aside, holding his sides from laughter. Ron squirmed out, his face red. "Beating each other up, the bird brains."  
  
Harry laughed even harder at this, and Ron had to help him walk so they could leave the kitchen.  
  
Harry finally contained himself and was able to walk. Ron sprinted up the stairs just incase George, Fred, Bill and Charlie found out he wasn't there anymore. Harry just reached the landing when some grabbed his arm. "I want to show you something Harry." It was Angel.  
  
"What is it?" Harry said, letting her drag him down the hall. He expected her to open the Black's room, but she went farther down the hall.  
  
"Look, I know you've tried to go in before. and I don't blame you. I look pretty suspicious growing up with the Malfoys and so on. It's just. on never mind, you'll understand why I didn't want anyone in here." She gentle touched the Gryffindor flag and straightened the name plate. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Angel pressed herself against the door to let Harry in first.  
  
It wasn't what he except. Like all the other rooms, he imagined Angel's to be big and grand, trimmed in gold or something, but it was different. The room was just slightly bigger than his second bedroom at the Dursleys. You couldn't tell what color the walls were, they were covered with pictures (not in frames, but ones tacked up) and parchment with names and dates on them. The bed was small, looked like a twin bed, barely larger than the ones in the dorm. It was ruby red with gold pillows and quilt on the end. Harry walked over and touched the bed. It was feather light. A lion head was on the quilt and the pillows had "SB" on them. The desk in the corner was covered with paper and quills; the fire place was small and dimly lit. Harry spinned around again. On the opposite wall was something he didn't expect to see, there was a baby carriage and a rocking chair.  
  
Angel was sitting in the rocking chair. "They were mine. Sirius gave them to my mom when she brought me home." Angel said softly, not daring to speak louder than a whisper. "I haven't changed a thing. Grandmother Victoria locked the room up after Sirius was put in jail, she threw everything about him in here and Kreacher kept it locked. He gave me the key the beginning of summer."  
  
Harry nodded, not knowing what to say. He walked to the nearest wall; it was a picture and his dad. He was on his broom stick making faces at who ever was taking to picture. Another on was of his mum, she looked really young, maybe Ginny's age and she had her back turned on his dad. And then he saw the one that hit him the most. It was Sirius holding a little girl, around three, her long curly black hair in pick tails, on one knee and him on the other. Harry stared at himself. His bright green eyes were laughing and he was giving a toothless smile. It was just like the memory he saw at the Ministry when Amos tried to kill Peter. "Who is the little." He started.  
  
"Me." Angel said softly. "I was three and you had just turned one, it was your birthday party." Angel was looking at her hands.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was in the room. He walked around looking at all the pictures having Angel give a tearful explanation of them. One piece of Parchment had a big Angel P. Black on it with a heart around it. Harry walked over a sat on the bed. Angel stood up and sat beside him. She started playing with her fingers as Harry stared at her.  
  
"See here." She removed a small sapphire ring from her right finger. "It was my mum's engagement ring. Sirius gave it to her the night before your parents went into hiding." She stared at the ring for the longest time, tears trailing down her cheek. Harry stood up and left the room closing the door gently.  
  
*  
  
The next morning was crazy; socks, books, parchment and quills were being thrown everywhere from which they didn't find the day before. Harry thought it was bad having being at the Weasley's on September first, it was worse at the Order; six students and the entire Hogwarts Staff trying to finish packing and get something to eat before they left.  
  
"Mum, I can't find my dress robe!"  
  
"Angel, where is wand?"  
  
"Moody! Can you see my frog anywhere?"  
  
"Tonks, help me with my trunk!"  
  
"No, no, leave that alone!"  
  
"Ten minutes! Now come on!"  
  
Harry was now out side, toast in his pocket, trunk and Hedwig at his side. Ron was helping Hermione carry her trunk outside while Tonks helped with Ginny's. Muggles were now looking out their windows and standing on their porches staring at them, but the Order was too busy getting kids and teachers shipped off to care.  
  
"Watch out Markus dear, you might trip on that." Professor Trawnley said dreamily. And just as she said it, Mark tumbled over his trunk.  
  
Finally, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Miley and Mark had all their pets and trunks outside and ready to go. All the teachers had their bags slung over their shoulders and brief cases in hand. Now the crowd and eyes on Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place were high in number. Tonks made faces at them and Professor Flickwick waved happily. Of course, Hagrid and Firenze had left earlier that morning so not to draw too much attention, but the silly dressed group did very well on their own. Angel stepped out of the house, keys in hand, a big bag slung over her back and a trunk hovering behind her. "Okay, everyone, we have forty five minutes to get there." Angel said as she crossed the lawn. As soon as she stepped onto the ground, most of the crowd died, going back to their houses, but there were a few still standing out watching. and when I say watching, they were watching her.  
  
She went down an alley between 12 and 13. The Order members followed merrily, talking to each other, but Harry gave Ron an eyebrow. "Come on you two." Charlie put his hand behind their backs and pushed them along. "She's only going to the car."  
  
Harry's ears turned light pink and him and Ron followed after everyone. "Vhy are you going Veasley?" Miley asked, dropping behind to talk to them.  
  
"So I can bring the car back here. We only have one and the Order needs it sometimes." Charlie answered.  
  
"Why can't Angel?" Ron asked.  
  
Charlie smiled, patted his brother on the head and didn't answer.  
  
When they broke the alley there was a small meadow. Just behind Number 12 was a car and a big motorcycle. It was a black car much like the Weasley's old one. Already the whole staff, Mark, Ginny, Hermione and Angel were comfortably inside. Charlie helped put Ron, Miley, and Harry's trunks in the back. There was more than enough room, even after you put Hedwig's cage there. After everyone was in and everyone's stuff was in they set off. There were more than twenty people in a six person car and they all had leg room.  
  
"Turn left here Angel, there is going to be a wreck soon, might stall us." Professor Trawnley said.  
  
"No, Sibyl. That wreck won't happen for some time and if we turn left we will be going out of the way." Angel said.  
  
Trawnley puffed and sank down in her seat. "I won't say I told you so."  
  
"You won't have to." Charlie said merrily, patting Angel on the back. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione hissed laughter at them. Trawnley always made some stupid prediction, but lately, Harry didn't think so badly of her. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the prophecy, to tell the truth, it hadn't really sunk in yet.  
  
They were almost to London when the car right behind them swerved and ran into a trucker. Mark's eyes grew on Trawnley and Charlie smiled at Angel. Angel grinned back at him, but didn't say anything. So, Angel did have the inner eye.  
  
"Okay, everyone out." Snape barked when they parked outside the train station.  
  
Charlie, McGonagall, Flickwick and Sprout all ran to get trolleys. Everything was loaded off the cart and they entered to the station in a big parade. Mark pushed his trolley proudly, holding his chest out. Angel took the rear with Charlie as they talked to each under their breath.  
  
Then there was an explosion right in front of them. Snape pushed Harry on the ground and Flickwick stood over him his wand raise. Muggles were screaming and running in every direction. The other teachers were standing in front of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mark and Miley. Harry was still on the ground feeling his pockets for his wand. He looked up to find Angel, but she was gone. Charlie was picking Ron and Ginny to their feet pushing them toward the platform entrance. He gave them one good shove and they both were gone.  
  
Angel appeared again, she had Miley and Mark she pushed them though the divide and they were gone too. Hermione, with courage Harry had never really seen before, jumped up and ran for the Platform without any body pushing her.  
  
"We got to get Harry out of here!" Sprout yelled pointing her wand at the smoke from the explosion.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't them." Snape hissed. "Could have been train or something."  
  
"Come on Harry." Angel said sweetly, holding her hand to him. He took it and heaved himself to his feet.  
  
They picked up the trunks and bags and loaded them back onto the Trolleys. Three but three they went onto the platform. "HARRY!" Mark ran up and threw himself around Harry's waist. "I was so scared!"  
  
Harry patted his head lightly, not knowing what else to do. Charlie loaded all the trunks and such onto the train with much stress. The explosion, even though on the muggle side, was heard on Platform 9 and ¾. Everyone was leaning out of windows, pushing out door and walking slowly toward to mass of teachers.  
  
"This doesn't feel right." Trawnley said slowly.  
  
Angel pushed her fingers to her head. "I can't see anything."  
  
"Get everyone back on the train!" McGonagall yelled. Students looked at her and smiles twitched in the side of their mouths.  
  
"HARRY!" Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom running toward him. "What happened? Someone said we're being attack."  
  
"Longbottom, shut up!" Snape hissed.  
  
"Don't talk to him like that!" Angel yelled.  
  
"Don't make me do this Black!" Snape hissed pointing his wand at her.  
  
"That's right I'm a Black! So are you going to torture me and Harry for what our fathers did to you?" Angel said stepping toward Snape.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny clamped their mouths with their hands. Harry messed with his hair. they must not have known.  
  
Snape lowered his wand, but continued to stare at her. "Damn Malfoy, you're no Black. Malfoys worm their way out of things like you. Blacks take it on."  
  
"No, I just know where my fights lie. I rather fight an enemy than an allies." Angel said.  
  
Snape's face softened a little. "You're no Black, you got to much brain." Angel smiled at this and hit his arm playfully.  
  
"Severus, Angel! Stop goofing around!" Sprout said as she hurried over to the train.  
  
Charlie jumped off and came to Angel's side. "It's a mad house in there.; kids screaming and making up stupid stories about what happened. It was just an explosion."  
  
The barrier blew up and ten or fifteen black cape figures stepped onto the platform. Angel wheeled around, Charlie standing in front of her protectively. "No Charlie, get them on the train!"  
  
Charlie looked at her for a moment and turned to Harry. "Well, long time no see Seri!" said a high pitched voice. "I wandered if you'd be like your father, betraying your family."  
  
"Come on Ron, Ginny." Charlie hissed and he took his kin in his arms and pushed them to the train.  
  
"Cousin Bella, I'd hope I'd see you again." Angel said softly.  
  
"Awe, it has been years haven't it. I last saw your father in June. How is he?" Bella cocked her head back and laughed.  
  
Snape had Harry's arm and was dragging him to the train, but he snapped it back to his position. He never wanted to hurt anyone more, not even Voldemort, then he did Bellatrix Lestrange. He ran to Angel's side, his wand now drew. "Crucio!" Bella stopped laughing and she fell to the floor doubled over in pain. And the fight began.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Sprout were busy pushing screaming students onto the train. Hagrid was already there with Frieze and they were helping fighting. Bella soon over threw the curse and stood up, glaring at Angel and him. "I told you before Potter, you have to mean it or it won't."  
  
"Crucio!" Angel screamed and Bella stopped mid-sentence. This time she shrieked and her face turned white.  
  
"No! No! Seri, stop! Oh, no! Stop! Please!" Bella screamed painfully.  
  
"Beg! Beg!" Angel yelled back still holding her wand out to Bella.  
  
Neville fought his way over to Harry's side. "Come on!" Neville tugged on his arm and drug him over to a corner.  
  
"Let me go Longbottom!" Harry yelled, fighting against his grip.  
  
"No Harry! You got to stay here, its safe!" Neville panted holing Harry's arm close to his chest.  
  
The nine other Death Eaters were having a time fighting the Hogwarts teachers. Snape was cursing them left and right and Hagrid just forgot about magic and was using them as punching bags while Flickwick levitated them. Sprout was still trying to get students onto the train. And she was doing very well; Neville and Harry were the only students left. McGonagall put a charm or something on the train which Harry guessed was to protect the people inside.  
  
"Harry stay still!" Neville hissed when Harry started fighting again.  
  
"Good Morning Potter!" Said a nasty voice. Harry turned around to see red hair behind a black hood.  
  
"Percy!" Harry breathed.  
  
"Come along Potter! The Dark Lord needs you." Percy seized Harry up by the arm.  
  
"Stupify!" Harry yelled and Percy went flying backwards. Suddenly he became aware. Neville was outside the train trying to protect him. Cedric, his parents, Sirius and Mrs. Pettigrew had all died because of him, Neville wasn't going to. Harry jerked Neville toward him and stepped over the limb body of Percy. "Come on Neville." Harry dragged him to the train, sending curses and hexes everywhere as he went. Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Mark and Miley were standing at door. Harry pushed Neville toward them and he stumbled onto the train, Hermione pulling him in.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Ginny squealed holding her hand out to him.  
  
"AHHHH!" Harry jerked around. Angel hit the ground. Harry, not knowing what else to do ran toward her. He jumped over her and stood between her and Bella.  
  
"Doesn't take much does it? Little Seri falls as hard as her father doesn't she?" Bellatrix sneered at Harry.  
  
"Sirius isn't dead!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes he is you little liar and so will you and Seri before long!" Bella raised her wand. "Crucio!"  
  
Knifes shot into Harry's flesh. He arched over holding his stomach, his wand slipping from his fingers. His scar burned and he felt light headed. All his thoughts turned to death. He wanted to die. Then the pain stopped and he fell to his knees in front of Angel, cool white pleasure taking over him.  
  
"Awe, Sibyl Trawnley." Bellatrix said. Dark figures began to form around Bella. Harry looked up, his eyes straining to see right. Trawnley was standing front of him. "Just who we were looking for."  
  
"Not today Bellatrix, not today!" Sibyl said sternly.  
  
"Oh, I believe it will be today." A man behind Lestrange said.  
  
Something tugged Harry's arm. He turned his head slightly to look at what it was. Angel was gone. A big black dog had his sleeve in its mouth. "Sirius" Harry said softly. The dog gave one more hard tug and Harry toppled over. The dog drug him across the platform and to an entrance to the train.  
  
Harry, understanding now what was going on, stood up and stepped onto the train. He turned a sharp corner and threw open a door. Four red face seventh year Hufflepuffs sat there. Harry's head was spinning and his vision was weak. He leaned against the window to look for the dog, it was gone.  
  
Harry pushed the window down and the girl behind him shrieked. "Come now Sibyl, come quietly and we won't hurt you."  
  
"Why do you want me?" Trawnley screamed.  
  
Bella laughed. "Stupify!" Professor Trawnley fell to the floor, eyes opened wide.  
  
"No! Sibyl!" Angel appeared out of no where and dove toward Trawnley, but she and the ten death eaters were gone. 


	11. Another Weasley

Chapter Eleven Another Weasley  
  
Harry pushed away from the window and went back outside. "What happened?"  
  
Snape and McGonagall guided him back onto the train with out a word. The other teachers followed not saying a word. Angel left under Charlie's arm, her head down. The train started moving.  
  
Harry decided to find Hermione and Ron, which didn't take long since they were looking for him too. "Harry!" Hermione came running at him and threw her arms around his neck. The impacted pushed him to the floor. "Everyone is saying someone got kidnapped! I thought it was you!" Hermione was crying. Harry patted her back and softly pushed her off of him.  
  
"Trawnley." He said shortly.  
  
"YES!" Ron cried. "The old bat is gone!"  
  
Hermione smiled slightly. Harry grew red and totally pushed Hermione off of him. He walked briskly down the train looking for an open compartment. But they were all locked. People would look out the window and stare at him, some pointing at him. "GRRR!" He slammed his fists against his sides. Why Trawnley. why her? Why not him? Sure Trawnley wasn't his favorite person, but why did he always escape. just kill him already!  
  
"Harry." He looked down to see Mark's red hair. "Come on." Mark pushed his hand in Harry's and led him down the train. He opened a compartment. Luna, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Miley and Ron where sitting there.  
  
"Vhat's wrong?" Miley asked, scooting over for him to sit down.  
  
"Nothing." Harry grunted. They had it, the weapon. Professor Trawnley would tell them to prophecy and Voldemort would have what he didn't last time.  
  
"Come on Harry tell us." Ginny said touching his arm. Harry looked up at her and messed with his hair.  
  
"Can't." Harry said.  
  
"Why not?" Neville asked. Harry turned to him. Neville. Why not him? Why Harry? Why couldn't all this happen to Neville, why did Harry have be the famous one! All he ever wanted was to be normal!  
  
"Because what if you tell someone? Voldemort can't know. and just in case Trawnley doesn't tell him, I don't want to tell someone who will!"  
  
"Are you saying you don't trust us?" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Well.yes. I mean.."  
  
"He said he can't tell us. Harry trusts you, I'm sure of it. it's just maybe it's a load." Mark said.  
  
Harry turned to him and smiled slightly. Ron nodded.  
  
"Harry, you can tell us. We want to help." Hermione touched his hand.  
  
"It's something I have to do, you can't help."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back trying to go to sleep. But sleep didn't come. He dared not open his eyes. People would come in and ask what happened on the platform and ask if it was true that Harry cursed Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville would answer proudly and then make them leave. A few boys came in and even asked who Angel was. Miley would say nasty words (for an eleven year old) literately kick them out.  
  
"Potter!" Harry jolted up. "Potter, well well well, I see you got away again!"  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Where' Angelica?" Draco asked.  
  
"She left with Charlie, now go away!" Mark yelled.  
  
"HAHA, the little Mudblood. oh look boys, there are two in here. Two Mudbloods, three blood traitors, Looney Luna and a Potter, we have a full boat!" Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind Malfoy.  
  
"SAY IT AGAIN MALFOY!" Harry stood up, his wand in his face. "YOU JUST SAW WHAT I DID TO LESTRANGE!"  
  
"Yah, I did. And she wasn't in pain for five minutes!" Malfoy sniggered. "Let me teach you. Cruci.."  
  
Harry grabbed the front Malfoy's robes and threw his in the compartment and against the wall. "You better behave yourself this year Draco. I know things about you I doubt you want your little posy to know about." Harry hissed at him.  
  
"Like what?" Malfoy stuttered.  
  
"That no one loves you. That you were raise purely for Voldemort. That your parents don't really give a shit about you. And that after 16 years of being put under Unforgivable curses you still can't throw them off." Harry said softly in Malfoy's face.  
  
"Are you going to kiss me Potter?" Malfoy said loudly, trying to change the subject.  
  
Harry smiled broadly. "When I get done with you, you will wish I kissed you." Harry picked him up and threw him out of the compartment knocking over Crabbe and Goyle when he did.  
  
Malfoy stood up, dusting himself off. "Weasley, say hi to Percy for me. He is the only kin you have that didn't betray his blood." And with that the three of them left.  
  
Neville turned red and sunk down low in his seat. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then at Harry. "What does he mean?"  
  
"Err.well.."  
  
"No more secrets Harry. Tell me!" Ginny stood up, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Percy is. well. he was.. He was outside with the death eaters." Harry said.  
  
Ron's eyes got big. "Was he wearing a black cape?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Damn!" Ron hit the wall. "I always hated Percy. What the heck does he think he's doing! Mum will cry herself to death when she finds out." Ron ran his fingers though his hair. Ginny just nodded and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"At least he's not dead." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Better dead I say." Ron whispered back.  
  
"I couldn't hate him, even now." Ginny said a tear trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Me neither." Ron replied. He hugged his little sister tightly.  
  
Mark came over and settled next to Harry. "Harry, I feel sorry for him."  
  
"Me too Mark, me too."  
  
They were silent the rest of the way home. People would still come by and ask question but no one answered them so they left. Miley was very odd about this. She gave people evil eyes and even punched a girl. It was very obvious she didn't enjoy people like this.  
  
"Come on," Flickwick opened the compartment. "You eight are supposed to follow me." They all stood up and followed the little teacher out the door. People popped their heads out their doors and stared at them. Harry held Mark's hand, he was shaking. Normally the train ride was relieving for Harry. It was the exciting ride between the life he hated and life he loved, but he couldn't help wish he stayed in bed that morning.  
  
The teachers were all out side the train. "I'll get the next four." Snape said harshly.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked Flickwick.  
  
"Well, Hogsmead isn't exactly as safe as Hogwarts, so we are going to have to escort you all up to the castle." Professor Flickwick picked up the pace a little more. "Oh, Mark. you're a first year aren't you?"  
  
"Yes sir." Mark said shaking; he gripped Harry's hand and moved closer to him.  
  
"Well, I guess you rather stay with Harry than take the trip across the lake. Well come on then." He led the way to the first two carriages. "Longbottom, Potter, Evans, Obalonsk. you have the first one. Weasleys, Granger, Lovegood, next one." They obeyed with out a word, climbing into the carriages.  
  
"Harry, do you think there is a reason we were the first ones out?" Mark asked.  
  
"Of course!" Neville answered. "Famous Harry Potter, the Bulgarian Minister's daughter. what else would they do!"  
  
"Yah, but why not just them two? I mean we aren't very special and neither is Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna." Mark argued.  
  
"Because Neville is speceel. Herm-own-ninny, Ron, and Ge-ninny have gone through alvost every adventure Harry haf, Luna is very vell respected for having her dad pubvish that interviev and you are Mark. Everyone at the Order loves you." Miley said kindly. Mark blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
Once at the grand front doors they got out. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna caught up with them. "This is all so crazy!" Luna said with a smile. "Dad would have a field day if he would write about this." Mark giggled at this and Luna patted his head. The eight of them walked inside the castle.  
  
"Harry," They turned around to see Dumbledore. "Harry Potter, why I don't believe it!"  
  
"Yes, Professor, it's me." Harry said somewhat shocked at his words.  
  
"Oh, I'm no Professor." Dumbledore said, taking Harry's hand and shaking his arm. "I'm Abertforth Dumbledore. Albus's younger brother."  
  
"Oh. right." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Well, I was just helping with matters after what happened. Are you kids okay?"  
  
"Yes, fine thanks." Hermione chimed happily.  
  
"Well, I better get back to the Order before Angel has my neck. She is so much like her mother. but I love her pranks. make the house feel like Sirius is back in it." He turned to Harry. "It's like having the good Marauders back. Remus is looking younger; you act just like James and Angel like Sirius, all we need is a scrawny little traitor and we got Wormtail." Abertforth shook his head. "I told Albus I didn't like the boy. he didn't listen to me."  
  
"Oh," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go now. I'll see you later Harry." And without a pause to hear their goodbyes, the tall man swept away.  
  
"Weird," Luna breathed once the man was out of ear shot. They all laughed slightly and headed for the Great Hall, Mark breathing "Wow!" every step.  
  
They all sat down at the Gryffindor table, even Miley, Mark and Luna. "I hope I get in Gryffindor. If I have to put up vith a Malfoy all year I'll pull my hair out." Ron laughed at this and Miley smiled.  
  
"I want to be in Gryffindor with Harry!" Mark chimed, others slowly filing in. Most of them waved and yelled hello to Harry. Every time Mark swelled in pride.  
  
"You probably will." Ginny teased. "If you are brave enough to actually like him, you're brave enough for Gryffindor."  
  
"HEY!" Harry tossed a plate at her.  
  
"Mark, Miley. I need you to come back here and be sorted. Luna. get to your house table." Professor McGonagall said, popping her head beside Harry.  
  
"Yes Professor," The three said in unison. They stood, said their good-byes and walked away.  
  
"I hope Mark gets in Gryffindor." Neville said softly.  
  
"I hope Miley get in too." Ron said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
Professor McGonagall reappeared leading a line of first years. Mark was visible among them; his red hair and green eyes and Miley was behind them. clearly not a first year. she was head and shoulder above them all.  
  
McGonagall place a three legged stool down in front of the Hall. She sat a tattered old hat on it. She stepped back, reading over the list in her hands.  
  
The hat came to live, a tear ripping at its mouth. Eyes became clear and it started to move to sing:  
  
"We have lived on among all this  
  
And shown ourselves strong  
  
And with four house bind  
  
We could never go wrong.  
  
With four great leaders  
  
Our school is wise  
  
And though evil lurk  
  
We never fail in size.  
  
And as our test carries on  
  
We never shall forget  
  
The days of past they showed us thus  
  
That they don't regret.  
  
Carry your head high  
  
With what house you are in  
  
Be true to yourself  
  
And you will always win.  
  
Whether you be Gryffindor  
  
The bravest of the lot  
  
Or in you be with Ravenclaw  
  
Who always solves the plot.  
  
You might just be a Hufflepuff  
  
Equal and divine  
  
And should be in Slytherin  
  
Power you shall find.  
  
So put me on you head  
  
There's nothing you may hide  
  
For whatever you've got hidden  
  
Will surely be just fine."  
  
And the song broke off. The Great Hall cheered. Harry and Ron laughed as Miley mad a sickening face followed by a laugh. "When I call your name you will come up here and try the Sorting Hat on. Once you are sorted, you will sit at your House table." Professor McGonagall said. "Avery, Shannon."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Bot, Greg."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Davis, Ryan."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Evans, Markus."  
  
Harry crossed his fingers and looked at his empty plate, to scared to hear what the hat would say. Anything but Slytherin, not Slytherin.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table exploded with cheer. Mark plopped down beside Harry. "It said, 'Ah, another Weasley' I'm not related to you am I?" Mark directed at Ron.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry just looked at him, their eyes big and their mouths slightly open.  
  
"I dunno." Ron said softly.  
  
Hannah Fowler became Hufflepuff, Joanne Gardener became Ravenclaw, Jason Kid became Gryffindor, Adam McCabe became Gryffindor, Scott Mackenzie became Slytherin and so on and so forth.  
  
"Congratulations!" Dumbledore said, standing up. "I would like to welcome all first years and welcome back all my second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years." Dumbledore raise his glass and drank. "We have a new teacher! Since Professor Umbridge left." Cheers rang in the hall. Everyone was clapping and yelling, everyone except for a choice few at the Slytherin table. "we are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Dumbledore continued after the cheers died a bit. "But she is not here at the moment, so."  
  
Just then the Great Hall doors where bust open. Angel stood in the frame. She was wearing an aqua blue shirt with bleached blue jeans. Her black robes were open; the Black family crest on the chest. Her hair was straight and down to the middle of her back. She smiled slightly and walked down the center of the room with the same class she did at the Ministry hearing, using the grace she inherited from Sirius. She nodded at Harry and the people around him, but didn't stop, just continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"That's the girl from the platform."  
  
"What was she doing with Charlie Weasley?"  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"I stand corrected. Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is here." Harry dropped his mouth open. He looked around at Hermione and Ron and they were doing the same. "May I introduce Professor Black."  
  
"She's a Malfoy!" Draco Malfoy yelled as he stood up. He banged his hand on the table. "She's my cousin, daughter of Lucas and Jasmine Malfoy!"  
  
"Take your seat Draco and hush your opinions before I deduct points away from Slytherin before they have any." Angel said, stopping and turning her head to Draco. Harry face lit up and he turned to Ron, trying to hide his grin. Ron had both hand over his mouth, trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Now," Professor Snape stood. "That really isn't called for Profes."  
  
"Pipe it Snape. This argument is between Mr. Malfoy and myself. And as far as I can see, it is over." Angel didn't take the time to look at Snape, her eyes just bore into Draco.  
  
"Lucas will hear of this." Malfoy said sitting down.  
  
"And I'm sure you will be the one to tell him." Angel grinned devilishly and proceeded to her seat, clapping on Miley's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, well." Dumbledore said uneasily, disturbing the silence. "We also have a new student. She is a transfer from Drumstrang. Miley Heartstone."  
  
"What?" Ron gasped. "I though her name was."  
  
Hermione kicked his shin. "Shhh..it's a cover name. Malfoy and some of them have parents for death eater. announcing that the Bulgarian Minister's daughter is here at Hogwarts is crazy. She's here for protection, not fame."  
  
Ron turned red and nodded.  
  
Miley walked up and sat on the stool. Her face was a light shade of red, no doubt being slightly embarrassed for sitting on a three legged stool with an old hat on her head being sorted like an eleven year old.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" Miley frowned at turned to look at Dumbledore. He shrugged and forced a weak smile. Miley stood up, sat the hat down and made her death walk over to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy moved over making room for her. Ron clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. She forced a grin at him, but sat at the end of the table away from the rest of the house.  
  
"Yes now that our students are sorted, our new teacher announced. I think it is time to fill our stomachs. Jumbo-Bumbo." With that Dumbledore clapped his hands and the plates before them filled with food. Mark smiled widely, breathing '"wow" and they began to eat.  
  
"I can't believe she got Slytherin!" Ron said.  
  
"That can't be safe, everyone knows that Malfoy is in on the Death Eaters. putting Miley in the same common room as him can't be good." Hermione said after swallowing her food.  
  
"Yeah, but there could be some death eaters in Gryffindor too." Harry said. "I mean look at Wormtail."  
  
"And Percy." Ginny said; her head down.  
  
"Yeah," Mark said half heartedly.  
  
After that they ate in silence.  
  
"Now," The food disappeared with Dumbledore's speech. "Now, that we have welcomed out students and teachers, caught up for the most part with our friend and best of all filled our stomachs, I believe it's time for me to address some bad news."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. He should have known.  
  
"As most of you know, Platform 9 and ¾ was attack this morning right before the Hogwarts Express left. It was attacked by ten death eaters." People gasped and girls squealed, falling over onto the table. "After protecting a student," Harry grinned thankfully the Dumbledore had not said his name, "and a teacher, our dear Professor Sibyl Trawnley was taken captive."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Who'd want that old bat?"  
  
"Why should we care?"  
  
"What would you-know-how want with a Hogwarts teacher?"  
  
Harry looked around as people broke off into conversations. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville undertook their own. Harry sunk in his seat, just waiting for someone to ask what he thought on the matter. Could he lie? Should he tell Hermione and Ron the truth? What if Neville knew?  
  
Professor McGonagall had taped on her glass. "Bed," Dumbledore announced. The muttering never really stopped, but people slowly stood up and left the Great Hall in floods.  
  
Once in the dorm, Harry threw himself in bed, not wanting to explain anything or give details about anything. not even wanting to rekindle it himself. 


	12. Professor Black

Chapter Twelve Professor Black  
  
Harry woke up easily this morning. He didn't sleep very well and wake up was just a matter of rolling onto the floor. He walked with Neville, Ron and Mark down stairs where they met Hermione and Ginny. All six of them sat down and started eating their breakfast.  
  
"I still don't know why anybody would want Trawnley." Ron said after swallowing a mouthful of eggs.  
  
"I don't either. Kind of odd, but if he wanted a fortune teller, why didn't he just take Angel. I mean she was kinda down for the count." Hermione said.  
  
"Good Morning." Miley sat down next to Ron and started piling food on her plate.  
  
"You're suppose to be at the Slytherin table!" Mark said.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore. he said that I should spend as much time as I can avay from them." Miley answered before shoving mounds of food in her mouth.  
  
"Makes sense." Neville piped.  
  
"SCHELDUELS!"  
  
"Yuck, I wish they just forgot to give them to us." Ron said nastily.  
  
"Here you are Harry." Harry turned around to see Angel. She had piles of parchment in her arms and had a single sheet extended for him. She smiled and winked. "Might find it interesting to your liking."  
  
"Professor McGonagall normally passes out our schedules." Ginny said sweetly.  
  
Angel looked over her shoulder and leaned in closer to the group. "She at the Order this morning."  
  
"For what?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"Come off it Harry, what would she be there for?" Angel rolled her eyes, passed Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Mark and Miley their schedules and stalked off to the next group.  
  
"WOW! I have every class with Hermione!" Neville said merrily looking from his list to hers.  
  
"How's that?" Ron snatched both up and glanced from one to the other. "What did you all decide to be?"  
  
"Healers." Neville and Hermione said together, turning an odd shade of pink after they said it.  
  
"What about you Miley?" Ron asked, looking at her schedule  
  
"Auror." She said plainly.  
  
"Me too!" Ron said excited.  
  
Harry glanced down at his list.  
  
Mr. Harry Potter - Gryffindor - Sixth Year - Auror  
  
Monday:  
  
10 o'clock - Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Lunch  
  
4 o'clock - Charms  
  
Tuesday:  
  
8 o'clock - Potions  
  
10 o'clock - Transfiguration  
  
Lunch  
  
2 o'clock - Private  
  
Wednesday:  
  
10 o'clock - Private  
  
Lunch  
  
4 o'clock - Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Thursday:  
  
10 o'clock - Charms  
  
Lunch  
  
2 o'clock - Potions  
  
4 o'clock - Transfiguration  
  
Friday:  
  
8 o'clock - Auror DADA/Charms  
  
10 o'clock - Auror Potions  
  
Lunch  
  
2 o'clock - Private  
  
"WOW! What's with all the Private classes mate? And you don't have the Auror Transfiguration with us Friday." Ron had his neck over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, rereading the list.  
  
"Well, Neville and I have Herbology at eight, we better be going." Hermione pushed her plate in front of her and left the great hall, Neville at her heels.  
  
Ron shrugged and went back to studying the parchment. "Hey, Miley, will you be in all our classes? I mean since you're in a different house?"  
  
"Yeah, Angel was explaining it to me. After you take the ovls, all 6th years take classes together and all 7th years take classes together. Ve'll have Hermione and Neville for Dark Arts, Charm, Potions and Transfiguration if I'm not wrong." Miley said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh," Ron muttered, turning back to his breakfast. "We could sleep in then Harry."  
  
"Yeah," and Harry smiled at his friend.  
  
"Harry, could you walk me to class?" Mark was standing up behind him. "I'm not very sure were Potions is."  
  
"Well..err." Harry looked around. Ginny was already gone, so was Neville and Hermione. Ron and Miley were talking to each other. He had nothing better to do. "Sure Mark."  
  
Mark gave a toothy grin and pulled Harry to his feet. People eyed them as they left the Great Hall, but Mark was too into describing what someone in his dorm room told him and how they called him a liar when he told them he knew Harry Potter.  
  
"Really Mark?" "Wow, that's great Mark." "Yeah, I agree." Harry just muttered when ever the 11 year old took a breath.  
  
"It's just down here." Harry pushed open the door the Dungeons and led the way down stairs.  
  
"Mark, you weren't lying were you?" Said a mossy like headed boy. "So, you're Harry Potter, huh?" The boys said again.  
  
"Err. yeah." Harry answered, nodding his head.  
  
"Well, my mum thought you were off your rocker last year. Now she thinks Fudge is. I don't know when to believe her anymore but after that statement about the committee having Fudge suspended till he is over looked kinda made everyone think Fudge was crazy . I never really thought you were crazy though, maybe a touch in the head, but not crazy." The boy said, as he accompanied them down the stairs.  
  
"Err. thanks." Harry stuttered.  
  
"By the way I'm Adam. Don't like the name, dirtily boring if you ask me. But than I guess Harry is a pretty ordinary name isn't it?" The boy named Adam said. "I couldn't believe I got Gryffindor. My mums threatened me with in an inch of my life that she would hunt me down and kill me if I got Slytherin. She's a loony old bat I tell you."  
  
"Oh," Harry said messing with his hair.  
  
"Potter." Snape stepped outside his class room and leaned against the wall. "I'd like to have a word with you if you don't mind."  
  
"Bye Harry!" Mark waved and dashed into the Dungeon.  
  
"See ya Potter." and Adam followed him.  
  
"Potter, I guess you've noticed you made my Potions class." Snape sneered directing Harry to another dungeon.  
  
"Yes sir I have." Harry really didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Well, I'd like to congratulate you." Snape said, pacing in front of Harry.  
  
"Err. thank you sir." Harry messed with his hair, not really understanding what was going on.  
  
"Don't do that!" Snape said, trailing off loudly. Harry brought his hand back away from his hair and shoved in it his pocket. "Why do you have to do that?"  
  
"I don't know. nervous habit maybe." Harry stuttered slightly.  
  
"Oh, I see. you saw you God awful father do that. You thought it was cool. You thought your father was a hero." Snape said, stepping toward him, his mouth pushed into a smile.  
  
'No, I thought he was a bit of an idiot.' Harry said to himself, but he couldn't let Snape know that he really thought that about his father and Sirius. "Yeah, I do!" Harry said strongly.  
  
"Pitiful. Potter. Pitiful. After everything you've been though I thought you would realize how immature your prefect father was." Snape clucked his tongue.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to be him. All he had to worry about was how to hex you, not about Voldemort braking into the school and killing him." Harry said, a snarl in his throat.  
  
Snape eyes widened and then narrowed. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about anyway. I wanted to tell you that your private lessons will be in this class room. Be here at two o'clock or I will personally take points away from you. Now get out of here. I have class." Snape whip around and snapped the door shut behind him.  
  
Harry stared after him for a bit till he heard Snape yelling in the class room at someone. He made his way slowly up stairs and down the corridor to the fat ladies picture. "Squib" and the portrait opened.  
  
"HARRY! Where did you go? I thought you disappeared or something." Ron jumped up.  
  
"Oh. I. er.I walked Mark to class." Harry said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Oh," Ron said shortly sitting back down.  
  
"What were you and Miley talking about?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"About Angel mostly." Ron said, reclaiming his seat. "Did you hear how Lestrange called her Seri?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said shortly, "That's what Wormtail called her at the Ministry."  
  
"I don't like her." Ron said shortly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Too many secrets. It's like she hiding something. She never told us she was Sirius's daughter. And how do we know he even had a daughter. What if she's just trying to worm her way into the Order and put claim on the Black's gold? She's a stinkin' Malfoy if there ever was one."  
  
"That does fit, parts of it I mean."  
  
"And her room. I wonder what she's got locked up in there."  
  
"It's not what you think." Harry answered plainly.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron raised an eye brow.  
  
"She showed me."  
  
"What was in there?" Ron raised himself up on his hands.  
  
"It's Sirius' old room, exactly how he left it. There are pictures of my dad and mum all over the wall, even some of me and Angel when we were real little."  
  
"Why wouldn't she want anyone to see that?"  
  
"Because Sirius didn't know she was his daughter." Harry said softly again, leaning back deeper into the couch.  
  
"Okay, Harry. but it still doesn't make sense. I think she's feeding you a cock and bull story to help her with something." Ron said matter of factly.  
  
"She already has saved my life three times. I have to give her trust for that." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but when you heard her talking to Krum, her trust wasn't very strong with you mate." Ron said, an once of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Ugh!" Harry slammed his fists down on the padding of the chair and stormed off up stairs. Why does Ron push things? Why doesn't he just trust people? Why can't Harry just tell him the truth?  
  
Ron didn't follow after him. Harry laid face in his pillow for sometime. All his thoughts surrounded on idea. Sirius. If Angel was telling the truth, some part of her must hate him. It was Harry's fault Sirius wasn't here. The only father he ever knew vanished right in front of him. Sirius died. Sirius is dead. Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black. No, any way Harry told himself this, it just didn't settle right. He couldn't make himself except that Sirius was gone. I mean, he couldn't be. Strong, laughing, Sirius Black couldn't be knocked down and out with one blow. Yet, perhaps that wasn't the only blow. Sirius's best friend dieing, his fiancé being killed, one of his friends turning on him, Harry not being able to live with him, being locked in the house he hated for over a year. Yeah, Bellatrix Lestrange's hex was not the first blow; it was the last of many. Sirius is dead. But if he truly is, then why does Angel hold onto the fact that he's not? Does she know something Harry doesn't? Or maybe it's her way of dealing with it. that if she was just a couple months earlier she would have seen the father she always wanted. but she was too late.  
  
"Harry," Neville entered the room, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes." Harry grunted and rolled over onto his back. After what he was thinking, the last person he wanted to see was Angel, but he had to. He collected his supplies and followed Neville, Ron and Hermione to class.  
  
"Seats." Everyone sat down. Angel made her way to the front of the class room. She jumped on her desk and sat there, her legs hanging off the end. "Right, so." She began to flip through a folder in front of her. "Right, first year didn't you much good. might as well have skipped this class second year."  
  
Harry grinned and Ron and they both turned away before they burst out laughing. "Remus did a very good job and so did Crouch. Umbridge. oh lord don't get me started."  
  
"She did everything she was supposed to do under the Ministry. better than the werewolf did."  
  
"Keep you tongue Mr. Malfoy or let me cut it out! I have had enough of your mouth. One more out burst and you may leave my class room without 50 points to your house and a detention for tonight. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes mama." Draco muttered before sinking down lower into his seat.  
  
"Very well." Angel went back through her notes, smiled slightly and straightened up. "Though my accent might not yield it, but I grew up in Bulgaria and went to school at Drumstrang." So people gasped, other laughed and others made sickening voices at the word Drumstrang. "There, we didn't learn Defense Against to Dark Arts, we actually learned the Dark Arts. Now forgive me if I wake some of you up to reality, but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire. You won't get rid of Voldemort and his death eater by using simple shielding and disarming spells."  
  
"You mean you are actually going to."  
  
"Hand Granger!" Angel barked.  
  
Hermione made a confused face, but raised her hand. Angel nodded toward her. "Sorry Professor. you mean you are actually going to teach us the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Yes I do Ms. Granger, but it's not as easy as it seems. You have to concentrate, want what you are going to do and as bad as it sounds, enjoy what you are doing to someone. Righteous hatred and anger will not hurt or even kill a death eater." Angel's eyes transfixed on Harry. Harry pressed his lips together and nodded as though he was the only on in the class room.  
  
"Right then," Angel jumped down off the desk and laid her notes down where she sat. "We are going to start off with simple discussion, and if you fall asleep, you might be used for demonstration so I suggest you stay awake." A few people smiled, but mostly people laughed. Angel's eyes twinkled and she worked her way down the room.  
  
"Now, who can describe to me the result of an Unforgivable Curse when not used correctly?"  
  
A few people raised their hand. "Malfoy."  
  
"Err. it doesn't work properly. sometimes it could feel really good instead of bad or it could just ware off quickly." Malfoy said uneasily.  
  
"Very good, 10 points to Slytherin." Angel patted him on the shoulder as she passed. "When ever an Unforgivable Curse, or any curse for that matter is not willed properly, it will do the opposite of what it is meant to do or simple end quickly. On the contrary to this, when a curse or hex is done extremely well, a simple tickling charm could end someone in the hospital wing." Everyone bust of laughing, even Angel managed a grin. "I'm serious! I got mad at Victor on day, and even though he doesn't seem it, he's very ticklish. Well, I put a tickling charm on him; he got knocked out and was in the hospital wing for two nights." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Miley all rolled with laughter.  
  
"Victor Krum?" everyone gasped. The laughter died down as everyone was looking from Ron, Harry, Hermione and Miley to Angel and then back again.  
  
"Yes, we graduated together." Everyone's mouths dropped open, with the exception of some. "It's not that big of a deal. He came here, he's really down to earth even if he is on that damn broom stick most of the time." Angel rolled her eyes. "Anyway," And the class went on talking about how you should properly will a hex and curse, what kind of curses are forbidden to use besides the unforgivable ones and finally, when they had around 5 minutes left of class.  
  
"Any questions?" Professor Black asked, taking her seat on her desk.  
  
Hands shot up all over the class room. "Thomas."  
  
"What does the Cruciatuse Curse feel like. or should feel like?" Dean Thomas asked, is hand still in the air.  
  
"Well it should feel like." Angel started.  
  
".knifes piecing your flesh all over your body." Continued a dreamy Malfoy.  
  
".your head splits open and all you can think about is making the pain go away no matter what.." Harry said without thinking.  
  
".even death is more tempting then going though it.." Malfoy said.  
  
". and images of you life passes in your eyes.." Harry went on.  
  
".. Not good images though." Draco added.  
  
".bad memories, the worst.." Harry said dreamily.  
  
"..images of people dieing.."  
  
"..of people crying and screaming.."  
  
"..it's like knifes tearing your flesh off your bones.."  
  
"..it's all the pain you ever felt comes rushing back to you and you want to cry but you can't." Neville said, his eyes rolling back slightly.  
  
"..it's like dieing a hundred times.." Draco said.  
  
"..and the pain never really stops." Harry finished  
  
"Draco, Harry, Neville.." Angel said softly. They shook their head and looked at one another. The class was silent and was starring at them. Draco's eyes went from disbelief to hatred and he transfixed his snake like eyes on Harry, loath swimming in their pits. Harry glared back, feeling his eyes narrow to slits.  
  
"Pro.Professor B-B-Black. have you ever had the Cruciatus Curse put on you?" Neville stuttered. Harry broke his stare down with Malfoy and looked at Angel. Malfoy turned to look her.  
  
Angel heaved a great sigh and closed her eyes. "When I was four." Everyone brought their hands to their mouths and tears even came to Draco's eyes. "There was nothing else like it. Nightmares even seem more welcoming than it. and the worst of it is seconds before you are put under it. you start to recollect what it felt like the last time and your body aches. and then watching someone you love deary being put under it." This time Angel was looking at Malfoy.  
  
Neville heaved himself onto the desk and buried his head in his arms giving loud whimpers. "When it. happened to me. it was by Lestrange. and it didn't hurt too much. I almost felt proud.. Because it. happened. to my." He couldn't finish. Great sobs broke his speech and he was only muttering.  
  
Angel knelt down beside him and whispered in his ear. Neville nodded and wiped his eyes. Angel walked back to the front of the class room.  
  
"But you've got to know. You have to know it's not true. the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus really isn't a curse at all. It's a brain tease! Once you've learned and know it's not real, that's it's just in your head you can throw it off!" Angel wheeled around and stood in front of the class. She threw her arms open and stared down at Malfoy. "Put the Cruciatus Curse on me Draco!" She said excitedly.  
  
"I couldn't do that Angelica." Draco said softly.  
  
"DO IT!" Angel shouted.  
  
Draco was shaking. He took his wand in hand and pointed it at her. "Crucio!"  
  
A shot blew and made Angel stagger back a few steps. Her face winced slightly, then she smiled. "SEE!" Draco dropped his wand on the floor and flopped back down in his seat. "I learned to throw it off. discipline! That's what it is. discipline! If you discipline yourself enough to know who you are and what can and can't hurt you!"  
  
The bell rang, but no one moved. "Wednesday night there will be a meeting in the great hall. I'm continuing a club for Dumbledore; Wednesday at 7 o'clock." Angel winked at Harry, "Class dismissed." 


	13. Painful Memories

Chapter Thirteen Painful Memories  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Hermione sat down beside him. Harry messed with his hair and moved a few inches away from her. From the time he left Defense Against the Dark Art till now, it was like he was in a trance. No one talked to him and he was lost in his own mind, swirling down a tunnel where he couldn't remember anything but regret, pain and death. Hermione closed the space between them again and drape her arm over his should. "Harry, are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said shortly, pulling his plate to him and pushing his mash potatoes around.  
  
"Tell me, I want to help." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
He looked up. Everyone was nearly gone from supper. Him and Hermione where the only ones for a couple seats. "Look, I'm sorry. it's just." Harry looked down again. "I don't want to believe it."  
  
"Believe what Harry?" Hermione said softly.  
  
"That their gone, that's he's gone. that I have no one." Harry said soulfully.  
  
"Who's gone Harry, who are they?"  
  
"Mum, dad, Sirius. for fifteen year I've known that I was an orphan, but I don't know. there has always been a part of me just waiting to wake up and have my mum telling me I'm going to be late or my dad congratulating me on Quidditch. It never has really sunk in that my parents are dead. I lost something I barely knew I had." Harry messed with his hair again distracting himself from tears he didn't want Hermione to see.  
  
"Oh Harry. they aren't dead. You act more like your father everyday! You look like him too. everyone says so." Hermione said hugging his shoulders.  
  
Harry gently pushed her off of him. "But I can't live with the memory of my dad coming for people's mouth. Why did it happen to me.why not Neville?"  
  
"What does Neville have to do with anything?" Harry's eyes grew big and looked up at Hermione. he had said too much. "What? Harry Potter, tell me right now, I want to know!"  
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to know too!" Harry was all of the sudden angry. "The truth, my truth, the truth I deserved to know from as far back as I can remember was not trusted with me till I was fifteen! Don't go telling me you wanted to know, you don't deserve to know! You don't thrive to know your past and yearn to know just the tiniest bit of information about your parents or your life before it went to hell, so don't hand me this, "I want to know!" You will know when I feel fit to let you know!" Harry pushed his plate and some surrounding it off the table letting food and silver wear crash to the floor. He stood up and left the Great Hall, face red, hands shaking and scolding himself for yelling at Hermione.  
  
Harry went to his room and collected his Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts books and parchment and left for the library. He finished an explanation for Angel about how the Unforgivable curse work, what they do, and how not to do them. he was suppose to give cases in which they were uses. he personally knew one for each. but it being painful to recall, skipped that part. He was nearly done taking notes on this one charm when he got kick out of the library. He walked back the common room praying Ron and Hermione were in bed. His prayers were answered, but not totally. Neville sat on the couch waiting for him.  
  
"Harry. Hermione. she told me. I need to know. I want to know." Neville didn't stand when he entered or even look his way. He spoke to the fire, his face and eyes transfixed on the dimming flames.  
  
Harry sighed. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do. It has to do something with me, I know. Hermione said. well. she said you bit her head off for one. but she said. she told me. oh, Harry she told me you said "Why couldn't it have been Neville?" Now come on Harry, tell me!"  
  
"No, I won't do it." Harry felt the last once of pride leak from him. He was denying Neville the same truth that tortured him for so many years. But, now it seemed he knew why Dumbledore didn't want to tell him. Harry was without parents and a life because of a damn prophecy, one he had to live up to. He couldn't tell Neville that it could have been him. That at night he lay awake wishing and wanting it to have been Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived. What kind of person did Neville think Harry was anyway?  
  
"You don't understand Harry, I deserve to know."  
  
"You won't want to know once you do. At least in the dark you can't see what scars you."  
  
"I won't be left fighting in the dark." Neville stood now and turned slowly to Harry. "It had something to do with that ball and Professor Trawnley. I saw her head in the Department of Mysteries.. And she.and that's why she was kidnapped." Neville frowned. "Please tell me I'm not making this up. It must have something to do with my parents."  
  
"Neville, it doesn't. Now go to sleep." Harry marched up the stairs without another word. How could it possibly have anything to do with what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom? The Prophecy had nothing to do with Neville or his parents. no, nothing at all.  
  
The next morning it seemed everyone, but Mark was edgy around Harry. Hermione was giving him the cold shoulder as was Neville and Ron and Ginny just assumed stay out of the mess and found others friends that morning. "What's wrong with everyone?" Mark asked running to keep up Harry's long strides.  
  
Harry shrugged and continued down to the stairs toward to dungeons, "Okay then Harry." Mark sighed, stopping where he was. "I have Charms next. I'll see you later then." And with that Mark hurried in the other direction.  
  
The dungeons were just as Harry remembered, dark, dreary, and a totally hell to pay if you take a wrong turn. He walked into Potion's class without noticing no one was there or even that he was doing so. He unpacked his cauldron and ingredicence. Harry had found a seat in the very, very back. He opened his Charms homework and started where he left off yesterday. For some reason he had three extra classes than he should, so with his noble dead in mind, he continued to finish his homework.  
  
Harry was so wrapped up in scribbling he didn't notice someone leaning over him and reading over his work. "No, it svish flick, not flick svish." Someone whispered in his ear. Harry looked up; Miley was looking over his shoulder. "Vhat are you doing here so early?"  
  
"I don't know. just had nothing else to do I guess." Harry laid down his quill and messed with his hair.  
  
"Tell me vhat's wrong. or at least as much as you feel comfortable telling me." Miley said softly, taking the seat next to him.  
  
"Well, I know this secret." Harry said shortly.  
  
"Ve all have our little secrets."  
  
"Yes, but mine affects people, more people just than myself. But I can't tell them because. well. because. I really don't know why I can't tell them it's just."  
  
"Something you vouldn't vant them to know if you could help it." Miley ended.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Maybe they should know."  
  
"Maybe it'll kill them."  
  
"Maybe it vill kill you."  
  
"It probably will, that's the problem." Harry messed with his hair again.  
  
"Oh, vell, I guess you just need to decide vhat is best; for you and your friends. But if they can't accept you having a secret you can't tell them, then maybe they aren't the right kind of friends." Miley patted his shoulder and went to unloading her potion supplies.  
  
"Bless my soul!" Snape entered the room. "Potter early for class, if I wasn't Severus Snape I'd give you 15 points." Harry smiled widely, the first ever Gryffindor point rewarded, not taken, but rewarded by Servus Snape would be to him. "But me being Severus Snape, I can't do that." Snape forced an evil grin and swept down the class room. He opened a book and started preparing for class. "15 points to Slytherin, way to be on time Ms. Heartstrong."  
  
Miley giggled slightly when Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape then chuckled messing with his jet black hair.  
  
People started gliding in by the hand full, all talking loudly and whispering as they passed by Harry. He and Miley had given up talking and just sat there finishing homework or scribbling. Five minutes before the bell rang Neville, Ron and Hermione walked in; all three of them eyes Miley and Harry with loath before the stalked off to the front of the dungeon.  
  
"Where do they get off?" Harry huffed slamming his Charms book shut and pushing it forward. "They don't understand, no one does!"  
  
"Yeah, no one does understand you. that's exactly vhy I do." Miley said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vell, no one understands me either. being carted all over the vorld, having to keep a lov profile, I never really get to be me self in having to hide so much." Miley sighed a bit and then closed her book.  
  
"At least you can hide who you are. Everyone knows who I am because of this damn scar I have!" Harry made a face. "I never wanted the damn thing in the first place."  
  
"Today!" Snape started. With that Harry and Miley were silent. They went to work on their potion. Harry, to his own surprise, did very well today. He wasn't distracted by Ron or Hermione, and Snape seemed to be nicer to him since he teamed up with a Slytherin. At least he didn't get a zero today like he did all last year. Draco was still giving him a look of death, but he didn't say or do anything. The one moment Malfoy and Snape were somewhat being civil to him, his best friends turned. Life made no since before, but the little it did, meant nothing to Harry now.  
  
After class, Harry cleaned up for Miley, being a little gentlemen. Miley pack and was waiting at the door for Harry to come, but Ron took her upper arm and drug her out the door with him. Harry sighed, slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the common room.  
  
When he walked in the room went silent. Ron grunted, Hermione turned showing Harry her back and Neville made a face. Harry just stared at them. Why were they so mad? And how did they get the whole Gryffindor common room to turn against him. "Fine, okay guys, you win!" Harry threw his hands in the air, traded books and left. He had an hour to waste before Transfiguration.  
  
He walked around for while only running into Slytherins or stares, so he just decided to start off to Transfiguration. "HARRY!" someone shouted at him. "Don't ignore me scuss head, now talk to me." Harry felt his face turning red. He knew it was Ron and he really didn't want to talk to him, but he turned around and looked at him. "There we go, see not that hard to talk to me. Beats ignoring me a?" Ron punched his upper arm playfully.  
  
"Oh, I see. you can ignore me all morning, but I can't ignore you. the world makes sense again." Harry spinned back around and started for transfiguration.  
  
Ron walked beside him, "Don't be like this mate."  
  
"Like what Ron?" Harry said calmly, still in stride.  
  
"Like a prat. hold still, you ain't going to be late." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him.  
  
Harry jerked his arm away. "Get off me! You're so mad at me because I won't tell you something. Well you tell me something Ron, how come you and Hermione and Neville and Ginny can be mad almost a whole day at me because I don't see it fit to tell you something but I can't be mad at you for two seconds when all my friends avoid and glare at me? Answer me that Weasley!"  
  
"Harry, chill. look, man I'm sorry. Okay, we're all sorry."  
  
"Well, I guess I have to forgive you. none of my other friends are bold enough to apologize to my face, they get a messenger to do it."  
  
"Harry. you never act like this. are you okay?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"We're talking now." Harry said impatiently.  
  
"True, but not about anything concrete. What's up with you. ever since Sirius. I mean. ever since last year you've been bluh."  
  
"Yes Ron I'm a little bluh right now, and you won't know why, because your life is everything I want and you don't respect that." Harry was busting with anger again. Ron did have everything he wanted; a mum, a dad, brothers, a sister. most of all a family. and Ron complained about money and stupid stuff. nothing was ever good enough.  
  
"Yeah right. Famous Harry Potter wanting to be a Weasley, doubtful Harry, very doubtful." Ron said, laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, I hate being special, being the center of attention. I would give anything, anything at all to have a family like you do. You just don't see how good you have it man."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment then he spoke, "At least people know your name. I'm just another Weasley. No matter what I do, it's been done before." Ron grinned partly. "Becoming a death eater was my only alterative to do something unique, and one of my brothers already grabbed that one." Though it was a kind of weird joke, it was true and Harry smiled broadly. They made their way to class.  
  
Transfiguration was the same as it was every year. McGonagall would show them how to use a transforming charm the first part of class and then they'd try it in the second part of class and at the end of the lesson, Hermione was the only one who did it successfully.  
  
"All right, homework is to give me a two roll background on animagius." Harry swore she winked at him, but he was half asleep.  
  
At lunch everything as though nothing happened. "Hey Harry!" Neville called, forcing Harry to sit next to him.  
  
"Hey Neville," Harry said happily, sitting down next to him.  
  
"So, I was thinking," Hermione said, leaning forward, "Since none of us have class this afternoon we could."  
  
"Hey, wait a second, I do!" Ginny said angry!  
  
"Okay, since none of us sixth years have classes this afternoon I was thinking maybe we could go." Hermione continued while Ginny made a face at her, stood and left.  
  
"I have class." Harry said plainly.  
  
"No you don't." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Oh, don't I!" Harry said laughing. He handed his schedule to her.  
  
"Private class. well do you know where it is?" Hermione said getting edgy.  
  
"Empty classroom in the dungeon, don't know what subject though." Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Oh, okay." Hermione said, handing the parchment back, "You're probably doing to Occ--- I mean the class you did last year with Snape."  
  
"Vhat are you taking?" Miley asked, leaning over Ron to look at Harry.  
  
"No clue," Harry looked at his watch. "Guess I'll find out in 10 minutes. Bye guys!" Harry grabbed his bag and took off out of the Great Hall. Something wasn't settling right with him. Before he was getting pretty excited about his private classes, imaging what he could be studying and why he would be studying them while no one else was, but now. Hermione was right. He was probably having Occlumency with Snape in the dungeons. it made sense. It was hell last year. Harry would be beaten down and put through so much. Now that it was an official class he would probably be graded and tested on it and Snape would be meaner than a rattle snake.  
  
Harry sighed again. He pushed open the class room Snape had brought him in only the day before. It was dark, but it was warmer than he remembered it. There desk was dusted off and the chair behind it look really homey. Harry looked over his shoulder, no one coming anytime soon. He sat his things on the desk and sunk down into the chair.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was sitting there with his eyes closed, but it couldn't have been long. "Sorry Potter, that's my chair, you get the other one." A voice said from the door. Harry didn't open his eyes; he let the voice flow through him. "Harry, up!"  
  
He fluttered open his eyes to see Angel striding toward him. "Angel, what are you doing here?" He gasped, jumping to his feet.  
  
"It's Professor Black during the day," Angel squealed flicking her nose with her finger. "McGonagall just gave me a lecture about being called, 'Professor' shows signs of respect. whatever that means." Angel rolled her eyes and sat on the desk like she did during Defense Against the Dark Art.  
  
"Okay. what are you doing here Professor?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Teaching you bird brain, now get around where I can see you." Angel said, pointing her finger at the single desk in the room in front of her. Her hands were crossed in her lap and she was swinging her legs like a little girl. Harry cross the room knowing it was Angel and not Snape, but now he didn't know what class he was doing.  
  
"Well, I'm teaching you three extra classes this year. Snape didn't want to teach you one, McGonagall was too busy and the other one is a kind of experiment. but worry about that later." Angel winked at him and smiled boyishly. "Well, Dumbledore told me Severus taught you Occlumency last year. or tried to."  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda got in trouble." Harry messed with his hair, suppressing a laugh.  
  
"I heard." Angel said giggling. "Well, I'm going to farther that, but we're taking a different approached." Angel jumped down. "First, I believe you have to know exactly how Legilimency works because Occlumency is to block that out."  
  
"Really?!?!" Harry said amazed. this was going to be great. he hoped.  
  
Angel nodded grinning, "First you have to know the spell. Legilimens. say it with me."  
  
"Legilimens." Harry and Angel said together.  
  
"Good, okay. to do the spell, you need eye contract. You need to concentrate. And you need to make sure you can wield the charm." Angel said softly.  
  
"Okay. how do I do that?" Harry asked, getting strangely excited.  
  
"The mind is like a book. you need to learn how to read it. If you do it exactly right, you should be able to see completely what the other person seeing. remember all the memories flashing by you last year.?"  
  
Harry grinned and nodded.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" Angel gripped her wand. "When ever you're ready Harry. take your time and concentrate."  
  
Harry nodded, licked his lip and turned to face Angel. Their eyes met. an image of his god father flashed in his mind. they had the same eyes. the same dead laughter. and same glazed look of regret.. He shook his head. "Legilimans!" He said firmly. The spell glided and hit Angel. She gripped her wand tighter as though any moment she would throw the spell off, but she didn't. she let the spell work on her. Images went in and out of Harry's mind. Angel's mum. Sirius.. His parents laughing.Peter.Lupin. him, toothless and grinning..  
  
Angel closed her eyes and a second later the images stopped. "Very good Harry." Angel said softly. "How much did you see?"  
  
"Only bits of it." Harry admitted.  
  
"Not bad for your first time. Want to try again?" Angel smiled. "Might help if I tell you what you did wrong though." Harry messed with his hair, hiding his reddening cheeks. "Okay, you are going too light. I know if you were doing it to Snape or to someone else you would be more aggressive. I'm letting you roam pretty much. but I'll start stopping you soon. it'll help you with blocking it out." Angel smiled.  
  
"Right.. But can I ask you something." Harry said.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"How do you remember all those things. about your mum and stuff. You were only three. weren't you?"  
  
Angel bit her lip, "Yeah but happy memories stay with you and when you don't have very many you remember the ones you have really well."  
  
"But, I don't remember my parents any.."  
  
"Sure you do. not consciously, but subconsciously you remember just about everything." Angel said. "Now, let's try this again." She rubbed her hands together stuck her tongue out.  
  
Harry laughed and shook his head. Angel straightened up, gripped her wand and stared at him. Harry directed his eyes into hers. dead laughter. no meaning. praying to die. "Legilimens!" Harry nearly screamed. A shot of red flame hit Angel in the forehead. She stumbled back and was pressed against the wall. Her wand slipped elegantly from her finger tip and fell to the dungeon floor. Her face was still smiling from her antics, but it was slowly fading, just as Sirius's had. this time, the images in Harry's mind wasn't like it was the time before, snapshots. but this time is was a movie, playing before his eyes.  
  
"Get up!" snarled a voice.  
  
"Leave me alone!" cried a soft voice, edging with tears. A small Angel was curled up in a corner.  
  
"I said get up!" The voice ordered again.  
  
"Luscious, leave her alone." A second man's voice said.  
  
"No, she's got to learn!" Luscious ordered. "We can't have her betray us like her father!"  
  
"My father betrayed no one! My father is Sirius Black, I am no damn Malfoy!"  
  
"Yes you are, now get up you little bitch!"  
  
"Leave her alone," said the second voice.  
  
"Lucas, you got to know how to deal with children like this. you're being soft!"  
  
"Get up Angelica, and he won't do it again sweety." Lucas said.  
  
Angel stood. Her hair was mangled with blood, her eyes red. She looked around 8 or 9, but her face was so hard she looked older. "That's a good girl. It'll be over soon!" Luscious said softly this time. "Cruc."  
  
"CRUCIO!" Angel screamed. She twirled the wand at her finger tips and pointed it at Luscious. He bent over in pain, wailing. "I am a Black, and cursing me won't change my blood!" Angel said firmly, on the brink of tears.  
  
"You will pay for that!" He straightened up. "CRUCIO!"  
  
A pain like none Harry had ever felt took over his senses. Knife dug in and out of his skin, ripping it off his bone. He actually felt the blood running down him. Tears filled his eyes and he fell to his knees. His wand fell from his hand and it stopped. Angel was still against the wall, clutching her stomach, shaking.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, his head was spinning and his scar felt like it had been tore open. "Harry.. How. did. you .. I.. it's never.. How?" Angel gasped though breaths.  
  
"I don't know." Harry breathed, still on his knees.  
  
"I mean, you're not supposed to feel anything, just see it. I felt the curse.."  
  
"I did too." Harry said plainly, looking up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw the whole thing and I felt it."  
  
Angel closed her eyes. She smoothed over her robes, wiped her face and walked over to Harry. She picked him up and sat him down in the chair opposite of the desk. "Go ahead. ask."  
  
"When was that?" Harry said immediately.  
  
"The last time I let anyone put the curse on me, and it was the most painful one every. I never thought.I never..I never accepted to feel that again." Angel said softly, jumping up on the desk.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Nine." Angel closed her eyes and wrapped herself in her arms. "See why I remember all that about my parents.it's what keeps me away from memories like that."  
  
"Yeah." Harry trailed off.  
  
It was silent for a moment. "What were you thinking before you did the spell?"  
  
"I was thinking. well. your eyes." Harry finally said. "I looked in them and they were like Sirius's." Angel smiled slightly, a tear trailing down her cheek. "They have dead laughter.like they're meaningless and pleading to die.."  
  
"That makes sense then." Angel said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you saw how dark my eyes were inside. like they used to smile and laugh, but didn't any more. you wanted to know why.." Angel said sweetly.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, I guess there's not much left to do today. Homework. let's see." Angel smiled slightly. "How about you try the Legilimens spell on one of your friends, might be fun."  
  
"What if what just happened happens again?"  
  
"Oh, Harry. just don't do it to Neville or Draco and you're fine. beside. where is the fun in being scared because of one little mishap?" Angel grinned broadly. Harry couldn't help but remember Sirius's grin.  
  
"Okay." Harry stood, collected his book and made his way to the door.  
  
"Oh, and Harry," Harry turned to Angel, "I don't thinks that ever happened before. and it was your second time. you're more powerful than you know." She winked and Harry grinned. 


	14. Future

Chapter Fourteen Future  
  
"How was it Harry? Was Snape dreadful or what?" Hermione sat down beside Harry in the library.  
  
"Angel's teaching me." Harry said, not looking up from his work.  
  
"Well.. How was it?" Hermione pushed.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry. tell me."  
  
"Nothing you would understand."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just know, okay."  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Hey Harry!" Ron sat down on the other side of Harry. "What are we fighting about?"  
  
"Harry won't tell me what happened during Occlumency class." Hermione puffed, crossing her arms and leaning back.  
  
"Well, maybe he doesn't want to talk about it." Ron argued. Harry never liked his friends better.  
  
"Oh, grow up Ron! Harry needs to talk to us, we're his friends!"  
  
"We don't talk to him about everything!"  
  
"Yeah, but our everything isn't like his."  
  
"How so?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Well, his is important and difficult. He needs our help."  
  
"What if he's doing fine on his own?"  
  
Harry shut his book. Hermione and Ron didn't look at him, barely noticed his being there. He smirked widely. He put the book back in his back and snuck his wand out and held it under the table.  
  
"Harry needs to tell us so we can help!"  
  
"Hermione, leave the guy alone. Everyone is always jumping down his damn neck for information!"  
  
"Legilimens" Harry said under his breath. He was staring intently in Ron's eyes. Ron straightened up and his eyes were held wide open. A bear changed into a spider.a howler hissing at him..a boy, swelled with pride tied to a pale, scrawny man..fury, hatred and loath arose from somewhere when Victor Krum and Hermione were dancing at the Yule Ball..  
  
"What. was. that?" Ron breathed when Harry broke the connection.  
  
"What was what?" Hermione barked.  
  
"I saw things. images of when I was scared or mad.."  
  
"What?" Hermione said a touch of disbelief.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry. He quickly shoved his wand in his pocket. "What did you see?" He asked, as though he didn't know.  
  
"Err. well. Fred and George changing my bear into a spider. mum's howler. walking out with Pettigrew.. Kru.. How come it happened?" Ron saved, not wanting to say the last part.  
  
Harry grinned. "What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked, looking at him.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry chimed standing up.  
  
"Are you smiling because I'm scared of my bear changing into a spider because if you are."  
  
Harry chuckled, "No, it's not that. How about we go see Hagrid?"  
  
"Can't," Hermione said.  
  
"Why..?"  
  
"Because he's gone to the Order. left right before we found you."  
  
"Oh," Harry sat back done.  
  
The next morning Harry was the only one in the dorm to wake up early. Hermione, Neville and Ron didn't have class till after lunch. Harry really wanted to sleep in like them, but his curiosity about what his private class today would be got him out of bed. He ate with Mark and Ginny and then skipped off to the dungeons. This time when he entered to room, it wasn't empty. Angel was sitting on the desk. She was leaned back on her hand, her eye partly closed.  
  
"Good morning Professor!" Harry said as he took the only seat in the room.  
  
Angel didn't answer. and it was doubtful she heard him.  
  
"Angel? Are you okay?"  
  
Angel sat up straight. "HE WHO LIVES AMOUNGST THE DEAD IS NOT GONE FOR GOOD. ONE WHO TRULY SHEDS HIM LOVE HE WILL BRING HIM BACK, BUT BE WARNED. THE DOG OF THE NIGHT WILL NOT REMEMBER PASSED HIS HAPPIEST TIME." Angel said mysteriously.  
  
"ANGEL!" Harry tapped her on the cheek.  
  
Angel shook her head, "What Harry?" She demanded.  
  
"What were you talking about?  
  
"What do you mean by that, I dozed off."  
  
"You had a trance." Harry instated.  
  
"Really?" Angel said, now smiling like a fool. "What did I say?"  
  
"Something about someone living among the dead is not gone for good and when someone loves him he will come back. I don't know."  
  
Angel started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she was smilingly wider than ever. "Harry, you have to remember. did I really say that?"  
  
"Err. yeah." Harry was completely confused.  
  
Angel went on shaking her head. "Sorry Harry!" She said joyfully, still not able to wipe the smile off her face. "Okay, this is the experiment. You see, your dad's cousin was a very, very skilled seer. Since it is in your blood, we were going to try it out."  
  
"Divinations." Harry groaned. "But I hate that subject."  
  
"Between you and me. you weren't taught properly. Harry grinned slightly. "Don't get me wrong, I love Trawnley, she just can't control her sight."  
  
"Right.."  
  
"Anyway. we are going to try a charm. it's one where you can read minutes into the future, its quiet neat." Angel was still smiling. "Okay, Furo-Five" Angel closed her eyes. "Humm. Mark is going to hit his head on a table in Charms and have to go to the hospital wing. might have to go check on him."  
  
Harry laughed and said sarcastically. "Nice one.. What now. is a dragon going to swoop down upon the castle?"  
  
"It might," Angel said, "Charlie has to take me to the Order tonight for some business. don't know how though." Harry dropped his mouth open. "Anyway, you try it Harry. Just concentrate and keep your mind clear."  
  
"Okay." Harry gulped, closed his eyes and waved his wand in the air. "Furo-Five." Harry was waiting for a whispering voice or a mystified scream. but nothing. "I don't hear anything."  
  
"Clear your mind Harry, the only reason you aren't hearing anything is because you aren't listening."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry was getting very angry now. Not listening. what was he listening to?  
  
"Calm down Harry. you'll understand. a bit odd at first, but just calm down and try it again." Angel said sweetly.  
  
"Okay." Harry gripped his wand again, now feeling extremely stupid for waving his wand around in the air and nothing happening. "Furo-Five!" He shouted. 'Clear your mind. no thinking no..'  
  
His mind blackened and he appeared in a dark room. He saw a chair's back. "Let me go!" Hissed a familiar voice.  
  
"Must we go though this again Sibyl?" said a high pitched voice from the chair.  
  
"I told you, time and time again. I don't know what you are talking about!" Trawnley cried, kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Sibyl, Sibyl. don't make me do this again. tell me the prophesy!" The man from the chair screamed.  
  
"I don't know the prophesy, I don't know. I don't know I don't know!" Trawnley repeated over and over again.  
  
"I gave you a chance! CRUCIO!" The man hissed and Trawnley fell to the floor screaming.  
  
"Angel.Trawnley. Prophesy. Curse. Help. Now!" Harry stammered, breathlessly.  
  
"Good job Harry, I really didn't except you do to that well for some time." Angel said happily. "So how about we."  
  
"Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth or what?" Harry screamed, finding his voice. "Voldemort has Trawnley and he's cursing her because she won't tell him the Prophesy!"  
  
"I know," Angel said sadly.  
  
"And haven't you done anything about it!" Harry demanded.  
  
"Because I've seen it too. saw it as soon as Bellatrix grabbed her. we've tried, but it's too risky." Angel whispered.  
  
"Just brake in and get her!"  
  
"Oh come off it, how dumb would that be? Half the Order would die trying and it's not even guaranteed that we will get her alive."  
  
"What if they get the prophecy?" Harry was now nervous than ever. Not because his teacher was near death but because his and Neville's life and of everyone actually was in trouble.  
  
"More than likely they won't. When you have such a prediction, you can't recall them. like the one she had about Peter returning to his master and me not knowing what I said when you walked in. For telling Prophecies is something no human can do. it's like a magic force or something like that speaking through those who are open enough to let them. when you become open enough there isn't much room for your senses to take in what they're saying."  
  
"Okay, that makes no sense at all." Harry cut his hand through the air.  
  
"Well, I guess we aren't very good at avoiding traumatizing events, so we'll end there. Just practice that spell, and if anything more than what you saw happens, go straight to Dumbledore, don't bother with me, okay."  
  
Harry walked out of the class room hating Angel more than he thought possible. He hadn't seen into the future and neither had she. Mark didn't even have Charms that morning. and if she really believed him about the Trawnley thing, she would have done something about it, not blow it off. What he saw was probably Voldemort trying to get him to come save his teacher or something, or stop him from getting the Prophecy. Harry wasn't going to fall for that again; as much as he hated Angel right now he did believe her about one thing. what she said about Trawnley not being able to tell anything about what she said 17 yes ago. Yet, perhaps it was Harry truly wanting that to be true that he believed it so willingly.  
  
"HARRY!" Miley was sprinting toward him. "I've. been.looking.everywhere.for.you." Miley said, out of breath. "He.vants.to.see.you."  
  
Miley forced her hand in Harry's and drug him down the corridor, up some stairs, down some stairs. "Miley, where are you taking me. who want to see me?"  
  
Miley did answer, she just threw open the hospital wing door and pushed Harry inside.  
  
"HARRY!" an excited small voice squealed. "I hit my head. isn't that great!"  
  
"Deary, hold still. hitting your head isn't great, let me pack you up. Markus Evans!" Pomfrey yelled when Mark jumped out of bed and showed his bright red hair passed the curtain.  
  
"Mark! You hit your head!" Harry said in disbelief. His mouth ran dry and he couldn't move. Angel had been right.. "Where." Harry said dryly.  
  
"On the Charm desk!" Mark piped sitting back down for Madam Pomfree to take care of him.  
  
"But you didn't have charms this morning." Harry debated.  
  
"I was going to ask Professor Flickwick if Professor Sprout could borrow a spell book. Adam McCabe went with me and thought it was funny it he made me slip. I fell and hit my head on the corner of a desk." Mark was talking so fast word where slurred together.  
  
Harry blink, opened his mouth, shut it again and then opened it again and shut it once more.  
  
"Hello Mark! Are you okay?" Angel came walking into the hospital wing.  
  
"How did you know?" Mark gasped.  
  
"New travels fast in Hogwarts." Angel winked at Harry, but he turned his head.  
  
"Just stay in here the afternoon so I can make sure that everything is okay and the womb won't open again." Madam Pomfree threw the curtain open and left for her office.  
  
Angel sat down on the bed opposite of him. "Feel okay?"  
  
Mark grinned and went into a full detailed description of what Madam Pomfrey did to him. Harry was glued to the spot, not moving closer or farther ways.  
  
"Black, Potter. Oh my, kind of scary saying those names together." Harry turned his head to see McGonagall standing in the door way.  
  
"And why is that scary?" Angel asked sweetly.  
  
"Well, just odd I guess. a Potter, a Black and my word, even an Evans!" Professor McGonagall made a cross on her chest with her hand. "Those three minus Evans and adding Lupin made Hogwarts about as unlivable as ever! Fred and George gave them a run for their money, but I don't believe they were as trouble-some as Potter and Black."  
  
"We will have to keep that in mind, won't we Harry." Angel winked.  
  
"Oh, my. I'm giving you ideas!" McGonagall threw he hands up in the air with a great sigh. "You too need to leave Evans to her. his sleep. Lunch is already on the table." With that she left.  
  
"Hey Harry." Harry looked around to see Angel coming to him. "I say we do our fathers proud."  
  
"How.?" Harry said with a grin. 


	15. Potter and Black

Chapter Fifteen Potter and Black  
  
Harry left Angel with a huge grin on his face. He met up with Hermione, Ron, Miley, Neville and Ginny at lunch, but didn't say much to any of them, his mind on something else and a grin plastered on his face. "What are you so smitten about?" Ginny teased.  
  
"You'll find out." Harry retorted, not looking her way.  
  
"What?" Ron chuckled, seeing the aback face on Ginny.  
  
"Chill, you'll understand." Harry said.  
  
"ARUGH!!!!!!!" came a shriek from outside the Great  
  
Hall doors. Everyone jumped up to see what made the noise, but Harry contained his seat and looked up at the staff table where Angel was just slipping in to place. "Black. I am going to kill you!" Professor Snape stood in the door way, his hair long and greasy in his face. his robes now bright pink.  
  
"What' wrong Snivellus. I mean Severus?" Angel said calmly. The Great Hall was in a fit of laughter. Some cheering, other cracking their ribs with laughter.  
  
"You know damn right what's wrong! Change my robes back now!" Snape ordered, staring Angel down.  
  
"Why me Professor?" Angel mocked.  
  
"Why are you all wet?" Cried a giggling second year.  
  
"Because you're darling Professor Malfoy had a bucket of grease dumped on my head."  
  
"One, I am a Black, Two." Angel smiled slightly and said sweetly, innocently, "I didn't think you would actually notice the grease. I thought you would think it was just your hair."  
  
With these word everyone fell to the ground on onto the table rolling with laughter, even the Slytherin House could not fight fit of cheers and praise to their teacher.  
  
"Hey!" Harry jump up on his seat where everyone could hear him, "Why are you giving Black all the credit! I changed your robes Snivellus!" Harry shot a hand to his hair, bended over and messed with his hair dramatically.  
  
Snape turned a brighter pink than his robes. "Detention. Potter, Black... tonight in the dungeon!" Snape wheeled around and was almost to the doors when the Great Hall went into a chant. "Potter.Black.Potter.Black. Potter.Black."  
  
The praise and cheers went on well after lunch. People would pat Harry on the back and wave at him. Angel only winked and held herself proudly and for a while her were resurrected in laughter and smiling.  
  
The sixths years made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When Harry and Neville entered the room, Angel was standing on her desk tap dacning. "What are you doing?" Hermione squealed though laughter.  
  
"Teaching you damn English men how to do an Irish dance." She tapped her feet making rhythmic beats on the wood. "Come here Harry."  
  
"Why me?" Harry gasped through laughter.  
  
"'cause yer are a black Irish hoodlum." Angel said in a perfect grunt Irish accent.  
  
Harry smiled broadly and let himself be dragged onto the desk. "How do you know I'm Irish?"  
  
"Yer mum had red har and gren eyes laddie." Angel grunted again, doing another dance step. "Yer no good laddie. the leprechauns havern't blessed yer feet." She pushed Harry onto the floor. The class was now laughing more than ever as Angel started getting fast and dramatic.  
  
Then clapping came from the door and Angel stopped. Dumbledore was leaning against the door frame. "I never thought I would see the day when one of my teachers gave a dance class."  
  
"Well, that's what yer get for highin' a black Irish yunnin'." Angel said brightly; jumping off the desk. "And they ernt leaning much."  
  
Dumbledore' eyes twinkled and he smiled. "I just came don't to tell you that you don't have detention tonight Seri and neither do you Harry."  
  
"Why?" A Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"Because teachers can't have detentions and I thought pink looked every good on Professor Snape." Dumbledore smiled brightly, winked at Angel and left the room with laughter exploding behind him.  
  
"Okay, okay, settle down." Angel eased. "Today we are going to have some fun!"  
  
The class whooped as Angel jumped back on to the desk. "The one thing Death Eaters and Voldemort."  
  
People squealed and gasped at his name. Harry looked at them, eyes bugged out annoyingly. okay, he was scary, but his name was no big deal. drama class? I thought they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Fearing the names makes you more scared of the thing it's self. I'm scared of prats. but the word don't make me pee in my pants." The class eased up a little and some smiled. "Anyway, one thing they really can't understand is love and laughter. So, we are going to practice tickling hexes. cheering charms. caring curses and my favorite." Angel did a tap step and held her arms open. "the happy feet hex!"  
  
"That's dumb." Malfoy splat.  
  
"Yes, I know you are. Who's first?"  
  
The class went very fast and very fun. Harry couldn't believe how energized a little prank could make Angel get, but her eyes soon dimmed to their dead state again. She would laugh and smile, but it was like a mask, one she wore al the time. but Harry had seen her when she took it off.  
  
Harry sat with the normally group at lunch, Luna and Miley even snuck over. They were planning a huge prank. "Hey don't we have a meeting tonight?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, at seven in here." Ginny said, looking up from her writing.  
  
"What kind of meeting is it?" Ron said.  
  
"No idea, Angel told us about it Monday, remember." Hermione said, a little irritated. "Well, it's 6:30, so I just we just stay here."  
  
Harry smiled slightly and took his wand from his pocket. "Furo- Thirty." He said softly.  
  
"Harry you are mental. what are you doing?" Ron hissed, making sure no one else was looking.  
  
Harry was excepting another vision like the one he had with Trawnley. but instead her heard a whisper. a female whisper. an army. Harry shook his head and put his wand down. "An Army." He said shortly.  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? I think you've gone off the deep end." Neville said hushly.  
  
"It's just a spell Angel taught me this morning." Harry said back, now turning pink. What was going on with him? Harry never acted like this. He never fully hated anyone before. no one. not the Dursley, not even Voldemort. but he loathed everything about Bellatrix Lestrange at the moment. and what about his spectacle in the Great Hall. when had Harry ever been known to draw attention to himself. was he wearing a mask just like Angel. and is the new Harry the real one or the cover up? And what was this now. showing off a spell he fully didn't understand. He messed with his hair, praying his friends would just forget about he did.  
  
"What kind of spell?"  
  
"She taught you this during Occumency?"  
  
"You take Occumency? Wait, what is that?" Neville asked, now as pink as Harry.  
  
"Oh.it's.err.stop.people.from.err.um.reading.your.mind." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Who's reading your mind?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"Voldemort, okay, Voldemort!" Harry threw his hands up in the air. A couple people looked his way, and he sunk lower down into his chair.  
  
"Oh," Ginny Luna, and Neville said.  
  
"It was from Divinations." Harry said later after a silence.  
  
"You don't take Divinations." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks you Ron, no Angel's teaching it to me. says my dad sister or cousin or someone was really good and I might be."  
  
"But you never marked very good in Divinations before." Hermione said.  
  
"God, what do you all not believe me? I'm not lying to you, honest."  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny said, laying her hand on Harry's arm.  
  
"No.err...I mean yeah. fine." Harry messed with his hair again and looked to the high table and scanned the teachers till he saw Angel. There she was, the one with more secrets and lies and moods than anyone he knew. When ever he talked to her she brought out a different side of him.  
  
"Students," Dumbledore stood up. "There will be a meeting tonight at seven, but do to us having to prepare, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave."  
  
Some of the student gather food in their arms, while other side and threw their food back on their plate, either way, everyone got up and left.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Miley and Neville didn't say anything to Harry. The seven of them stood outside the Great Hall, not having enough time to go back to the common room or anything. When the door opened again the house tables were gone. The school filed into the hall in a flood and it seemed most of the teachers stayed to watch. Snape was the only one missing. "Come on in. yes, yes, bit of a squeeze, but you should fit." Angel was standing on top of the teacher's table.  
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Calm down, once everyone is silent I will explain." Angel said, holing her hands up to silence everyone. "Well, I'm Professor Black, as you all know, but at this time you may call me Angel. we're not in class."  
  
Harry looked around; everyone seemed to be hanging on her every word. "Well, as some of you might not know, last year we had a sort of Defense Against the Dark Arts Club." Harry felt himself turn bright pink and when he looked the Ron and Hermione, they did too. So that's what army meant, Dumbledore's Army. Harry looked around the room and all the members who were with him last year in that secret room were pink or holding their chests out. "Now, under circumstance, the club had to meet in secret and was discovered sometime after and had to stop their meetings." Angel smile at Dumbledore and the old man winked back. "Well, since it was such a great idea and such an important subject for the events today, Professor Dumbledore wishes to continue the club, and in honor of those who started it, we intend to keep their name; Dumbledore's Army."  
  
As though someone had pointed him out, every head in the hall turned on Harry. He missed with his hair and put his chin in his neck. "Harry, would you come up here please." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry felt hot tension ride over him and his eyes became dry. He should have gone to the common room, not to the meeting. Why didn't he make Ron or Hermione captain last year, it was Hermione's idea to begin with. No it had to be Famous Harry Potter this, and Famous Harry Potter that and with everything he did, it looked like he loved being the spot light and most of the time it was true, even if Harry denied it. perhaps the Daily Prophet was right last year, maybe he was striving for attention or maybe striving to live up to his name.  
  
Harry messed with his hair again and looked up, but his eyes did not travel to Dumbledore as they normally did for council, they met Angel's. Her eyes were still dead laughter and silent tears, and even thought Harry didn't trust her and knew she had to hate him, he felt comfortable with her, like there was a certain connection between them. Angel met his eyes and nodded with a reassuring smile. Harry nodded and made his way to the front, people patting him on the back and cat calling as he did and instead of seeing it as being singled out he saw it as praise, recognition and respect.  
  
"That's it Harry, nothing to be ashamed of." Angel whispered in his ear. Harry smiled and nodded the room in front of him. "Daddy thought it was a good idea didn't he?"  
  
Harry looked at her and she was almost pleading. "Yeah, he thought it was a great idea." Angel smiled and bobbed her head.  
  
"Now, this is how we are going to organize this since it is obvious we can't have all of you in here at one time." And Dumbledore went on for a while explaining how it would be set up. "All of Gryffindor would be together first though fourth and 1st though 4th in Ravenclaw would be together. and so one with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. All the fifth years (from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin) would be together and the same with sixth years and seventh years. Luna and Ginny exchanged grins as did Ron and Miley.  
  
"And meetings will be once a month," Angel added pleasantly.  
  
"Wow, Angel's going to have a lot to do, Defense Against the Dark Arts, teaching Harry those extra classes, hosting a club at night and going back and forth from the Order." Hermione breathed.  
  
"She can do." Harry said proudly as they left the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't understand her myself." Ron said plainly.  
  
"Angelica is the best, she can do anything." Miley said. "She graduated vhen she vas 16. most people don't do it until they're 17 or 18 and she's funny. Most people vouldn't have a sense of humor living with such family."  
  
Ron rubbed his head slightly and shook his head in agreement.  
  
"No, it's who she is." Ginny said plainly. "She's Sirius's daughter, how else should she act? Sirius went though a lot of shit, and he was still funny."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Neville and even Ginny, looked at Harry after what was said. Harry messed with his hair. They think he is glass. if one bad thing is said they believe Harry will explode. but hadn't he proven that he doesn't fall under pressure, at least he didn't snap under his dead god father's name. no, wait, Sirius isn't dead. Harry kept telling himself this, but neither saying Sirius is dead or Sirius isn't dead. either way sounded wrong. he was in between. living among the dead.  
  
Harry wanted to debate this with his friends, too, but it was no use. They would tell him to stop denying and just get used to it. of course they wouldn't be that harsh in saying so. Harry messed with his hair once more and followed his friends the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
As though nothing could make Harry feel worse. Katie Ball climbed on top of a table and raised her hands for silence. "Quidditch Practice and Try-Outs tomorrow after dinner!" People cheered and whooped, Ron grinned and shook Harry's shoulder with his hand. But this didn't make Harry excited like it should have. Quidditch was his favorite game and there was no doubt he was good at it. but he was suspended.  
  
He wanted to remind Ron and everyone else that he couldn't play, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. partly because saying it was final. So, Harry went to bed without a word and fell into a fit full dream.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning all her could remember was something about a big Black dog, and feeling exactly how he felt the first time he produced a patronum. like he was a stag. He rubbed his eyes and reached over to grab his glasses, his scar hurt.  
  
The day went by slow. First of all it was a pretty busy day, classes wise and Harry was dreading the end of supper when Katie would stand and say, "Quidditch" and everyone would stare at him because he remained seated, picking at his peas. Well, just as he knew, Katie did stand half way though supper and yell, "Quidditch" at which most of the Great whooped and cheered. Ron turned pink in the cheeks, grabbed one more roll and followed Katie out.  
  
"Harry, what are you waiting for, Christmas?" Hermione teased.  
  
"Suspended." He grunted shortly.  
  
"Honestly Harry, Umbridge is gone. Go ask Dumbledore if you don't believe me." Hermione said kindly. Harry just stared at her like she was crazy. He wasn't going to Dumbledore, no way. After all that man kept from him last year. he couldn't do it. But Harry got up and walked away like he was actually going to the headmasters, but he went straight to Gryffindor Tower, closed his curtains and silently did his homework. And once he heard Ron come in from practice and call his name, he pretended to be asleep.  
  
He ate breakfast in silence the next morning, just waiting for Ron to sit down. and he did minute later. "Where were you last night?" He asked, piling his plate with food.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. doing homework and stuff. How was practice?"  
  
"Come off it Harry, you know what I mean. why weren't you on the field last night?"  
  
"Suspended." Harry pushed his plate forward and it disappeared.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry mate." And Ron shoved his face with food so not able to say another word.  
  
Harry sighed and looked down the table. Angel was missing.  
  
That morning's classes were semi easy. It was mainly Professor Flickwick and Snape (who by the way is just as, if not more, sore about his and Angel's little prank) explaining how you would use charms and potions in the Auror line of business.  
  
After lunch Ron and Miley were so into a conversation, they didn't notice Harry veer off for the dungeons instead of Transfiguration. He walked into the old class room he and Angel had been using. It was different though, the desk was pushed against the wall and there were pieces of paper sticking out of what looked to be where wholes were. He sat his things on the desk and waited. Angel wasn't at breakfast and he didn't look for her at lunch. maybe he was supposed to have Auror Transfiguration and it was just a mix up. no. she said there were three lessons, then where was she.  
  
"Harry, are you in here?" Angel said, peeping her head in the door. "Oh good," she sighed spotting him. Angel jumped in and shut the door gently. She locked it and put the key in her pocket.  
  
She made her way over and climbed onto the desk, sitting cross legged on it. "Okay. this is the most important and most difficult class of the three. you are going to end up hating it and me by the time the month is out."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be teaching you how." Angel stopped and looked around. She grabbed the front of Harry robes and jerked him toward her. She put her lips as close as she could to his ear without actually touching it. "I'm going to be teaching you how to become an. animagius."  
  
She let Harry's robes go and he stumbled back a bit. He looked at her for a while expecting her to say, "Only joking" or "never mind, another Divinations lesson then". but she didn't say a word after that. A weird and mischievous smile formed on Harry's face.  
  
"Don't be smiling yet. its hard work." Angel said, waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Are you an. animagius?" Harry said, finding his voice.  
  
"SHHHH.. We are doing this for your protection, if any one found out.." Angel trailed off. She grinned then. "Yes."  
  
"Really, what are you?"  
  
"I'm not telling you till you figure out what you want to become."  
  
"Why? It's not like I'll steal your animal or anything."  
  
"True, but you might the idea."  
  
"You've lost me." And as disappointed as Harry wanted to sound, he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Well sit down and we'll discus it, what kind of animal?"  
  
The smile some what died on Harry's face. What did he want to be? A lion. no, too big. a snake. that's a diffident no. and not a rat. an owl maybe. some kind of bird. maybe a horse.  
  
"Come on Harry think, what animal do you think you'd like to be. what animal to you think would feel glorious running or flying." Angel trailed off, watching Harry intently.  
  
Harry thought of this. how wonderful it would be to fly. feeling air beneath your wings. or to run on for legs, strong and true. but he didn't know which he'd like better.  
  
"How did you decide?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had a dream. Actually, it was more than that."  
  
He thought for a moment again. McGonagall was a cat. fit pretty well. Sirius was a dog. yeah that fits too. Peter a rat. oh yeah and his dad was a. "stag" Harry whispered out loud.  
  
"What was the Harry?" Angel smiled.  
  
"How about a stag?"  
  
"It's whatever your want Harry."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. The feeling of running with four hooves, pounding on the ground yet not even disturbing the dew, the ease as your legs moving on instinct. and he had had a dream about that feeling. only the other night. "Yeah, I think that's what I want."  
  
Angel chuckled. "I guess it wouldn't have made a difference if I showed you what I was or not." Angel winked. She closed her eyes. A second later instead of a beautiful black hair girl sitting on the side of a desk it was.  
  
"A dog!" Harry jumped back. "You're a dog. a big black dog!" Memories came racing back to Harry, the dog at Diagon Alley, the one who pulled him to the train. he wasn't going mad. it was Angel.  
  
Angel changed back with a smile of pride on her face. "All those times I thought I losing me mind because I saw a big black dog and it was you all along!" Harry was out raged.  
  
"Calm down Harry. I'm unregistered. I can't go around bragging about it you know."  
  
"Are you even suppose to be teaching me this?"  
  
"Not really. none of the other teachers know besides McGonagall and Dumbledore. You're going to be unregistered too; at least till you get out of school. that means no one knows. not even Ron and Hermione. Besides being unregistered and sneaking around. I thought it would have made it that much more fun for you."  
  
Harry smirked. Then, he frowned. That's what Sirius had said to him, that it being risky would have made it fun and that his dad thought it would have been. then he reassured himself that his father was a bit of an idiot. Perhaps he didn't want to be a stag. he didn't want to be his father. or did he?  
  
They spent the rest of the lesson reading up and taking notes on stags from books Angel stashed in the room. Finally, after the hour was almost up, they collected the notes, locked them in the desk and hid the books under the floor broad just incase a teacher, house elf or student came snooping around, they wouldn't find anything.  
  
"Hey, this is going to be something huh?" Angel said putting the broad back in place.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Prongs and Padfoot back at Hogwarts." Angel stuck her tongue out. 


	16. Curse

Chapter Sixteen The Curse  
  
Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. And yet.perhaps he should drop the bag because he has too much on his shoulders already. the prophecy. Sirius. Cedric. Mrs. Pettigrew. Angel. whether or not he should tell Neville and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and Luna and Miley even Mark the truth. and being scared of his father's memory. He was 16 years old. and he was dealing with more than most people dream about even in the craziest of dreams. He was being targeted by the most powerful dark wizard alive, he was being weighed down by a haunting truth and he didn't know who to trust. What a time for Sirius to die. Harry could have told him. Harry could have talked to him about Neville, the prophecy, his father even his unsure feelings about Angel. That was a whole other problem; as much as Harry wanted to trust her and talk her about things to her, he couldn't help but be scared of her. There was an odd hatred living behind her eyes that burned for a very small second every time Harry looked in them. Her smile was mostly fake and her laughter was blinking to form into tears. Harry was surprised she just didn't fall to her knees and scream. And it all added up to one thing. him.  
  
Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice where he was walking. He was somewhere far away from Gryffindor Tower. He messed with his hair and turned around. This doesn't look familiar. but then again it did. It was like he saw this corridor in a dream. maybe a nightmare. Which ever it was, Harry's feet carried him down the hall.  
  
A door was cracked open at the end of the passage and what seemed like blue light was streaming from it. Harry pushed the door open. It was an empty class room. Desks were turned over and blanked with spider webs and cob webs. Dusk was laddered on in inches and the windows were boarded up with molding wood. The stench made Harry wrinkle his noise, and he thought of turning back but then he saw it.  
  
In the farthest away corner sat the Mirror of Erised.  
  
Harry gulped as though he had just seen a ghost. All the warmth and color drained for Harry's face. No, no, no! The last thing he wanted to do was look into the face of his family. he couldn't look his father in the eyes after the things that rolled though Harry's mind about James Potter. He couldn't look at his parents and know it was his fault that he was standing here breathing and they only existed in a mirror. But his feet walked without command.  
  
His eyes gazed upon the mirror, tear forming behind his eyes, preparing for what is to come. The scene had changed from that late winter night five years ago. Then there was a crowd of people, some with his knobby knee and big hands, or some with his mouth and body build. and then his mum with his eyes and dad with his hairs. but most of those people were gone.  
  
Harry gasped for breath and he only managed a rasp. There standing before him was his parents of course, but they were older. not the twenty year olds he knew from pictures, but about what they would look like if they were still alive. They were both smiling and Lily's eye's twinkled a bit. James gave a dashing smile, one Harry remembered perfectly from Snape's memory. Standing behind them were Lupin and Sirius. Lupin looked younger, his gray wasn't so bad and he was smiling a true smile, something Harry had never seen before. And Sirius. his hair was shorter and it danced elegantly in his eyes. He was smiling so broad his face might have cracked any moment and his eyes; his eyes danced in laughter and sang with smiles. He had his arm draped over an Angel, whose eyes matched his laughter. Standing behind them was Cedric; he messed with his hair a bit and winked at Harry.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood their and didn't care. He gazed upon each face, memorizing each smile and glee in their eyes. It was a while before he looked upon himself in the mirror. He accepted to see himself exactly as he stood, but he was different. His hair was messier, his eyes were brighter, he held his head higher. and he didn't have a scar. Harry turned away from the mirror and ran from the room without another look.  
  
He half accepted to see Neville standing there with a lighting bolt on his forehead. He couldn't take it. then it was true. he truly did want it to have been Neville. there was no denying it and that talk he had with Angel. she wasn't tricking him, she was bring out the truth, something Harry wasn't very well acquainted with yet.  
  
He ran from a ghost that followed him ever where, and no matter how fast he made his feet carry him, the ghost lingered close behind. But still he ran. Down the corridor and the stairs, and he was headed for the Great Doors. He needed clean air, a fresh breeze would do him good. But then he crashed into someone. Two tiny arms enclosed around his back as they both stammered and surprisingly, they kept balance.  
  
"Harry?" It was Hermione. She was about half as scared as he was. As much as Harry wanted to just cry on her shoulder and have someone there to pat him on the head telling him everything was going to be okay. he refused to cry. Crying was a weakness and he couldn't be weak. everything in the world depended on him being strong. He jumped away.  
  
"Harry, you look awful!" Hermione said, holding her hand to her neck, catching her breath. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"  
  
"What's so scary about that?" Ron said; he was standing to the side, laughing at the situation. "Geeze, mate. you're sweating like a pig? You been running?"  
  
"Yeah. yeah. running. couldn't. find you." Harry lied, panting.  
  
"Well, we were going to go visit Hagrid." Hermione said, straightening over her robes now.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I'm coming." And the three of left the castle, making their way across the grounds to a tiny little hut outside the forest.  
  
"Oie, there!" Hagrid called, opening his door. "I was wanderin' were yer lot would come visitin'."  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione chimed.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Hagrid nodded, letting them in the house. "Harry, you look awful!"  
  
"So I've heard." Harry fell into a chair.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Ron sat down beside him.  
  
"So, tea I s'pose?" Hagrid said, closing the door.  
  
"No, fire whiskey." Harry grunted.  
  
"Oh now, is that right?" Hagrid chuckled. "I wouldn't give that to yer unless you really needed it."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Oh, I'll help you with tea Hagrid." Hermione said, dancing away from the situation. If Hermione wasn't Hermione, Harry would have jumped up and kissed her for it too.  
  
"So, tell me what's wrong." Ron repeated.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? We only want to help you. You look pretty beat up by it too."  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
"The Harry I used to know told me everything."  
  
"Well the Harry you used to know didn't know anything."  
  
"Boys, please not here." Hermione interrupted, eying Hagrid for his reaction.  
  
"Harry," Ron continued ignoring Hermione. "Why not just tell us?"  
  
"Because I can't! I feel bad enough as it is, but other people knowing it will make it worse, now leave me alone!"  
  
"Harry, that ain't no way ter talk to yer friends. They only want to help." Hagrid said, trying to act happy.  
  
"Yeah, well they need to find some other way to help me because this is MY battle."  
  
"How can we help you if we don't know what's wrong?"  
  
"Just drop it please, I'm not going to tell you, bottom line."  
  
Hermione placed the tea cups in front of everyone and eyed  
  
Harry sadly. "Don't you trust us any more?"  
  
"It's not that. exactly. it's more of a."  
  
"You don't trust us!" Ron cried. "Why the hell not? What did we do to lose your trust?"  
  
"No one has my trust. no one alive that is." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Who has your trust than? Huh?" Ron said.  
  
"Sirius did, and Sirius will forever! I can't tell you half the shit I can tell him. He would understand, he wouldn't ask stupid questions and debate with me, he."  
  
".is dead Harry." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed. He pushed away from the table, stood up nosily and stormed out the door, feeling three pairs of eyes (four if you count Fang) baring into him.  
  
He didn't know what to do with himself. he didn't feel up for homework, it was too early to pretend to go to bed and he had no one else he could go to. or that he wanted to go to. He found his way automatically to the Great Hall, but that is as far as he got by himself.  
  
"Harry!" Not again, Harry thought to himself and he turned around. But it wasn't Hermione or Ron running after him, it was Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Minster!" Harry gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry business Harry, sorry business. Now, if you would please escort me to the Head Masters and I won't be here long." Fudge snatched up Harry's arm and drug him down the corridor.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry said as politely as he could, but he knew it sounded mean.  
  
"You will find out soon enough Harry." And Fudge continued to drag Harry. They were followed by none other then Percy Weasley and Dolores Umbridge.  
  
"Minister please, I have feet of my own." Harry cried, trying to jerk back his arm.  
  
"Yes, but you Potter, always seem to have a knack for slipping though fingers." Percy said, his eyes narrowing on him. Harry's scar gave a tiny sting and he squinted at him.  
  
"Best be careful Weasley, I haven't forgotten your secret." Harry said nastily.  
  
"What are you talking about Potter?" Umbridge said in her fake high pitch innocent squeal.  
  
"And I know yours Umbridge." Harry added with a cocky smile.  
  
"Harry, please, this isn't about them." Fudge said coolly. "Well here we are. now what was that pass word. damn."  
  
"Stag Minister." Umbridge said sweetly, or trying to be sweet. Harry's heart gave a tiny leap. stag.  
  
"Right." Fudge said, "Stag." And the gargoyle began to move.  
  
Fudge drug Harry to Dumbledore's office, Percy and Umbridge following close behind. "Minster. well, what a surprise." Dumbledore said. "And I see you brought Harry around with you."  
  
"Well, it is about him Albus." Fudge said, throwing Harry into a seat.  
  
"And what has he done?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, you very good and damn well that Harry used an Unforgivable Curse!"  
  
"Oh, did he?" Dumbledore said, looking at Harry. Harry smile slightly at the look in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Yes, he did. and I can't let that go unpunished." Fudge said a- matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT?" Harry jumped up. "I'm going to be punished!"  
  
"Naturally. Just because you're Dumbledore's favorite boy doesn't mean that the rest of us will let you slid by." Percy chimed.  
  
"Well, I seem to 'slip' by you very easily Weasley." Harry said, eyes turning on Percy, "You might want to practice those defending spells, you fall pretty hard."  
  
Percy turned a shade of pink.  
  
"Harry please," Dumbledore said, looking at him with a little more concern. "What do you plan on doing to him Cornelius?"  
  
"Not sure yet. but I need to understand the story first."  
  
"You don't even know what happened and you're down here threatening me." Harry said, turning his glare to Fudge.  
  
"Well, you see, parents that were on the Platform September First were talking about how you used to Cruriotus Curse on someone. Praising you, some saying they plan on teaching it to their children and.."  
  
"I think that is the right idea." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me Head Master." Fudge said, thunderstruck, "But teaching our youth the Unforgivable Curses is not the right idea."  
  
"Actually, I believe it is. Dark Wizards and witches plan on using them on our youth at some point in time. Why shouldn't our youth know how to fight back and exactly what they are getting hit with?"  
  
"We'll talk about this later." Fudge waved Dumbledore off. "Now, Harry. tell me what happened."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and he nodded. Harry sighed, and turned to Fudge. "We were on the Platform. I was with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mark, Charlie, Angel."  
  
"Did you stay with the Weasley's over the summer?" Percy asked, edgily.  
  
"Does it matter?" Harry said with an odd frown that Percy referred to his own family like that. "Anyway, there had been an explosion before we got on the platform so when we did get on the platform kids were screaming and stuff. Well, The teachers.."  
  
"Teachers. what were they doing on Platform 9 and ¾?" Umbridge asked with a nastily smirk on her face.  
  
"They were.err.they were. actually I don't know what they were doing there, I just know they were." Harry lied, not knowing if he should tell them about the Order, especially Percy.  
  
"They were doing something for me August 31 in London, and were taking the train back here." Dumbledore said plainly, "What they were doing and why is between the teachers and myself."  
  
"Anyway," Harry said quickly before any one could say anything against Dumbledore, "Right before I got on the train there was another explosion and it ended up being about ten Death Eaters." Harry eyed Percy and all the color had drained from his face.  
  
"Yes, we know. ten Death Eaters were spotted on the Platform, now get to the part were you used that curse." Fudge said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sir. well. it was right after they got there. Charlie had just gotten Ron and Ginny on the train and." Harry concentrated on that event. he couldn't say it out loud. "Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"What about her?" Umbridge snapped.  
  
"That's who I curse you two face, thick, old git!" Harry screamed.  
  
"That is uncalled for Harry." Fudge said softly.  
  
"Continue Harry." Dumbledore said smiling at him. Umbridge had turned pink.  
  
"Well, she started talking about how she killed Sirius and."  
  
"Well, maybe she should be let off then. got rid of one of those hoodlums." Umbridge piped.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU OLD WIND BAG BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Harry screamed.  
  
"And you will be expelled for it you stupid little runt." Umbridge yelled.  
  
"Well, seeing you squirm might be worth it!"  
  
"Harry, please, ignore Dolores. and Dolores, if Harry doesn't hex you, I'm afraid I will." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"Well, I cursed her and it didn't last too long and she started to curse me and then Angel cursed her." Harry continued. "After I got Neville onto the train I heard Angel scream and I went to help her and Lestrange cursed me again." A sharp pain came to him in remembering that, but it left quickly.  
  
"Why didn't she kill you?" Percy said sternly.  
  
"Because Trawnley saved me." Harry said simply. Yes, Trawnley saved him, but who was saving her.  
  
"Yes, well, I'd like to talk to Sibyl. if that's okay." Fudge said.  
  
"Can't, they took her." Harry covered his mouth. It just accrued to him the Minister didn't know and possible wasn't supposed to know. He looked over at Dumbledore, but he seemed not to care.  
  
"They kidnapped Sibyl. and why didn't you tell me this Albus?" Fudge whined.  
  
"Your Auror already know and are already working on it. It seemed that you had more important things to do, such as convicting Mr. Potter here, than dealing with a Death Eater's kidnap."  
  
Fudge turned red, redder than anyone. "I can't let it go unnoted. Using magic in front of Muggles, blowing up his aunt, help hiding a convicted murder and that little show he put on last year. I'm sorry Albus, but I have to do something."  
  
"That was the house elf that used the magic, I blew up my aunt because she was talking ill about my dad, I hid Sirius because you would have killed him and it was her fault I had to use magic last summer." Harry pointed a finger at Umbridge.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." She started to turn white, then pink, then green.  
  
"Tell them Dolores; tell your Minister what you did." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Umbridge looked at him then looked at Fudge, then back to Dumbledore. "Well, I." She turned to Fudge again. "Now don't be angry with me Minister. I did it for you. I. err. I kinda sent the Dementors after Potter last summer. just to get him out of the way. he was lying and making you look bad."  
  
"Sorry Cornelius, but Harry wasn't lying and you were making your self look bad enough with out our help." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Fudge cried, staring at Umbridge. "YOU SENT TWO DEMENTORS AFTER A BOY AND VOTED FOR HIS EXPELLSION WHEN HE TOLD THE TRUTH. YOU TACKLESS, NASTILY LITTLE WOMEN!" Fudge screamed. "Okay, okay, okay," Fudge soothed himself. "Harry, Dumbledore I have to get this back to the Minister and prosecuted." he jabbed his thumb at Umbridge, "I will be back Sunday evening with a couple more workers and we will straighten this out. for now, Harry you are suspended."  
  
"You can't do that!" Harry said firmly.  
  
"Harry, you won't miss class and when you come off clean, the suspension will be dropped." Dumbledore said softly. "I'll see you Sunday Minister." Fudge, Umbridge and Percy left the office.  
  
"Professor, Percy is a." Harry said as soon as the door shut.  
  
"I know Harry." Dumbledore said sadly. "But he's fighting himself enough to have us jump in on him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry. he'll do the right thing, even if the right thing isn't what's right for us."  
  
Harry was speechless. He look at Dumbledore and then at his feet. He messed with his hair and left. The right thing for him wasn't what was right for someone else. Just because it wasn't right for him to be lied to doesn't make it right for him to lie to his friends. Was Dumbledore talking to him or Percy? Harry decided, he was going to go back to Hadrig's and talk to them about whatever it was they wanted to know.  
  
"CHARLIE STOP!" Someone yelled. Harry's eyes got big and he began to run toward to nose. Charlie Weasley was in the entrance hall. His red hair was falling into his face and he had Percy pinned against the wall, gripping his neck.  
  
Percy was now red face, his hands holding his brother wrist. "Char.lie. stop. please." He gasped.  
  
"You big headed git!" Charlie yelled. "You don't even deserve to belong to the name!"  
  
"Charlie, please." Angel took hold of his arm and tried to pull it away.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, now, this is not appropriate behavior." Fudge said, staring at Charlie.  
  
"Minister, bug off. my little brother needs the fire whipped out of him." Charlie said sternly.  
  
"Charlie, you know I don't want to do this, but if you don't let him go." Angel raised her wand on Charlie.  
  
He turned his face to hers and in such a small time the expression changed from loath and betrayal. "You'd curse me? I thought you hated him too."  
  
"Of course I hate the little sneak, but killing him won't do much good. He's made his decision and there is nothing we can do about it." Angel put her wand back in her robes, took grip of Charlie's hand and pulled it away from Percy's neck.  
  
Charlie looked at Percy on last time, and then looked away sharply. "Harry how long have you been standing there?" Angel asked, looking at him.  
  
"I heard you scream. saw most of it." Harry stammered.  
  
"Look what you've done now Weasley; introduced the child to fighting." Fudge throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Harry's no child and he's fought worse fights than this Minister." Charlie shot back, pushing his brother toward Fudge and away from him.  
  
"Err.Minister where is Dolores?" Angel asked.  
  
"Right." Fudge turned around. The plump lady that was standing behind him, shaking in fear was gone. "Where did she go?" Charlie and Angel looked at one another and ran to the front door. A fat little figure was running down the grounds.  
  
"GET HER BEFORE SHE GETS INTO THE FORREST, WE WILL NEVER FIND HER IF SHE DOES!" Fudge ordered his tiny figure racing down the ground.  
  
"Minister, she won't go in the forest. too scared. centaurs." Angel called after him. Umbridge was down the path and passed the gates now. She could apparate as soon as she got on the country side.  
  
"Damn." Fudge breathed. "Come along Perky let's get back to the Ministry, need to report her." Fudge grabbed Percy's arm and drug him down, slowly this time, the grounds.  
  
"Yes, do have fun Perk!" Charlie yelled after him. Percy's ears went pink.  
  
"You two going to the Order?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, pulling her hand through her hair, "Fights and killings keep popping up more and more."  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Keep an eye on Miley for me." Angel answered.  
  
"Yeah, for precious little Krum." Charlie said nastily.  
  
"I told you we were just friends. And Miley is my friend too." Angel threaded her arm in Charlie's and started walking toward the front door. "Bye Harry." And they both disappeared through the front door.  
  
Harry gave a weak smile and waved to the wood. Hermione and Ron hit it off perfect as friends and really didn't need him did they. Ginny always had her friends and Luna, Mark was fitting in fine with the Gryffindor first years and the one person Harry felt one and the same with, Angel, had Charlie to fall on. So, who did Harry have? He was something cursed. 


	17. Weasley Verus Weasle

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Weasley vs. Weasel  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling worse than he had ever felt. The sun was still in the rising, and from what he saw everyone in his dorm was asleep. He put on his glasses and lay back down and closed his eyes. He wanted to let go of everything he was hanging onto. He was longing to fall and he didn't want to care. but he did. Harry suddenly felt an urge to do something. anything. just something to get his mind off of whatever it was. He got out of his bed and went to his trunk. the stupid Potter box he couldn't open. his dad's invisibility cloak. the Marauder's map. nothing in here that sparked something for him to do. Actually, all this things made him sick. He didn't want to know anything else about his dad. his dad was dead, nothing would bring him back. Finally he just grabbed his broom and took off.  
  
The castle was quiet and it seemed everyone was taking advantage of the first morning they had of rest. He stepped out onto the fresh, crisp morning. Harry made his way to the Quidditch Pitch. The breeze was prefect, the ground was hard and excitement ran through Harry's veins. It was like his first match, his first time flying. he closed his eyes. The only friend he had now was the pitch. It freed him with no questions of what and possibly the reason his year last year stunk so badly for was because he didn't have Quidditch to look forward to. He kicked off and everything fled from him. Pressures, pain, tears, laughter, smiles, lie, truths, trust and Sirius. they all dripped from his skin and fell to the ground. Up here there was nothing but him.  
  
Harry didn't know how long he was in the air, but when he finely touched down a tiny crowd was sitting in the bleachers with breakfast in napkins watching him. Cheers rang out when he landed. People screamed, "We missed you Harry!" and other, "Harry Potter isn't famous for no reason!" Harry turned red and ran back to the castle.  
  
He was sweating, his clothes stuck to his skin. He wanted to cry, but crying was a weakness, he wouldn't cry. The rest of the day Harry hid in the dungeon class room doing homework. Finally, after his stomach gave the last annoying growl he could take; Harry packed up and went to dinner.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall and it froze. Slytherin all gave him a glare and pretend to ignore him. He quickly took a seat next to no one and piled his plate with food. He felt eyes bore into the back of his head and he messed with his hair.  
  
"That was some flying out there." Katie Bell sat down beside him. "I want you back on the team."  
  
"Katie." Harry began.  
  
"No, just listen for a second. I don't know if you're discouraged because we won last year without you or if it's about the suspension thing or if you just don't feel like playing anymore. But Harry, honest, no one can go out there and fly that well with out having heart in it."  
  
"Katie, I'm suspended, and being able to win the cup with out me just proves you don't need me."  
  
"Don't let pride stand in-between you and something you want. Now, I had a talk with Professor McGonagall and she said that she wouldn't give that old loon Umbridge that satisfaction to keep you suspended."  
  
Harry's eyes' lit up, "So I can play?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" Katie yelled, possibly a bit too loud. Harry just grinned, speechless. maybe the world didn't have it in for him. Katie smiled back. She grabbed Harry's ears, pulled his face forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry chuckled and turned a soft pink. What Katie did next horrified him even more. Katie jump onto the table, not the seat, the table. "Hey, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin; you all better watch your ass this year because Gryffindor has their Harry Potter back!" Katie rounded her hands in the air. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw applauded. Slytherin turned about as green as the detail in the robes and the Quidditch players put their hands in their hair.  
  
"Miss Bell!" Professor Snape yelled, standing up. "Twenty Points from Gryffindor, now sit down."  
  
"That's okay Snape, we'll win them back and more this year." A third year chimed, patting Harry on the shoulder. The hall exploded in claps again. It was insane.  
  
The rest of the night people were clamping him on the shoulder or erupting into praise when ever he entered a room. At long last, the common room thinned, Harry finished all his homework and he nearly forgot everything that was bothering him that morning. "Hi Harry."  
  
He looked up to see a red face Ron staring at him. "Hi." Harry managed to say.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." They said together. Both of them smiled and nodded.  
  
"I need to give you room and let you tell me when you fell like it."  
  
"And I shouldn't keep things from you. but I got to. for now that is."  
  
Ron rubbed the back of his head. "We don't need to talk about this right now. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"Yeah. so, what's up?" Harry said.  
  
Ron chuckled. "We're acting like we don't know each other."  
  
"In some ways we don't." Harry said matching his laugh, "Sometimes we barely know our selves."  
  
"I guess." Ron sat down on the couch next to him, staring into the fire.  
  
They sat there staring into the flame for awhile. "Ron," Harry said, turning and raising an eye brow. "Percy was here today."  
  
"Oh, God!" Ron sighed. "What did he want?"  
  
"Apparently Fudge wants to punish me for using an Unforgivable Curse on Lestrange and Percy and Umbridge came with him."  
  
"Umbridge too. geeze, I feel for you man."  
  
"That's not the half of it. Dumbledore knows Percy is a Death Eater and he doesn't care. Umbridge admitted to sending the Dementors after me last year and Fudge was furious." Harry smiled remembering the look on her face.  
  
"Dumbledore is a touch in the head and Fudge is actually doing something descent."  
  
Harry smiled. "Charlie was here too."  
  
"Really? And where was I?" Ron said, becoming equally amused with the conversation.  
  
"He saw Percy and pinned him to the wall; threatened to beat the crap out of him too."  
  
"I knew I always liked Charlie best."  
  
"Angel had to pry him off and by the time that was all over, Umbridge had run for it and was half way out of Hogsmead before anyone realized."  
  
"Damn, how do all these people get away?" Ron cried throwing his arms in the air dramatically.  
  
Harry smiled. "We've gotten away our share of times you know."  
  
"Yeah, we have haven't we?" Ron said with a mischievous grin. "Harry, I except we've been good for too long. You're bound to get off tomorrow, I mean it was Lestrange. they'd be crazy to do anything. So, let's get Percy good tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. let's." The boys talked late into the night, laughing, planning and even giggling at times. In most ways, it was like meeting each other again and Harry didn't feel guilty about not telling Ron about the Prophecy. for now.  
  
The next morning, or afternoon, I should say, Ron and Harry started getting ready for their little prank. After Dinner Dumbledore ask Harry to his office, "Right away Professor." And he turned to Ron with a huge smile upon his face.  
  
"This is going to be bloody brilliant!" Ron hissed when Dumbledore was out of ear shot.  
  
"Look, I'll going to slowly make my way to his office, run back, get the cloak and I'll meet you in that old classroom."  
  
"Got it man." Ron hit him on the back and ran from the Great Hall.  
  
Harry did in deed take his time. He slowly finished his steak, refolded his napkin, placed his silverware in perfect position and slowly strutted in between the tables, waving at people who called his name and holding his fist in the air when someone commented Quidditch. By the time he made it to the empty class room, Ron was waiting. "Geeze, man. did you wait till you're supper was digested or what?" Ron teased.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Harry snapped playfully. "Okay, put the cloak on and let's go."  
  
"Yes sir!" Ron saluted Harry and threw the Invisibility Cloak over him before Harry could hit the back of his head.  
  
Harry slowly walked down the corridor, making sure he couldn't hear the foot step behind him. if he could hear them, some one else could too. They made it to the gargoyle. "Stag", it opened and Harry entered, yielding that Ron had safely gotten in.  
  
"There you are Mr. Potter." Fudge said, coming to his feet from the chair. "Suppose you were finishing up dinner?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry answered politely, eyeing the room for a hint of where Ron was. And to Harry's relief, Percy was sitting in the other chair, parchment in his lap writing furiously. Fudge was also there of course and there was Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Mr. Weasley himself. Harry snorted a laugh and turned away before someone could ask him what was wrong.  
  
"Well, I guess we may get started." Fudge said, taking his seat again. "The convicted: Harry James Potter."  
  
"Harry James Potter." Percy repeated, scribbling it down.  
  
"Has really big ears..." Some behind Percy said in a perfect masking of his voice. And even though Ron was invisible, Harry could tell his cheeks were busting red, holding in laughter.  
  
"That's not called for." Tonks said; a mischievous grin on her face. Today she had blue hair that went the middle of her back. Her face was almost exactly like it always was except she had one purple eyes and one deep blue eye.  
  
"But I didn't. someone else. but I." Percy stuttered, eyes big.  
  
"Now, now." Dumbledore said calmly. "Continue please Minister."  
  
"Right.Chief Interrogator: Minster of Magic - Cornelius Oswald Fudge."  
  
".Cornelius Oswald Fudge.." Percy repeated again.  
  
".is a bloody loser with no taste in hats." Ron mimicked again.  
  
"PERCY!" Mr. Weasley cried.  
  
"But I didn't. but it wasn't."  
  
Fudge held his hand up, now very irritated by this. "Interrogator: Auror- Nymphadora Byron Tonks.." Percy didn't repeat it this time. His cheeks were so scarlet it matched his hair. "Guardian Figure: Author Benedict Weasley.." Percy snorted slightly and wrote it down, spelling "Weasel" instead of "Weasley".  
  
"You spelled it wrong." Harry heard someone hiss.  
  
"ARUGH!" Percy jumped up and away from the voice.  
  
"Percy, dear God, what's wrong with you?" Fudge demanded.  
  
"Nothing. nothing Minister." He hurriedly scratched though his "mistake" and wrote it correctly.  
  
"If you say so. Witness to hearing: Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry - Albus Percival. err. what's the rest of it Dumbledore?" Fudge asked scratching his head.  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore answered chocking back a laugh.  
  
"Right." Fudge sighed. "Okay, and Witness to Crime in Question: Minerva Michelangela McGonagall."  
  
Percy only nodded and wrote the names down.  
  
"Right then, this should be quick. now, Harry tell us what happened."  
  
As Harry went on retelling the Minister what happened, Tonks was smiling at something beside Percy that Harry guessed was Ron. Percy was twitching slightly, jerking away as though being poked. When Harry finished McGonagall only nodded and said it was true. Fudge smiled and clapped his hands together. "I guess you're not suspended then Harry."  
  
"WHAT?" Percy gasped, dropping his quills. "He used the unforgivable curse on another human being! That isn't even legal for persons over the age of 17, not to mention he's still in school!" Percy was shaking a finger at Harry the whole time.  
  
"Yes, but times have changed Weasley. Sometimes it calls for more dramatic terms to deal with something. I applaud Mr. Potter for braving what he has even though the Minister and myself were not behind him."  
  
"You're honoring him!" Percy squealed. "If it were anyone else you would have them expelled."  
  
"I pay him heed that if he does it ever again without the special circumstances I will."  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange is still a human being, bad or good. she is still a.." But Percy's eyes went big. A shot of purple light came out of mid air and hit him the back. Percy hunched over on all four and right before their eyes he turned into a Weasel.  
  
Tonks fell to the floor in laughter, McGonagall laughed but Mr. Weasley jumped on the floor looking for his transformed son. "Percy!" Fudge screamed. "What happened to him? Dark Magic!" Fudge started feeling around the room. Something touched Harry's shoulders. Fingers dug into his skin and a body was pushed into his back. Harry pressed his lips together not to laugh. but Percy changing into a Weasel was about two times as funny as Dudley gaining a pig's tail.  
  
Finally Mr. Weasley jumped up with a weasel squirming in his hands. He held it out to Dumbledore and it changes back to a now white red headed boy with big eyes and a bad attitude.  
  
"Oh, Percy, are you okay?" Mr. Weasley breathed, touching his son's shoulder.  
  
Percy jerked away and left the office. One more shot from behind Harry and Percy disappeared with elf ears. "Dumbledore I don't know what you're playing at." Fudge said sternly.  
  
"How can you blame it on him Minister. why would he curse Percy?" Tonks said though laughter.  
  
"Yeah, he even liked the boy enough to make him Head Boy." McGonagall added.  
  
Fudge looked crossed eyed at them all and left, Mr. Weasley giving a wave to Harry, following behind him. McGonagall existed after them, stalked by Tonks, who leaned over to Harry. "Nice one Weasley."  
  
Harry grinned, pushed the invisible boy toward the door and they left. 


	18. Smiling at Death

Chapter Eighteen Smiling at Death  
  
Week faded into one another. Harry didn't have as much free time as he thought he would. Between Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, he had hours upon hours of homework every night. Angel's classed were going better than he thought they would. Occlumency and Legilimency wasn't as hard as Snape made it be; Divinations was actually pretty cool once Harry got into it but the Animagius class wasn't going as good as he hoped. He would leave the class aching and sore all over. Angel told him it shouldn't hurt as bad as he said it did. maybe he was doing something wrong.  
  
And on top of it all, there was DA every second Monday night followed with the daily Quidditch Practice that flowed into dark. Katie was elected Captain at the end of last year and we doing a fair good job, though she didn't get a very good third chaser. His name was Jason Wood a.k.a Talker because he never shut up. he made Mark look like he never opened his mouth. So with all the spare time Harry didn't have and the new understanding about the prophecy, at least with Ron, Harry was doing okay. Nothing very intent happened. Teachers would leave for nights and weekends and Charlie would popped up every now and again. but the castle was as normal as possible for the wizarding world and it stayed that way till at least the end of October.  
  
"2 roll description of the star potion." Harry sighed. "Hermione would you."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said automatically.  
  
"But I have."  
  
"No Harry."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Here mate." Ron slid Harry his rolls and grinned at Hermione discussed face. "What?" Ron shrugged innocently.  
  
"UGH!" Hermione slammed her books shut and marched away from them.  
  
"She's been off lately." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said airily, coping Ron's homework.  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking." Ron said with a sigh.  
  
Harry looked up from his writing and grinned. "Do you now?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell goes though that girl's mind?" Harry gave another board grin. "Okay then." Harry cleared his throat and searched Hermione's face for her eyes. Finally she tilted her head and the right angel. "Legilimens." Harry hissed.  
  
.Hermione hunched over in the girls bathroom with sinks astray and a troll standing over her, Harry hanging onto his neck and Ron making his mallet float. a tall cat standing on two legs looking at him and Ron with sad eyes. Hermione hanging onto Harry's waist as they took off on Buckbeak.sitting next to Krum and looking over his shoulder at two wet boys, one with jet black hair and the other fiery red. Harry picking at his food, his head supported by his hand. Ron hugging Ginny on the train.  
  
"Whoa." Harry blinks and broke the spell.  
  
"What did you do?" Ron gasped, looking at Hermione's worried face.  
  
"Nothing bad, just Legilimency."  
  
"What'cha see?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron said, narrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"Us. vision of stuff you and I did."  
  
"Awe, she thinks about us." Ron held his hand to his heart.  
  
"And you think about her." Harry teased, punching him in the shoulder.  
  
"That was you!" Ron gasped, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Harry grinned. Ron tackled him and pinned him to the floor. Second and Third years gathered around scarcely and laughed at them. After a minute, Harry ended up pinning Ron to the floor. "You like her don't you." Harry said smiling.  
  
Ron punched him the stomach and rolled over him, now pinning him to the floor. "No Shit Sherlock. I wouldn't spend time with her if I didn't."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
Ron turned red a bit in the ears. "No I don't."  
  
Harry smiled broadly and hit Ron one more time in the chest. He got up and went to finish his Potions homework. They spent the rest of their afternoon catching up on homework. At 3:30 they started packing up and making their way to Defense Against the Dark Art. By far, Angel was the coolest teacher Hogwarts had ever seen, although Remus gave her a run for her money. She would put a tickling curse on you if you did something wrong instead of taking away points and she would always give hearty points for a right answer. Her highest to date was one-hundred-million-trillion, which was pretty funning because she took away ninety-nine-million-trillion to the same person the next minute leaving them with one point. As far as subject wise though, she was hard. She had them categorize curses and hexes, then give description of them. It was more of a Dark Art's boot camp than Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Ron and Harry found a seat in the back and brought out their quills and parchment. The bell rang, but Angel wasn't there. Neville sat with Hermione in front of them. He was laughing at something Hermione whispered to him and was turning around to tell Ron and Harry when the door banged open.  
  
Angel walked in; she was wearing all black which made her skin look very pale. The only real color was her eyes, but somehow they looked even deader. She sauntered to the front of the class. Everyone was sitting on edge waiting for her to break out into song or start dancing, but she sat down in the chair behind the desk. Some people gasped. Angel never sat down in the chair; never. it was curious why she even had one at all.  
  
"Today we are going to be reading from the book." She said inattentively.  
  
"What page?" Hermione piped.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. Hand Granger, God gave you one, use it." Angel barked, not looking up. "Whatever page you like, but read, if you don't read I'll have you outline the book entirely. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor." The class said in unison. Everyone open up their books and stuck their nose in it. Harry stared at Angel. She was leaning on her desk her hands threaded though her hair. She looked up and Harry quickly opened his book, but she didn't notice. Her glance went to Neville. A single solitary tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Class reminded Harry greatly of when Umbridge taught it; staring at a page for an hour, words flying in and out of your eyes; could give you a head ache if you weren't careful. Finally, the bell rang and the class was out of the class faster than anyone had ever dared to leave before. Harry decided to wait on Neville who had lost something under the desk.  
  
"Neville dear." Angel said to her hands, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Yes Professor." Neville answer quickly, afraid he was in trouble.  
  
"Would you come here, I need to tell you something. Harry." She paused and looked up as though trying to make a decision. "Just go." She said flatly, motioning her hand to the door. Harry grabbed his book and dashed from the room as quickly as possible.  
  
Harry went to dinner with Ron and they were still working on the finishing touches to the prank that would make the one on Percy look like a baby did it. They were laughing and carrying on, but Harry all of the sudden felt sick. The bottom dropped out of him. His heart felt frozen and it was like he was lost. He whipped his head around, still in the Great Hall, but seeming lost for direction.  
  
"Harry mate, are you okay?" Ron said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked around to look at him. He felt cold and he knew his face was drained of color. He took a breath and for some reason he thought of Neville, he looked down the table and up the other side, Neville Longbottom wasn't there.  
  
"Ron." Harry finally said, "Where's Neville?"  
  
Ron looked down the table and up the table just as Harry. He shrugged, put another fork full of mash potatoes in his mouth. "Don't know man."  
  
Harry still felt chilled and lost, but he managed to laugh a bit and follow Ron back to the common room. He was sitting on the couch doing Charms when he found Neville.  
  
The portrait whole opened and a white face, bug eyed Neville stumbled into view. "NEVILLE!" Harry cried, throwing his book to the floor and jumping up. "What's wrong?"  
  
Neville turned his head a bit to look at him and gave a small smile. He pressed his lips together while a tear rained down his cheek. "And I feel relived." was all he said and possible all he could say. He forced a nervous laugh and continued on his way up stairs. He came back down five minutes later with a bag slung over his back and a shoe box. He nodded at Harry and Ron and left.  
  
"Think we should follow him?" Ron asked when the portrait closed.  
  
"I'll get the cloak." Harry dashed upstairs, got his father's cape and came back down.  
  
Harry and Ron left the common room and threw the invisibility cloak over their heads. "Which way." Ron hissed.  
  
"Great Hall." Harry said plainly. And they walked to the front door without a word.  
  
When the got there all they could see was Angel with her arm around Neville helping him into a cart. "He's leaving?" Ron whispered.  
  
Dumbledore stood on the road, waving till the cart could barely be seen. He turned and walked back to the front door. He stopped in front of them. "Harry, Ron." he sighed as though looking for word. "read about it tomorrow." And the old man swept by them.  
  
"How did he see us?" Ron asked. But that wasn't the question rolling though Harry's mind. What was wrong with Neville and Angel. where were they going and what the hell would they read about tomorrow?  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up like any other. He had a very strange dream, but that's all he could remember. it was strange. He rolled over and pulled on some cloths. It was Halloween. The Neville Longbottom question that had been flying though his head last night had somehow been lost. He woke up Ron and in minutes they were on their way down stairs.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall it was quiet, which is very, very, extremely unusual for Hogwarts. There was a line at the High Table and kid, holding their arms where walking to it. Harry shrugged and follow suit. Everyone one looked dead, all white and eyes sunk in. Harry grabbed whatever he had been waiting for. It was a Daily Prophet.  
  
"Longbottoms' Death", was the Head Line. Harry dropped the paper, only to snatch it off the ground again. He stumbled and ended up sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, transfixed on the print.  
  
"Saint Mungo's Hospital for the Magical Maladies and Injuries was broken into yesterday after noon, writes Reporter Gus Looney. Three people were killed; an afternoon shift nurse, Millie Cortess and two of the patients, Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice Longbottom.  
  
"The Longbottoms had a very special case for being in the Hospital and were and are still worships are heroes. Two week after young Harry Potter drained You-Know-Who of his powers; four of his followers broke into the Longbottom's home and kidnapped the husband and wife.  
  
"For as far as we know, for days the pair was tortured to the blink of death for information of the where about of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and anything about what caused him to fall. The Longbottoms either didn't know or won't tell, but when fellow Auror and friend, Alastor Moody, found them, they were critically insane. And have been in the Saint Mungo's Hospital for fifteen years, leaving their then 1, now 16, year old son, Neville, in the guardianship of Frank's mother, Nana Longbottom."  
  
Harry reread the article. he couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be true. Someone sat down next to him. "Sad isn't it." Luna whispered.  
  
Harry nodded mouth to dry to speak.  
  
"Read this one." Her long finger pointed at an article bellow the one on the Longbottoms.  
  
"Insane Witness." The title read.  
  
"Three beds over from the famous Auror couple, Frank and Alice Longbottom, was Gilderoy Lockhart. Writes reported Sarah Kidd. Four years ago, Lockhart was hit with his own memory charm and has been recovering in the same ward as the Longbottoms. He was in bed yesterday afternoon when they were killed.  
  
"'I heard voices outside; Frankie and Alice were playing with these two other people. They were waving wands around and saying silly words.' Lockhart told the Minister and the Prophet. 'Naturally I wanted to play, but Millie told me I had to stay in bed no matter what.'  
  
"When Investigators pressed Lockhart about the matter, they only got bits and pieces of hard evidence. One of the people was none other then Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the four, and the only one alive, who attacked the Longbottom the first time. The other one came as a serious surprise to the Minister.  
  
"'Well, the girl kept calling the other one Weasley. what a funny name." Lockhart finally said. The whole Weasley family is under questioning.  
  
"And the last fact we got out of Lockhart and probably the most heart breaking is this. 'Well, I was peering through my curtains and I saw the girl send sparks at Alice. Then she started screaming, "Neville! Neville! Help me!" I don't know why though. Neville is a funny little boy, comes around with his grandmother to visits Alice and Frankie. but neither of them knew who they were.'"  
  
Harry dropped the news paper and didn't scramble to pick it up. Luna forced a weak smile at him, got up and left. "Harry. what's going on?" Ron sat down beside him next. "Everyone is staring at me. do I have something on my forehead?" He teased  
  
Harry's eyes got big as he rounded on Ron. "Where's Ginny?"  
  
Yet, without waiting for a reply, Harry jumped up and searched for a red head at Gryffindor Table. She was sitting there, picking at her eggs, no doubt noticing all the funny looks coming her way.  
  
"Ginny, Ron, read this." Harry forced the paper at them and they read, their eyes getting bigger the farther they got down.  
  
"Poor Neville." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Read this too." Harry pointed at the Lockhart article. Ron shot him a confused look, but did as he was told.  
  
Ginny dropped the paper when she finished. "Percy." Ron hissed with rage. "I'll kill that little shit if it the last thing I do."  
  
The three of them ate in silence. Hermione was about as edgy around them as everyone else. They were the three other kids mentioned in the article besides Neville. since Neville wasn't here to be edgy around; they took it up it upon themselves to stretch it to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Ginny, got the worst of it, at least Harry and Ron had each other. Ginny had Luna and not to be rude, but she's not a tender around such subjects. Classes went on as normal that Friday.  
  
Charms and Potions was as boring as ever and for some reason Snape had a spring in his step and his face was paler than ever. By lunch everyone knew almost everything. They naturally guessed it was Percy. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were too cool to do anything that low and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were too sweet. Ginny and Ron were at Hogwarts. so that left nasty, bossy Percy.  
  
Harry said good bye to Ron and made his way to the dungeons for animagius lessons, which by now, he seriously wanted to quit. Every time he tried to change part of his body into a stag, it hurt, like someone stretching his skin. Angel told him he was just over exaggerating, but now, every time he even thought about a stag, his gut twisted.  
  
When he walked into the classroom, Angel was sitting on the desk. She had gotten back earlier that morning, but hadn't shown up for any meals. Her hair was twisted up in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, she was wearing black pants, a black tank top and her Black family robes with the crest on the chest. She had a suitcase sitting beside her. "Oh, there you are Harry." She said, forcing a smile. She pushed a stray hair out of her face before she spoke. "Neville has asked you, Ron, Ginny." Angel took a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Dean, Seamus, and Hermione..." She folded the note and returned it to her pocket, "to come to his parents funeral."  
  
"When is it?" Harry said tonelessly.  
  
"Sunday. But, we're leaving tonight, the whole Weasley family has a hearing tomorrow at the Minister and Ron and Ginny are suppose to be there." Angel said matter of factly.  
  
"How's Neville?"  
  
"Shocked. hadn't said a word since I told him though." Angel said to her hands.  
  
He said something to Harry though. he whispered words through his tears and Harry had no idea what they meant, he just thought it was an off the wall remark.  
  
After Dinner, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all made their way down the Hogwarts Express. Angel was with them. They sat in a compartment very close to the front; away form the moppy looking witches and odd tone wizards that got on from Hog Mead. On the way there, Angel explained the Order to Dean and Seamus and how it worked and that they would be staying there. The two, against everything that was happening, thought it was the coolest thing ever.  
  
Early that morning, just as light was dawning, the train stopped on Platform nine and three quarters. They dashed by the Order, ("Wow!" breathed Seamus and Dean when they saw the house) to drop off their bags off.  
  
The whole Weasley family, minus Percy, was sitting in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley talking to her under his breath. She was crying and kept saying "no", Fred and George, for the first time since Harry met them, were quiet and frowning. Bill had his head buried in his hands. Ginny ran over to him and hugged his shoulders, tears running down her cheeks. Charlie jumped up when Angel entered the room. Angel smiled sadly at him. Ron, whispering to Harry that he couldn't take this, left with Dean and Seamus to show them around. Harry and Hermione sat down next to the twins, trying to make them smile.  
  
"Percy was at school last month; Ron turned him into a Weasel." Harry said softly.  
  
"Should have kept him that way," Fred sneered nastily.  
  
"Fred, no" Bill said through his hands.  
  
"Oh, Bill, it'll be okay." Ginny soothed here eldest brother.  
  
Bill looked up and his eyes fell on his father. Author Weasley nodded sadly. "Weasley's let's go." They all nodded and stood and left the room without a word.  
  
Ron, Seamus and Dean met them the stairs, all red with laughter. But the faint smiles whipped from their face. Harry and Hermione trailed behind to wait on them. They followed the red head crowd out of the house and to the car they took to King Cross.  
  
At the Ministry, Angel led the way. She had somehow changed from when they arrived and was now wearing a briskly pressed shirt and slacks with her best robes. Her hair was loose and curled. She led the parade inside, her head held high. that Sirius elegance. The court room was over flowed just as it was the day Angel brought Harry, Ron and Hermione there for Pettigrew's trail. They were seated at the front row, since ten people could not sit at the table in front.  
  
"Yes. yes. yes." Fudge sighed when they were all seated. "Dodgy business this is, dodge indeed." He shook his head.  
  
They wasted about twenty minutes going through everyone's names, all the Weasley's (Percy had joined them) Angel and all the people sitting behind Fudge.  
  
"Yes, well. let's begin with Ronald Paden and Virginia Whitten." Fudge said.  
  
"Hogwarts." Angel said shortly.  
  
"Witnesses."  
  
"Four." Angel pointed at Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Very well. As in the case of Ronald Paden Weasley and Virginia Whitten Weasley, innocent." As Fudge spoke a pokey little witch scribbled hurriedly. "Now then, we have seven more of you to go, so before we waste time, are any of you going to confess?"  
  
Angel looked at them. "Sir, might I add that Gilderoy Lockhart is legally insane."  
  
"Yes, but it is hard evidence. If all the Weasley's are cleared than it will be okay, but the state of the witness is not a factor at the time, Angel." Fudge said firmly.  
  
Angel looked at Mr. Weasley. He nodded slightly. Percy's eyes grew big and buried his head in his hands. Charlie grabbed Angel's hand, she was shaking.  
  
"I did it."  
  
Harry and Ron both jerk their head toward who said it. Mr. Weasley was standing up, his head hung low. Mrs. Weasley had gone into a fit of tears, Bill rocking her softly in his arms. Angel had buried her face in Charlie's shoulder. Harry looked and Ron. His face was white. He turned back. Two officers were leading Mr. Weasley away with the same uncertainty they did with Mr. Diggory. Percy was looking at his farther admirably, his face twisted in horror and mouth open in shook.  
  
The court room emptied out and they were the only ones left in the court room. "Angel," She turned her face out of Charlie's shoulder to look up. Fudge was standing beside her. "I know Mr. Weasley didn't do it. He was in his office when I got the call. I don't know which of you he was protecting." There was a pause. "But you better be right thankful. He'll be lucky if the court doesn't decide to kill him."  
  
Mrs. Weasley went into an uncontrollable rage of tears, Percy stood up and pushed his way though them and left. Slowly, they stood, Bill helping his mother, and they left the Ministry.  
  
"Charlie. I have something I need to get." Angel said when they made it to the street.  
  
"What is it?" Charlie asked.  
  
Angel opened her eyes wide and cocked her head a bit. "Oh. OH. that. right away.." Charlie turned and helped everyone into the car and took off, leaving Angel at the Minister.  
  
That night was no doubt the saddest that God awful house had seen. Mrs. Weasley spent the day locked in one of the extra bed rooms crying; Fred, George, Bill and Ginny just sat at the table staring at each other; Charlie and Angel were locked up in Sirius's old room after Angel got there an hour after they did. Tonks, Remus, Diggle, Moody and Dung were fixing dinner for them.  
  
"Why would dad do that for him?" Ron screamed. Him, Harry, Dean, Seamus and Hermione had slipped into the extra room Angel had showed them.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said innocently.  
  
Harry stared at the ground, "He loves Percy."  
  
"How can he? Percy had, is and will always be a git!" Dean announced.  
  
"Yeah, but he's his son. It's just like what Mrs. Pettigrew did for Wormtail."  
  
"I missed this one." Seamus said.  
  
Harry told him about Peter and Sirius and how Peter's mum saved him when Cedric dad's tried to avenge his death.  
  
"That's thick." Seamus said when he finished. "I still don't get it though. Percy had turned his back on you all and when he cried help, your dad runs out to save him."  
  
"He's just made some bad choices, it doesn't make him a bad person. " Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, listen to your self Hermione!" Dean said.  
  
"No, it's not like that either. When something like this or what happened to Mrs. Pettigrew. you forget everything except that they're your family."  
  
"But all the things he said to him Harry. About not having proper money, about being a lazy, muggle loving git. no one in their right mind would talk to their father like that." Ron said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"We all say things we don't mean." Harry said.  
  
"Grow up Harry." Ron snapped, "I mean this, if I ever see Percy Weasley again I'll skin the little bastard. Turning him into a Weasel is just the start of it."  
  
"Ron, let him fight himself." Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Dean choked.  
  
"Didn't you see the look on his face today in there. he looked ashamed."  
  
"He damn right should be." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, he's fighting himself. he'll end up doing the right thing."  
  
"Well, he should start doing it now! Dad doesn't deserve the punishment!"  
  
Harry leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes. Happy Halloween. He thought. Everything happens on Halloween and even though the last day of October was the day before. it all seemed like one very long, very bad day.  
  
It was dark. Moon was shining through the wall size window and casting a light onto the floor. Harry rolled over in dream not excepting his face to come inches with another. He didn't know how it happened or exactly what happened, but his eyes shot open. Someone was knelt down beside his bed. "Sirius." He said quietly.  
  
"No, Angel. And get up; I want to show you something." Harry messed with his hair a bit and put his glasses on his head.  
  
Angel was grinning ear to ear. There was slight skip in her step when she walked. She led Harry down to her room and pushed the door open. The room looked different in the dark, especially that looming blue light. Harry, nearly to tried to walk, collapsed onto Sirius's bed.  
  
Angel sat at the foot, shaking nervously. "Isn't it great!" Angel said excitedly.  
  
"Isn't what great?" Harry said sleepily, his eyes closing and shutting  
  
Angel smiled wider, nearly cracking her face. She reached over, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into the sit. She put her hand on either side of his head and directed his eyes to something in the corner. Harry blinked. He nudged Angel's hands away from him and rubbed his eyes. he must be seeing things.  
  
There in the corner of the room was an arch with a veil ruffling covering it. Looming blue light came from behind the veil.  
  
"Si.Sirius." Harry stammered. He felt his throat lose tone and his eyes watered. He looked at it more closely then he did while in the Department of Mysteries. The veil was a dark blue, almost black. The arch was old, and cracking. On the top of the arch were the words, "The Next Great Adventure."  
  
"How.. Where..?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Well, I stole it." Angel said brightly. "Shrunk it and carried it out in my bag."  
  
"Couldn't you get in trouble?" Harry said quickly.  
  
"Only if I get caught. But, I won't. Even if they knew it was me, that couldn't lock me up unless they had the arch and they can't get in the Order."  
  
Harry touched the veil with his fingers. What he would give for it to be as easy as throwing the veil out of your way and pulling Sirius back through with you. But it was hopeless dream. Sirius was dead. that was it. dead. Harry shuttered. he never felt so sure of that till now.  
  
The next morning it seemed as though all the Order was there, except Mr. Weasley and the teachers. Everyone was dressed in black, except Angel. She was wearing dark blue which made her stand out considerable. Mrs. Weasley was still a mess, but the rest of the Weasleys had pulled themselves together for the most part. Charlie followed Angel around like a puppy asking her hushed questions she wouldn't answer.  
  
Finally, they left. Most of the Order apparated. And it was only Bill, Charlie and Angel who drive with the students to the Longbottom funeral.  
  
The Service was to be held outside. It was as though the sky knew what was taking place, a gray clouds hung in the sky over head. There were rolls and rolls of seats, all filled up with nosy witches, crying wizards and the loud children they brought along.  
  
When the car pulled up, Seamus and Dean hung back because a massive "ah" came from the crowd and there was a crowd. Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron and Harry were backed away from. People stared at them and pointed. Angel was about to kill each of them. She led the way, breaking the crowd roughly for the Weasleys for follow her.  
  
"Harry dear, you came!" Squealed an old lady who had thrown herself around Harry's neck. "Oh, you don't know how much it will mean to Neville." It was Mrs. Longbottom. She was too wearing all black and you'd think he related to Mrs. Weasley at the strain of her face from tears.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it." Hermione said softly.  
  
Mrs. Longbottom straightened up and took herself off of Harry's neck. "Thank you." She stuttered. "Oh, um. please, come." She led the way through the crowd this time, as Bill, Charlie and Angel slipped away to find the other Weasleys. Mrs. Longbottom finally opened a curtain to a tent. Inside was a bench, some chair and Neville.  
  
"Hi Neville." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Neville said tonelessly.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah I." But Neville was cut off.  
  
"Oh Neville, you must feel horrible." Hermione had thrown herself around Neville. At first Neville was taken aback, but he slyly hugged her back resting his head on her shoulder. The other four boys looked at each other a smiled, though Ron's wasn't as true as Seamus and Dean's.  
  
At last, Ron took Hermione's arm and jerked her off of Neville. "Come on you, let's go get seats." Ron drug Hermione out of the tent, with Ginny, Dean and Seamus following him.  
  
Harry was about to but stopped. "Are you coming Neville?"  
  
Neville sighed and hunched over. "Why should I?"  
  
Harry was almost horror stuck. He sat down beside Neville. "Don't call me crazy, but it's your parent's funeral."  
  
"My parents have been dead for 15 years to me." Neville said shortly.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Year after year, visit after visit and you think that might even remember my name. but they didn't."  
  
"Neville, they couldn't help that."  
  
"And for a long time. I blamed them." Neville said, ignoring him, "I used to hate them because they just didn't tell Lestrange what they knew. and I was suffering for it."  
  
"Neville."  
  
"No, Harry. it's true. but then, I met you and some other colorful people and. I lied, letting everyone believe I didn't have any parents, that they were dead." Neville turned his face to Harry. "It was easier living a lie."  
  
They sat there in silence. The funeral songs were being played and you could hear wails of tears from inside the tent.  
  
"Neville, let's go out there." Harry finally said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Neville heaved a sigh. "I can't look at them knowing their dead and feeling relieved because of it."  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"All my life they've been worse then dead, but they were alive. Gran always said, 'At least they're alive.' But I always thought they'd be better dead. and now they are and I feel.."  
  
".like a weight taken off your shoulders." Harry finished.  
  
"Yeah." 


	19. The Prank

Chapter Nineteen The Prank  
  
After the funeral, they stopped by the Longbottoms. There were plate of casseroles and beefy hams. There were mouth water puddings and soft cakes. It seemed the wizarding world paid respects as to spending food also. Neville came down stair about five minutes later with his bag, and the shoe box. He also had a broom stick Algie had given him, a new chess set, a book on Herbology and a mouse stuff animal. He turned red when Dean pointed at it and chuckled, but Ron kicked him in the shin. It also became clear that Neville received a lot of gifts.  
  
After they swallowed every bite Mrs. Longbottom nearly shoved down their throat they were on their way to the Order (Neville with them, they were giving him a lift to the Hogwarts Express. He wanted to get back as soon as possible.)  
  
"Where were you during the service?" Ginny asked Neville.  
  
He turned to Harry, his eyes wide. "He, err. he got sick, so we sat in the back." Harry answered for him. Neville smiled at the side of his mouth, grateful.  
  
"Oh, well, why didn't you say so, I would have sat with you." Hermione said. Neville turn pink.  
  
They stopped at the Order. Neville fell back into tears when he saw Moody, and for the first time, Moody was actually sympathetic. He draped his arm over Neville's porky shoulders and led him into the living room, handing him the picture he showed Harry last summer of the first Order. He didn't know why, but Harry suddenly wanted to tell Neville everything about the Prophecy. but his gut told him no.  
  
Harry left the boy's dorm with his bag on his shoulder when he heard voices. Sirius's bed room door was cracked open. He crept toward it. Angel was leaning against the wall holding her arm, looking away. Krum stood front of her.  
  
"Vou can't do this Angelica!" Krum shouted.  
  
"Why can't I?" Angel said softly.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"No he's not."  
  
"Vou can't go in there! Vhat if you don't come back?" Krum demand. Angel was silent. "And stop doing dirty vork. Vou're safe now, don't screw it up!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Angel screamed. "I am not your responsibility! I can do what ever I want, and I'd like to see some crocked nose, half ass quidditch God stop me!" Her face turned on Krum. Her eyes were stern and hard.  
  
"ANGELICA! I don't care vhere you got this story from, but you are a Malfoy!" Krum yelled. "How can anyone trust you? You lie about everything!"  
  
"I don't lie!"  
  
"Then vhy didn't you tell Mark, Harry at least!"  
  
"Because. it's not time." Angel said, he voice softening.  
  
"Stop, stop playing dress up and goofing around with these people, they're dangerous. You lie to everyone but me!"  
  
"I tell Charlie.." Angel trailed off.  
  
"VOV! The vonderful Charlie Veasley knows.!" Krum said, throwing his hands in the air. "Look, I don't care about Harry, or any of those Veasley brats, and I don't see vhy you do. But look me in the eye." He took his fingers and directed Angel's face into his. "If anything happens to Miley I'll kill you."  
  
"You won't need to." Angel said shortly. She pushed Krum away from her and stomped to the door. Harry jumped and sprinted down the stairs.  
  
On the train, they mostly slept, at least Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus and Ron did. Harry, Neville and Angel couldn't sleep. Neville kept re-gripping his old shoe box and Angel kept smiling outside the window. When they finally saw the castle, rising up above the mountains, it was dark. They made their up to the castle, the lot of them still yawning and scratching from the nap. And as soon as the five boys felt the pillow against their head, they drifted off to sleep, Neville sniffing every now and again.  
  
The next morning the five boys went down the breakfast together. The weather had somewhat been gracious enough to give Hogwarts a couple of inches of snow, which made the down pour about the earliest snow Hogwarts had ever seen. To top off the abnormity, it was as though time had been tampered with and everything got messed up. As normal, Harry would be followed around by whispers, but today it was Neville.  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"Yeah, by the kid with the red hair."  
  
"Did you see his face?"  
  
Whispered flooded the Great Hall and everyone seemed to be talking about nothing else. Neville was pink in the cheek all morning. Hermione finally, pulled him out of his arms and drug him to Herbology. He was holding his chin in his chest and staring at everyone through the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Poor Neville," Ron said, leaning back.  
  
"Haha, kinda like what Harry goes through every time something big happens." Seamus teased.  
  
"It's not funny. makes you feel like your naked. actually." Harry said.  
  
"Truthfully, I love you and all mate, but seeing you naked. bad mental picture." Dean chuckled. Harry threw a roll at him.  
  
"Anyway," Ron said shaking his head in discus of what Dean just said, "I say we do it today."  
  
"What today?"  
  
"The prank bird brain. Everyone needs a little tuning up." Ron said, slapping Seamus on the back of the head.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
After breakfast the four of them slowly went to the Gryffindor Tower and pulled out their Defense Against the Dark Arts book and silently, hoping Angel was in a better mood, whisked away to find Neville and Hermione. They found the pair wrapped in heavy coats, fighting through the inching snow  
  
Together once again, they left for Angel's classroom. Just as the last class they had with her, no one was in there. They took their seats and everyone was seen crossing their fingers under their wooden desks.  
  
The bell rang and with it the door opened. Angel can in. She was wearing a big, tan, fur coat that swept the floor. It looked exactly like Durmstrang's when they were at Hogwarts the first time, which Harry guessed is where she got it; underneath that were her normal Black family robes and more oddly than the coat, was her face. A rejuvenating smile and a slit spark of joy hidden in her dead beastly eyes.  
  
She jumped on the desk. "What kind of kid would I be if I didn't fulfill the student dream of playing in the snow?"  
  
The class was in awe of her. She paced her desk from one end to the other. "You have ten minutes. get your coats and meet me out side. bring only your wand." The class stayed still, not daring to believe what she was saying. "You have been on your way to get you coat for about.." She looked at her wrist, "45 second now." The class, in one big clatter, stood and ran from the room. Angel giggled softly and jumped down.  
  
And as she said, ten minutes later, the whole sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class was outside. "Now, we are going to have a Snow War!" Angel announced. The class cheered. "All houses for themselves!" And in one mad rush, the class divided into four groups. Harry grinned and whispered a handy little spell Fred and George taught him. Five or ten freshly made snow balls followed Malfoy around the grounds.  
  
After an hour of a furious snow ball fight, Gryffindor won, only because Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were too nice to throw a snow ball anywhere around Neville. Laughing and having a good time, they all retired from the cold to the warmth of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now?" Ron said, shaking the snow out of his hair.  
  
"Now." Harry grinned.  
  
Seamus and Dean looked like a child in a candy store, boyish grins grew on their faces.  
  
Harry ran to the owlery, and tied and note to one of the school owl's legs. Ron sniggered and they both met Seamus and Dean at the table.  
  
"All set?"  
  
"Just big git and grease face to show up."  
  
"Good." Harry said before poking a piece of pie into his mouth.  
  
Minutes later Draco Malfoy, along with his sticking little crowd, entered the Great Hall and sat down. Harry grinned. But Ron nudged him. "Harry. Miley." He pointed a shaking finger at her, she was sitting right next to Malfoy.  
  
"She's got to learn if she hangs out with that prat, she's asking for it." Harry shrugged.  
  
"But Harry. Miley.." Ron pleaded.  
  
"It won't hurt her, promise. She'll think it a nice game." Dean said merrily. "Oie! Snape!" And sure enough Professor Snape entered the Great Hall, taking a seat next to the grinning Angel.  
  
"Everyone in position?" Harry said, lowering his voice.  
  
"Yes sir!" Dean, Seamus and Ron said in unison, saluting Harry.  
  
"Wait for the owl." Harry mouthed and they nodded. No sooner did the bushy school owl come sweeping in. Everyone's eyes fell upon it.  
  
It landed right in Snape's kidney pie. Angel giggled slightly and picked the owl up. Furious, Snape ripped the note from the owl. He tore it open and his face sunk as he read it. Harry beamed.  
  
"What the?" Snape said out loud. The hall turned to him. He shook the note in the air. "I demand to know who sent this!"  
  
Angel shook her head and jerked the note from him. She fell into her arms shaking with laughter. "I'm glad you enjoyed that Professor Black." He sneered.  
  
"I did. Snivellus." She said before snorting.  
  
Snape turned red.  
  
And just when he gained enough strength to yell again, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville (only because Harry pulled him up) stood on their seats. Some people in Gryffindor followed suit, not sure what they were doing, but no one in another house stood, except for Luna, who had jumped onto of the table. Ron grinned broadly and started singing the Hogwarts song.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
  
Teach us something please  
  
Whether we be old and bald  
  
Or young with scabby knees,  
  
Our heads could do with filling  
  
With some interesting stuff  
  
For now they're bare and full of air  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
  
So teach us things worth knowing  
  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
  
And learn until Snevellus's nose is rot".  
  
By the time they ended to song the hole Great Hall was standing up and singing along. Snape, by now was steaming from the ears. Angel was dancing around on the teachers table with Professor Flickwick.  
  
Dean had slipped out of his seat in the middle of the song and had been sneaking across the Great Hall. They stole seats before the Slytherins sat down. Dean plopped down in-between Miley and Draco and stretched his arms over them. "Hello ladies!" The color washed away from his face.  
  
"Get away from me you dirty Mudblood." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"Now, now, I thought that was SO second year." Dean exclaimed, taking his arm off of Miley. He slipped something into Malfoy's drink before he stood.  
  
Cheers somehow just began and Dean's face twisted in a smile as he took his seat. "Well, let's see if it worked." Ron said, ripping a bun with his teeth.  
  
"What did you do?" Neville squeaked.  
  
But before anyone could answer, Malfoy came up to them with Crabbe and Goyle behind them. Malfoy's face was a high pitched orange his voice was low and cracking. "What did you do to me Thomas?" He croaked.  
  
"Nothing," Dean snorted.  
  
"You loving man." Malfoy said, putting his hand in from over his mouth. "What did you do to me Potter?" Malfoy said, oddly sweetly.  
  
"Nothing you filth git." Harry retorted.  
  
"You smart sweet head." Malfoy jeered his face up, turned on heal and stomped out of sight.  
  
Hermione was holding her stomach for laughter. "What did you do?"  
  
"Slip him on of Fred and George's Nice Slice. Doesn't let him say anything mean." Seamus said thought laughter.  
  
"It's in the improvement stage, probably why he turned orange." Ron added.  
  
"And what was in the note to Snape?" Ginny asked giggling.  
  
"That was Harry's business. I don't know what it said." Seamus admitted, "We just agreed to send Snape a letter to start the sparks."  
  
They all turned to Harry for the load down. "Well it went on about Snivellus and how."  
  
"Okay, where Snivellus come from?" Seamus cut in.  
  
Ron grinned and gave Harry a side-ways glance. "That's what my dad and my godfather call him in school." He said simply. Seamus's mouth dropped in awe. "Anyway, I just told him he was a greasy nosed git that had the brain to fill one finger of my dad's Quidditch glove."  
  
"HARSH!" Dean said loudly.  
  
Harry nodded, not wanting to say the rest of the letter. He had put the note together after every foul feeling and thought that ever crossed his mind about Servus Snape and some how put them into words.  
  
"Alright Snivellus?  
  
"Well, just thought you'd like to know you don't have half the brain to fill a finger of my Quidditch glove. ~Prongs  
  
"Whip the grease off your nose; I think it's getting in your hair. ~Padfoot  
  
"It's hard to think an unreasonable git such as yourself ever became a teacher. ~Moony  
  
"I'll see you at the next inter-circle meeting Servus. ~Wormtail  
  
"So Snivellus, enjoying living in their shadows? Never get away from them do you?"  
  
But Harry couldn't tell any of them this. because he sympathized with Snape, even though he did send him such a letter. Snape was living in the horrible memory of his two worst enemies and Harry was struggling to escape from the shadow of his own father. which was very difficult since he knew little next to nothing about him. 


	20. A Cry for Help

Chapter Twenty A Cry For Help  
  
As the week crept by Malfoy still couldn't say a foul thing to anyone and the first Quidditch game was closing in on them. Katie was just as rough as Wood was, pushing, making practices extra long and even threatening Talker within an inch of his life if he didn't shut the hell up. Friday rolled around and the only lesson Harry had left was his animagius lesson with Angel.  
  
He walked in the damp class room to find music playing. At first he knew it was from the same little radio from Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Then he second guessed himself. Angel was sitting on her desk, humming along to the song playing and she graded last week's essay.  
  
"Angel." Harry started, setting his books down. "How did you get the radio to work?  
  
"Put batteries in it." Angel said, not looking up from her paper.  
  
"But electronics don't work at Hogwarts. all the magic messes it up." Harry argued.  
  
At this Angel smiled and stacked her pages together. "It's a simple charm really, just a hard one to understand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, technically, electronics are have some since of self and a brain for even just the small part."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, all I did was jinx the radio to "think" it was still sitting in my drawing room back at the Order."  
  
"How does that do anything?"  
  
"Well, what it doesn't know doesn't hurt it. The radio "thinks" it still in London and away from all the magic interfering."  
  
"You've lost me."  
  
"Okay," Angel said, switching off the radio, "It's like mind over matter, since I jinxed the radio to have no doubt what so ever that it is in any place but in London, it can't be stopped by magic. It believes it's in London so much it can't see why it's not."  
  
Harry thought about this and looked up at her. "So is this really about the radio?"  
  
"Not really." She admitted, jumping off the desk.  
  
"This is about Sirius isn't it?" Harry said sadly.  
  
"Yes it is. I know he can't die that easy and not for one second have I ever thought he was dead, not one."  
  
Harry sighed and felt sorry for her. She was so hurt by this, she was ignoring it.  
  
The rest of the lesson Harry changed into and back from a stag. Though, it didn't feel right. It felt like he was in the wrong body. exactly how he felt when he drank the Polyjuice Potion and became Goyle. everything was out of balance. After this stress full Lesson, Harry dragged himself to dinner and then threw himself in bed.Quidditch tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, Katie woke everyone up early and the seven players sat down at the Gryffindor table nibbling on their bacon and toast. Harry couldn't eat. he was feeling sick. the pit had fallen out of him sometime before and thinking about plunging to the ground in hope of catching a winged ball didn't make him feel much better. "You okay mate?" Ron asked patting his back.  
  
"Fine." Harry breathed, taking a sideway glance at the staff table. He didn't know why, he knew Angel would hurry back to the Order to play around with the Veil, but he kind of wanted her to be there. He heaved a sigh and let Katie drag him out of the Great Hall.  
  
The ground was firm, fast kick off Katie told them, the breeze was gentle and the sky was cloudless. Harry shook his head and messed with his hair. Last year he would have given anything to be in another Quidditch game, but then he didn't have something else weighing on him.  
  
Thirty minutes later kids were hanging off the edges of the stands, cheering and screaming. Harry forgot everything that moment, standing out on the pitch wearing his scarlet robes and holding his firebolt his god father gave him. it was finding a lost friend. The Gryffindors started chanting Weasley is our King, with of course new lyrics than the Slytherins had and Luna was wearing her lion head.  
  
"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said briskly.  
  
Katie held her hand out to the Slytherin captain who took her hand and jerked it. Katie stumbled forward, but instead of getting angry, she smiled. "On my whistle." And Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
"And it's a bea-UT-iful day for Quidditch, folks." Seamus said over the pitch. Since Lee was gone, someone had to commentate. Dean and Seamus had a head to head battle for it, but since Dean always yelled at Madam Hooch to give someone a red card, Seamus got the job. "And we're off. Harry Potter had rejoined the Gryffindor Team, that filthy old git Umbridge banded him last year." Everyone smile and Harry was half accepting McGonagall to yell at him, but she nodded. "Slytherin had a couple new ugly faces on their team."  
  
"Flinnagan!" McGonagall said strongly.  
  
"Sorry Professor, and its Bell with the quaffle and she passed it Jason Wood, and he scores. well. ten nothing Gryffindor!" Seamus proclaimed gladly.  
  
"And it's Slytherin with the quaffle now. can't tell which ugly git it is but."  
  
"Flinnagan. dear lord, your worse than Jordan!"  
  
"Thank you Professor." Seamus said with a grin. And Harry couldn't help by grin too, Lee would be proud.  
  
Ron did a kind of flip and caught the quaffle before Slytherin scored and the crowd erupted into a Weasley is out King, the good version, Seamus even stopped broadcasting to help sing along with a frog residing in his throat.  
  
"All right sweet." Malfoy said. "What ever you did to me Potter, I'm going to kiss you for it."  
  
"Thanks anyway Malfoy." Harry said laughing. Malfoy had turned red and flew off.  
  
"And it's twenty forty Gryffindor!" Seamus announced, "And still no sign of the Snitch. Wait a moment.."  
  
Harry fell into a dive. The snitch was hiding some inches from the ground, skimming the grass with its wings. Malfoy was following close behind Harry. It was then something happened.  
  
Talker, seeing Malfoy try and jump on Harry's broom, threw the quaffle and hit Malfoy in the head, which made his spin, gripping his broom tightly. The snitch had disappeared and Harry leveled off, grinning at Talker.  
  
"Penalty, none of that Wood." Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
And there was a single, loud cheer coming from the teachers' stand. Harry looked up; Oliver Wood was standing on his seat. "Good job Jason, knock that stinking Malfoy off his broom!" Talker beamed at Oliver and did a flip.  
  
"Wood!" McGonagall hissed, "Don't provoke him."  
  
Oliver beamed and sat down. "Sorry Professor."  
  
"And after our outburst form former Gryffindor Keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood. we resume the game." Seamus said quickly, trying not to get yelled at. "And Weasley blocks the penalty, still twenty, forty Gryffindor."  
  
The game went on like this. Oliver would stand and cheer alone, sometimes sitting down and screaming it was weird watching and not playing. Most the kids who knew Wood. mainly Gryffindors, grinned and chuckled. Thirty minutes later (fifty to one hundred and fifty, Gryffindor) Harry spotted the snitch right behind Talker.  
  
Well, naturally when Harry dove toward Talker, he thought Harry had gone insane and start racing to the other end of the field, with Oliver screaming at Harry to leave his brother alone. And strangle enough, as Talker raced away, so did the snitch, right above the straw of his broom. Of course, Harry's broom was faster and he easily caught up with him, but there was another problem. The beaters Jack Sloper and Andres Kirke had seen Harry "attacking" their chaser and began hitting bluggers at Harry.  
  
"And Potter has gone mad, about time too I say." Seamus announced. "He is chasing his own chaser. that sounds odd." Seamus laughed at himself.  
  
Finally, after getting hit in the head by a blugger, Harry threw himself at Talker's broom and caught the snitch. Trouble was, the only thing holding him onto the broom was his legs. Somehow, between getting knocked in the head and catching the snitch, Harry had been thrown upside down, his legs clinging to his broom.  
  
"And Gryffindor wins three hundred to fifty. Slytherin got steam rolled I tell you! And Harry hasn't gone mad. it looks like the snitch was trailing Wood the whole time. sorry Potter." Seamus said half laughing. But Harry was dangling in mid air, his hair standing on end (it looked like) and the snitch was gripped firmly in his hand.  
  
"Need help Harry?" Ron was flying beside him.  
  
Harry looked at him, dumbfounded. Of course he needed help, look at him. "Naw, Just enjoying the view that's all!" Ron chuckled then gripped his hand and jerked him right up again. "Thanks Weasley."  
  
"Welcome Potter."  
  
The effect of the win put Gryffindor well out of reach in the house cup. The crowd was eating it up. When Harry and Ron touched down (there was barely any ground that wasn't covered with a screaming kid) they were rushed into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
As soon as they got there, Ron and Harry left again. Gryffindor had little to celebrate lately and it was about time something like this happened. But since Fred and George, who normally brought treats to the tower, had left, it was self appointed to Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean to retrieve the treats.  
  
Like always the house elves in the kitchen were more than happy to give away any and all their food. Seamus and Dean's eyes got huge when the house elves handed them baskets.  
  
"Master Weasleys tell us to have food ready for when Gryffindor wins." One said as it shoved a bag of butter beer in Ron's arms.  
  
They were just about to leave when the oddest thing happened.  
  
Harry was following a giggling Dean to the door when something landed in his bucket of pastry and it fell to the floor scattering filling and treats everywhere.  
  
"Harry Potter." Dobby said, running to his side, "What has hap.." But he cut off. "KREACHER!" Dobby pushed Harry out of the way and hugged the other house elf around the neck.  
  
"You know Kreacher?" Ron asked popping his head back in.  
  
"Of course sir. Kreacher is Dobby's cousin!" Dobby squealed releasing the sticky Kreacher.  
  
"Hi Dobby." Kreacher said tonelessly, wiping the goop off of him. "Master Harry," He said, his eyes bugging out as though he had forgotten something very important and just remembered it. "Mistress Sirius Angel. she is in trouble!" He piped. At this Ron dropped his bag of candy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She. oh, never mind. Mistress Sirius Angel told me to come and get you if anything happened." Kreacher said, shaking now.  
  
"Let's go tell Dumbledore." Harry said, turning to the door.  
  
"NOOO!" Kreacher screamed. "She asked for Master Harry Potter and no one else. She said she can trust no one else." Kreacher bended down on his knees. "Please, please, Harry Potter, oh wise and brave and loyal, please help my Mistress."  
  
"I think I'd like me a house elf." Seamus said before Ron elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry asked, looking down at the crying house elf the other house elves where staring at and Dobby had thrown his arm around.  
  
"In the veil." Kreacher said with discuss. 


	21. The Potter

Chapter Twenty One The Potters  
  
Harry and Ron looked transfixed at the cowering elf. The other two were very confused at this point, and started helping the kitchen elves pick up the dropped floor. "Are you lying again Kreacher?" Ron asked.  
  
"Cousin Kreacher would never lie Ronald Weas."  
  
"No, I'm not lying this time Master Ron Weasley. please." Kreacher threw himself at Harry robes and clung to the bottom of them. "Please help her."  
  
"How am I going to get there?" Harry asked.  
  
Kreacher bit his lip. "NO! Kreacher will get in trouble! House elves are not supposed to use their magic that way!" Dobby said, somehow understanding the look in Kreacher's eyes.  
  
"Kreacher must Cousin Dobby; Kreacher must do it for Mistress Sirius Angel." Kreacher grabbed Harry's hand and before Harry could understand what was going on he was on Sirius's scarlet and gold bed with a loud pop.  
  
"How. where.. Why?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Hurry Master Harry Potter. Mistress Sirius Angel has gone after Master Sirius." Kreacher pulled Harry off the bed and pushed him toward the veil. and with out noticing how strong house elves could be; Harry found himself pushed into the veil.  
  
The world went from bright red and gold to dull blue. People floated by him. They looked like ghosts; they were pearly white against the blue light and were drifting along as though on water. Harry started walking and strangely the people floated away from him, leaving a path. There were old ladies with girlish smiles on their faces and young men laughing handsomely. It was like a strange dream.  
  
As he went farther, the people began to look more familiar. then his first shock came. The Longbottom were walking, not floating, walking and Harry could hear their soft conversation they were having.  
  
"Yes, Neville is such a good little boy." Alice Longbottom said.  
  
"He's doing us proud." Frank said.  
  
They parted at Harry and met again. Harry was rooted to the spot as he turned to watch them leave, but they were gone. the people were floating, covering his path. Harry took a rasping breath. Even if he wanted to go back he couldn't now. he had to find Angel before she died in here, too.  
  
He walked on. More white people floating by him and Harry still over coming that shock. He was walking, as straight as he could when the people parted and one tall boy stood in his path. "Hi-ay Harry!" Harry could feel tears in his eyes. It was Cedric.  
  
"Thanks a lot Harry, for taking my body back and all. oh, tell dad to stop shooting off fireworks and landing himself in prison. and tell Cho I miss her." Harry's mouth went dry. Cedric smiled at him and walked away just like the Longbottoms.  
  
Harry didn't move for some time, the looming blue light was making his head hurt and he couldn't help but think. what if he met his parents.  
  
But, a small voice in his head told him to march on. and his feet obeyed. In the time he was there, he notice some people floated away and others walked around like the ghosts do at Hogwarts. These people were still pearly white, but they could speak. Yet, he didn't run into any of the speaking ones for sometime. Just one or two, but he couldn't remember where he saw them before, just knew he did. and he couldn't recall their names.  
  
Harry had walked continuously and his feet were aching so bad he could imagine them being red when he took of his shoes. Then, just as his thoughts began to slip away from him, flying away. he saw them. Lily and James Potter were stand right in front of his face.  
  
"Hi Harry," his mum said softly. Harry stepped toward her. "I miss you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
James put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sadly for a moment then he turned to Harry. Unlike Lily he didn't seem sad or on the blink of tears, but he was smiling; dashingly like he did in Snape's memory. "All right Harry?" He said. "You know I'm damn proud of you!"  
  
Harry twitched a smile in the corner of his mouth, but feeling it was not fit, he suppressed a full grin. He took and deep breath, "Hi," he said tonelessly, as though he had just learned the words.  
  
"Hi," James said, nodding slightly at him.  
  
"Why me? Why you?" Harry said in an outburst, staring at them.  
  
They didn't answer. Lily's eyes bore into him and James messed with his hair, yet not taking his eyes off his son. "Oh Harry!" Lily ran to him and pulled him into a hug. Harry was half fearful of a cold bath feeling washing over him as his mother tried to hug him, but ran through him instead. But, she became solid and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," His mum cried in his shoulder. "We left you to grow up with that awful sister of mine. we should been. we should have been there." She broke into another fit of tears.  
  
James looked at them for a moment, his eyes somewhat watering in pride. Harry hugged his mum back, but not closing his eyes like she was. he was scared it would all drift away and he'd wake up it being a dream.  
  
"So, you are a Gryffindor Seeker." James said, obviously wanting to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Any good?"  
  
"I guess so. only haven't caught the snitch once, but that was."  
  
"Because of the Dementors." James cut in, nodding his head. They were silent for a minute, and then, as though a little bulb had been flicked on in his mind, James gave a grin. "You have my old cloak?"  
  
Harry grinned too now, "Yeah, and the Marauders Map."  
  
"Good, be a shame for that old Squib to have it." James said, hitting his knee with his hand.  
  
"James, honestly." Lily said, still not letting go of Harry. James still chuckled a bit, but his eyes fell and soon so did his laughter.  
  
As though words were no longer a concern, James joined the hug, his eyes now misty with tears. Harry didn't know how long he was there, and his brain wasn't working right. for the first time in his life he was with his family and finding Angel and Sirius or even getting back to Hogwarts was no concern of his anymore, if he could choose, he'd chose someone to kill him so he could spend every last moment with his parents, wrapped in their arms.  
  
"Harry?" asked another woman's voice. "Well I'll be damned, you look just like James did!" James and Lily straighten up smiling and wiping away their tears.  
  
"He's handsome isn't he?" Lilly said, never taking her eyes off Harry.  
  
"I didn't say that, shoot." The girl said. "No offence Harry, but James was the ugly git if I ever laid my eyes on one."  
  
James shot a side-wards glance at the girl and grinned. Harry looked at her, she had dim hazel eyes like his fathers and slick black hair that fell to her middle back. it was Angel's mum.  
  
"Well, I do hate to interrupt this, I really do Lily." The girl said, putting her arm around Lily, letting Lily rest her head on her shoulder. "But, my daughter and fiancé need a bit of help."  
  
Harry messed with his hair. so that's why he was here, he nearly forgot. "Sirius is here?" James asked, a grin on his face.  
  
"Sort of, he's not dead though, so you couldn't have talk to him anyway." Angel said with a sad smile.  
  
Harry rolled her words over in his head. Sirius wasn't dead. Sirius wasn't dead. but he didn't really care about Sirius any more. he was standing in front of his parents for goodness sake!  
  
"How did he get in here?" Lily asked, pulling Harry back into a hug. he didn't complain, to be honest, he didn't know why Ron and his brothers hated it when their mom kissed them and hugged them.. It was the best feeling in the world to Harry.  
  
"I'll tell you later Lils," the lady said, "But Harry you have to hurry," the lady said to him.  
  
Lily planted a kiss on his cheek and then released him. James took his hand, shook it and pulled Harry into a hug and Harry closed his eyes for a moment, trying to get the tears to disappear and when he opened them, Lily and James were gone.  
  
But Angel's mum remained. "I'm sorry Harry." She said softly. "But we can never stick around for long." And as she said that, eight or nine witches and wizards appeared behind them. He grinned partly, they were his relatives, the ones he only knew from the few nights he saw them in the Mirror of Erised, and then he realized where he had seen Angel's mum before. in the Mirror. But that didn't make any sense what so ever.  
  
"Martha Potter, your grandmother." one of the witches said. Martha had shoulder length blonde hair, that was flipped out. She had like green eyes. She, like Lily, collected Harry up in a hug and when she released him, she was gone.  
  
"Jeremy Potter, that old bat's my wife. shit, you are as ugly as that son of mine," The man chuckled. He had messy hair, just like James and Harry. He had the same mischievous grin as Harry's dad and the same floppy looking ears. Jerry shook Harry's hand and than left.  
  
The group, one by one, stepped forward and introduced themselves to Harry for the first time.  
  
There was Ethan Potter, Jeremy's brother, and his wife Boston. The pear looked perfect together, both jet black hair; Ethan's sticking up in the back and Boston's falling just above her ears. Ethan looked to have the same knobby knees as Harry did.  
  
And there was Edger Potter, Jeremy's and Ethan's dad and his wife Buffy. Edge had gray hair, but oddly as it looked, it was the same as the rest of the Potter men; no sense of direction. And Buffy had soft strawberry blond hair. Then Kenny Potter (eldest son of Boston and Ethan) and his wife Aurora and Kyle Potter (Kenny's little brother.) Kenny had short black hair that layed glued to his head. Aurora had brown hair, almost gracing the floor and Kyle had a boyish grin, big hands and long hair.  
  
Finally Angel's mum introduced herself.  
  
"Seri is my daughter, Ethan and Boston are my parents, and Kenny and Kyle are my older brothers." The girl smiled at Harry and took Harry's hand, "Angelica Jamie Potter." 


	22. Ye Who Living Amongst the Dead

Chapter Twenty-Two Ye Who Living Amongst the Dead  
  
"You. you're. hold it a minute. you're a Potter?" Harry didn't believe his ears.  
  
"Oh course I am." Angelica said. "Does that surprise you?"  
  
Actually, it didn't. It made sense. Angel had the box of the Potters that she gave to him. She knew a lot about him. it made sense now. like a puzzle falling together. "Hurry Harry, Seri and Sirius are in bad state. Before I disappear, follow me."  
  
Angelica ran down the path the pearly floating people were making them. Harry jogged behind her. "Why can't you stay long?"  
  
"Because we are memories. one from any state you have. since you don't remember me or your parents very well, there isn't enough memories of us to keep us about long."  
  
Harry thought of this. the Longbottoms famished as soon as Harry saw them because he didn't have to many memories of them, the same with the Potters he just met. probably their faces making goofily eyes at him when he was born and such just gave them enough of memories Harry had for them to introduce themselves to him. and then his parents. they didn't stay nearly as long as he would have liked. but how did they stare so long. he had little next to no memories of them and what about Angelica?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two figures that weren't pearly white, but solid with a blue light reflecting off their skin. "SIRUS! ANGEL!" Harry yelled. Sirius was lying on the ground, his body arched beautifully and laughter still on his face just like it was before he fell behind the veil. Angel was kneeling beside him, her hair over her face; her face in Sirius's chest.  
  
She looked up at them. "Harry.." She stuttered. Then she saw who else was there. "MUM!"  
  
Angelica ran to Angel and forced a hug on her. "Oh mum." Angel muttered, holding on tightly to her mom.  
  
"It's okay Seri, it's alright. everything will work out. don't worry." Angel's mum said soothingly.  
  
"Mum." Angel whispered one more time, but the women disappeared. Angel fell back on Sirius, tears forming. "Harry, I can't go on." She muttered.  
  
"Oh yes you can, as soon as we get Sirius out of here, you have what you've always wanted." Harry said. He picked up Angel by her arm and she spinned around, hugging him.  
  
Taken aback at first, he hugged her back, rubbing her hair softly and hushing her. "It'll be okay, I promise."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry, of course it won't be okay, you of all people should know that!"  
  
"Angel, you can't live you life looking over you shoulder at everything that went wrong. you have to live for tomorrow, and your tomorrow has Sirius in it. We have to get him out of here." Harry said, peeling her off of him.  
  
"He's not breathing." Angel said softly, wiping her eyes.  
  
"He's not dead though, your mum said so."  
  
"Really?" Angel said, looking up slightly.  
  
"Now come on."  
  
Harry picked up Sirius's arm and draped it over his.  
  
Angel was shaking more than ever. She picked up Sirius's other arm and put it over her shoulder as well. With out another word they walked back through the blue, the floating people still making a path. "Angel, do you know where we are going?" Harry said after a moment.  
  
"No."  
  
But, they needed not worry about that. The people floating didn't float out of their way, but around an invisible path. All they had to do was follow it.  
  
They walked for a long time, longer than Harry remembered actually coming in. Sirius was heavy on his shoulder and weighed him down quite a bit.  
  
Like the others, one figure didn't move out of the way.  
  
"Potter," A man with a Bulgarian accent grunted, "Vhat afr you doing here?"  
  
"Karkaroff?" Angel wheezed.  
  
"Yev you damn Malfoy. You have done the Dafk Lord vork." Karkaroff sneered, is nostrils flaming. His cold eyes fell on Harry, "Vatch it Potter, Krum is not the golden boy I knew. and neither is she."  
  
Angel eyes got big and just when she opened her mouth to say something, Karkaroff disappeared.  
  
There was a long silence. They walk some what-felt-like miles. "Angel, how did Karkaroff die?"  
  
"Voldemort caught up with him sometime after he came back. No one has fond him, s'pec they never will."  
  
"How do you know then?" Harry said, staring at her.  
  
"I have my secrets as do you."  
  
Harry heaved a sigh and started off again. Finally, over the floating bodies, Harry saw a ripple in the blue light. it must be the veil. Harry gathered Sirius up on his shoulder again and started his pace faster. "Nearly there." he breathed. Angel start laughing through her tears, the finish line. they made it.  
  
The people started drifting way more quickly than they did before. Some even started hissing, or what Harry thought was hissing. "Ye who lives amongst the dead, dies amongst the living." And even though they sounded threatening, Harry couldn't help but agree with them.  
  
The veil and the ripple became clearer now, yes. bigger, life size, no longer far away, but close enough to touch. With one breath, he carried Sirius through the veil, Angel dragging behind.  
  
They made it.  
  
They were out of the veil.  
  
And Sirius was alive.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" A lady shriek from behind them. Harry tried to see who it was, but the sudden rush of light to his eyes, made the world a blur.  
  
"Angel, Angel, oh Angel, are you okay?" said a young man.  
  
"Harry.. Harry."  
  
Slowly Harry forced his eyes to focus. Tonks was standing in the door way, hand to her mouth; Charlie was cradling Angel, who looked just as woozy as Harry felt and Dumbledore was leaned over him.  
  
Everything came back to him and he grinned. "Professor, Sirius. we got him. he isn't dead."  
  
Harry didn't feel dizzy or sick anymore. he felt renewed! His godfather was in the same room as he was, breathing the same air. "Sirius, wake up," Harry said happily. Sirius didn't move. His hair looked shorter than when Harry saw him last, it was fresher and fell in his eyes just like it used to in photographs. That didn't seem right, but Harry wasn't too obsessed with that right now. "Sirius, stop being stupid, wake up!" Harry budged him in the shoulder. He didn't stir. "Sirius?" Harry smacked his cheek, still no reaction.  
  
"Dad?" Angel muttered from beside him. "Oh daddy!" She fell onto his chest, gripping his robs and crying in them.  
  
"Seri, no dear child." Dumbledore soothed. Charlie picked Angel off of Sirius and she fell into Charlie's arm, now crying on his robes. "Help me, will you Harry?" Dumbledore picked up Sirius's arms and Harry his legs. Together they lowered him onto the bed.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Tonks said again.  
  
Another rush movement came from the door. "Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Remus Lupin's face was flushed. He was staring at Sirius though bugged out eyes. "Padfoot?"  
  
Remus slowly edged inside. He walked to where Harry was and stood there, beaming down at the handsome face that was overcome with sleep. "But. how?"  
  
"It seems our innocent little Seri, has some cards up her sleeve." Dumbledore said, a sparkle in his eyes. "She stole the Veil from the Department of Mysteries last weekend. Fudge hasn't even noticed yet."  
  
Angel chuckled. She moved her face away from Charlie's robes and wiped her eyes.  
  
"And. and you went in there!" Tonks hissed, pointing at the veil.  
  
"Yes," Angel said softly.  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Not here." Dumbledore pulled some covers up to Sirius's chin. "It seems he is asleep or something like that. We should call a doctor. Madam Pomfrey will come."  
  
"I'll get her." Tonks piped before leaving.  
  
"The rest of us will go down stairs for some strong tea." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stay with him?" Angel said.  
  
"He'll be fine till Madam Pomfree arrives." Dumbledore said. "Now, come along."  
  
"Mistress Sirius Angel!" Kreacher came bonding into the room and threw himself at her leg. "Kreacher went and got Harry Potter like you asked Mistress, he went a brought Harry Potter to help you." The house elf straightened up and then saw Harry. "OH MASTER HARRY POTTER!" He bowed down on the ground, wailing, "Oh brave and loyal and strong Master Harry Potter, you save my Mistress Sirius Angel and my Master Sirius. oh thank you, thank you!"  
  
Dumbledore smile at the house elf slightly. "Kreacher, I need you to make some tea."  
  
"Yes." Kreacher whipped his nose on his pillow case, "Yes Master Albus Dumbledore." And Kreacher disappeared.  
  
"Now, then, come." Dumbledore led the way from the room.  
  
"Professor." Harry ran to Dumbledore's side, "How did you know where we were?"  
  
"Ron came and told me, said Kreacher kidnapped you or something." Dumbledore said; a twinkle behind his half moon glasses.  
  
Harry nodded and none of them said a word till they entered the kitchen. Five tea cups filled with steaming tea and a plate of cakes where sitting on the table. 


	23. What Being a Potter Means

Chapter Twenty-Three What Being a Potter Means  
  
For a minute, they sat in silence, staring at their tea and stealing glances at one another.  
  
"Who knew about the veil?" Dumbledore said finally.  
  
"I did Professor." Charlie said, still staring at his tea.  
  
"Me too." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Angel, why didn't you send Kreacher after me or someone else?" Charlie asked. "Harry could have gotten lost or killed."  
  
"Because Sirius could only be rescued by someone who really loved him." Angel said defensively.  
  
"Angel, you and Harry could have died." Remus argued. "Besides, Sirius was dead, you just brought him back. what if he wanted to be dead?"  
  
"He wasn't dead." Harry said plainly, not looking at Lupin.  
  
"How do you know?" Charlie said.  
  
"Because Angel's mum told me."  
  
"You mean people in there actually spoke to you?" Dumbledore said, but he didn't sound worried or frightened, but tickled pink by the statement.  
  
Harry bit back words. Why didn't he just let Remus say that. it was done and he won't go kill Sirius right now, just to make sure he was in the same state (as Remus thought) he was moments ago. Harry looked up. Angel, Charlie, Remus and Dumbledore were staring at him.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Who did you see?" Remus asked, sitting on edge.  
  
"The Longbottoms."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
Harry looked at Charlie how had spoken. "They said they were proud of Neville."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Who else Harry?" Lupin asked softly.  
  
"Cedric; he thanked me for taking his body back and told me to tell his dad to chill out." Harry said plainly, no longer able to look any of them in the eyes.... they would ask who else and Harry could lie to them. he already knew Dumbledore knew.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and knew it sounded suffocating. "My family."  
  
"James?" Remus gasped, bringing his hand to his mouth.  
  
Harry couldn't say anything. Why was he here. why not back upstairs through the veil.  
  
"What did they say Harry?" Angel said softly.  
  
"Not much really." Harry finally said, "But they could touch me. mum gave me a hug and my uncle and grandparents could touch me too."  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"Well I met my mum and dad." Harry began, "My grandpa and grandma. my great grand parents, and there was my dad's cousins."  
  
Angel's eyes got big. "So you know."  
  
"Know what?" Charlie spat out looking from Harry to Angel.  
  
"So you know I'm a Potter." Angel said, ignoring Charlie.  
  
Harry nodded, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Charlie dropped his mouth and Dumbledore and Remus moved uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"Tell me." Harry pressed.  
  
"Hem.Hem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Charlie, Remus, how about we retire to the meeting. it should be starting soon." Dumbledore turned to Angel. "Seri, I think it is time for Harry to know his truth. I would tell him, but I believe it would be better if his family told him."  
  
Dumbledore, Charlie and Remus (who looked a little questionable on whether he would or not) left the kitchen.  
  
Angel pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Harry as thought seeing him for the first time.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your mum was a Potter?" Harry said.  
  
"Because I had grown up being ashamed to be one." Angel said skull fully.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry." Angel sighed. "I don't want to depress you or anything, but."  
  
"No, tell me. please."  
  
"For as long as anyone can tell the Potters have been the bad spot in Pure-Blood." Angel began. "We have been pure since Magic began I suppose with some separating with muggles and muggle borns, but what killed the rest of the Pure Bloods was that we still excepted the Potters that did so. And in one way or another, most of the Potters remain pure bloods."  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry said, very confused.  
  
"Well, the farthest back Potter known to the family married Godric Gryffindor's only child. Hannah was despises upon because she was a girl and an only child. Way back then, you always wanted boys."  
  
Harry grinned slightly. "So I'm heir to Godric Gryffindor?"  
  
"As am I." Angel said smiling. "Anyway, you know the rift about Slytherin and Gryffindor right?" Harry nodded. "Well, Slytherin didn't flee from the school, he was murdered."  
  
Harry shrugged, Salazar Slytherin's end made no different to him. "So?"  
  
"So, Gryffindor killed him and Slytherin's heirs have been madder than hell about it." Angel said like Harry should have known this. "But that's not where it ends. Lord Voldemort is one of the last true heirs to Slytherin, and since he is into the same bull shit as he was, Voldemort was out to kill any and every last heir of Gryffindor. Well, as Potters are," Angel gave a smile, "we wouldn't go laying down. So, the family started a group, much like the Order, but it was different in some ways. First, every Potter was an Auror."  
  
"My parents too?"  
  
"And mine."  
  
"Second, every member of the family vowed it would be a Potter that would end the heirs to Slytherin no matter what and it became well known fact of the Potter's cockiness to do so."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment and something told him it was more than she was saying.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore told you about the prophecy last year, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Voldemort didn't just come after you because you were like him. muggle back ground and such. it was because you are a Potter. That was the deciding point between you and Neville. You weren't merely targeted because of some old bat's dream. it was your heritage."  
  
Harry's stomach gave an uneasy jump. He felt uneasy and dizzy. And then, something sparked in him that didn't before. Every Potter was an Auror and every Potter vowed it would be someone in the family that would stop Slytherin's heir. Voldemort. He had to do something. He could just sit there and wonder if he was going to battle with Voldemort anymore, for the first time in Harry's life, he wanted to go looking for a fight. It was him who would stop Voldemort, him and only him.  
  
"Angel." Harry said softly, "Can I join the Order?"  
  
Angel looked uneasy for a moment, but than smiled feebly.  
  
She stood, seemingly ignoring Harry's question and walked to the kitchen door. "I'm going to the Order Meeting." She said, "You are welcome to come."  
  
Harry jumped up and followed her down the hall. He was quiet, holding his breath that Angel wouldn't turn around and tell him she changed her mind.  
  
She opened the door that was labeled, "The Order of the Phoenix."  
  
It was huge! The corridor looked like a spiffed up Minister. Candle were lit on either side, doors led into different department. Auror. Hogwarts. and so on and at the end of the hall was a grand double door reading, "The Order of The Phoenix Meeting Room." Angel pushed the door open and let Harry go in first.  
  
The mass hissing and talking died as soon as Harry's jet black hair entered the room.  
  
"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Joining the Order." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open.  
  
Angel slipped in the room behind Harry and took her seat at the large table.  
  
"I was wondering when you would could down here." Dumbledore said coolly.  
  
"You've wanted him to come down here!" Mrs. Weasley squealed again. "You just even let Fred and George in, and they're 18!"  
  
"Yes, Molly, but Harry has been though more than most of us sitting at this table, if anyone deserves to be in the Order, Harry is first in line." Kingsley said, keeping his eyes on Harry.  
  
Harry felt squeamish at the moment.  
  
"Come here Harry," Moody pulled the chair beside him out, "We were just getting started."  
  
Doing a soft stuttered step, Harry did finally sit down, only because he felt every eye in the room upon him.  
  
"Very well Harry," Dumbledore said mildly. "I guess it won't hurt reviewing what's going on?" His blue eyes fell across the room, everyone nodded. "Right then; well, if you haven't figured it out, Miley is here under our protection. The Bulgarian's Ministry of Magic was attacked some time this summer, and the Minister wanted to make sure his daughter was safe."  
  
Harry nodded, staring transfixed at Dumbledore.  
  
"As you probably know, there are raids going on everywhere." Diggle piped.  
  
"The one on your Aunt and Uncle's house just started it." Rachel Diggory added.  
  
"And right now, those were the only Death Eater caught." Bill finished.  
  
"Do we have anything on Wormtail?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only that he's sneaking around all these raids making sure they're going right." Angel said nastily.  
  
"And there one more thing." Dumbledore said, his eyes softened and his gaze went to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Author had his trail this afternoon; death Tomorrow at Sunset." Molly Weasley buried her face in her hands. Bill strung him lanky arm over her back.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Professor," Harry said softly. "Is Azkaban surrounded by Dementors anymore?"  
  
"No Harry, Fudge got them thrown out." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, then it can't be that hard to break into." Harry said slowly, as though counting his words.  
  
"Harry, they're guarded by some of the highest ranked Ministry workers and Aurors." Diggle said annoyed.  
  
"Hello. we have the whole Auror Head quarters in the Order!" Angel said, a mischievous grin flowing on her face.  
  
Everyone's eyes lit up.  
  
"It'll have to be well planed."  
  
"Gotta take an Invisibility cloak to get Author out."  
  
"This is going to work fine."  
  
"We might need McGonagall. she's an animagius."  
  
At the sound of these statement, Harry's eyes went to Angel, who's eyes went to Dumbledore. "Is he ready?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Yes," Angel said, beaming now at Harry.  
  
"We'll have to do it during a shift change. The guards will be too busy chatting and getting ready to leave or to stay that they won't notice very much." Charlie said, business like.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense. and the next one is at five tomorrow morning." Moody said.  
  
"That gives us shade of darkness and just enough light to do this." Angel said, smacking her knee, "And if all goes well Professor, Harry and I can still get to Hogwarts before Dinner."  
  
The meeting chuckled.  
  
And the meeting went on through the night. They made plans, wise cracks and it seemed the whole idea of breaking into the prison kind of cheered everyone up.  
  
It was now four in the morning.  
  
"Okay, this is how it's going to work!" Angel said, standing up. "Sturgis you are going to man the boat."  
  
"Why can't I go in?"  
  
"Because you've been in Azkaban before, it'll look suspicious, especially since you aren't an Auror." Angel answered. "Moody, you and Kingsley go in first and start talking to the guards, everyone is half scared of you all, it'll work prefect."  
  
Moody grunted a laugh.  
  
"Then Harry and I will go in after Author under Moody's invisibility cloak."  
  
"Why can't I do anything?" Charlie spit out.  
  
"I wanna help too." Bill added.  
  
"He's MY husband." Mrs. Weasley said angrily.  
  
"I know, I know, but if we are caught, it'll be easier to just say we were testing the Azkaban guards if you aren't with us. If we have a Weasley with us. than it'll be easier to guess we were trying to break out Author." Angel said sternly. They all nodded.  
  
"Okay, well. I guess we better get going."  
  
"Vait, vhy cuan't I help?" Victor said, staring at Angel.  
  
"Because. oh, I'll explain it later. Come on." Angel waved and Podmore, Moody, Kingsely and Harry stood and followed Angel out. 


	24. The Unsuspected

Chapter Twenty-Four The Unsuspected  
  
"Right, now Podmore. don't go any where, don't sneak away or get distracted. whether or not this works depend on our escape." Moody said firmly. "Right then, come along Kingsely we'll head off first."  
  
Mad Eye and Kingsely started up the path to Azkaban.  
  
The sun was just beginning to come up. The air was musty and the grass was water with dew. The darkness began to light up and all Harry could see were two figures disappear into the prison.  
  
They waited.  
  
Something didn't feel right.  
  
His scar gave an unpredicted shock.  
  
"Okay Harry let's." But Angel was cut off.  
  
"Seri!" Mad Eye croaked from the fort. "Death Eaters!"  
  
Without another word, Angel changed into a dog and bolted up to the prison. Sturgis Podmore jumped up and trailed behind her. Harry golped, he was learning it for his safety and if him doing it could help keep some of Voldemort's scum in prison. He whipped his forehead and got out of the boat. He closed his eyes. Within moments, his body was a stag. His four legs carried him up the grass and the path. For the first time in his transformation, it actually felt right. His hooves pounded the ground with ease, barely even leaving a mark.  
  
The entrance to the place was empty except for one dead men lieing over his chair. Harry ran passed it. He heard a yelp.  
  
"Sirius.. But. but.. I killed you!" It was Lestrange, backing away from the black dog, eyes huge in terror.  
  
Harry stayed in the shadows and watched. Mad Eye, Podmore and Kingsley were standing around a big black dog, whose teeth were showing and snarling.  
  
A man appeared out of no where behind Bellatrix. it was Wormtail. "Sirius? It can't be you! Not Padfoot!" Peter stepped away, shaking head to toe.  
  
An evil grin took over Harry's feelings. Peter was afraid of a ghost.  
  
Harry jumped out of the darkness, his white legs prancing. "JAMES!" Peter fell on his butt, his face white and twisted in horror. "James, but you're. but you and Lily are.. Prongs.."  
  
"Potter?" Bellatrix said nastily. Stepped back, tripping over Wormtail.  
  
"Oh both of you; leave those fucking animals alone. And get those stupid Ministry Workers." Said a matter-of-factly toned boy. His hand flew briskly in the air, pointing at Moody. There was no doubt in Harry's mind it was Percy.  
  
At this, Bellatrix and Wormtail regained there strength and pounced at the group. Kingsely had slip away, deeper into the fortress.  
  
Percy hissed a spell.  
  
Angel jumped at Bellatrix and had the front of her neck robes tightly in her mouth.  
  
Harry reared up on his back legs and charged at Peter.  
  
Three barred doors opened.  
  
Moody gave an exciting scream when he hexed Percy and threw him against the wall.  
  
Podmore was standing aside cheering the event on.  
  
Three more black hooded figures stepped out of the cells.  
  
Harry as the stag kept rearing up and charging at Wormtail, who kept running away from him.  
  
There were now six Death Eaters and four of them.  
  
Harry finally caught Wormtail on by his robes, pinning him to the ground.  
  
Bellatrix had thrown Angel against the wall.  
  
Moody had been locked in a jail cell.  
  
One of the new Death Eaters shot a curse at Harry. His four feet stumbling back off Wormtail.  
  
Podmore jumped to his feet and ran to Moody, letting him out of the cell and then to the dog, rocking its head trying to gently wake her up.  
  
Harry shook his head, glaring at the six black figures in front of him. They WERE out numbered.  
  
Kingsley came back, his wand out stretched, his mouth pushed into a line. Mr. Weasley was behind him. His robe more dirty than normal and looking like Christmas had come early. His wand was also outstretched, pointing strangely at his third oldest son.  
  
"I thought you would stop all this Percy!" Kingsely sneered.  
  
"So little you know about me." Percy snarled.  
  
"Wake up." Podmore said uneasily.  
  
Harry reared up again.  
  
"Get back in your cells, Yon, Malfoy, Doge. now." Mad eye forced. "Lestrange, Weasley, you are welcome to join them." Moody blasted a spell and three of them stumbled back into a cell.  
  
"Someone's coming." Podmore squeaked.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Kingsely piped.  
  
"Author, go."  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention much after that, all he saw was Percy and Bellatrix, standing there, loathing in their eyes and he felt the same for them.  
  
He charged.  
  
He reared up and right before his two front hooves impacted Peter's chest, his body began to change.  
  
Harry fell to the floor a sixteen year old boy.  
  
"Potter!" Wormtail squeaked happily. He kicked Harry in the chest making Harry roll over, away from him.  
  
Something happened to him.  
  
It was like that his body no longer wanted to be a stag.  
  
Now that he thought about it, his body never really did.  
  
His chest ached, and his head was dizzy.  
  
Harry's limbs hurt so bad it felt like needles being pulled through them.  
  
"Come on," Bellatrix scorned. Percy, Wormtail, Yon, Haden Doge and Gaylord Malfoy all stood and followed Lestrange to the entrance.  
  
"They're getting away!" Podmore screamed, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Let them go," Kingsely said. He helped Harry to his feet. "Let's get out of here before we are busted for busting Author out."  
  
"Right, come on." Moody swept over and helped Harry get up. Podmore was carrying Angel, who was slowly coming around and Kingsely helped Author.  
  
They left the prison an odd parade. Dawn was already there and the sun was coming over the horizon as an electric orange and bright pink. They seized across the mote surrounding the prison and made haste to the car and back to the Order. None of them spoke. they could already see the headlines.  
  
Four Death Eaters Escape From Azkaban!  
  
"This is awful!" Mrs. Weasley moaned, throwing the Daily Prophet down. "They think Author is a Death Eater.."  
  
"They did before," Bill argued.  
  
"Now they have facts," Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "They think Lestrange and Wormtail. and my Percy.." She went into a fit.  
  
"Now, Molly." Mr. Weasley eased, a smile painted on his face, "Everything will work out. if we have to I can pretend I was a Death Eater and then join forces with Dumbledore and said I switched."  
  
This seemed like a good enough idea to Harry, though it did seem easier to just go ahead and tell Fudge it was Percy.  
  
"Come on Harry," Angel took Harry's upper arm. "We have to be going in a minute." Harry nodded, and left the living room.  
  
"Dumbledore and Poppy are up stairs." Angel solemnly went upstairs, and Harry half dreaded following her. And just as he knew, she pushed open Sirius's bed room.  
  
"Well, Albus he's barely alive. Actually, he really shouldn't be." Madam Pomfree said as they entered the room. "He hasn't been breathing for some time and." She became aware of Harry and Angel in the room and cut off mid sentence.  
  
"We better get back." Dumbledore said.  
  
Angel nodded. She edged closer to the bed and sat on the edge. Her hand brushed the hair gently off Sirius's forehead and her lips brushed against his cheek.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked around the room. All the pictures that were hanging on the wall were looking down that the pair of them. The faces that were smiling and making faces where frowning and some trailing tears down their cheeks.  
  
A noise came from the door and Harry turned around. Charlie was leaning against the frame.  
  
"Charlie.." Angel sighed, no looking up. "Can you take all these pictures down and put them away for me? Kreacher will help you."  
  
"Angel," Charlie said softly.  
  
"No, don't. call me Seri or make up a name or something." Angel said shaking her head. "I can't live up to what my parents were. I shouldn't carry their name."  
  
"Angel," Charlie started across the room.  
  
"We have to go. Harry's been gone for a day and I'm sure Ron and Hermione are worried." Angel whipped her face, glanced at Sirius one last time and stood.  
  
"Professor, can we go now?" Angel asked softly.  
  
"Yes.." Dumbledore said. He picked up a scrap piece of parchment and touched it with his wand. "Five seconds." Madam Pomfrey, Angel and Harry all touched the parchment.  
  
They were back in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I have patients to attend to." Madam Pomfree declared before leaving.  
  
"Seri?" A raspy voice behind them croaked.  
  
Angel turned around. It was Phineas Nigellus.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Angel sighed. "Good evening grandfather."  
  
"Bad day?" Phineas asked cheerfully.  
  
"Bad life," Angel groaned.  
  
"Sirius isn't dead Phineas." Dumbledore said to the picture.  
  
"What?" Nigellus cried. And before anyone could explain further the old man was gone from his frame, visiting his one at Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, turning on him. "Please sit down."  
  
"By Professor, I'll see you later Harry." And Angel left the office.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore repeated as the door snapped shut. He fingers were pressed together, his elbows resting on the desk. "I must ask you to keep your member ship of the Order secret. I can't afford too many people knowing about it and students coming to my office complaining that they want in."  
  
"Why did you let me in? You said you had to be of age and out of school."  
  
"Yes, I said that, but you see." Dumbledore froze, a look on his face Harry hadn't seen before. Dumbledore was deciding on words. "Harry, we. I. have been asking you to trust me for so many years and for so many years I have failed you."  
  
"How?" Harry asked before thinking.  
  
"I didn't trust you with the truth for five years, I didn't trust you to tell you about your family; or last year at all." Dumbledore said plainly.  
  
"But you let me go after the Sorcerer's Stone and you believed the story about Sirius in my third year. and you let me enter the Triwizard Tourniment."  
  
"Yes, I did. but that wasn't trusting. or at least, what I see trusting as. Instead of trusting that you could get the stone by yourself, I helped you. I just didn't believe you; I believed Sirius. and it was in my bad judgment that you entered the tournament."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment and then said, "So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"That letting you enter the Order is a silly old man's way of saying 'I trust you.' And I understand why you want to be in it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, naturally after Seri told you your family's history, I guessed you wanted to stop being found in a fight and start looking for one." Dumbledore said plainly.  
  
Harry nodded, knowing that it wasn't a guess that Dumbledore had read his mind.  
  
"And Professor. do you think Angel really wants everyone to call her Seri?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at this. "Yes, yes I do actually. She finally piecing her life back together and you always called her Seri when you were little."  
  
Harry felt his ears turn pink.  
  
"Well, Harry, I believe you should go tell Ron and Hermione about this. They should be most pleased in the tail you have." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Err. Professor, can I ask you something?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Should I tell Neville about the Prophecy?"  
  
Dumbledore removed his elbows from the desk, no doubt taken aback by the question. Finally, he looked at Harry intently. "Whenever you feel it is right to tell him." He said simply. "Now, remember not to say a word about the Order and hurry up before supper get cold."  
  
Harry left the office, petting Fawks on the head and bidding Dumbledore good night.  
  
It wasn't far down the corridor till Harry was caught around the neck.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione was hanging on him.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, honest." Harry peeled her off of him and set her on her feet.  
  
"Hi mate," Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Harry grinned, "Boy do I have a lot to tell you all." Harry looked over his shoulder. "We need somewhere to talk."  
  
They found an empty class room, sat down and Harry told them everything, well almost everything. And, like always, they were the perfect audients.  
  
Hermione bust into tears when Harry told them about his parents, Ron started giggling when Harry told them about the break in to Azkaban, leaving out him being part of the order and an animagius.  
  
"So, we should be seeing Sirius around." Ron said happily. "Him being alive and cleared and all."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he was tickled pink when he found out his name was cleared." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"And that he had an Order of Merlin First class." Ron added.  
  
"And that he had a daughter."  
  
"He's not awake." Harry said plainly.  
  
"What?" Hermione and Ron said together.  
  
"When we brought him out, he was just. asleep." Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Maybe he was supposed to be dead." Hermione said softly.  
  
"No, Seri's mum said he wasn't." Harry argued.  
  
Harry bit back words...  
  
"Why do you call her Seri?" Ron said.  
  
"Because she asked us to." Harry said plainly, getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"Why?" Hermione pushed.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh and turned to look at them. "Because that's what I used to call her."  
  
"When was that?" Ron asked, half laughing.  
  
"When I was a baby I guess." Harry said, feeling sweat break his brow.  
  
"Why would Sirius's daughter be around you so much that you knew her name at age one?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because she my cousin!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Hermione and Ron clasped their hands to their mouths.  
  
"Her mum and my dad were cousins." Harry continued. "Her mum and my mum were friends. her dad and my dad were friends. need I draw you a picture?"  
  
"Harry.." Hermione said soothingly.  
  
"You need some rest mate. you've been though hell in the past day, go to bed." Ron said.  
  
And not finding an excuse not to, Harry did as he was told. 


	25. Hiding in the Shadows

Chapter Twenty-Five Hiding in the Shadows  
  
The next day was, as surprising as it was, good. Hermione was as happy as ever and Ron and Ginny thanked Harry over and over again every two minutes for saving their dad. As it is, it seems they had gotten an owl from Mrs. Weasley telling them about their father's awaited death Sunday at sun down and not even an hour after that, they got another owl saying that their father had broken out.  
  
Harry, more than ever, was uneasy around Neville. Harry had seen his parents. not just his own, but Neville's also. He messed with his hair a bit.  
  
After they ate Harry and Ron played a game of wizarding chess. Ron still kicked Harry's butt, but over the years, Harry had gotten better and the game was at least lasting longer.  
  
And then 10 o'clock rolled around, and Harry was dreading it. He couldn't look Angel. Seri. in the eyes after what they had gone through. and more than ever, Harry was feeling guilty about Sirius's fate. Perhaps, he was better dead.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts room was different. The window drapes where thrown open and sun light flooded in. Seri was sitting on her desk, legs swing, humming to herself, flipping threw a magazine.  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry, and looked as confused as Harry looked. Hermione and Neville were sitting in front of them; head's spinning around the room.  
  
"Good morning class!" Seri sang, as she jumped off her desk.  
  
Harry's mouth kind of dropped open. She was different; much different. It seemed Harry was the only one that notice, a lot of people gasped at her.  
  
Seri's hair was down and tightly curled at the ends and she was wearing her black family robes. But there was something uniquely different about her. She was smiling. a true smile, one they made her look like she was 18 and not some old maid. And her eyes, they weren't hiding or dark, but smiling and laughing.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Angelica?" Malfoy gasped.  
  
"No," Seri corrected, "You can call me Professor Black, Black or Seri. but Angelica was my mother's name."  
  
Malfoy grunted. "Her name was Jasmine."  
  
Seri tilted her head sweetly and stared down at him and shook her head. "Today we are going to be studying Phoenixes."  
  
The class moved in their seat, pulling out parchment and quills.  
  
"Phoenixes are the one breed of birds. living things. that can not die." Seri said slowly. "When they do die, they burn, turn to ashes and then are born again from the ashes."  
  
Her eyes gave a twinkle.  
  
"A Phoenix as strong healing powers. it's song can rejoice any heart and soul, any that still has love enough for it to do so. and it's tears have healing powers."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry before writing this down.  
  
"A phoenix is a very power creature indeed, and also one of the most feeling. Its tears alone will not heal. but the tears it shed in pure sorrow, grief or happiness. When a phoenix cares enough about someone to cry for or over them. then the tears work.  
  
"A phoenix's song is like that also. When it sings, it sings for its owner's enjoyment or to give someone hope and self confidence. No one can really understand how or why and phoenix thinks this way."  
  
Harry had stop taking note somewhere in the middle of this. His quill leaned on his hand, no longer touching the parchment and he stared out into space. Fawks had cared enough about him to cure in the Chamber of Secrets. in the grave yard when Harry was against Voldemort, and phoenix song was singing to him. He gave a week smile.  
  
Lost in thought, the rest of the class went on and was over.  
  
"Remember, DA meeting tonight!" Seri called after them.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur. Harry only remembers thinking about the Order, the rescue form Azkaban, Sirius and what had happened to him and what he saw beyond the veil.  
  
Before he, or Ron and Hermione knew it, it was time to go DA.  
  
The whole sixth year crowded into the Great Hall. Seri was standing on the high table. She was pacing, like she always did, hand behind her back and smiling down as the mass below her.  
  
"Hello everyone!" She called. "Today we are going to practice out counter curses!"  
  
They went on practicing their counter curses. Ron and Harry got pretty good at it. but Neville was so torn up, Hermione knocked him off his feet with a tickling charm.  
  
"Neville, come on. this might save your life some day." Seri said calmly, putting her small hand on his shoulder. Neville pressed his lips together and nodded.  
  
The Slytherins thought it was great fun though, as they always did, messed up, knocking out their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw partners. It seemed that Slytherin was out to get Seri.  
  
"Okay, okay." she said with a great sigh, after unjinxing a red headed Ravenclaw girl. "You all may leave."  
  
In a great rush, everyone fled the Great Hall.  
  
"Wait!" Seri called, standing on tip to, trying to see over the crowd. "Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, stay here a bit."  
  
Confused, the four of them let the crowd mold around them.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Hermione piped.  
  
"Well, since you four seem to find yourself in trouble." She smile kind of smiled. "Dumbledore and myself think we should teach you a few. extra. curses."  
  
"Like what?" Neville said nervously.  
  
"Well, not to harm anyone. but in your defense see." Seri explained. "Like I said the first day of class. knowing what's coming your way is the first step to fighting it."  
  
Hermione gasped, bring a hand to her mouth.  
  
"I'm going to teach you all the Unforgivable Curses."  
  
"But Professor." Ron started, flabbergasted, "Those are. Unforgivable!"  
  
"Only when used for improper reasons." Seri said softly. "If you use them against Death Eaters or anyone who has half the mind to put them on you, you may."  
  
"But." Neville said, whiter than Harry had ever seen him.  
  
"Neville, you can't live your life afraid of anything. Being afraid only proves that you have no self confidence." Seri placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have to know who and what you are. and Neville. you're not afraid."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Anyway, we very well can't do it here." Seri said. "My office then."  
  
The five of them left the Great Hall. Neville was gripping and re- gripping his hands as though his was waiting for something very important. His eyes looked glazed over and his skin looked colorless.  
  
"Come on now," Seri said, the sweetness draining from her voice. "Now, Weasley, you first."  
  
"Why. me." Ron gulped.  
  
"Because I said so!" Seri ordered. "The words are Crucio. You have to mean it and you have to want, really want to watch the person squirm in pain!"  
  
"Who?" Ron said shortly.  
  
"Me." Seri said firmly.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Neville all backed away into a corner, leaving Ron on one end and Seri on the other.  
  
"N.nn.now?" Ron said.  
  
"Now."  
  
"Cr.cru.crui.o" Ron stuttered.  
  
A flash flew at Seri and hit her softly in the chest.  
  
"Ron, don't make me do it the hard way," Seri mumbled under her breath. She straightened up and fixed her eyes on Ron. Her eyes were no longer what they were that morning; they were hard, mean and full of hatred. "Come on Weasley. I taught your brother that one and he got it first try."  
  
"Which brother?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"I knew you were the youngest one, but I didn't know you were the dumbest." Seri piped bitterly. Ron dropped his mouth open in horror. "Is that all you got! I told you to curse me, not send off fireworks for my enjoyment!"  
  
"Seri?" Neville asked softly.  
  
"You always were the worst of them all. Bill's got style. Charlie's got talent. Percy's in crowd. Fred and George are funny. and what are you? Famous Harry Potter's little side kick." Seri sneered.  
  
Ron was shaking, staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"A disgrace!" Seri shouted. "You are a lanky, red headed git, with no proper parents to buy you new robes! What are those second hand or did your mother pull them out of a trash can."  
  
"Seri. please." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I see. You are proud of your father. Think it is noble for him to work with filthy muggles and get paid barely enough for his family. If you ask me, the whole lot of you isn't worth one of his measly pay checks."  
  
"CRUCIO!" Ron shouted.  
  
A bust of a flames hit Seri straight in the chest, hard and fast. She stumbled and was against the wall. An inch of pain shown on her face, but then praise.  
  
"Granger." She bellowed, totally throwing the curse off.  
  
Ron was shaking. His face was white and when he got beside Harry, he collapsed onto the floor, his hands in his hair.  
  
Hermione looked at Neville than to Harry. She gulped, and stepped forward into Ron's place.  
  
Seri had straightened herself up. She was grinning mischievously and staring at Hermione.  
  
"Going to make it hard Granger?" She said.  
  
"Professor, honestly, why can't we do it on something else; an animal or a dumpy?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. Now, do what you are told."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said airily. "Crucio."  
  
A stronger than Ron's first time, but not as powerful as his second hit Seri. An evil frown came on her face.  
  
"You filthy mudblood!" She cried.  
  
"Give it up," Hermione whined.  
  
"Anything you can't read out of a book, you can't do. I'll be surprised if you couldn't walk without reading how to first." Seri had pure hatred on her face. "You can't do anything! All you know if what you read from a book. You don't know love, or bravery and you sure as hell don't know power! You are a dirty, little, moppy headed girl with big teeth and a bad breeder."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Are you done?" Hermione asked arms crossed.  
  
"Haven't even started." Seri said with a grin. "You know, I believe your parents are next on the list. The Dark Lord as been wiping out streets after streets of muggles. He thinks he needs to get rid of your parents. Oh, don't think it's because of you. it's because of Potter. Your parents, your grimy muggle parents will be a piece in his Lord's chess game."  
  
Hermione was glowing pink now.  
  
"One by one, your family will die. and for no reason. They will die simply because of what they are. and you are no better. Your breeding was wrong. and the only think you got was a book and a once of magic from it."  
  
"Crucio!" Hermione said firmly.  
  
Again, flames hit Seri in the chest. Her face turned in anguish, but then that died and she threw the curse off. She straightened up and Harry swore her saw a grin twinkle in the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Longbottom."  
  
Hermione, looking sort of pleased with herself, leaned against the wall next to Harry and glared down at Seri with I-showed-you-so-ha grin on her face.  
  
"Sirius. I don't. please. don't." Neville stuttered.  
  
"Say the words."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Say the words that drove your parents crazy!" Seri sneered.  
  
"Stop," Neville put his hands to his ears and started shaking his head.  
  
"You want to say them. You want to kill someone, anyone. It isn't fair. you were robbed."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"They didn't even know who you were Neville."  
  
"Please."  
  
"They didn't remember you. they didn't want to."  
  
"No."  
  
"A half squib son. who would want to. Frank and Alice Longbottom were brave, smart and witty Aurors. how did they get a."  
  
"It's."  
  
".son like."  
  
".Not."  
  
".you!"  
  
"TRUE!" Neville fell to his knees.  
  
"Lestrange told me how it was. She said your father came on bending knees, praying them not to harm him. Praying to them that he didn't know anything."  
  
"He did not."  
  
"Your mum cried. she told them to leave her alone."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Bellatrix said it was easy to drive your mum crazy. She said it was so quick with her that all she had to do was smack her."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Your mum was crazy, Neville. She was a loony old bat. was and is!"  
  
"Shut up!" Neville screamed. "CRUCIO!"  
  
A fire ball of flames knocked Seri off her feet, sending her crashing into the wall. Her face was coiled in throbbing. Her eyes grew tender and pleading, before she lifted the cruse off her self.  
  
She was gasping for breath. Neville dropped his wand and dropped to the floor were he was. "Come on Neville," Harry was kneeling beside him. He picked up the wand and handed it to Neville.  
  
"Thanks Harry," Neville said breathless. Harry helped him up.  
  
"No," Seri said, helping herself up. "Potter, you next."  
  
"Some other."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Neville helped himself to the wall and collapsed next to Ron, pale and beady eyed.  
  
"You've got to learn Potter."  
  
"Learn what?"  
  
"That just because your father was a slimly little git you can't be one."  
  
"My father wasn't a git. not as slimly as yours." Harry barked, before catching his words.  
  
Seri smiled, "Do you believe that? No, you don't. I see it. You are ashamed of your father. hiding in his shadow. You can't get out of it. it looms around you."  
  
"Shut up," Harry said.  
  
"It's true though. You hate your father almost as bad as you hate me. You hate the truth. You like thinking your father was a hero. a strong, gallant hero. but he wasn't. he was a die hard fool!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"No matter how fast you run, his shadow is always casted on you. He was smart Harry. you barely make passing grades. he was handsome. you have a scar on your forehead. he was brave. and you crumble at the mere thought of him."  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"You wish Sirius was your father. Sirius was always there. Sirius helped you. Sirius is the only father you have." Seri snarled.  
  
"JAMES POTTER IS MY FATHER!"  
  
"Only by blood. At night you curse him for leaving you alone. at times you hate him. because all along. Snape was right about him."  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled. His fist tightened around his wand. She was getting under his skin. She was trying to boil his blood and make him curse her, but he wouldn't do it.  
  
But what got him the most. everything she was saying. it was true..  
  
"Stop living a lie Harry! He was the father you never had. and the father you never wanted."  
  
"It's not true!" Harry was on the blink to tears, but choked them back.  
  
It wasn't true. he had met hi father behind the veil... and he was everything Harry knew he would be. He was funny. witty. and loving. he was the dad Harry always wanted. and no matter how much he thought he wanted Sirius as a father. Sirius could never be what James Potter could have been.  
  
"It's not true." Harry said softly. He dropped his wand. "I won't do it. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Seri smiled, and it wasn't evil or mischievous, but a smile. "Very good Harry."  
  
"What?" Ron said, finally regaining his voice.  
  
"This was your fist test. Though all three of you did the spell, very, very well. you forget my first instruction. you have to know who and what you are. self confidence. You three let me get under your skin. bring out the deepest fears in you and say what you are afraid to say."  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said, picking up his wand.  
  
"Ron is afraid of being the worst of all his brothers. and the fact that his family isn't rich. Hermione is scared of being nothing but a book worm and for her family. Neville is troubled by his parent's fate."  
  
"And I'm frightened of my dad's memory." Harry continued.  
  
"Right." Seri said, nodding. "Knowing your fears and facing them is the first step. when you are fighting a death eater or Voldemort himself. they will know how to make you crack. they'll know what scares you most and will turn it against you. That's why you have to know yourself enough to over come that and control it."  
  
"So control our fears." Hermione said softly.  
  
"Exactly." Seri said. "I'm not going to teach you any farther. you know enough. but when the times comes for you to use it. think of every foul thing about the person. imagine them saying the things I just said to you and punishing them for it. Use the only weapon they have against you. against them."  
  
"Our fears." Ron completed.  
  
"Your fears." Seri copied.  
  
There was a slight nervous sense around them. Neville was shaking. and it was no wonder to Harry. Their deepest fears and taunts had just been revealed and they could no longer imagine them not being there.  
  
The rest of the week was slow going. The next day, Harry was like a robot. talking and goofing around, but still not having his whole self in the day. That afternoon, when he had Occlumency, it was terrible. They were now at the stage, where Seri was using Legilimency on him. The only memories she got out of him were ones of his father. from when he was alive, from behind the veil and from Snape's memory.  
  
And so on it went, Ron, Hermione and Neville were acting the same way as Harry. They had nothing hiding anymore, at least not from themselves. Katie was wearing Ron and Harry out with Quidditch practice, which they had every night. Before they knew it. Friday had rolled around. And that afternoon, Harry found himself traveling down to the dungeons for his animagius lesson.  
  
He had been thinking about this since that day in Azkaban. Why couldn't he keep a stag? Why didn't it feel right? What was going on?  
  
And when he entered the room, it seemed Seri had been asking herself the same thing.  
  
"Oh, Harry. there you are. please, please, sit down." She motioned toward the seat in front of her. "We need to talk."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a stag any more."  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry looked up at her, she was sitting on the desk, totally dumb founded. He gulped and looked back down at his feet. "Being a stag had something to do with my dad. but I'm not my dad. and I'm sick and tiered of trying to be."  
  
"Harry." Seri started.  
  
"Don't, please don't." Harry cut in, "I want to be something different. not a stag."  
  
"Harry, I know." Seri said softly.  
  
"You do?" Harry said, taking a breath from talking so fast. "But why did you let me chose a stag?"  
  
"Did you learn anything from being a stag?" Seri asked sweetly.  
  
"Well." Harry thought of this. nothing productive he was going to change animal anyway. "Not really."  
  
"Oh come one Harry. think. what did you learn?"  
  
Harry sighed and became thinking about this. What did he learn? He learned he wasn't supposed to be a stag and that when you weren't supposed to be that animal your body threw it off. He learned. "I learn I wasn't my father." He said softly.  
  
"Exactly!" Seri called cheerfully. "You learn something about your father!"  
  
"No I didn't." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Yes you did. you learn one very, extremely important thing! You are not James Dean Potter!" Seri yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "And you learned that no matter how much you love you father, following in his foot steps does not make you love him any more. You and your father are two different people completely and just because you found out your father isn't exactly what you pictured him as."  
  
"Seri." Harry said, looking at her.  
  
"I sent it Harry." She said childishly. "I found it half written on his desk and thought you might believe Sirius if you didn't Remus or me."  
  
Harry took a gulp. she had sent Sirius's letter. it all made sense now. it all made sense.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Harry finally said.  
  
"Because I thought it would mean more coming from an invisible person." Seri said, nodding in agreement. "An invisible person to help from hiding under an invisible shadow." 


	26. Blurry Inner Eyes

Chapter Twenty-Six Blurry Inner Eyes  
  
That weekend was slow going. Katie, even though their next match wasn't till February, she insisted on having an all day practice all day Saturday, only leaving Sunday open to finish his homework.  
  
Harry was sitting in the library with Hermione and Ron when two first years entered loudly.  
  
"I'm not going to call you God!" One said.  
  
"Then call me Lord." The other argued.  
  
Mark's red hair became visible shaking his head and Adam McCabe was trailing his heals holding his hands in the air.  
  
"Evans, McCabe. SHHHHH." Madam Pince hissed.  
  
"Adam, I'm not going to call you God or Lord not even Sir or Mister. now come off it!" Mark hissed.  
  
"I guess I need a new jester than." Adam said roughly. "Oh, hello Potter." He said when he saw Harry.  
  
"Hi Harry," Mark said excitedly taking a seat in between him and Hermione. "We were getting ready to start our homework. And Adam went into this big thing about think it would be cool to be a zombie. than a wolf, then a zombie wolf. is that great, but that's not the first of it." Mark laughed at himself. "Adam McCabe here thinks that he is Lord Zombie Wolf and wants me to call him God. now doesn't that just."  
  
"Tickle you pink." Adam completely annoyed. "He says that all the time." Adam giggled a bit.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then at Harry. Harry just grinned and shrugged. those two kinda reminded him of himself and Ron, always bickering about the dumbest things.  
  
Monday went fast. and Tuesday was faster. The only thing those two days accomplish was that they piled homework on the sixth years and brought Remus Lupin to the castle. He was helping Dumbledore with a "private" matter and was going to spend the next full moon (Wednesday) in the Whomping Willow like old times.  
  
Harry was called the Dumbledore's office that Tuesday night. Snape, Lupin, McGonagall and Flickwick were there too.  
  
"Good evening Harry." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry said routinely. And he took his seat next to little Professor Flickwick.  
  
"Straight to business Harry," Dumbledore said firmly, "This is our small, Hogwarts Order of the Phoenix meeting." He smiled.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"It has come to our attention Potter," McGonagall said strictly, "that you are willing to do anything and almost everything for the Order, am I correct?"  
  
"Anything I can do to help."  
  
"Well, we just wanted to tell you." Flickwick started.  
  
"That we are relying on you for action." Snape sneered. "We believe you are strong enough to 'fight' along side with the Order."  
  
Harry's eyes bugged out.  
  
Snape actually said he was strong enough to fight. and the Order was letting him.  
  
"Thanks." was all he could say.  
  
"Harry. we must press it upon you NOT TO TELL ANYONE ELSE ABOUT THIS." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"I won't say a word."  
  
"Potter, we are giving you lea way to fight the battles you have to fight. but at your own risk." Flickwick piped.  
  
"Yes sir. thank you sir."  
  
"You may leave now Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was sitting on the cold Dungeon floor in the empty class room waiting for Seri to show up for his Divinations lesson, little did he know he was waiting for his biggest adventure to date.  
  
"Good afternoon," Seri said, sweeping into the class room. "We are going to try that prediction thing again." She sat down her books and took off her robes. She had on a tank top underneath. Harry spotted something on her arm, but like she just realized how cold it was, she drew the robes back around her again.  
  
"Okay then, get set up. right there you are. now concentrate. see anything describe it out loud and I'll help you understand it."  
  
Harry nodded. He crossed his legs as best he could. He rolled his eyes. this was dumb. but he did as Seri asked, closed his eyes and "opened his mind to what the inner eye wanted him to see."  
  
He snorted at this.  
  
And so he sat there. hearing Seri scribble away on her work when something happened that hadn't happen before. Something over took him. It wasn't like the year before when he was seeing what Voldemort was, but it was like he was in even less control than he was than.  
  
He felt like he was walking down a familiar tunnel, leading down.  
  
"Ouch! Please, just let me go." A squeaky voice pleaded.  
  
"Shut up and walk."  
  
"No... I didn't do anything. please."  
  
"It's time for your punishment."  
  
Harry turned his head furiously. trying to figure out who was talking or at least where he was.  
  
Finally he heard it. the high shrill. "Keep walking Sybil."  
  
Voldemort.  
  
Professor Trawnley.  
  
The image was fading, and fading fast.  
  
He had to find out where they where.  
  
The last image he saw before the image was finally gone was a nappy old bed.  
  
"SERI!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, what is it? Did you see something?" Seri was down on all fours, staring at him excitedly.  
  
He looked at her, words failing him. He looked at her, than at the door. What if they were there now?  
  
"Trawnley. Voldemort." He stuttered.  
  
"Yes. what about them."  
  
"They're in the Shirking Shake."  
  
Seri's eyes got big. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Not positive. but I saw Remus's old bed. and I heard Voldemort's voice and he said Sybil." Harry said quickly, getting to his feet.  
  
"Okay. okay." Seri began to pace. "I can't believe you totally, you know that Harry. but we could check. it'll be no harm.."  
  
"Tell Snape!" Harry said, throwing his hands up in the air sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. Severus." Seri ran to the door, flung it open and bolted into another dungeon door down the corridor.  
  
Harry followed her.  
  
There was a first year class inside, who was quite pleased with the interruption.  
  
"Black. what are you doing?" Snape barked.  
  
"We need to talk to you." Harry step out from behind her.  
  
"Hi Potter," Adam McCabe said happily from the other end of the room.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor McCabe." Snape hissed. "Can it wait?"  
  
"No." Seri said hastily. "Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone smile, gathered their things and ran from the room.  
  
"How dare you dismiss my class!" Snape snarled.  
  
Adam and Mark stayed behind; cleaning up everyone's potions, Snape nor Seri noticed them.  
  
"Harry saw Sybil and Voldemort." Seri said.  
  
"Don't say his name." Snape hissed, clapping his hands over his ears.  
  
"Oh will you please, Voldemort, Voldemort. Voldy. mort!" Seri sang.  
  
Harry looked at her as though she had gone mad. she shook his head. "I saw them in the Shrieking Shack!"  
  
"So. Harry had a silly little dream. why dismiss my class!" Snape said furiously.  
  
"Get over it Snivellus!" Seri barked. "They might be after Remus. they might have known he was staying there tonight and came to get him. use him somehow!"  
  
"Why would they use Remus?" Mark piped.  
  
"Evans. McCabe. OUT!"  
  
Mark and Adam looked at each other, faces full of mischief. They grinned and hurried out of the dungeon.  
  
"What do you suppose we do?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Tell Remus and Albus and check it out." Seri said excitedly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is out." Snape said shortly.  
  
"Well, let's get Remus and go. it can't be much. now can it?"  
  
Seri winked. Snape grinned. sort of.  
  
"Fine. Potter, get that werewolf."  
  
Harry ran from the room, snicker flowing softly behind him.  
  
Lupin was sitting in the Great Hall, reading a book. "REMUS!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, what is it. what's wrong?" Remus shut the book and stared at him.  
  
"Shack. Sybil. Voldemort." Harry stuttered. breathless.  
  
Remus opened his mouth in horror. "Voldemort had Trawnley in the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
Harry nodded his head violently.  
  
"Remus." Seri and Snape came running in behind them.  
  
"Come on, let's hurry before class lets out." Snape hissed.  
  
Seri rolled her eyes and took off to the Great doors, Snape, Remus, Harry and two undetected first years following behind her.  
  
She sped off toward the Whomping Willow, skipping slightly. Harry had to admit, it was kind of exciting. but what if what happened last time happens again? What if Remus dies this time? Or even Seri? Heck, Harry would feel bad if it got Snape killed!  
  
Seri picked up a stick and propped the knot on the tree.  
  
The Whomping Willow froze.  
  
Remus led the way. Seri behind him, Snape behind her and Harry trailing what he thought was the end of the group.  
  
They walked down the damp, underground tunnel. Harry took in a breath and sighed. They were reaching the end of the path. what would they find?  
  
Remus broke the darkness ahead to what Harry could see. He looked around and popped his head back in the mouth in the tunnel.  
  
"Looks okay guys!" He called, relieved.  
  
"Thank you for your approval Remus Lupin." Snarled a voice from behind Lupin.  
  
Lupin spinned around, towering over him was Voldemort himself. an evil grin of his face.  
  
Remus was shaking from head to toe. "Run!"  
  
With out another thought, Harry turned on heel to run, but something was ahead of him.  
  
"Ah, I thought we might meet famous Harry Potter here." It was Wormtail, carrying two somethings, one under each arm.  
  
"Harry, help us!" One of those things was Mark.  
  
"Yeah Potter," Adam said calmly, his arms crossed. "Isn't this guy supposed to be dead or something?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes he is. it's Pete Pettigrew. Sirius Black killed him."  
  
"No, Sirius Black didn't kill anyone!"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"No he didn't."  
  
"Would you two SHUT UP!" Wormtail whined kicking Harry. "Walk!" He barked.  
  
Harry turned around and walked quickly back the other way. Seri, Snape and Remus were already inside.  
  
He broke the darkness. Mark and Adam were sat on their feet and pushed toward him; both first years running into his back.  
  
"EVANS, McCABE!" Snape hissed. "Who told you to follow us?"  
  
"We did," Adam said coolly.  
  
"That question wasn't supposed to be answered!" Snape barked.  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was different then when he saw it last. There was big cage in the corner and two people tied to chairs, their back to Harry.  
  
He gulped as he looked at the Death Eaters around him. Wormtail of course. then there was Gaylord Malfoy, Franklin Yon and Haden Doge.  
  
"Shut up all of you!" Voldemort hissed. "Malfoy, make sure your dear cousin doesn't get away."  
  
The tall, blond man step forward and gripped Seri's arm. "Hello Angelica my sweet," Gaylord hissed in her ear.  
  
"Get off me. And my name is Sirius." She barked, taking her hand back. She found her wand and cursed him.  
  
"Awe, very good child!" Voldemort sneered. His long fingers enclosed around her wrist, forcing her to drop her wand. He pointed his own wand at her and rope bounded her, making her fall to the floor in a heap.  
  
"Servus." Franklin Yon said, point his wand at the greasy face git, tying his hand behind his back and his ankles together. Snape fell beside Seri.  
  
"Put the werewolf in the cage, and lock the three children up somewhere." Voldemort said.  
  
"We're not children you old git!" Adam hissed, his wand pointing at Voldemort heart. or where a heart should have been.  
  
Harry followed suit, pointing his at Wormtail and Mark has his pointed at Yon.  
  
"You nasty little boy." Voldemort said, laughing shrilly, "I should teach you a lesson!"  
  
Harry went to untie Seri, but Wormtail took his wand and held him still. Yon did the same to Mark. Adam was the only one with a wand and it was pointed at Voldemort.  
  
"Stupify!" He yelled.  
  
Voldemort stumbled back, but his face cracked in a sickening grin.  
  
"Fier-Fire!" He hissed.  
  
"NOOO!" Seri yelled, falling over on her side.  
  
Red flames engulfed Adam.  
  
He was on fire.  
  
Adam, not knowing what else to do, started running around the room, screaming his head off. but Harry thought he was enjoying it.  
  
"Follow the plan." Voldemort said. "I have to be leaving." And with that the snake faced man turned into a snake and slithered away.  
  
"Come on now Potter!" Wormtail sneered.  
  
"Let go of me!" Harry said, trying to tear himself out of his arms.  
  
"You are not getting away from me!" Wormtail threw him into a chair, tying him to it. The same was down to Mark.  
  
Adam McCabe was still running around the room on fire, but he was smilingly oddly.  
  
"Get that one," Yon said, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Why me?" Gaylord whined.  
  
"Because you let the bitch Black curse you, now get him." Haden Doge said firmly.  
  
"Fine. fine." Gaylord started chasing Adam round. Adam seemed to be enjoying the chase, running in circles and screaming with his hands in the air.  
  
"Get. over here. you little." Gaylord huffed, pushing a table out of the way.  
  
"Haha. can't get me! WHEEEE!" Adam squealed, running in passed Remus.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy, can't you do anything right?" Haden Doge muttered. "Studify!" Adam became stunned and fell to the floor.  
  
"Why didn't the fire hurt him?" Yon asked.  
  
"Because someone must have put a freezing charm on him you dip shit!" Wormtail said strongly. "Now put him out and tie him up."  
  
Laughing Yon took a bucket of water and dumped it on Adam. The fire died. And Malfoys tied him up.  
  
"Okay Peter, I'll bite. what do you want with us?" Seri said, finally heaving her body up straight, half leaning on Snape.  
  
"Funny you should ask. I rather didn't want you or Snivellus. and Mr. Potter and Evans were an added bonus." Wormtail laughed.  
  
"What makes me so special?" Mark piped before Harry got the chance to kick him.  
  
"Evans. he doesn't know." Malfoy said flapping his hand at him, "Neither does Potter."  
  
"Know what?" Harry jarred, fidgeting his seat.  
  
"You tell him Peter and I swear to God I'll kill you!" Seri hissed.  
  
"Oh shut up you old fool, I wouldn't give Potter or the Mudblood Evans the privileged of knowing."  
  
"Why did you want me here?" Remus piped threw the bars.  
  
"It's a full moon isn't it?" Wormtail asked with an answer. "You are the only werewolf that hasn't joined the Dark Lord's work. so, when we kill you, we still need the extra werewolf."  
  
"Wh.who?" Seri asked, now officially shaken.  
  
"Why, our very own half breed hater herself." Gaylord said proudly turning one of the chairs around.  
  
Plump little old Umbridge was tied to the chair. 


	27. Soaring Hope

Chapter Twenty-Seven Soaring Hope  
  
"NOOOO!" Umbridge squealed. "I don't want to be a dirty half breed. let me go now!"  
  
"You deserve it you old fool!" Hade Doge said.  
  
Remus on the other hand had sunk to the bottom of the cage. He looked horrifies. His eyes were misty and his skin bumpy.  
  
Harry knew what he was thinking. Remus was scared of killing someone. he hadn't had the wolf blane potion and his animal instincts would make him attack. Lupin had told him so in Harry's third year. how he scared he could have given James and Sirius the slip while he was at school and how he could have killed Harry, Hermione, Ron or even Sirius that one night when finally truth was uncovered.  
  
Seri looked at him, not fearful, but in pity.  
  
They had to have been there for an hour already.  
  
Then two hours.  
  
"It'll be getting dark soon Moony old pal." Wormtail said delightfully.  
  
"I am no pal of yours Pettigrew. I don't know why Sirius or James liked you. you were a pathetic piece of rat shit. was and is!" Remus snapped.  
  
"Peter. why did Voldemort leave huh?" Seri asked. The four of them and Snape winced at his name,  
  
"Our Lord left because he has more important things to do." Yon said.  
  
"See, they call that old gut Lord. why can't you call me that?" Adam hissed at Mark, who grinned.  
  
"I don't think that's it. Voldemort knows Dumbledore will come looking for us. and he doesn't want to get caught. You all will do his dirty work and then die for it." Seri said nastily.  
  
"Aren't you so smart Ms. Sirius Angel Black?" Peter said. "Dumbledore is at the Minister right now. he won't be back for awhile. leaving us just enough time to kill you all and make Umbridge a half breed."  
  
"Dumbledore's not at the Minister." Snape said.  
  
Seri kicked him. "Yes. DUMBLEDORE. is at the Minister. remember?." Seri winked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah... I forgot." Snape rolled over. "Damn!"  
  
Harry half snorted, noticing the exaggeration in his voice, but none of the death eaters heard it.  
  
Yon staggered across the creaking floor. "Hey Wormy. looks just about time."  
  
Wormtail grinned and his eyes narrowed on Remus, who gulped and looked at Seri and Snape as though for help.  
  
Harry glanced at his teachers also.  
  
Seri and Snape had their back to each other, leaning against each other. Harry looked at them, eyes narrowing also. Seri face was twisted oddly as though concentrating and her tongue stuck out the side of her mouth like you would see a four year old do while drawing. Snape's face looked a little fearful as his eyes darting between each death eater as though daring them to look his way.  
  
Harry turned away and stared straight forward. There was a window right in front of his face. The sky was that weird shade of dark blue and violent purple. The trees of the Forbidden Forest were hiding the misty glow of the soon coming darkness. The moon would be out soon. They had little time left.  
  
He looked at his surroundings. Mark was shaking nervously as few feet away. and Adam and smirking oddly in the opposite corner.  
  
He had to save Umbridge.  
  
Harry rolled this goal over in his head. why?  
  
Umbridge was by far the worst thing Hogwarts had seen in a long while so why did he have to save her?  
  
Remus caught his eye.  
  
That's why.  
  
Harry knew Remus Lupin. his dad's friend. his own friend. was scared of one thing. biting someone. He shared that fear with him, Ron and Hermione three years ago in that very room.  
  
He had to save Umbridge.  
  
"What time is it Doge?" Gaylord splat.  
  
"Almost moon time." Haden Doge snorted.  
  
Wormtail grinned devilishly. "Are you ready Moony old pal?"  
  
"Peter. don't!" Remus said strongly, trying to hide his mortal fear.  
  
"Sorry Remus. but it is my Lord's orders."  
  
"What about our friendship?" Remus shouted.  
  
Harry was thunderstruck.  
  
Wormtail had betrayed James Potter.  
  
Let Sirius Black go to jail.  
  
Brought Lord Voldemort back.  
  
And was now threatening to kill him after using him to produce a new werewolf.  
  
And Remus Lupin still considered Peter Pettigrew a friend.  
  
"What do you mean, 'our friendship'?" Peter sneered.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean!" Remus yelled, unleashing his courage. "I don't care how tough you sound or act. I know you don't feel it! You were always the tag along with James and Sirius and me. the only reason you are doing all this is because someone put the silly idea in your miniature head that you were better than us!"  
  
"I am better than you!" Peter screamed back, taking a stand.  
  
"You're no better than the scum on my shoe. A better man would realize what was going on. Voldemort makes you think differently than you should. do you realize what that buffoon made you do?"  
  
"Stuptify!" Yon yelled, spending Remus to his knees.  
  
"He. made you lose everything you ever. had." Remus stuttered.  
  
"What did I ever have before the Dark Lord found me?" Peter hissed.  
  
"You had a mum and friends Peter. you were someone." Remus said softly. "You were Peter Pettigrew. best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."  
  
"Now you are just a fucking black cape that takes orders from a snake!" Seri finished. Lupin bowed his head as though not wanting to admit it was true.  
  
There was silence, then a howl of pain.  
  
Everyone turned to Remus Lupin..he was transforming!  
  
Mark's breath was shortening loudly behind Harry and Adam was in awe. Harry looked at him. it was worse than when Harry had seen it happen three years ago. It seemed Remus was trying disparately to stop the transformations.  
  
But he was failing.  
  
Hair appeared on his hands and his feet. His finger became claws and his back arched over, forming a dog shaped animal. One last look at his horror stuck face and then it was hidden by a short snorted werewolf.  
  
There was a bark.  
  
Harry looked at him. He felt fear in the bottom of his stomach, but some how it wasn't coming to surface. He looked into the wolf eyes. they were still human. He swore he saw a tear trail down the hair stricken face. but he wasn't sure. Werewolf Lupin's eyes were pleading. horror stuck and wanting to die.  
  
Harry looked around.  
  
"Get Umbridge!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Umbridge squealed. She tried to move but it only got hee a face plant on the floor. She began to wail.  
  
"It's your own fault you dirty old bat!" Wormtail hissed. "If you wouldn't have run away looking for Death Eaters. we wouldn't have caught you!"  
  
"Noooo, please.. No!"  
  
"Be careful!" Haden ordered. "Make sure when you throw her in the werewolf doesn't get out and that he doesn't kill her!"  
  
"Haha.. why not. might be fun to watch!" Gaylord said sniggering.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Umbridge wailed again.  
  
"Come on you fat lard!" Yon said picking up the chair and moving it toward the cage.  
  
Gaylord went to unlock the door.  
  
The key was in the lock.  
  
Harry took in a breath as he watched.  
  
The key turned the right.  
  
The stopped.  
  
"Shit. I always do that!" Gaylord chuckled.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder. Adam had found a nail of something and was cutting the ropes that bound him. Harry tried the same. He wiggled his hands.  
  
The key turned to the left.  
  
Harry's hands were almost out.  
  
The key stopped and there was a click.  
  
Gaylord held the door shut. "Are we ready?"  
  
Yon nodded, pushing Umbridge closer.  
  
"On the count of three." Gaylord said, "One.."  
  
Harry almost had it. almost there..  
  
"Two."  
  
Yes! He got it. his hands were free. Harry drastically went to push the ropes off of him.  
  
"Three."  
  
Harry's shot his eyes upward to look. Gaylord had wrench the cage door open. Yon was working on pushing Umbridge into the cage and then.  
  
Seri came in feet first knocking Gaylord away from the cage door causing it to fly open.  
  
Yon, in horror, dropped Umbirdge's chair and leapt out of the way. and good thing too because a second later and fully grown werewolf landed right where he stood.  
  
He was on all fours, staring at each of them as though deciding which he would attack first. Mark gave a tiny yelp and Lupin's wolf like eyes zeroed in on him.  
  
Harry stood up. Snape was busy untying Umbridge and Trawnley. and Harry did all he could do.  
  
He remembered Remus telling him he wanted human flesh not animals.that's why James and Sirius were safe traveling with him as animals.  
  
Cold sweat broke on his face. as much as he hated the idea. he would have to change into the stag again. to keep Lupin in cheek.  
  
The werewolf slowly made his way to Mark his eyes dancing in delight.  
  
Harry held his breath for a second. just long enough for Seri to help him. that's it. just that long.  
  
Harry closed his eyes concentrating on becoming a stag when.  
  
A scarlet red bird came flying into the room. 


	28. On Wings

Chapter Twenty-Eight On Wings  
  
"Fawks!" Harry breathed desperately.  
  
The song bird swooped around the room, singing a soothing, restful melody. It was so calming and graceful.  
  
Remus stopped and his yellow eyes followed the bird.  
  
Fawks rested on Harry's shoulder, its song ceasing.  
  
Harry, over taken by Fawks's arrival forgot about Adam and Mark. that was till Remus gave a nasty snarl.  
  
Harry, shaken awake like. shuttered and concentrated; only till Seri can help. only till Seri can help.  
  
He changed into a stag.  
  
He felt his four long legs under him. it felt. somehow complete.  
  
Harry grinned to himself. He reared up at Remus and landed his strong hooves on Remus's chest, making him fall on his back.  
  
Adam gave an awe stuck sigh.  
  
"Adam. knock it off and get me out of here!" Mark screamed, seeing Remus regain his footing.  
  
"Right. sorry mate!" Adam said, untying the last knot the restrained Mark.  
  
Harry reared up once again and Remus backed away into a corner.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw and big black dog push Mark and Adam into the tunnel and Snape standing behind him with Umbridge and Trawnley.  
  
"Get me out of here!" Umbridge cried.  
  
"Shut up you old witch!" Snape hissed, his wand pointed at Lupin.  
  
"Severus, don't. that's Remus." Seri said softly, bringing his wand down to his side.  
  
"But what if he tries to kill some." but before Snape could finish his sentence, Seri was a black dog again.  
  
Harry charged toward Remus and body checked him into the wall.  
  
He gave a loud, painful yelp followed by a growl.  
  
Seri took hold off his face with her paws, keeping his nose turned to the wall.  
  
They were actually doing very well. Remus was calming down, almost to the point where he didn't fight so much, and Snape and Trawnley were busy locking the Death Eaters into the cage.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
Harry felt his body jerk.  
  
He stumbled back, falling to the floor. But by the time he hit it, he was a sixteen year old boy again.  
  
Remus, noticing his freedom, whipped his head away from Seri's paws and his yellow eyes fell on Harry.  
  
His blood ran short and cold.  
  
Without thinking, Seri swept by and drug Harry out of the way into a corner right before Remus had a chance to bite or attack.  
  
But Harry wasn't the only one Remus could attack. Right behind him was Snape, Trawnley and Umbridge.  
  
Seri had pushed him the corner, standing in front of him protectively.  
  
Trawnley jumped aside Snape following hers, but Umbridge was frozen to the stop.  
  
"Help." She whimpered.  
  
Remus growled.  
  
Harry struggled. he had to help Remus.  
  
Seri held him in the corner tightly.  
  
Remus had Umbridge pressed against the wall.  
  
"No. please. get away. no. please." Umbridge said.  
  
Remus stepped closer.  
  
Umbridge sank to the floor.  
  
"Noo.. Nooo nooo nooo nooo..." She whispered, her eyes filling with water.  
  
Remus was bearing over her.  
  
His teeth showing.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Trawnley had buried her face in Snape shoulder, shaking her head.  
  
Seri turned her dog face away, her eyes shut tight.  
  
Remus gave one more bark and his long sharp teeth broke into Umbridge's flesh.  
  
"Help Me!" she shrieked! "Please, someone help me. O God Help!" Umbridge cried out in pure horror. "Please!"  
  
Remus was on top of her, her arm in his mouth.  
  
It was the most vicious thing Harry had ever seen. Remus was snapping and biting. tearing and ripping. It was ungodly.  
  
"Stupify!" Someone yelled. Harry jerked around.  
  
Peter was standing there, his wand outstretched pointed at Remus.  
  
He had stopped dead and werewolf Remus was fallen off of Umbridge.  
  
Seri, jumped at Peter and her teeth sunk into his arm.  
  
"AHHH!" He screamed. "Get off me you flee bitten stay!" He waved he hand, but Seri didn't let go. His wand slipped from grasped.  
  
"Let her go!" Harry said, standing and his wand in Peter's face.  
  
"Stupify!" Yon said and Harry went flying backwards, hitting the wall.  
  
Snape and Trawnley had there wands pointing at Gaylord and Haden.  
  
"All right Potter?" Trawnley said firmly.  
  
"All right." Harry said, standing up slowly.  
  
"You were a waste of out time!" Yon screamed.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Green light filled the room and Harry stumbled back, finding the wall for support. Images flashed before his eyes. and they were images of Seri. Her standing in the front door on Privet Drive. her knelling in front of a torn canvas crying.Seri sitting in the rocking chair, playing with the tiny ring on her finger.. Seri standing up in the Minister of Magic. little Seri sitting on Sirius's lap giggling. and then there was an image Harry couldn't remember. but he expected it was something from the future. Seri was a heap on the floor, her now shorter hair had fallen in her face and blood was swarming around her motionless body..  
  
"NOOOO!" Harry cried, pushing away from the wall. He couldn't lose Seri. she was the only family he had ever had.  
  
The green light vanished and Professor Trawnley laid a mound on the floor. dead.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Snape hissed and Yon was on the floor next.  
  
"Who would like to be next?" He asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Haden screamed. He hissed a spell and Snape was on the floor, eyes wide open and stiff.  
  
"Get the Minster women and let's go!" Haden ordered.  
  
"What about the Potter?" Gaylord asked, his wand pointing at Harry.  
  
"We have the Dark Order now. he's time will be soon." Haden said.  
  
Peter grinned and flung Seri off of him and at Remus.  
  
The three men drug the bleeding and crying Umbridge out of the house shutting the door with a snap.  
  
As though it was a wake up call. Remus stirred. snarling and shaking his head.  
  
Then his senses kicked in and his eyes froze on Seri.  
  
Harry was horror stuck.  
  
Remus was on top of her in seconds, his paws holding her down and his mouth so close to her neck. (She was still a dog.)  
  
But Werewolves wanted human flesh. but Harry suspected Remus had never bitten anyone but himself before. and his wolf instincts wanted more.  
  
He did what he had to do.. Before he even thought about it logically.  
  
Harry leapt from his spot and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck.  
  
Remus reared up, Harry "riding" his back.  
  
Remus was bucking and biting at Harry.  
  
But Harry hung on and somehow Remus didn't get him.  
  
It was a fight. Remus was jumping and trotting all over the room with no luck of getting Harry off of him.  
  
Remus bit at Harry again and this time caught his robes pulling him to the floor.  
  
His yellow eyes bore into Harry's.  
  
His teeth showing.  
  
His paws were holding Harry's robes down.  
  
Remus's wolf like face got closer and closer to Harry.  
  
He kept thinking. 'I'll see you soon dad.'  
  
Remus's breath was on his face.  
  
'This is the last time I'm going to be Famous Harry Potter. now I'll be Famous Werewolf Harry Potter.'  
  
Remus's gave a low growl.  
  
'This is it.' Harry thought. 'oh god this is going to hurt.'  
  
And Harry closed his eyes.  
  
He could already feel long fangs sinking into his skin.  
  
But that pain never came.  
  
Remus was pulled his head out of Harry face.  
  
Harry opened his eyes.  
  
There was music.  
  
A soft, hopeful song was being played.  
  
It was Fawks.  
  
Harry grinned softly.  
  
'Oh to be able to fly away.'  
  
The music stopped.  
  
'To come and go as you please.'  
  
Remus was in his face  
  
'Fawks and her scarlet wings.'  
  
The werewolf howled.  
  
'Her golden beak.'  
  
Remus jumped back.  
  
Harry snapped out of his thought.  
  
He felt weird.  
  
His body felt like his, but different.  
  
He looked up.  
  
Werewolf Remus was staring at him, horror struck.  
  
Harry looked at his hands, but they weren't hands anymore. they were deep green wings.  
  
He flapped them and with ease Harry elevated into the air. He felt remarkable. He did a flip or two till he saw something standing in the door way.  
  
Albus Dumbledore with two short figures behind him and a scarlet bird on his shoulder stood. 


	29. The Dark Order

Chapter Twenty-Nine The Dark Order  
  
Harry landed on the back of a chair and stared at the group coming into the room. Remus was still in the corner, growling.  
  
"Harry, I believe you can take care of Remus." Dumbledore said plainly.  
  
Harry grinned, but he had a beak so the grin wouldn't show. He soared again and landing right in front of Remus.  
  
Werewolf Remus just looked at him.  
  
Harry step closer to him with clawed feet till his bird like face was in Remus's wolf like one.  
  
And Harry started to sing.  
  
And it wasn't the croaking you would think to come of a 16 year old boy, but a beautiful phoenix melody.  
  
Remus's eyes melted from harsh to human again. Harry could see the real Moony shining though.  
  
Then the werewolf began to look more like a dog.  
  
And then it was Remus Lupin, human again, lying on the floor.  
  
"Harry?" Remus said softly.  
  
Harry nodded and flew around the room again.  
  
It was glorious.  
  
He felt his wings softly move and his body soar.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's time to turn back. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
And as though his body was listening, he slowly landed and turned back to a boy.  
  
"Professor how did I do that?" Harry said suddenly.  
  
"All will be answered soon." Dumbledore said, but Harry noticed something about him. he looked worried.  
  
Remus, paler than normal and bugged eyed, knelt at Trawnley's side.  
  
"Is she dead professor?" He asked, looking up at Dumbledore, Remus's his white hands covering hers.  
  
Dumbledore, ignoring Remus, picked up Seri's tiny body and held her child-like in his arms.  
  
"Harry, Mark, Adam. you three carry Snape." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Harry heaved Snape up under his arms and Adam and Mark each had a foot.  
  
"Let's go to my office." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus picked Trawnley up with ease and carried her to the door.  
  
"Harry. that was brilliant!" Mark hissed.  
  
"I know!" Adam agreed softly. "Where did you learn to become a stag?"  
  
"He wasn't a stag, he was a bird!" Mark argued.  
  
"He was a stag first!" Adam said, dropping Snape's foot.  
  
"I was both now shhh!" Harry hissed angrily.  
  
They were outside of the Whomping Willow now making their way to the castle.  
  
It was still night, but the sky was giving off hint of morning behind the trees. The grass was wet with dew and Hagrid's lights were out in his cabin.  
  
They made their way into Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they got there, Dumbledore did something the surprised Harry. he took one hand and whipped the desk clean, lying Seri's body down on the table.  
  
Adam and Mark dropped Snape as soon as they were in the office and took the seat in front of Dumbledore's desk as though they had been here plenty of times. now that Harry thought about it. they probably had.  
  
Harry, however, drug Snape over to the wall and sat him up straight. He was already starting to stir.  
  
Remus, however, did not lay Trawnley down. He held her up, gazing at her lifeless face.  
  
"Professor. is she. dead?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said softly. He swept across the office and took Sibyl from Remus and gently laid her on the floor.  
  
"Why did they kidnap her?" Adam said, pointing a fat finger at Trawnley.  
  
"Because she said something Voldemort wanted to hear." Dumbledore said plainly. "When Voldemort found out she couldn't repeat what she had said sixteen years ago, he decided to use her as bait."  
  
"Bait for what?" Mark piped.  
  
"For Harry you moron!" Adam said, hitting Mark in the arm.  
  
"On the contrary," Dumbledore said, taking his seat. Harry looked at him. who else could Voldemort be after? "He was using Sibyl as bait for Remus."  
  
"Why?" Remus said.  
  
"Because he needs his order." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What order?" Adam said.  
  
"Is it like the Order of the Phoenix?" Mark said.  
  
"There are other Orders?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course there are. The Grand Order is made up of an Order from each country. And when something such as Voldemort raising again, the Order reforms." Dumbledore explained. "But, when Voldemort found out about the secret Orders, he wanted one of his own. the Order was the only thing he couldn't fight. So, he researched as Tom was very good at and found a very old, very strong Order from back in the Dark Days."  
  
Remus gave a whimper.  
  
"What kind of Order is it?" Harry said with a gulp.  
  
"It's a Dark Order." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "But it's more difficult than the Orders that countries make up. you see." Dumbledore took a breath. "The Dark Order has to be made up of certain people and creatures. There had to be 7 vampires, 5 hags, 19 Dementors, 9 faithful servants, 3 trolls, 11 goblins and 13 werewolves."  
  
Remus gave a whimper.  
  
"13!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yes, 13.. That's the only reason Voldemort didn't have the order last time. werewolves were very rare I think he only had 7 and they were by force for the most part. But now, he had 12 and there are 13 living werewolves." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"They said Remus was the only one." Mark said with a draw of breath.  
  
"Yes, but they couldn't use him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Remus is faithful to the Order of the Phoenix. You can't cross reverence Orders or they won't work properly."  
  
"That's why he got Remus to bite Umbridge." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Remus bit someone!" Dumbledore said, jumping to his feet. "We have to find Delores. she has to join the Order before it's too late!"  
  
Seri shook her head. And looked around the room. Then, as though being smacking in the face, she shot straight up.  
  
"Albus, they got Delores Umbridge. The Dark Order is complete!" She said shaking.  
  
Dumbledore sank into his chair, hands in his long white mane.  
  
"Is that bad?" Mark said.  
  
"Very," Seri said shortly. "The Dark Order had only been formed once before. and when it was." She shook her head. "The Dark Lord had returned stronger, faster and more powerful than before."  
  
Harry was shaking now, head to toe.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor. each. Evans, McCabe." Dumbledore said shortly.  
  
"WHY!" Adam screamed.  
  
"Because you were to stay in school where it was safe. You cost people their life, their freedom and our advantage on Voldemort. Now both of you get out."  
  
"But." Mark said, holding back tears.  
  
"OUT!" Dumbledore screamed, out raged.  
  
"But why not take any points from Harry? He followed Professor Snape and Black.." Adam said, pointing at Harry. He spoke firmly.  
  
"Harry is older than you and has different orders!" Dumbledore said. "Now leave, I have different matters to discuss and I don't need you to hear them!"  
  
"Why not?" Mark said. "We know enough. Remus. the Dark Order. the Order. Seri and Harry being able to change into animals.."  
  
"No Mark," Seri said softly, "Professor Dumbledore is right. go ahead and leave. and don't say anything about tonight to anyone."  
  
Adam nodded and Mark back down defeated. They left.  
  
"One hundred points to you Harry." Dumbledore said coolly. "For befriending the two best first year in the school."  
  
"But." Harry was very confused.  
  
"I had to get them out of here. taking points away scares kids the most. though not Adam. but it worked in the long end and Gryffindor is no more put back because of it."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Professor. what are we going to do?" Remus said slowly.  
  
"All we can do." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor. what if we were to kill someone in the Dark Order. wouldn't it get off balance?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No one in the Order can die.. The Dark Order breaths and lives with the leader of it."  
  
Harry gulped. "So to kill the Dark Order. I have to kill Voldemort."  
  
"Someone else could kill Voldemort." Seri said.  
  
"No Sirius Angel." Dumbledore said, staring at Harry. "Harry is the only one who can."  
  
"No pressure though!" Harry said sarcastically, throwing himself into a chair.  
  
"Harry, I have to ask you," Seri said suddenly. "How did you get away from Remus? The last thing I remember seeing was you hanging onto his neck."  
  
Remus gave another weird sound.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I changed into a bird."  
  
"A bird?" Seri said. "What kind of bird?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Fawks before I transformed and she was singing, so I thought it was a phoenix but I was green."  
  
"It makes no difference what color you are." Dumbledore said, whipping his hand in the air. "The color phoenix you are or become has to do with some different things. gold beak you are pure, silver beak you are strong. and the color of your feathers is suppose to match your eyes."  
  
"My eyes?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said softly. "You see, one priceless gift the phoenix owns is to see people for who they really are. what's hidden behind your eyes."  
  
Harry shook his head. that made no sense. "But why would I be a green phoenix?"  
  
"Like he said, becoming a phoenix gives you their gifts. one of them is to be able to see what's hidden behind someone's eyes. such as who they really are. their eyes matching their feathers is just the silly trademark of this."  
  
Harry nodded. it made some sense. Then an odd shook hit him. "I have all Phoenix powers when I change into one?"  
  
"Yes you do." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
There was a grumble from behind them and Harry turned around.  
  
Severus Snape was slowly standing.  
  
"What. what happened?" He said softly.  
  
"The Dark Order is back Severus."  
  
Snape's eye opened wider. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." Seri said nodding. "It was his next step."  
  
"Next step?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes his next step." Dumbledore said coolly. "You see, Voldemort is becoming more organized. he's realizing that he needs everything in place before he starts attacking really big. He has his Order, he has a pretty good idea of what the Prophecy is and his army is coming back to him full force."  
  
Harry gulped. "So there is no way to defeat him."  
  
Seri smiled softly. "Yes, we have a few very important weapons he doesn't know about. We have the Order of Merlin."  
  
"The what?" Harry said.  
  
"The Order of Merlin. it's when the Grand Order meets. It becomes just as powerful as the Dark Order, but it's never been formed before so Voldemort couldn't possibly know about it." Snape said shortly.  
  
"Okay. what else?"  
  
"Well, there is you." Remus said kindly. "No one can kill him but you, not even Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded. "But, no one else can kill you either. He has to gather his balls and face you."  
  
"But Voldemort's a plain ass wimp." Seri said.  
  
"It's a fifty fifty chance either way. Once you battle each other, only one will walk away." Snape said.  
  
Harry sighed, shaking. "Okay, so the Order of Merlin and me, so please forgive me if that doesn't make me feel very comfortable."  
  
"One more thing he doesn't understand. none of them do." Seri said brightly. "The Dark Order is ten times more evil and cold hearted than Voldemort is himself. And you know the one weapon Voldemort doesn't have?"  
  
"This isn't class Sirius Angel," Dumbledore said, "Harry; Voldemort never understood what it meant to love someone. You bestow love in your veins and even though he can touch your skin doesn't mean he has gotten rid of that obstacle. And with the Dark Order under him he is more open to be stopped by that simple magic."  
  
Harry nodded; he had heard this speech before. The one thing Voldemort didn't know was love and there were a choice others he didn't know. But, even though Harry had never heard of the Dark Order, he knew it meant bad news and he didn't really believe that such a silly thing like love and trust and truth was going to stop Voldemort and his army at his height now.  
  
"Harry. it's nearly dawn. you best be off to bed." Remus said softly.  
  
Harry nodded and looked at the faces around the room.  
  
"Professor, is she dead?" He asked, his eyes falling on Sibyl's Trawnley's limp body.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said. "Snape, would you take her down to Madam Profrey?"  
  
"Yes sir." Snape lifted the body with difficultly. Harry could image how heavy a lifeless body was.  
  
"It's my fault." Harry said shortly.  
  
"No, don't think."  
  
"It's my fault!" He shouted. "It's my fault my mum and dad died. that Sirius went to jail, that Cedric died, that Voldemort's back that Cedric died, that Sirius nearly died. And now it's my fault Professor Trawnley died!"  
  
"Harry." Remus said softly.  
  
"Don't baby me anymore! It's all my fault!" And with those hasty words, Harry let himself out of Dumbledore's office. 


	30. A Kiss

Chapter Thirty A Kiss  
  
Slowly November crepted the rest of the way by and before anyone knew it was a week before Christmas break. Adam and Mark were getting in trouble more offend, normally in Snape's class. All the teachers were edgy around Harry. scared he'd explode for some reason. Occlumency lessons were finally getting easier, Seri was putting more load on him with Divination obviously because it worked so well that one time and Animagius lessons were become enjoyable, Harry would spend the whole hour flying around the room.  
  
"Harry, you look ill." Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"Fine," Harry snorted.  
  
"No mate, you look like a dog bit you." Ron flopped down on the other side of him.  
  
"I said I'm fine!" Harry said.  
  
"You still hung up on that Trawnley thing?" Hermione said.  
  
"Why would he? Trawnley was an old bat over due." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry snapped.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged curious looks. Harry still hadn't told them.  
  
"You upset about Remus biting Umbridge?" Ron said as though knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Why? I think it's brilliant having the half breed hater turned into a half breed, Wormtail got some brains. Though I don't understand why they would do that." Ron said merrily.  
  
Harry hadn't told them about the Dark Order either.  
  
He sighed and folded his arms. There used to be a time when there was nothing Ron and Hermione didn't know. but now.  
  
Quidditch was finally on hold. Harry was too busy getting papers in and late homework done that he barley noticed. Seri was gone a lot more too.  
  
The day before Christmas break, Harry was feeling relieved. Him, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Mark would all be going to the Order for Christmas. And no matter how much Harry told himself it was going to be a real Christmas. that back of his mind kept screaming that it was better with Sirius. Sirius was still "dead" asleep in his tiny room on number four Grimmauld Place. Harry half wished he wake up for Christmas. and half wished he stay in his coma. When Sirius came back he'd know it was Harry's fault the whole mess happened. it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"Turn you potions in and then be out of my face." Snape hissed. Hastily the sixth year scrambled to turn their work in. And then dashed from the room.  
  
"Finally!" Ron said when they made it to the corridor. "It's Christmas vacation!" He threw notes and scrap parchment into the air.  
  
"Ron. you might need those." Hermione hissed trying to pick them up. but the flowing of feet stopped her.  
  
"Notm for a couple of weeks!" Ron yelped before spinning around knocking a tiny girl off balance. The girl stumbled back and ultimately landed on her back side.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said his ears glowing red.  
  
"I'm fine." The girl insisted getting up by herself. She was about as tall as Ron with auburn looking hair and dim purple eyes.  
  
"You should apologize Weasley!" Another girl shouted parting the crowd to get to them. "You nearly killed Daniela!" A shorted girl with blond pick tails at her neck and bronze eyes.  
  
"Molly, please," the girl called Daniela whined, "It's no big deal." She picked up her books and stood.  
  
"You can't be so forgiving Danny!" Molly yelled taking Daniela's book and throwing them back on the ground, "Pick them up Weasley."  
  
Ron looked around at Harry and Hermione, they shrugged. Ron heaved a sigh and picked up the books, handed them to Daniela.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered, turning as red as Ron was.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"What's going on here!" Someone yelled, "Let me through. Ravenclaw Prefect. oh shove off Heartstone. Prefect coming through." It was Luna Lovegood. "Oh hello Ron, Hermione." She paused and looked at Harry, "Hi Harry."  
  
"Harry.." Molly squealed. "Harry Potter. the Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry turned red and messed with his hair, trying to hide his scar. "Yeah," he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!" Molly jumped straight into the air and started clapping her hands.  
  
"Pipe it Brown," Luna hissed. "Now clear out before I start taking points away." She smiled at Ron and Harry, "See you next year."  
  
And the three girls, pushing and yelling at each other, walked down the corridor.  
  
"Weird." Ron said.  
  
"Fifth years aren't they?" Harry said starting to walk again.  
  
"No, I think the Daniel girl is fifth. but the loud little one must be second of first." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and walked silently with Hermione and Ron as they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke with Mark Evans jumping on his bed. "Get up Harry! It's Christmas Break!" He squealed.  
  
"Get off Mark," Harry grunted kicking Mark off the foot of the bed, sending him crashing face first into the floor.  
  
"Come on Harry. the train leaves soon."  
  
"Shut up Mark," Ron grunted from across the room.  
  
"Oh come one guys. we get to see Tonks and Mad-Eye and Mr. Lupin. won't that be great!"  
  
"Mark.come here." Ron said. Mark walked or rather skipped over to Ron. A hand shot out from inside the curtains and jerked Mark's head inside. "Shut up. go away. leave me alone." And Ron pushed him through the curtains again sending him stumbling back.  
  
"UP!" Hermione yelled from the door way. At once the two boys shot straight up.  
  
"Hermione. you aren't supposed to be here!" Ron said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well who else was going to wake you up? We have an hour to pack, eat and get on the train, now move it." And Hermione left.  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry at Ron. They both shrugged and rolled out of bed, packed their trunks and heaved them down the stairs. Hermione was waiting with toast.  
  
Within the hour the four of them plus Ginny were in a compartment, Ron and Harry drifted back off to sleep.  
  
"Harry." someone whispered softly in his ear. "Harry please get up." it said again. The voice rang in his ear smoothly after it stopped. His eyes opened slowly. Seri was leaning in his face. "Come on Harry, it's time to go."  
  
Harry smirked softly, and for one second. one measles precious second Seri was replaced with Lily Potter.  
  
He groggily got up and followed Seri out of the compartment.  
  
"RON, GINNY! HARRY!" Some one yelled over the crowd. A tall, tan Charlie Weasley was stand tip toe over the crowd. "This way!"  
  
Harry smiled and pushed his way though the crowd.  
  
"Angelica!" Someone yelled. Seri spinned around, her face falling into fear.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" A man with bleached white hair and angry gray eyes came storming to them. Ron and Ginny scurried away with Mark and Hermione at their heels. Harry stayed in case he had to protect Seri. "Hanging out with a Potter! Fantasizing with Weasley filth! Taking the name Black! I didn't want to believe it. my own daughter!"  
  
It just accrued to Harry who this was. this must be Lucas Malfoy.  
  
"I'm not your daughter." Seri said slyly  
  
"Yes you are, I raised you. I gave you food. I gave you close and education. I let you live under my roof!" Lucas screamed.  
  
"I didn't ask you too!" Seri hollered back. "I didn't want to be Angelica Malfoy. I didn't want to be Lucas and Jasmine's daughter! All I ever wanted to be was Seri Black!"  
  
"Sirius Black is not your father!" Lucas was almost unhinged and a small crowd was forming around them.  
  
"My father was Sirius Isis Black!" Seri said deeply. "My mother Angelica Potter. and anyone who doubts it can drop dead now or I'll help them!"  
  
"Angelica. stop this day dreaming." Lucas said a little softer. "Honey I love you. come back home."  
  
"For the first time in my life, I am back home!" Seri said, tears clogging her voice. "I'm in my house. with my family and people who really love me! You took that away from me!"  
  
"Honey. please. sweet heart, my Angel. please, stop these silly games and come home. Draco is worried about." Lucas said under his breath, watching the crowd uneasily.  
  
"Draco is going down the same path you were sending me down! Now if you would excuse me, I have my real father to see." Seri turned around. Harry stayed, glaring at Lucas. with loath.  
  
"Silly girl! Sirius Black is dead!" He yelled over the crowd. Seri was shaking, but didn't reply. Harry hurried after her, Lucas now screaming at him, "Watch for her Potter. she isn't what you think!"  
  
Hermione was hurtled behind Ron, holding his shoulder, watching Seri and Lucas fearfully.  
  
"Are you okay Seri?" Charlie asked, picking up Mark's trunk.  
  
"I'm. I'll be okay." Seri said, nodding.  
  
"Why was he here anyway?" Mark said, running to keep up with their big strides.  
  
"To pick up Draco I guess. his father very well can't do it now can he?"  
  
Harry nodded and continued to follow in silence. Ron and Hermione shot him curious looks. Harry knew what they were thinking. there were so many gaps in what he told them. he would have to tell them soon. and Neville.  
  
Charlie drove them back to Grimmauld Place. Seri was holding her arms, leaning against the window staring at the pacing landscape. and Harry was doing much the same. Ron and Hermione were deep in discussion Harry could only guess was about him.  
  
When they got to the house, Seri charged in with out ever closing the door or putting her bag away properly.  
  
"Where is she going?" Mark asked, shutting the door.  
  
"To see Sirius." Charlie said shortly.  
  
"Sirius.. The Sirius Black!" Mark piped. he ran up the stairs after Seri.  
  
"Wait Mark!" Charlie yelped, he charged after Mark, Harry realizing what might be going on, followed.  
  
Mark stopped in the door way and stared in. Seri was sitting on the side of the bed, Sirius's rough hand in between her tiny ones. She gazed down at his face, her eyes watering a bit. She sniffed and moved a stray hair out of his eyes and smiled sadly.  
  
Harry looked around the room. The pictures were all neatly in picture frames, covering every inch of the wall. The desk was organized and the rocking chair and crib were gone.  
  
"She spends a lot of time in here." Charlie whispered to them. "Me and Tonks have to bring her food just so she'll eat and Snape has to drag her back to Hogwarts everyone Sunday night."  
  
"Why?" Mark said.  
  
"Because she wants to be here when he wakes up. She cleans and reorganized and everything in here. she even had a bed pushed underneath his."  
  
"Poor Seri." Mark whined. "We should leave her alone." And with that, the eleven year old gripped the door knob and gentle shut the door.  
  
They went back down stairs. It was three days before Christmas. The house was decorated beautifully. The Christmas tree in the Living room touched the ceiling and there was one in the boy's room ad the girl's. The kitchen always smelled good, with freshly made cookies and roasting turkey's. Ron and Harry would sneak in every now and again to nick some food.  
  
On the second day there Dumbledore showed up and Harry had to sneak down stairs for an Order meeting. it seemed that Umbridge wasn't part of the Dark Order. yet.  
  
And then there was Christmas Eve. Ginny and Hermione were in the Living room singing Christmas carols with Mrs. Weasley and Tonks while the Weasley boys and Harry were all in the kitchen. talking.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Bill said, running his hands though his hair.  
  
"I know. she can't stayed locked up in that room all day. it's Christmas!" Fred said annoyed.  
  
"How about we set off a Dung bomb in there so she'll leave?" George piped.  
  
"NO!" Charlie said firmly.  
  
"Oh I was only joking Char. don't get so personally. I know she's your women." George defended. Charlie threw a punched at him and hit him hard in the arm. "OW, Charlie!" George whined.  
  
"Boys." Mr. Weasley said strongly. "Harry how about you go talk to her."  
  
"I'll do it," Charlie said standing up.  
  
"No, I think dad's right little bro. Harry is Seri's family. and the whole thing concerns him too." Bill said, putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder and forcing him down.  
  
"Okay," Harry said. He stood up and continued upstairs.  
  
He knocked on the door labeled Sirius Isis Black.  
  
"Seri." he hissed at the door. And then he gently opened the door. She was sitting on the floor, resting her head on the bed,  
  
"Oh, Harry." She lifted herself up. "I was just."  
  
"How about you go down stairs and sing carols with Tonks and them. or go get something to eat?"  
  
"No, I have to watch him." Seri said, turning her eyes to Sirius's face.  
  
"I'll watch him a bit.. Go on."  
  
"But Harry." Seri sighed.  
  
"I know Seri. I know. but I love him too you know. let me have some time with him."  
  
Seri looked at Sirius then at Harry, "Alright then," And slowly, Seri left.  
  
The door snapped and the room got cold all of the sudden. Harry's breath came in short rasps and he felt tears forming behind his eyes. why though.  
  
Feeling very uneasy, he pulled up and chair and sat in it backwards, staring at Sirius.  
  
"Happy Christmas Sirius. well tomorrow is Christmas." Harry said tonelessly. "I wish you were here."  
  
Harry messed with his hair. it used to be so easy to talk to Sirius. so why wasn't it now? Sirius was supposed to be dead. that's it.  
  
"A lot has happened while you've been gone. I missed you." Harry looked at the floor. "You see Bellatrix sent you into the veil. and you were lost. but me and Seri found you." He messed with his hair. "It's all my fault Sirius. I should have been more realistic. I should have been more like my dad like you said. it's all my fault." Harry shook his head.  
  
There was a choppy grunt.  
  
Harry shot up and out of the chairs.  
  
Sirius drew his hand to his eyes and rubbed them, giving off a I- just- woke-up sigh.  
  
He was waking up.  
  
Rattled with glee and nerves, Harry jolted to the door and swung it open.  
  
"SERI! REMUS! TONKS! HE'S WAKING UP!"  
  
He heard a rough movement of chairs and scurried foot steps coming his way. He turned around. Sirius was sitting up straight stretching. "Where am I?" He said yawning. His had eye gunk in the corner of his eyes as his dark hair fell into them.  
  
Harry smiled and stared at Sirius in disbelief. he was waking up.  
  
Seri reached to door first. She flung herself around Sirius's neck, crying. Her face was pressed into his shoulder and she was sniffing and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Sirius! Oh my God! I missed you so much!" She cried into his shoulder.  
  
Sirius, grinning from across his face hugged Seri back. He held her tighly, rubbing her back and smoothing over her hair.  
  
Remus, Tonks and Charlie showed up in the door way next, with a family of red hair hiding behind them. Tonks had her face buried in her hands, giggling softly and shaking her head. Remus was leaning against the wall, smiling at his best friend. His smirk made him look 20 years younger and the gleam in his eyes made the gray hairs disappear.  
  
"It's okay my sweet Angel." Sirius said softly.  
  
Harry grinned, he did remember, he knew she was his daughter... but then....  
  
Seri wiped her eyes, letting out a gasping chuckle. "What did you all me?"  
  
Sirius tighten his grip on her, resting his chin on her head, his eyes closed.  
  
Slowly she began to loosen the grip on Sirius's neck and try to move back. but Sirius won't let go.  
  
"You are MY angel, Angelica Potter." Sirius said, still grinned.  
  
And before Seri had the chance to jerk away or move back, Sirius had met her lips with his. 


	31. Only Nineteen

Chapter Thirty-One Only Nineteen  
  
Seri opened her eyes wide.  
  
Roughly she pushed away from Sirius with the end effect of pushing him back on the bed.  
  
She was breathing quickly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Seri was so pressed against the wall you'd think she was trying to become it.  
  
"Angel. what's wrong?" Sirius asked sincerely, sitting up and staring at her.  
  
"I'm not." Seri bit back words. "I not your Angel. I'm Angelica Malfoy." She said plainly.  
  
"Oh." Sirius said, scratching the back of his head. "You just look so much like my Angel. Angel Potter that is."  
  
Seri look at him, tears watering in her eyes. She hugged her arms to her.  
  
"Well, just don't tell my Angel will ya?" He said smiling dashingly.  
  
Seri pressed her lips together and shook her head. a tear rained down her cheek.  
  
"Wait did you say your surrey name was Malfoy?" Sirius said.  
  
"Err. yeah. I'm a cousin of Lucas's." She said softly.  
  
"Well, you're too sweet and pretty to be a Malfoy." He said, grinning again.  
  
Sirius then turned toward the door. And that's when Harry noticed.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius cried, making his way toward Harry. At this point Seri had sunk to the floor, fully bust into to tears.  
  
"Err.." Harry said as Sirius collected him in a hug.  
  
"How's it going Prongs?" He said excited letting go of Harry.  
  
"Ok. Padfoot." Harry said uneasily.  
  
"You look so young James!" Sirius said punching Harry in the shoulder. "You look sixteen!" He chuckled  
  
"Errr. do I?" Harry said, more confused at this point then he ever had been. Was Sirius trying to be funny?  
  
"Man, where am I?" Sirius said looking around.  
  
"Your parents' house." Remus said, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"MY PARENTS!" Sirius said, now horror struck. "I thought I got away from this place three years ago!"  
  
"How old are you!?!" Harry screamed before he actually thought about his words.  
  
"Nineteen." Sirius answered dumbly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"What?" Sirius whined, shrugging.  
  
"Sirius," Remus said softly. "You've been in an accident and well, you're not doing to well. Now please just lie down and get some rest."  
  
"Moony?" Sirius said, rubbing his eyes. "You're looking old my friend."  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
And there it was.  
  
Sirius's eyes danced. They smiled and laughed. It was surprising really. the picture that Harry had seen of Sirius was now standing in front of him. Sirius was exactly the way his dad had known him.  
  
"It was a very bad accident. please Padfoot, just lie down and get some rest." Remus slowly guided Sirius back to the bed and helped him lie down  
  
"Okay, okay." Sirius moaned, yawning.  
  
Harry went to Seri and helped her up. She had molded to his shoulder. crying. Slowly the crowd backed away to the door.  
  
"Stay cool James!" Sirius piped and Harry raised a hand for recognition.  
  
Remus was about to shut the door.  
  
"Yo, Moony," Sirius bellowed. "Where is my Angel?" Remus hung his head and shut the door with out answering.  
  
"Remus what's wrong with him?" Seri moaning.  
  
"Seri." Charlie said from behind them. She only sniffed louder.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen." Author said uneasily.  
  
"Okay," Ron said taking charge.  
  
"Not you young man. you either, Mark, Ginny, Hermione." Mrs. Weasley barked.  
  
"But mum.." Ginny whined.  
  
"This doesn't concern you!" Author said firmly, "Now go back up stairs."  
  
"But."  
  
"Now!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
  
Hermione and Ron shot Harry a cold death look before going upstairs but that the least of Harry's worries at the moment.  
  
They entered the kitchen and Harry slowly helped Seri into a chair.  
  
"Okay, Fred, George, Bill, Author. let's leaves them alone." Mrs. Weasley said after setting down tea cups and a steaming pot of tea on the table.  
  
"But mum!" Fred cried.  
  
"What about Charlie?" George whined.  
  
"I'm older!" Bill demanded.  
  
"Molly sweet heart." Author said softly.  
  
"No. this is between them, it had nothing to do with us. now out!"  
  
"Fine." and they left.  
  
After the door snapped shut there was silence. It was just Harry, Tonks, Remus, Charlie and Seri, who was now curled up under Charlie's arm.  
  
"Remus. what's wrong with him?" Tonks asked.  
  
"He doesn't remember us." Remus said plainly, staring into his mug of tea.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
Seri gave a loud sniff.  
  
"The. the veil." She said softly straighten up.  
  
"The veil?" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah, the veil. I'm not completely stupid Weasley." Seri barked, "How dumb do you think I am. I studied the veil before I went in it."  
  
"What did you find?" Harry said quickly.  
  
Seri turned her eyes to him and they began to water again. "Harry. do you remember what you saw behind the veil?"  
  
Of course Harry remembered. how could he forget the faces they stepped into his dreams every night. how he could forget the family he so dearly wanted.  
  
"Sure," He said softly, absorbed in their faces coming up in his mind.  
  
"Well, when you saw them, you were seeing a memory. that's why some floated and others didn't." Seri said, whipping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"But then."  
  
"The veil is a place where your memory goes when you die." Remus said.  
  
"Exactly, and when the living go through the veil than we see the memories of the dead walking and talking around us." Seri said nodding. "My dad was in there so long he was living in his memories."  
  
"My guess is that he is living in his fondest memory." Remus added.  
  
Harry nodded and for some reason his brain was beating hard. It was like there was one piece of the puzzle that won't fit. something he felt like he was forgetting. but what could it be?  
  
And then as though someone turned a light bulb on in his brain. "Oh my God!" Harry said, jolting up.  
  
"What. what is it Harry?" Charlie said quickly.  
  
"You said this would happen Seri. you said so."  
  
"When." Seri said, looking at him.  
  
"When you were having a trance. You said someone how lives amounts the dead is not really dead and can be brought back by someone who really loves him."  
  
"I know you told me that Harry." Seri said, slouching again.  
  
"But there was another part. the dog of the night will not remember past his happiest time!" Harry said loudly.  
  
Seri's and Remus's eyes got big.  
  
"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it!" Tonks said shaking her head.  
  
"His happiest time was when we got back together after we graduated. we had been fighting." Remus said mistily.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your parents broke up right before term was out because they didn't believe it would work out. well Sirius and Angel kinda blew them off for being dumb and Peter and I took sides." Remus sighed. "About a year later Sirius turns up on James's door step drench to the bone and shaking. and they just laughed. hadn't spoken in a year and they just laughed as though no time at all had passed."  
  
"They had a fight?" Seri said dropping her hands.  
  
"Yeah. about a year later Angel and Sirius were going out. maybe that where he is now in his mind."  
  
"Do you think that was the happiest time of his life?" Seri said smoothly.  
  
"I don't know. but it's a pretty good guess." Remus shrugged.  
  
Harry heaved a sigh and looked around the room at the people next to him. None of them spoke.  
  
"Harry.." Seri said softly, taking his hand in hers, "Have you told any of this to Hermione or Ron?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"You should," Seri said softly, tears slowly trailing down her face. "You'll need them one day. they deserve to know everything. and I mean everything."  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Remus who also nodded.  
  
He stood nosily and walked from the room.  
  
It wasn't hard to find Ron and Hermione, they were sitting in a third drawing room.  
  
"Harry!" Ron squealed, when Harry opened the door and shut it.  
  
"Hi," Harry said tonelessly. "I have to tell you all something. actually a lot of things."  
  
"Okay Harry, we're listening."  
  
Harry looked at them and took a deep breath. "Sixteen year ago Professor Trawnley made a prediction about me. well about Voldemort. It said a boy born on July 31st to members of the Order would have the power he doesn't know of and will alone be able to stop him. That we can't live while the other survives and such." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron said, leaning back. "No wonder you haven't told us!"  
  
"Were Neville's parents in the Order?" Hermione said.  
  
Harry should have known she would catch on quickly. "Yes, but it couldn't be Neville. or at least not now. it says that the Dark Lord will mark the boy as his equal." Harry lifted his bangs up.  
  
"'Why couldn't it be Neville?' I get it Harry!" Hermione said. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione threw her arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"Let him breath Hermione!" Ron sighed and Hermione let go, slowly leaning back to her own space.  
  
Harry went on to tell them about Seri and all she told him, the animagius lessons, the divination lessons, being part of the Order, the Dark Order and even the small part about what he saw behind the veil. And just like a perfect audience, Hermione and Ron cheered, gasped and even cried at exactly the right moments.  
  
"And what about Sirius?" Ron said solemnly.  
  
"The veil is where our memories go when we die and since Sirius was around them for so long he." Harry cut off. He messed with his hair.  
  
"He what Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly  
  
"He thinks he's nineteen. he's mentally living in his happiness memory."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry, mate, look.. I'm sorry." Ron said.  
  
"I should have told you sooner." Harry said shrugging. "I just didn't really think you need or deserved to know."  
  
Ron nodded, "I don't think I did either."  
  
"Oh, but Harry now we can help you!" Hermione said. "You don't have to hide anymore. we know!"  
  
And just like that and friendship was renewed. Hermione, Ron and Harry were all of the sudden on the same page and Harry was relived. He needed them again. 


	32. Young

Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
Young  
  
"Presents!"  
  
"Christmas!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Fred, George and Mark all screamed, running form the boy's dorm to the hall way, their feet heard stomping down the stairs.  
  
Ron rolled over noisy and buried his head in the side of the bed.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," His moaned stifled by the bedding.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry groaned, waving a hand at Ron.  
  
"Wake up Harry!" Mark squealed, Harry's bed shaking.  
  
"Geeoff!" Harry moaned, trying to kick Mark, off, but the boy jumped to safety.  
  
"Come on Harry, presents!" Mark said merrily. "I got you one and mum and dad sent me some. oh come on!" He was now tugging on Harry's arm.  
  
"Alright. alright." Harry rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
Harry pulled on a sweater over his pj's, messed with his hair and drug Ron off his bed to the floor with a thump.  
  
Slowly, the warm smell of bacon and the perfume of cinnamon bread got Ron and Harry awake, dashing down the stairs with Mark.  
  
"Mornin' Harry!" Charlie said happily. "Sit down."  
  
Confused by this, Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry didn't really care for his presents or the breakfast feast or anything right now, this Christmas had been his best ever, and he just woke up. He had his two best friends back. he wasn't hiding anything from them anymore. he had gotten back a "father" figure he thought he lost back and part of the family he never had. For some reason, just sitting there next to his friends waiting to be serviced an alien feeling bubbled inside him. it wasn't nerves or hunger. it wasn't joy or excitement.it was completeness.  
  
He grinned to himself.  
  
"Smells great mum!" Bill said.  
  
"Wonderful!" Charlie added.  
  
"Well, I think everyone is here." Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the faces sitting at the table. "Wait, where is Seri?"  
  
"I thought she was down here helping you!" Hermione said.  
  
"I thought she was still asleep." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"What if she ran away?!?" Mark said, falling into his hand with a childish cry.  
  
Harry looked around at the faces at the table. "She wouldn't have run away. she just got her dad back." Harry said softly. And without another word he got up and left the kitchen.  
  
He trudged up the stairs and down the hall, stopping outside the last door.  
  
Harry inhaled a deep breath and pressed his ear to the door.  
  
There was a faint hiss of words and a joyful laughter  
  
He cracked the door open.  
  
Seri was sitting in the chair, talking to Sirius.  
  
Seri's eyes were glazed over as though with tears, but they were alive. laughing, smiling and singing almost.  
  
Sirius looked like a picture of long ago. He had his short hair again that fell into his eyes and his face was errorless. before anything went wrong. this was the real Sirius.  
  
"Have you ever met Angelica?" Sirius said.  
  
"No." Seri said softly, almost as though struck, "What is she like, tell me?"  
  
Sirius grinned and leaned back on his head board, hands behind his head. "Well she's pretty. really pretty. And.." Sirius said softly, looking to the ceiling, "She has the most beautiful eyes and she's funny. A real clown I tell ya." Sirius laughed and Harry swore he saw a tear glitter on Seri's cheek. "My Angel is my best friend. she' gorgeous and perfect. and." Sirius grinned.  
  
Seri whipped her eyes quickly so Sirius couldn't see, "She sound beautiful Sirius." She said.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
The floor board creaked.  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius cried, his eyes jumping to the door and him jumping out of bed.  
  
"Hi Padfoot," Harry said uneasily.  
  
"I was just telling Angelica here about your cousin" Sirius clamped a hand on Harry's shoulder laughing wildly. Seri's cheeks turned red. it was noticeable she hated the lie. "By the way, where is that cousin of yours?"  
  
Harry, totally bewildered and taken aback by the question, shrugged looking to Seri for help.  
  
"Sirius, how about you join us for breakfast." Seri said.  
  
"Sounds wonderful!" Sirius said dashingly. He pulled on some robes over his pj's and marched to the door till his eye caught something and he stopped.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Confusion washed over his face.  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
He was staring at the tiny picture of him balancing Harry and Seri on his knee.  
  
All three of them were laughing.  
  
Seri snatched the picture and tossed it under the bed.  
  
Sirius looked at her, cocking his head a bit as though realizing something.  
  
His eyes fell to Harry.  
  
And as though he was rebooted, Sirius shook his head and grinned wildly.  
  
"Howdy Prongs!" He said. "What am I doing in my parent's home.. We are supposed to be in an Order meeting right now." Sirius dashed to the door, Seri catching him in time. "Angel?" He said, eye brow raised.  
  
"No, I'm Angelica Malfoy. remember." She said, shaking slightly.  
  
Sirius jerked his arm away, "You dirty Malfoy! You stinkin' Death Eater!"  
  
Sirius held Seri to the wall by her throat.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried, hanging onto Sirius's arm which suspended Seri in air. "She. not. bad."  
  
Slowly Sirius let her go, her feet hitting the floor. "Sorry about that," Sirius went pink and scratched the back of his head.  
  
Seri looked more horrified than when her father was holding her against the wall.  
  
She was touching her throat, staring at him. awe. disbelief and sorrow fighting for her face.  
  
"REMUS!" She screamed, not moving from the wall. "Would you come here a moment!"  
  
"Moony!" Sirius said in Harry's ear, "Excellent."  
  
"What is it Seri. I mean Angelica?" Remus said when he was visible in the frame of the room.  
  
"Moony!" Sirius cried. "You look awful from last night."  
  
Remus looked at him, a little confused. "What's going on?"  
  
"We have an Order meeting right now." Sirius said as though just remembering. "Now where the hell did Pety go?"  
  
Remus's eyes bugged out and then he sighed.  
  
"Padfoot ole pal, the Order meeting was cancelled. the Prewetts were attacked last night.they're okay. but Dumbledore had gone to get them a safe house. he said to enjoy Christmas."  
  
Seri looked from Remus, to Sirius then sadly to Harry.  
  
"Right, Christmas!" Sirius said happily. "Now you three be gone so I might changed." He said, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
The door shut with a snap. "Remus, what's going on?"  
  
Remus sighed and looked at Seri.  
  
"When he woke up last night, I assume that he was dwelling in the memory right after he started dating your mum." Remus explained, leading the way to the kitchen. "That was about four months before we joined the Order."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, one, something he saw or something you two said made his memory jolt four months."  
  
"The picture. but that doesn't make any since, it was of me and Harry as babies." Seri said.  
  
Remus was silent for a moment, thinking about this, "Perhaps he knew he should know that memory and those children in the picture, so his mind started searching for it or something like that."  
  
"So, since he was trying to remember us, he started living in another memory."  
  
"I think so." Remus said. "It also means that what ever we do or say to him now, doesn't effect his memories. he thought it was a full moon last night, and he again though Seri was her mum. at least I'm guessing."  
  
"Yeah, he thought I was mum," Seri said softly.  
  
"Yes well." Remus trailed off."But here is the best news, if we keep sparking his memory of details and such pretty soon he might get up to speed."  
  
Seri grinned slightly. "Meaning that'll he'll be normal?"  
  
"Yes my dear, yes."  
  
Harry grinned at this and Seri fell into his arms with a joyful cry.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Sirius said, striding down the hall. He was wearing Black family robes.  
  
Seri whipped her eyes and grinned at him. "Nothing, but would you excuse me."  
  
Seri jerked Harry's arm and they sped faster down the stairs.  
  
"Charlie!" She screamed, veering Harry toward the living room.  
  
Fast foot step thundered closer to them.  
  
She "threw" Harry into the extra den were her mother's picture hung and shut it softly after Charlie came bolting in.  
  
"Scissors!" She said, waving her wand. And silver scissors appeared in front of her.  
  
"Seri, what's going on?" Charlie asked, touching her upper arm.  
  
"I want you. or one of you to cut my hair." Seri said.  
  
"WHAT! But your hair's so pretty!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Shhhh.." Seri hushed, "Charlie, dad is going to be 'waking' up in different memories every now and then and I don't want him every time calling me Angel. I'm not MOM!" She screamed, nearly in tears, pointing at the portrait above her.  
  
"Seri, but your hair is so pretty." Charlie repeated, running his hands through it.  
  
"Charlie Weasley, cut it off or I'll do it!" Seri said, snatching the scissors out of mid air.  
  
"Fine," Charlie said, taking the scissors from her. "Comb!" He hissed and a red comb appeared in thin air. He grabbed it and started combing through it, snipping the scissors and rich black hair falling to his feet.  
  
"Why did you want me here?" Harry asked.  
  
But he knew why, Seri had thick tears welding in her eyes and her two small hands were holding one of Harry's tightly.  
  
"It's going to be okay Seri," Harry said softly. "Sirius well be normally again and everything will be okay."  
  
When Charlie opened the door Seri stepped in close behind him. Plates were dropped and shattered and gasps were hissed when everyone in the kitchen saw Seri's new hair cut. It was short, just above her shoulders, and some what layer thanks to a handy spell Bill taught Charlie.  
  
Sirius was sitting at the very end, next to Remus. He was leaning over a plate piled with food, shoveling in mouthfuls at a time. Seri grinned and sat down next to him. He grinned, eggs falling from his mouth.  
  
Slowly the attitude in the room began to calm down and breakfast was severed. Harry was still standing at the end of the table.  
  
He smiled to himself hearing Sirius's carefree laughter and he couldn't help but know it was that laugh that Seri's mum must had fallen in love with and it was that self esteem that made him James Potter's best friend.  
  
Harry sat down on the other side of Seri. She put her tan arm around his shoulders and hugged him to her for a bit.  
  
He pulled away gently from her and shoved a bit of egg and bacon in his mouth before he looked over at the couple next to him.  
  
Sirius, as has been noted, looked younger. His eyes were vivacious and his face was stress free. This was the Sirius before James and Lily Potter died. before his fiancé and her daughter (remember Sirius "didn't know" Seri was his). This was the Padfoot before the twelve years of Azkaban, before the fright and fight with Harry. This must be who Sirius Black really was. He was younger.  
  
Seri's hair made her look. like it's who she was. She was finally Sirius Angel Black, no longer living in the shadow of her dead mother or her lost father. Seri was no longer an orphan and a daughter of the Malfoys. she was Seri. Harry choked down another mouthful. Seri was younger, more carefree and less of the world was weighing in on her shoulders.  
  
Then Harry thought of himself. how much had he matured since he last looked in the mirror. He was Harry Potter; he wasn't living in the shadow of his parents any longer either. He, for the first time in his life, had a family he cared for and cared back and he was on the same level with his friends once again. Perhaps he himself was giving off the same hope and promise that the two people next to him were.  
  
All in all, this is how things should be and should have been. Angelica Potter should be sitting on the other side of Seri and Lily and James should be on either side of Harry. Remus would be across the table with sitting with the rest of the Potter family. Perhaps it could have been like this. if only it wasn't Harry  
  
The rest of that day was the best Christmas could ever remember! The food seemed to taste sweeter, the gifts were better and for once since 15 years ago, Harry was sharing the day with his very own family.  
  
They stayed up late. Him, Sirius and Seri sat in the living room with a big mug of hot chocolate and just talked. Harry got used to being called "James" or "Prongs" and he love the look in Seri's eyes. she was finally getting to know her father. And then Harry envied her. 15 years of waiting and she got he father back. Harry would have to wait forever.  
  
This haunting and selfish thought drove Harry to bed, leaving Sirius and Seri alone in the dark. He wished them well.  
  
That night Harry dreamt, but the dream was so real.  
  
"Harry," Someone called from below. It was a sweet voice that sang well after it ended. "Harry James Potter, get up!" The voice squealed excitedly. "It's Christmas!"  
  
Harry rolled out of bed and found himself not on the oak floor of the boy's dorm but on a ruby red rug. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His bed was nearly queen size with Gryffindor and Quidditch on the pillows and covers. The walls where covered in posters and picture and awards. At the end of the bed was a broom stick rack with nearly five broom sticks on it.  
  
The door opened and light fled into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Seri came charging into the room and grabbed him around the neck. She had her long hair back, curled tightly at her hips with soft green robes on. Her face was light and cheerful.  
  
Harry smiled and stood up with the help of Seri. "How is my favorite cousin?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Err." Harry messed with his hair and that's when his mouth dropped open.  
  
The picture frames were waving at him. He saw himself standing next to a fiery red head and a tall black hair man. He was 3.5.7.9. where did these pictures come from? The Dursley never wasted film on him. His eyes adjusted and then he recognized the people next to him. they were his parents.  
  
There was the one of him and Seri on Sirius's lap. one of James Potter holding a five year old Harry on a broom. Lily trying to cut a seven year old Harry's hair.  
  
He choked.  
  
Harry ran to the mirror and lifted his bangs. there was no scar.  
  
The murder never happened.  
  
His parents never died.  
  
Seri had her parents.  
  
He had his father back.  
  
He had his mother back.  
  
He had his life back.  
  
Harry pushed passed Seri roughly and jumped down the stairs. He ran into the living room and caught himself in the door way. Sitting there on the couch was Lily and James, James's arm around Lily's shoulder. Angelica was sitting on the chair in front of Sirius. They were all smiling at him.  
  
"Merry Christmas bed head!" Angelica called cheerfully, striding across the room giving him a hug.  
  
"I'd say bed head, look at his hair!" Lily said giggly.  
  
"God Lils!" Sirius splat. "He has Prong's hair, what do you except?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!" James said, throwing a pillow at Sirius.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Seri asked, coming up behind Harry. "You looked ill upstairs."  
  
Harry gave a wide grinned and shook his head no.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with Harry Potter, hun." Sirius said. "He's takes after his dad."  
  
"Daddy!" Seri said, sitting down in Sirius's lap. "Leave Uncle Jamie and Harry alone."  
  
"Yes sweetums." Sirius said softly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"So, where is the food?" James said.  
  
"James.." Lily said, hitting James playfully in the chest. "We have to wait for Remus, Peter, the Weasleys and the Longbottoms."  
  
Harry collapsed into the nearest chair. "Peter?"  
  
"Naturally Harry," James said, a little oddly.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Seri said, jumping to her feet.  
  
When she returned and family of red heads followed, one hand in hand with Seri.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Harry said, smiling more than ever.  
  
"Hi-ay Harry." Ron said, sitting down in the couch.  
  
Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Percy walked in.  
  
"Where's Charlie?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and pushed his head over to the left.  
  
Harry's eyes followed.  
  
"Watch your self Weasley!" Sirius croaked.  
  
"Daddy!" Seri said softly, hitting Sirius on the back of the head. She was sitting on Charlie's lap, giggling.  
  
Then Remus came, he looked younger and more full of life.  
  
The Longbottoms came. Alice and Frank were full of laughter and Neville was thinner, more out spoken and he jumped right into an argument between Remus and Sirius. which Harry learned where very well known and very left alone.  
  
Then Peter came. He held his head a little higher. His clothes were neat and his mother was close behind him, smiling at Sirius.  
  
"Let's eat!" Lily said. James and Sirius looked at each other and bolted to the kitchen. It was much like the one at the Black's house. It had just enough room for everyone.  
  
Harry sat beside James and Ron, Seri besides Charlie and Sirius.. It was just as it should have been. This was life. this is what it should be. have been.  
  
That night, everyone had left, Lily had gone to bed and it was only Harry and James in the living room with a big mug of hot chocolate talking.  
  
Harry woke up slowly in cold sweat. He had tears on his face and he felt. complete. That's how everything should be. everything could be. if only it wasn't Harry. if only it hadn't happened like it did. if only everything was different and exactly the same. 


	33. Weight Upon My Shoulders

Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
Weight upon my Shoulder  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Seri was a bit gloomily. She smiled weakly when spoken to, but it seemed something else was bothering her. She sighed. "Are you okay baby girl?" Charlie asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Seri shock him off of her and nodded her head dumbly.  
  
"Tell me." Charlie begged.  
  
"No," Seri said softly.  
  
"Want some of these!" Sirius said merrily passing Seri some warm biscuits. "I can't believe my parent left, isn't that great!" He chuckled. "This is the best cooking to come out of this kitchen since Andromeda was here."  
  
Tonks smiled and thanked him.  
  
"Seri," Harry said under his breath, leaning toward her. "I had a dream last night."  
  
Seri looked at him and nodded, "So did I."  
  
Harry grinned and looked at her. "Was it about your parents and Christmas and."  
  
"Oh." Seri said softly, her ears turning pink.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"I didn't have a dream about Christmas."  
  
"What did you then?"  
  
Seri looked at Charlie who was slyly trying to lean in and hear. "Harry, come here."  
  
Seri took his lower arm and excused herself from the table.  
  
"What's wrong Seri?" Harry said, as Seri showed him to the extra room with her mum's portrait.  
  
"What was your dream about Harry?"  
  
"Err. Christmas."  
  
"Who was there?" Seri was pacing.  
  
"You, Sirius, Remus, your mum, my parents, The Weasleys and the Longbottoms.." Harry said, counting them off in his head, "Why wasn't Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know. anyone else?"  
  
"Oh and Peter!"  
  
Seri stopped and looked at him. "What else was weird about it?"  
  
"Well naturally that most of the people there were alive." Harry said bitterly. "But I didn't have my scar and you hadn't cut your hair."  
  
Seri nodded sadly. "Hermione probably wasn't there because you wouldn't have met her. or it was a wizarding Christmas. It's what would have been Christmas if Voldemort hadn't taken over. "  
  
"You mean if I hadn't screwed it all over." Harry said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Not at all Harry." Seri said motherly, sitting down and taking his hand. "You are a hero. four times. no one, not even your parents have slipped though Voldemort's fingers that many times."  
  
"But I don't want to 'slip-though-his-fingers'!" Harry said.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked at her. "Sometimes I think it would be better if I just die. I'd get to spend the rest of eternity with my parents and I wouldn't have to see people I care about die."  
  
Seri looked at him, her eyes watering. "Is that what you think?"  
  
"Or course it is!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "What am I suppose to think? Everything happens to me, everything happens to famous Harry Potter!"  
  
"Harry." Seri said softly. "You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Oh do I?" Harry snapped.  
  
"You're fighting yourself!" Seri said loudly, "How in the hell do you plan on fighting the Dark Order if you are busy fighting you!"  
  
Harry messed with his hair. Seri calmed and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What was your dream about Seri?"  
  
"My." but Seri was cut in with a loud bang.  
  
She jumped up and Harry did too. "What was that?" He shouted, digging in his robes for his wand.  
  
He found it when Krum blasted open the door, Miley trotting at his heals.  
  
"Miley, Harry. get out." Seri said softly, her eyes showing pure loath for Krum.  
  
Harry, wanting to stay and protect Seri from what ever Krum had come in for, but was drug away by Miley.  
  
"Get off me you Slytherin." Harry sput, ripping his arm away.  
  
"Be like that then Potter." Miley said sternly. "But you'll be sorry." She pressed her ear to the wall.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked, copying her and pressing his ear to the door.  
  
"Angelica has done it again." Miley said quickly before putting her finger over her mouth.  
  
"Angelica!" Krum shouted. There was a loud crash.  
  
"Victor!" Seri yelled back.  
  
"Hov could you?"  
  
"It's my life Krum! And I'm going to do something with it. I'm not going to baby sit a Minister's daughter."  
  
"So you vant Miley dead?"  
  
"Of course not you butt head, but I don't want her blind either. She can take care of herself."  
  
"Angelica, you speak of vhat you do not know!" Krum screamed with another tumble.  
  
"Does hitting things make you feel smarter or do you think it makes you look tough?" Seri snapped.  
  
There was a smack.  
  
Harry stood, holding his wand and went to open the door.  
  
"No," Miley hissed, "Angelica can take care of herself, now sit down.  
  
Harry, slowly, went back to listening.  
  
"So you've made plans?" Krum said.  
  
"Yes, and you're not going to stop me. It's risky, but it'll work." Seri said strictly.  
  
"Vhat about Dumbledore?"  
  
"I've got it take care of." Seri said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Dumbledore is out of the way." Harry gulped he didn't like the sound of that nor the tone in Seri's voice.  
  
"Vhat about Potter?" Krum snorted.  
  
"Harry is strong and smart, he'll figure it out soon enough."  
  
"Maybe you should tell him."  
  
"Maybe he should figure it out."  
  
"Angelica, you can't hide all this from him. his past. your past. he deserves to know."  
  
"Yes, he does. but there is so much he doesn't know. I can't put the whole world on his shoulders at once when I'm not even sure if he can hold it. I know what's best for my family. he'll learn. in time."  
  
"Angelica." Krum said kindly.  
  
"I'm not Angelica Malfoy, not stop call me Angelica. You see that, there. that is Angelica Potter and the loon in the kitchen is Sirius Black!" Seri shouted. "I am neither of these people. neither!"  
  
"Sirius Black?" Krum said. "You brought him back?"  
  
"I told you I would."  
  
"And you cut you hair?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"And vhat of Weasley?" Krum grunted.  
  
"Charlie has nothing to do with this." Footsteps were growing closer to the door.  
  
"You told him about us didn't you?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
Milly jerked Harry's upper arm and pulled him into the closet. Two sets were heard passing. then silence.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I can't tell you that." Miley said softly, cracking the door open and peaking her head out.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's." Miley opened the door and stood up. "It's something you wouldn't understand unless you understood everything. And as you heard Angel."  
  
"It's Seri!" Harry shouted, getting to his feet. "Her name is Seri, not Angelica and she's not a Malfoy!"  
  
Miley chuckled. "You think you know her. you know nothing about her. just because your related means nothing! She's more of a Malfoy then she likes."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Don't be stupid Harry. You don't understand Angel or Victor or me. you know so little." Miley said.  
  
"Not by choice! Do you think I like people knowing all this stuff about me and treating me like I'm a child that isn't stable enough to know my own life! I never knew so many secrets could live within one year!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Shhhh.." Miley said, putting her hand over Harry's mouth. "If Krum and Angel knew. okay, okay. Seri knew I was talking to you like this, I wouldn't have to wait for the Death Eaters to kill me."  
  
Harry nodded and Miley brought her hand down slowly. "Look Harry, I can't tell you much. just don't jump to conclusions. things aren't always what they appear."  
  
"What?"  
  
Miley turned and walked down the hall.  
  
Harry stared after her. As soon as he began to understand something. something else presented its self as something new he didn't know. would he ever know everything?  
  
Christmas went by a little to fast for Harry's liking. He was falling in love with his late night talks with Seri and Sirius. he was loving how Hermione and Ron were always by his side cracking jokes and making him smile. If he couldn't have things how they should have been, he wanted them to be like this. the closest place to perfect he knew.  
  
Krum and Miley decided to stay and the Krum-Seri-"chat's were happening almost everyday and Harry couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Harry, come on." Ron said, pulling his arm.  
  
"Harry, stop looking at those pictures." Hermione said, taking the album in front of him and snapping it shut.  
  
"I don't see how I didn't see it before!" Harry said, sitting up. "She was there!"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry sighed and took back the leather covered book. He flipped through the thick pages and stopped. "Look."  
  
Staring back at them was a small picture of what looked to be a birthday. Seri and James were sitting on Sirius's lap with Harry in James's arms. Lily and Angelica were holing onto the corner of the chair, smiling at the two "little boys" in front of them.  
  
"I had this picture all along, and I never noticed them!" Harry said. Ron nodded unknowably and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Harry, Seri and mum are making a last night super for us. Come on." Ron said.  
  
"I don't want to go down just yet." Harry said, sitting back down.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, sitting the book down on top of his trunk.  
  
Harry sighed. "Because this is the first Christmas I don't want to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Come off it Harry. You didn't want to go back last year." Ron said, hitting Harry in the arm.  
  
"You don't understand." Harry sigh, thumbing his thumbs. "This is the first Christmas I've had with a family.  
  
"What about the mug." Ron started, but Hermione jabbed him in the gut. "Hermione!"  
  
"Harry, I understand. but come on down to dinner." Hermione took his hand and pulled him to his feet.  
  
Harry messed with his hair and nodded.  
  
The three went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hi-ay Harry!"  
  
"Sit by me Harry!"  
  
"Harry? What a funny little name, huh James. Well, come on then, sit down Prongs, my lovely little Angelica Malfoy here is going to make us some yum yum."  
  
"Do you ever think with your head and not your stomach Padfoot?" Harry asked. He finally got used to Sirius calling him James and Prongs. and to tell the truth. he liked it.  
  
"Only one thing my friend." Sirius said, leaning over to Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the other side of Harry, smiling.  
  
"Oh, and what's that bird brain."  
  
"Your cousin of course." Sirius said softly.  
  
Harry's heart was literally ripped out and stepped on. He actually felt for Seri and Sirius now. And then this aroused another question. Why had Angelica Potter not told Sirius about his daughter? Why hadn't they gotten married? And why was Seri so touchy on the subject?  
  
Plates shattered behind them. Sirius jumped to help.  
  
Seri must have over heard; shattered glass was at her feet.  
  
"Let me help you baby."  
  
Seri whipped her nose with the back of her hand, chuckling a little giggle, little whimper. "Baby." she whispered."Oh daddy." She said under her breath.  
  
Harry looked at her with great sorrow; he shook his head and grimaced. At least he never had to go through this with his dad.  
  
"Black!" roared an amazed, angered voice.  
  
Harry jolted to the door. Severus Snape stood in the door way. Fear fleeing to his face.  
  
"Who that?" Sirius said.  
  
"Black?" Snape hissed again. "Sirius Black, back from the dead! I should have known a little shit like you couldn't die."  
  
"Err. do I know you?" Sirius said, staring at Snape awkwardly.  
  
"I'm Servus Snape you dumb ass!" Snape screamed.  
  
"Professor. Har. I mean James, would you. err. help me with something." Seri said, grapping Harry's upper arm and pulling him to the door.  
  
"James?" Snape said, following close behind her. "Sirius Angelica Black, what in the hell have you done?" Snape snapped.  
  
"I brought him back Servus!" Seri yelled, slamming the door shut. "And I am sick and tiered of people telling me I shouldn't have!"  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Snape said, pointing at the door.  
  
"He can't remember very well. He has jolts to various memories." Seri said tonelessly sitting down.  
  
"Okay. so." Snape said.  
  
"He thought I was mum and that Harry is James." Seri said.  
  
"Thus the cutting of the hair." Snape said, kindly sitting down beside her. "I kinda like it."  
  
Seri looked at him and smiled. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Seri, but why didn't you look ahead before you did this?" Snape said softly.  
  
At this Seri shut her eyes tight and straighten up. "I did."  
  
"And you still did it?" Snape said.  
  
"Well. I didn't see this?" Seri said.  
  
"But you're a seer!" Harry said strongly.  
  
"No I'm not." Seri said shaking her head.  
  
"Yes you are. your mum was one of the strongest seers Hogwarts has ever seen." Snape said harshly.  
  
"But I'm not."  
  
"How?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know my dream Harry." Seri said, looking up to find comfort in Harry. "Mine was about mum."  
  
"Your mum?" Harry said. "But mine was about."  
  
"How things were supposed to be. I know." Seri said solemnly.  
  
"What dream?" Snape asked.  
  
"Harry and I had a one the other night." Seri said.  
  
"What were they about?"  
  
Harry waited for Seri to tell him, but both of their eyes fell on him. "Err. well it was about my parents. and Sirius and Seri and how things would have been if it hadn't been for." Harry trailed off, messing with his hair. 'Don't cry. never let them see you cry. your not weak.' Harry said to himself.  
  
Snape nodded, for the first time, sympathy in his stricken face.  
  
Harry kept on rolling all the information over in his head. Peter. the green light. Sirius. Remus. Lily and James Potter. Voldemort. and then there were two more people added to the equation, Seri and. "Angelica." Harry said softly.  
  
"What?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Angelica Potter... you said she was a seer, why didn't she tell my parents what Peter was going to do?" Harry said, jumping to his feet.  
  
Seri looked at him, horror stricken, as though her worst fear was Harry fitting these pieces together. Tears welded in her eyes and fell softly down her cheek before she found the courage to speak. "She knew Harry. She saw everything. The very first moment she laid her eyes on Peter Pettigrew, she knew what he would do to her. to her cousin. to her family. When she first saw Sirius, she knew what would happen between them." Seri said, whipping her eyes, but continuing at though these words were burning her throat. "My mother knew everything! She would see the actions to come, playing in her mind from such as age as Mark. But she couldn't tell anybody Harry, she couldn't warn anyone. if she did, then those things wouldn't happen and perhaps Voldemort would see no defeat."  
  
"So she knew that that Halloween would be my parents last day! She knew it would be the last time Sirius Black's name was on the clear! And she knew that famous Harry Potter would for the first of many, slip through Voldemort's fingers! How in the hell can a person live with them if they just let it happen!" Harry screamed.  
  
Snape popped up and smacked him in the face.  
  
"Severus, please." Seri said, pulling Snape back. "He has a right to be angry."  
  
"No he doesn't!" Snape snapped.  
  
"What don't I understand?" Harry yelled. "I sure don't understand much! No one will tell me anything! I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child anymore, and if you haven't being paying attention, I'm the one, the only one that can kill Voldemort, not you, not you and not Dumbledore. me! So I want some answers!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Get off your high horse Potter, you act more like James every day." Snape said.  
  
"I am not my father!" Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "I am living in a fricken shadow here, trying to get away from a person I never knew."  
  
"Harry," Seri said softly.  
  
"Tell me. what don't I understand?" Harry hissed at her, rage in his tone.  
  
"She saw her own death Harry." Seri said quickly.  
  
Harry calmed down quickly, almost sickening quickly. It was like all the blood began to rush to his head, and his knees failed and he tumbled into a chair.  
  
"She.she saw her own death?" Harry gasped.  
  
Seri, now red and itchy eyed nodded, "She saw the alley, the man. the green light. Harry she knew everything." Seri shook her head. "The one thing she didn't know was that I wasn't killed and that." Seri took a deep breath.  
  
Harry nodded. His stomach twisted in guilt.  
  
There was silence. It seemed like Harry was being handed information too fast. who would have guessed there was so much to just Harry.  
  
"Seri." Harry said, barely louder than a whisper. "Seri, can you see these things?"  
  
Seri looked at him, her eyes wet with tears. "No,"  
  
"I thought you said you were a seer."  
  
"I am, to a point." Seri said, whipping her eyes again. "You see, my dream was about my mum. It was right after I was born, before she even came back to England. She had me wrapped up in a blanket and we were sitting under a bridge of some sort." Seri kinda smiled, "We were in Italy. She was talking to me and telling me things, things she said she couldn't tell Sirius, James or even Lily. She said that Sirius didn't want a family, that Sirius didn't want to marry her and that she was in a tough spot."  
  
"How did she know Sirius didn't want a family, or want to marry her?" Snape said.  
  
Seri looked at her hands. "I was born when my parents were 20. Lily and James had just gotten married. Sirius had finally gotten away from his parents and. mum kept talking about how odd he had been acting. She said that she saw Sirius proposing to her, but something happened and he didn't. So, she decided that maybe he didn't want her, and thus not want me."  
  
"Sirius loved you though. why didn't your mum tell him later." Snape said  
  
"Because she would have to admit to everyone what she had seen, and then everything would ripple down." Seri said. "Anyway, we were under this bridge, and she was telling me about her visions, and how she hated them. She was always looking over her shoulder, making sure her actions weren't based on what she saw so not to mess anything up. And she told me that after a while, she could barely bring herself to look into people's eyes.  
  
"She had been drinking a bit I think, I remember the stutter in her voice and the strong sent on her breath, but she did it, sober or not."  
  
"What did she do?" Harry said, on edge.  
  
"She rid me of the seeing powers she was given. She didn't want me to go through what she went though." Seri sniffed and pulled a worn, looked- at- many-times piece of parchment out of her robes. She handed it to Harry. Harry, gently unfolded it and read the dimming scrawl.  
  
"To my dearest daughter, may your every turn be a surprise, may life throw you fast ones, may everything remain a mystery, may you always never know your way, may you learn from mistakes, may you gain from what is lost, may you always remember, knowing is never really knowledge."  
  
"She." Harry said, handing it to Snape, who was trying to peer over his shoulder.  
  
"Mom wrote it, it was in a baby pillow in my old crib. Either dad didn't know about it or he left it there." 


	34. Reborn

Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Reborn  
  
Snape, Seri and Harry just stared at one another, not daring to speak.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Seri, Harry, Professor." Ron said, poking his head in. "We are waiting on you."  
  
"Sorry Ron," Seri said, whipping her eyes. "Come on Harry." Seri strung her arm over his shoulders and led him to the door.  
  
"Seri, I'm sorry," Harry said under his breath.  
  
Seri nodded and hugged him to her.  
  
And Harry grinned slightly. Even if he didn't have his whole family and even his things could have been better, nothing in his life was better than this.  
  
"Rolls James?" Sirius asked, mash potatoes dripping from his mouth. Harry smiled and took some, giving Sirius a wide grin.  
  
"Yo, Prongs." Sirius said, leaning over to Harry, "I think Angelica and Author Weasley have something going on." Sirius said.  
  
"Who?" Harry said.  
  
Sirius grinned and grabbed his thumb at Charlie and Seri. "But that's Charl.. Oh. yeah." It didn't really accrue to Harry that one of the Weasley Brothers had to be in Sirius's mind Author. And Bill was so "odd" that Charlie was the closeted.  
  
"What happened to Molly though?" Sirius said under his breath.  
  
Harry could but laugh when he saw Ron's face fall. "Molly who?" Harry asked.  
  
"His wife dummy! They have three kids!" Sirius said a little louder Hermione and Ron where now face first on the table, shaking.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
"Sirius?" Mark said, pulling on Sirius's sleeve.  
  
"See, look its little Billy!" Sirius said scooping Mark up on his lap. He started bouncing his leg and Mark grinned. "You to big to be seven cowboy." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm eleven." Mark said, showing a missing tooth smile.  
  
"Oh are you now partner." Sirius stopped bouncing his leg and set Mark back down. "You know, I'd like to have a kid of my own, Prongs." Sirius said, getting in Harry's ear.  
  
Harry's face dropped and he looked at Seri. She was laughing. All the hurt she had been through was nothing.  
  
"Hem, hem!" Remus said, standing up. "A toast!"  
  
"Why a toast Moony?" Sirius said.  
  
Remus grinned, it seemed he missed his nick name, or rather missed that person shouting it. "To everyone going back to school!"  
  
Sirius put his drink back down. "Who's going back to school?"  
  
Everyone laughed and drank.  
  
"Come on everyone! We are going to be late." Molly Weasley yelled through the house. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Miley, Ginny and Mark were all rushing around the house picking up lost quills and forgotten books.  
  
When Harry entered the kitchen, Seri and Sirius were at the end of the table.  
  
"Where are you going James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Err.um.Hogwarts." Harry said, messing with his hair.  
  
"You're a teacher!" Sirius screamed. "James Dean Potter, a teacher! I thought I would never see the day!"  
  
Harry chuckled, grabbing a piece of toast from Kreacher.  
  
"We gave those teachers hell didn't we Prongs. Remember when McGonagall used to be nice, that changed didn't it." Sirius laughed. "I haven't seen that old bat without that fricken tight bun since we were 12!"  
  
Seri giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Come on Har.James we better be going."  
  
"Are you going too?" Sirius said, grabbing her hands.  
  
Seri looked at him in shock. "Of course, I have to. Dumbledore has me on a mission." Seri said. "I have to be at Hogwarts."  
  
"Well then." Sirius said, "Let me go with you."  
  
"No!" Remus said from the other end of the kitchen.  
  
"Untwist your panties Moony." Sirius splat. "Just to see them off, the Professors won't get the honor to see me again."  
  
Harry shook his head and let Seri drag him out of the room, Sirius talking behind him.  
  
"Are we all ready to go?" Molly asked, "Okay, Charlie you drop them off at the station and. Sirius, what are you doing?"  
  
"Going to see Angelica and James off. Who are you?"  
  
"Um. Author's mother."  
  
"You are too pretty to be a mother of such a bag of bones!" Sirius joked.  
  
Mr. Weasley turned red and went up stairs, kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"Come on," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
Seri, Snape, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Miley, Ginny, Sirius and Mark all walked out of the door, carrying bags (it was useless to bring their whole trunk.)  
  
"Angelica," Krum grunted when they turned the corner.  
  
"What Victor?" Seri said, not turning to meet his gleaming eyes in the shadows.  
  
Krum grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Don't go." He said.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Seri said ripping her hand from his grip.  
  
Harry stopped and watched them. He didn't care what Miley said, he didn't trust Victor any farther than he could throw him.  
  
"I don't' vant to see you get hurt." He said.  
  
"How touching." Seri sneered. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Angelica." Victor pushed spinning her around again.  
  
"What Victor?" She groaned.  
  
"Don't' go vith him."  
  
"Him who?"  
  
"Veasley.. Black. Potter. don't go. stay here with me."  
  
"No! Charlie and Harry and Sirius are my life!"  
  
"There used to be a time when I was your life!" Victor said harshly.  
  
"Times change."  
  
"So I'm just out of the picture?"  
  
Seri ran her hand through her hair, "You have always been a part of my life it's just. you are a part of my life that I'm trying to forget right now."  
  
"Just because you vant to forget vhat happened doesn't mean you can that you can forget everyone. I was there for you vhen life hated you, and right vhen life decides to like you again, I'm out of the picture."  
  
"No, it's not like that.."  
  
"Seri, I loved you, I alvays had and I alvays will." Victor said softly. "Please don't let me go."  
  
"I need your help." Seri said softly.  
  
"Then I'll help." Victor leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I have to go." She pulled away and rushed down the alley, nearly running over Harry. "Oh my God Harry!" She said touching her throat.  
  
Harry just stared at her.  
  
"You heard all that didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"It's not what you think it's just."  
  
"I don't care, just don't hurt Charlie." Harry said tonelessly. He turned and continued to the car where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Seri came a little later and sat down next to Charlie.  
  
Harry kept rolling thoughts over in his head. What was Seri hiding? What was Krum talking about? Why did Seri need Krum's help? What was everyone hiding from him!?! Ron and Hermione looked at him questionably, but Harry ignored them.  
  
Seri stared straight ahead.  
  
"So, James, teaching hun?" Sirius started, hanging off the back of the front seat. "What you teaching?"  
  
"Err. Defense Against the Dark Art." Harry said, as a first impause.  
  
"They need a new one again? Shoot we got a new one every year. 6 Dark Arts teachers. man." Sirius shook his head with a grin, "Good times."  
  
"If you got a new one every year, why only 6 teachers?" Mark piped.  
  
"Because we had the same one first and second year. After the he- who- must-not-be-named fellow started up, they started to disappear. remember James."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"That's the year Bill was born. 1970." Charlie said, as though analyzing.  
  
"Guess so." Sirius said, shrugging.  
  
"Do you think he'll meet a down fall?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Of course he will! James and Angel are all Gryffindor must kill Slytherin deal." Sirius chuckled "They don't know the worse of it." Sirius's eyes got big and they landed on Harry.  
  
"What worse?"  
  
"Look James, it's nothing really. I found out when we were like fourteen and asked her about it. It's not even by blood. Just forget I said anything." Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Drop it," Seri commanded.  
  
"Anyway, do you think he'll meet a downfall?" Hermione repeated thriving for the information.  
  
"Like I said, of course he will. but it won't be as easy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The big to-dos of '72." Sirius said edgily. He looked at their bewildered faces. "You know what that is?"  
  
"No," They said in unison.  
  
Sirius sighed and looked at them as though they were completely dumb. "In 1972, the Dementors and the death Eaters all came to Voldemort. he's army really began then. no on really took him seriously till then. he wasn't flying solo anymore. I think that's when Dumbledore opened the Order of the Phoenix. but no other country would."  
  
"There are other Order of the Phoenix's?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No stupid!" Sirius cried, "Other Orders. Each big country has its own Order type group, the form when something like this happens. They each have a different 'magical' animal and such. they've been around for centuries." Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Sirius, have all the Orders every been up at the same time and together?" Miley asked, in very good English.  
  
"I don't' think so."  
  
"What would happened if they did."  
  
"Well.  
  
"Oh, look we're here!" Seri said, cutting Sirius off.  
  
"All right, King Cross!" Sirius said. "I'll get the trolleys." He sang.  
  
"NO!" Seri cried, leaning over him and jerking the door closed again. "Err. they all brought bags, no need for a trolley."  
  
"Oh. right. then..." Sirius picked up her hand and opened the door.  
  
Harry tumbled out behind Ginny.  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
And Harry found out just what "oh" was.  
  
"Sirius Black!"  
  
"But Malfoy said he was dead."  
  
"I thought he was gone?"  
  
"Sirius Black back!"  
  
"I'm so popular Prongs." Sirius said slyly, walking down King Cross with the ease Harry once remembered.  
  
Seri grinned in the side of her mouth and nodded.  
  
The crowd parted for them, everyone awed at the should-be-dead-man that was walking before them. Sirius grinned muttering, "It's about time I get respect." As a few girls giggled.  
  
"Harry!" A boy shouted, trying to fight the crowd. "Harry, it's crazy what they're saying. They said Sirius. whoa!"  
  
Neville was standing in front of them. His eyes big and his mouth open.  
  
"Neville, Neville, were did you go? Oh there you are. Hello Harry dear."  
  
"His Mrs. Longbottom."  
  
"My word!" Her hand came to her mouth. "Sirius. is that really you."  
  
"Yes mama." Sirius said brightly. "And where might Frank and Alice be?"  
  
Seri clung tight to Charlie fore arm, burying her face in his chest. Neville's mouth dropped even lower.  
  
"Why Sirius. they. they died." The old lady said sadly.  
  
Neville whipped his face.  
  
Sirius got that glaced look he got and he started falling. Harry caught him under the arms.  
  
"It's okay Sirius. just take your time." Harry said calmly. He had gotten used to this, Sirius blacking out and having to talk to him. Since the first time, they got worse and took longer for him to recover from.  
  
"What in the?" Mrs. Longbottom cried.  
  
"Charlie, take them to the train." Seri order, helping Harry gently guide Sirius to the ground.  
  
A crowd was forming around them.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Longbottom asked fanning Sirius with her large red purse.  
  
"Sirius is in a kind of a comma where he can't remember past certain points in his life. When ever we say something or he sees something he knows he must remember he tries to find out from where. And he remembers a little bit more." Seri said quickly.  
  
"Mum and dad?" Neville breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed.  
  
"Where. where am I?" Sirius said, his eyes fluttering open slowly again.  
  
"At King Cross Station." Seri said softly.  
  
"Oh." He said, "Oh!" he said loudly, raising up fast.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Longbottom asked excitedly.  
  
"I'm here to see Angelica off." Sirius said, climbing to his feet and dusting off.  
  
"What?" Neville asked, looking at Seri.  
  
"Oh." Seri said sadly. "Sirius, her train already left."  
  
"She left? She left and didn't say goodbye?" He sighed sadly and it was the saddest sight Harry had ever seen. Defeat. Sorrow. Grief. "Will I ever see her again?"  
  
"I don't know." Seri said eternally regrettable.  
  
Charlie slowly came up behind her and touched her shoulder.  
  
Seri whipped a tear out of her eye. "Charlie, take Sirius home, he needs to lay down."  
  
"Alright," Charlie said softly. "Come on Sirius." He led Sirius through the crowd by his shoulder. Sirius kept looking back over his shoulder at the closest platform, his eyes hopeful and his neck straining. It was almost as though he was excepting someone to jump off the next train and come running at him.  
  
Harry's gut trenched. he would never see her again. 


	35. Never

Chapter Thirty-Five Never  
  
"Harry, Neville come on, we'll miss the train." Seri said, leading the way through the crowd. People patted her on the back whispering "Black" at her. They got on the train just before it pulled out.  
  
They found an empty compartment in the very back, and not wanting to find Hermione and Ron and explain what happened, Harry stayed with Neville and Seri.  
  
"Go ahead." Seri said, defeated.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"He's remembering when my mum left for Italy. right before she had me." Seri said, thumbing her thumbs.  
  
"Why did she go to Italy?" Neville asked.  
  
"To have me. Sirius never knew." Seri directed at Neville.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Shut up Neville!" Harry snapped.  
  
"I was just asking." Neville said, turning pink.  
  
"It's okay Harry." Seri said tonelessly, "I think you both need to know the truth."  
  
"What truth?" Harry asked.  
  
As though ignoring him Seri looked at Neville. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What.."  
  
"Seri not now." Harry pleaded.  
  
"No, he deserves to know." Seri said sternly. "Neville there was a prophecy."  
  
"I know, the one I dropped in the Department of Mysteries." Neville said brightly.  
  
"No, you don't know." Seri said sadly. "You remember what the ball read."  
  
"Of course, Lord Vol. you know. and Harry Potter." Neville replied. Seri looked at him as though trying to tell him something. "Oh, wait and Harry Potter had a question mark on it."  
  
"EXACTLY!" Seri cried, shaking the pains of the window.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Geez," Harry said, throwing his hands in the air. "The prophecy was that a boy born on July 31st to parents who were part of the Order of Phoenix would be the down fall of the Dark Lord."  
  
"Oh. ri-ight." Neville said nodding. "Hold on, were my parents members of the Order?"  
  
Seri nodded sadly.  
  
"Then me!?!" Neville said breathlessly.  
  
"Could have been." Harry started.  
  
"No, Harry, should have been." Seri said sadly.  
  
"What?" Harry and Neville said together. Harry more surprised and Neville more hurt.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time you new the truth." Seri said.  
  
"Finally!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Seri shook her head. "The reason my mom didn't take hold and tell Sirius I was his daughter was because.." She pressed her lips together. "Because I shouldn't have been born."  
  
"Excuse me?" Neville said softly.  
  
"The night." Seri kinda smirked and shrugged, "Sirius and James were supposed to die. My mum saw that and she didn't want to let Sirius go."  
  
"Oh," Harry said sadly. No wonder Seri was so hard on herself, she wasn't suppose to be walking, breathing. she was never meant to be. "Did you say Sirius AND James."  
  
Seri winced and nodded. "Peter was going to show his true colors that night and kill them both when they weren't excepting it. Remus had disappeared into Romania because of the Dark Order."  
  
"Soo.. I wasn't." Harry was breathless, his lungs were collapsing. no, he was imagining it.  
  
"You weren't supposed to be born either Harry." Seri said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "You see when something ripples in what is supposed to happen then everything messes up. When I was born and Sirius and James didn't die. that added new figures into the world. Neville was supposed to be that boy, but that wouldn't work anymore, so it became you. it became the heir of Gryffindor."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, a deep breath of someone trying their hardest not to have a mental melt down or start to cry. He wasn't supposed to be born. What would happen if he hadn't been born? Maybe if Voldemort went after Neville like he was supposed to than none of this would be happening. Maybe it would have been over that Halloween night.  
  
"Harry, have you ever noticed how nothing goods really happens to you on Halloween?"  
  
Harry thought of this. the troll, the Chamber of Secrets, the Fat Lady's flight, the goblet spitting out his name. and of course the night his parents died and the night he got his famous scar. "Yeah." He said.  
  
"If you think about it, it takes nine months for a baby to grow inside their mum right." Seri said.  
  
"Ew, I don't want to hear this!" Harry said.  
  
"No, listen. so if you go back nine months from you birthday. you were technically conceived on October 31st." Seri said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Point being?"  
  
"The reason Halloweens are never good for you is because that is the day fate got messed up. the night you messed up fate."  
  
Harry's mind was throbbing. No, this couldn't be true. Of course he was meant to be born, he's standing here isn't he. But it was slowly sinking in like a knife to his heart. It pinched his nerves and his make his eyes swell. The bottom had dropped out of his world and he was falling endlessly into darkness. Maybe Seri was right, maybe he didn't want to know this.  
  
"Seri. how do you know fate got messed up?" Neville said shyly. "It could still be me."  
  
"No," Harry said off the wall. "It said that the Dark Lord would mark the boy as his equal." Harry lifted his bangs to show his scar.  
  
Neville looked at him quickly and turned away.  
  
"Neville, could you do me a favor." Seri said kindly. "Go and tell Ron and Hermione this. I'm sure Harry doesn't want to repeat it but wants them to know." Seri looked at Harry and Harry nodded slightly. "Go on Neville."  
  
"Alright. I'll do it." Neville said, looking at Harry one more quick time with beady eyes, then hurrying form the box, shutting the door with a sharp snap.  
  
"How did this all happen?" Harry said slowly, as though counting his words.  
  
"Because of me. you see when life is given to someone, you and me, out of fate design, and then lives have to be taken. Your dad died because he was supposed to die from the beginning and you mum died in sacrifice to you."  
  
"I still don't get it. Why didn't Sirius die? And what about someone dieing for you?"  
  
"My mum died to save me that night in the alley. She was my sacrifice." Seri sighed slowly. "And Peter was supposed to die also."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mum. She was going to track him down and kill him."  
  
"But Peter is still alive." Harry said slowly.  
  
"The reason Sirius isn't dead is because you and I sacrificed our life to save him." Seri said.  
  
"But we didn't die."  
  
"Because we are the ripple in fate." Seri said, grinning.  
  
"And Peter?"  
  
"His mum sacrificed for him that day in the Ministry."  
  
Harry felt his eyes widen. It all made sense, everything she was saying was true.  
  
"Are you okay?" Seri said, touching his upper arm.  
  
Harry nodded slightly.  
  
"There is one more thing I want to tell you."  
  
"What?" Harry said slightly.  
  
"The friendship between Slytherin and Gryffindor was one that will never be matched and one that will never be again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will find out soon Harry, but just know, you have a power no one knows of. you don't even know it."  
  
Harry tilted his head and stared at her.  
  
Seri whipped her eyes and straightened her hair. "I need to check on Mark."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry." Hermione popped her head in the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron said pushing the door wider open.  
  
Seri stood, nodded at Harry affectionately and then left.  
  
"Neville told us."  
  
".you must feel terrible."  
  
".never supposed to be born."  
  
".never supposed to be anything."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Harry said hastily.  
  
"Well, then we have something we do want to talk about. Something that might take you mind off all this." Hermione said, removing a piece of parchment from her robes.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Well we were talking and thinking about what Sirius told us about Voldemort on the way here." Hermione said, rereading her notes.  
  
"It's either a very odd condescendence or it means something." Ron said looking over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"After Neville told us what Seri said, it filled in the blankets." Hermione added, putting the parchment in front of his face.  
  
Neatly written by bullets were dates and events. At first Harry scanned though it. it made no sense. But he read it.  
  
1970- Voldemort begins to gain power - Bill was born 1972- Voldemort gets followers and becomes a real threat; Order starts - Charlie was born 1975- ? -Percy was born 1978- fate was changed; Seri was born; Sirius and James didn't die -Fred and George were born 1980- Harry was born; fate changed -Ron was born 1981- Down fall of Voldemort -Ginny was born  
  
"What does all this mean?" Harry said.  
  
"That my family has something to do with everything that happens." Ron said on edge.  
  
"Why don't you have anything for Percy?"  
  
Hermione gave Ron and sideways glance. "That's the year your parents graduated from school. You know how you told us Remus said they all left fight? Well, I bet, that's when Peter became a Death Eater."  
  
Harry looked at her. "And you thought of this all by yourself?"  
  
"Well actually, Ron did. and Charlie said something." Hermione told him sweetly. "The only thing to really figure out is where Mark comes in this."  
  
"Mark?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, remember the sorting hat said something about "another Weasley" maybe he didn't mean like blood.it might have meant Mark or Mark's birthday has something to do with all this." Hermione said hushly. 


	36. The Match

Chapter Thirty-Six The Match  
  
Harry was lost.  
  
He didn't know who he was anymore. He thought he at least knew that, but details after details surround him and he lost himself in their whorl wind. Hermione and Ron became strangers to him. like a blur from another life he once lived. But everything was different some how. yet nothing had changed.  
  
Seri became the one and only person he found refuge in. He found himself going to her office to do homework whether the library or the common room.  
  
Then there was quidditch. And the one thing Harry thought would never fad in his life did. Quidditch became just another game, nothing he put his heart into. He would tell himself he must, but then the sickening feeling of that he shouldn't even have a heart rose again, and he let the battle with his self fall.  
  
After about a week after Christmas break, Harry got back into the swing of things with two heavy loads on his shoulder. One of course he shouldn't be alive and two he might never be as happy as he was that Christmas break again. Classes were simple, and the private ones with Seri were. a bore now.  
  
"Come on Harry, you have to try." Seri encouraged.  
  
"But I am trying." Harry said, standing back up.  
  
"Another time then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He felt himself breaking slowly, bit and pieces of himself fraying away.  
  
Harry Potter couldn't live like this anymore.  
  
On the third week into January, on that Wednesday, Harry found his legs leading him down to the dungeon for his Divinations class.  
  
"OOOO! It's Harry Potter." Someone squealed from behind him.  
  
"What?" Harry barked, not taking the time to turn and see who it was.  
  
"Don't be so mean to be Mr. Scarhead." The girl piped.  
  
Harry turned around to see the little second year, Molly, the one who had yelled at him before break.  
  
"You know, if you weren't so little and a girl, I'd hex you." Harry growled.  
  
"So, you won't fight me because I'm a girl, huh? Is that it Potter, not worth your wand?" The girl screamed.  
  
"Would you get off it?" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Turn and fight me Potter."  
  
"Okay, Brown, knock it off, I'm gonna be late." Harry said.  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
Harry stopped and looked at her for a moment. "You're not English are you?"  
  
The girl kinda calmed down and smiled. "Nope Greece, moved to England so my sister and I could go to Hogwarts. why?"  
  
"You don't have an accent." Harry said plainly.  
  
"Oh." Molly said, "Oh, I see what you are trying to do, change the subject so I won't go kong foo on your ass."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and disbelief.  
  
"Molly, stop." A girl said from the corridor. "Stop trying to stir up trouble." It was Daniel.  
  
"Hi," Harry said, kinda out of it.  
  
"Hi Harry, sorry about her." Daniel turned on Molly. "I told you to knock it off with the sexist thing. Gentlemen don't curse girls and you know it." She said, taking Molly up under the arm.  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts, I'm tiered of having to save you from expulsion. Do you really want to go to Athens?"  
  
"Athens." Harry said.  
  
"Magic School in Greece." Daniel said shortly. Dragging her sister down the dungeon away from Harry, hissing remarks at her.  
  
"Weird." Harry breathed to himself, and he pushed open the door.  
  
Seri was sitting in the corner, her head in her knees.  
  
"Seri, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine." She said, slowly standing up, her knees shaking slightly.  
  
"No, stat seated Seri, its fine." Harry said.  
  
She nodded gladly and sat back down. Harry took his seat in the chair and closed his eyes. It was routine. Every Wednesday Harry would sit for an hour trying to clear his mind and see something, a prophecy, something if only five seconds into the future. The erg to know more about his future and divination had grown since they were the means of him being alive.  
  
"Clear you mind Harry, don't think, listen. try to see." Seri said softly.  
  
Harry heard her finally stand and sit on her desk; her eyes burning into Harry.  
  
For what seemed like hours, but where merely minutes, Harry sat there searching whatever he was supposed to be searching for answers.  
  
And the next thing Harry knew, he was on the floor. His face was cold and wet from tears or sweat, he didn't know.  
  
"Harry," Seri said franticly. His head was resting in her lap and she fanned him with her hand.  
  
His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh think God." Seri said, wiping his face off with her robes.  
  
What he had seen was coming back to him, quickly. like water crashing into rock.  
  
He sat up fast; perhaps too fast. his head began to spin.  
  
"What did you see Harry?" Seri said, seeing that look in his eyes.  
  
"I. it's not clear." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Try."  
  
"It was like snap shots being flashed in front of my eyes." Harry said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What were they off?"  
  
"One looked like a snake. yes, it was green and silver. it looked like the arms to Slytherin House." Harry said. "The next was of a lion, like Gryffindor. and then." Harry trialed off not knowing what the next one was.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"It. well. I might be mistaken but, it looked like my parents. And my dad was on one knee."  
  
"James proposing maybe." Seri said.  
  
"Yes.that's it. and there was one more, it was more of a movie, I heard voices."  
  
"Voices?"  
  
"Scratchy voices, like being played from an old radio. old voices that cracked on vowels and faded in sentences. They were arguing. something about meeting Sirius and not wanting them to go."  
  
Seri looked at him, digesting it all in.  
  
"When did my parents get engaged?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know." Seri said softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry I think we're done."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's enough, you don't need to know anymore."  
  
"What don't I know? Tell me!" Harry said firmly.  
  
"No Harry, you know enough for now, go."  
  
"What is up with you and Krum?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is going on? A love affair, a scheme, what?"  
  
"You don't understand Harry."  
  
"Because you don't trust me to tell me."  
  
"That's not it at all. now please go." Seri said softly.  
  
Harry stalked to the door only to turn around in the frame. "Why don't you let anyone help you?"  
  
"Because I don't need help." Seri said.  
  
"Yes you do. you trust Krum over Dumbledore and me. why?"  
  
"Because. Harry you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Then make me understand." Harry demanded.  
  
"I can't, you're too young."  
  
"I'm not much younger than you!" Harry screamed. He left the room.  
  
"Harry. Harry please. Harry wait." Shrill pleads followed him down the dungeon.  
  
That afternoon they had D.A., and Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing Seri.  
  
"Okay everyone, this is a review," Seri said loudly. "Now, get a partner and start practicing those flobber legs."  
  
She made her way though the crowd after that.  
  
"Crap," Harry hissed, pushing a Ravenclaw out of his way.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"She wants to talk to me." Harry answered.  
  
"About."  
  
But Ron was cut off.  
  
"Flob-ca-eas." Was one shouted and Harry melted to the floor.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"HAHA!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly.  
  
Draco looked at them smugly. "Toop-tis-tie!" Bind wrapped around  
  
Harry.  
  
"Draco, put him back." Seri said, pushing the last giggling Hufflepuff girls aside.  
  
"I don't think so Angelica." Draco said, raising his wand again  
  
"I am not Angelica!" Seri said firmly.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you're a Black." Draco sput. "If I were you I'd rather be a Malfoy."  
  
"You only say that because your father has you whipped."  
  
"And it seems yours didn't hit you hard enough." Draco said nastily.  
  
Seri raised her wand, "Say it again Draco."  
  
"Your father should have hit you as much as he loved you." Draco said.  
  
"If that is the case your father would have never laid a hand on you sorry ass."  
  
Draco went white and then pink, "He does too love me, he doesn't let me go skipping around with the Weasley and a Potter for Christ sake."  
  
Seri gave a nasty grin, "The Weasleys. the Potters. you have no idea who I am do you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm a Potter." Seri said softly.  
  
"You lie."  
  
"You only say that because the truth scars you."  
  
Draco hissed a spell under his breath and Seri flew against the wall, half the room away.  
  
"Say that again you filthily little liar." Draco yelled so that it echoed in the hall.  
  
"I am a Potter."  
  
"Cruico!" Draco hissed. A jolt of red light hit Seri in the chest, but she only smiled.  
  
A few people squealed.  
  
"Haven't you learned anything? Hate can't hurt me."  
  
"Why not!" Draco said in anguish.  
  
"Because I control hate." Seri said, an odd glint of devil hanging in her eyes. She threw the curse off and back at Draco.  
  
"AHHHH!" Draco cried, kneeling to the floor.  
  
"If you had any person inside of you living you'd learn to over though your father. but he has you whipped."  
  
"Seri!" Professor McGonagall screamed, hurrying into the room. "What has happened here?"  
  
And all at one, the whole sixth year began to mumble and murmur what had just taken place.  
  
Seri released Harry's from his binds and as though pushed, he leaped from the room, before Ron, Hermione, Seri or even McGonagall could breath a word,  
  
February came in good spirits. The snow was lessing, but the cold still chilled over Hogwarts. And if the temperature was refusing to mount, the anticipation for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match was. Katie Bell had obviously been listening to Wood those years way back, because she had some how slipped into one of his moods. They had practice everyone afternoon till dark and all day on weekends. Talker was getting on everyone's nerves, but it seemed five hour practices tiered his body and his mouth.  
  
And then it came, the long awaited match. Draco, for the first time Hogwarts history, was mortally embarrassed by not being able to perform an unforgivable curse (which he had been boasting about since Seri's first class) and that it was turned around on him. He had no turn around comments and was even descent to Harry, asked nicely to borrow his notes in Transfiguration.  
  
"Last Class.." Harry muttered, scribbling the last sentence to his potion's essay, "last Class of the day."  
  
"Potter." Snape growled. "No talking, ten points."  
  
Harry moaned and dotted his "I's" and he was done. "Sorry Professor," he said brightly.  
  
"Mockery, another ten points." Harry messed with his hair, trying his hardest to control himself.  
  
He put some of his potion into a flask and turned it and his essay in.  
  
"Leave Potter," Snape snapped.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your done, leave."  
  
Harry was almost over come with glee, he skipped out of the room, perhaps more than he should because he heard Snape mutter "another ten points," but he didn't care. It was finally the weekend. The last weekend of February and he was loving it.  
  
Harry satisfied himself with a large helping of lunch before taking his refuge in the library. Ron and Hermione were still in class. and he had nothing to do. but perhaps. Yes, that's it. Harry had not visited Hagrid at all this year, every free time Harry had, which was limited, Hagrid was on some mission or at the Order. Harry could tell by the lights always being dead. With all the lessons and practices and everything happening with the Order plus not taking Care of Magical Creatures, Harry had no school time to see Hagrid either.  
  
He put his books back in his bag and made his way out to the cabin. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Who there?" A voice called.  
  
"It's me Hagrid." Harry said.  
  
"Hagrid not here, go away."  
  
"Grawp?"  
  
"Me Graswp. Who you?"  
  
"I'm Harry." He said unsurely.  
  
"Harry Potter? The one Hagrid speaks."  
  
"Err. I guess so."  
  
The door was thrown open and two huge hands surrounded Harry's. "Grawp glad to meet Harry Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Grawp." Harry said, his arm being ripped out of socket. "Where is Hagrid?"  
  
"Hagrid went to Hogsmead; no." Grawp said, releasing Harry's arm and rubbing his head, "Hagrid went though forest."  
  
"The forest?"  
  
"Yes sir. Him and Firenze went to peace centaurs." The dopey little giant said. "Would Harry Potter come for tea?"  
  
"Oh.err. yes Grawp, I will."  
  
Grawp nearly squealed, which you can imagine is very entertaining coming from a three man tall giant with a scratchy accent and a burly beard.  
  
Harry sat down and started to rub Fangs head.  
  
"Hagrid should be back soon, he told Grawp last night that it is bad to be in forest after the dark." Grawp said.  
  
"Oh." Harry said as though new knowledge to him. "What is he trying to do?"  
  
"Peace I said. With centaurs. They are be mean and nastily."  
  
"But why should we care?"  
  
Grawp stopped what he was doing. "I don't know. Hagrid said it was of most importances, but he said no why."  
  
Harry nodded and took the cup of tea Grawp gave him thankfully, and it seemed, on the contrary to his half brother, Grawp made a pretty good cup of tea.  
  
It was about five when Harry had finished his chat with Grawp and he hadn't gotten much out of him. He was about to open the door when it was pushed open.  
  
"Grawp. oh hello Harry." Hagrid said, helping Harry up. "Haven't seen much of you. though haven't seen much of myself either." Hagrid kinda chuckled. "Sit down, have a cup of tea."  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Grawp said excitedly.  
  
"Hi Grawp."  
  
"Hagrid. why do you want to make peace with the centaurs?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Hagrid sat sitting, no wait. collapsing into a chair. "Because they need to be made peace with. And Dumbledore need their peace."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"It's getting late Harry, and I don't mean to be a bad entertainer but." Hagrid kinda yawned. "Get out."  
  
Harry kinda looked at Hagrid, not knowing if he should laugh or apologize, so he did both. "Sorry Hagrid, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye Harry."  
  
The next morning Harry felt. well he felt odd that's it. He couldn't describe it really, but it was like he knew he should just crawl back into bed. But Harry shook off the feeling as four boys buried him down the stairs.  
  
"Eat something Harry." Ron said, nearly throwing his heap of eggs at Harry as he waved his forked.  
  
"Fine fine."  
  
"Something wrong Harry?" Katie asked, sitting down beside him.  
  
He looked at her a moment and shook his head. "No."  
  
"Alright then, grab your Weasleys and let's get to it." Katie said merrily.  
  
"Yo, Ho, Wait a minute girlfriend, I haven't finish my flap jacks." Talker said.  
  
"Get up you grimy little git." Andrew Kirke said, taking Talker by the shirt and throwing him to his feet.  
  
The air was clean and crisp, the ground solid and the stands over flowing.  
  
"And it's Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff!" Seamus screamed over the intercom.  
  
Katie led the way toward the new Hufflepuff captain, they shook hands.  
  
"I want a nice clean game." Madam Hooch said, her eyes narrowing on Talker who gave a boyish grin.  
  
The whistle blew. And the game was started.  
  
But, even though Harry's blood froze the same way in anticipation for a glint of gold, and even though his heart jumped every time Ginny, Katie or Talker got a break away and though every drive Ron made made Harry gasped or grin, like it always did. it wasn't the same game. And instead of wanting to catch the snitch to win game, he wanted to capture it to end the game.  
  
Seamus's voice droned out and Harry became lost in thought. Scarlet and yellow were zooming by him, but all he had eyes for was something, anything gold.  
  
"ARUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, bringing Harry back to the reality.  
  
A glint of gold.  
  
Instinct took over Harry and his firebolt, and he dove. There is was, standing still above the grass. Waiting. waiting for Harry.  
  
"HARRY HELP ME!!!"  
  
It wasn't the snitch, it was Seri. Harry had seen her ring.  
  
"What wrong?" Harry said, gliding to the ground next to her.  
  
She flung into his neck. "Oh it was awful Harry, they were running and yelling and."  
  
The oddest think happened next. Harry was about to feel sorry for Seri when.  
  
"Hic up!" Seri said, her hand quickly jumping to her mouth. Harry pushed away at arm's length, staring at her. Seri's now shoulder length hair was messy and tangled, her tan skin was looking stretched and worn. After her hic up, she gave a giggleing-snort.  
  
"Miss Black. Miss Black." A tubby little man with a towel wave in his fist hand and a tarnished apron on came "rolling" into the pitch. "Sorry Mr. Potter." The man said, his ears turning pink. "Don't men to bothery, but Miss Black needs to pay me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Six rounds of fire whiskey." The man said matter of factly. "I told her stop I did, but no, Miss Black has the will of her father. just can't hold the liquor." The man said quickly.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Reddenton?" Professor Dumbledore said to the man.  
  
"Yes, sir. I don't men to bothery, but Miss Black."  
  
"Owes you money, I see." Dumbledore said. "But do you think it professional to come running at her with a dish towel is the way to get it?"  
  
"Err. well no sir." Reddenton said off handedly, "But I need my 15 sickles."  
  
"Fine," Dumbledore dropped 15 silver pieces into the man's hand. "Now leave before I chase Hagrid after you."  
  
"Yes sir, Dumbledore sir." Reddenton said, stumbling backwards.  
  
"Can we start again now Harry?" Katie said, flying a few feet in the air. It seemed she called a time out.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, brushing some hair out of Seri's face.  
  
"I'll take her to my office Harry." Dumbledore said, putting a stringing arm around Seri.  
  
The whistle blew.  
  
Harry took off, not fast, but he was in the air.  
  
A loud girlish giggle rang.  
  
"Isn't that just the prettiest thing every!" Seri yelled. Her fingers were pointing at her nose.  
  
Harry looked; the snitch was flying just there.  
  
With out another thought, Harry dove at her.  
  
"GET AWAY!" Seri scream, ducking, but Harry had caught the snitch.  
  
"GRYFFIDOR WINS!" Seamus screamed. But Harry gave no care. He shoved the squirming Snitch into Ron's hand, and helped Seri up the grounds to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Sit her there Harry." Dumbledore said, pointing at the chair in front of her desk. He went to a book shelve and pulled out a rather thick, old one.  
  
"Awe, simple, as I thought." He muttered.  
  
"What is Professor?"  
  
"An old remedy to sober her up, that' all." Dumbledore took a goblet and poured something in it. He put the point of his wand in the liquid and whispered something.  
  
"Here Sirius Angel." Dumbledore said, "Drink up."  
  
"Think you, you white-bearded- man." Seri said followed by another hic up.  
  
"I get that a lot." Dumbledore said merrily.  
  
Seri tipping the cup into her mouth and when she brought it down, her face was flushed and her eyes hard.  
  
"Oh, God, I have such a head ach." Seri said, leaning back and closing her eyes.  
  
"It'll be over soon." Dumbledore said, sitting down.  
  
Harry looked at Seri, she was a mess.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Phinneas Nigellus yelled from his frame. "Dumbledore.he's. Kreacher..Sirius's.. found.."  
  
"Slow down Phinnease, what happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Where is Sirius Angel? And that Potter boy?" the man in the picture said quickly.  
  
"Right here Phinnease, now tell me."  
  
"Kreacher found Sirius's portrait." 


	37. Painted Eyes

Chapter Thirty-Seven Painted Eyes  
  
"He did?" Seri said excitedly.  
  
"Yes mama, just this morning." Phinneas Nigellua said proudly, a little out of breath still.  
  
"I must see him, I have to." Seri said, pacing quickly.  
  
"You may go child." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can I?" Harry asked franticly.  
  
Seri looked at Dumbledore. His blue eyes feel into hers, and it was as though they were talking to each other.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore finally said, his eyes still on Seri, "I believe you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Miley and Mark should all go."  
  
"Why everyone else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because." Dumbledore fought over words, but they failed, "I just think it's best that your friends be with you. both of you at this time, no farther questions."  
  
"Okay.." Harry said, trailing off.  
  
"Seri, you and Harry go now, Hagrid, and the other students will follow you night by train." Harry swore Dumbledore winked, but his eyes might have been lying.  
  
"Here you are Harry. Seri." Dumbledore handed them another spare of parchment such as he had done the last time. "Three. Two. One."  
  
Harry's body was jerked, but only for a moment. He found himself in the dark ground in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place with in second. Lying next to Seri. "Come on Harry." Seri said, pulling him to his feet with her.  
  
She threw open the door right are Sirius reached for the handle.  
  
He was wearing worn blue jeans with knee wholes and Gryffindor robes. Harry kind of giggled seeing his use-to-be-tough-looking-godfather without a shirt on and a pie in one hand. "Gosh, I though I heard something." He said with a dashing smile.  
  
Seri threw herself around his neck and as quickly as she did this, she pushed away and bolted up the stairs. Harry winked at Sirius, who by now had shrugged, grinned and retired to the living room. Of course, only after clasping Harry on the shoulder.  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs he was met by a crowd. Seri had stopped just outside it, staring, smiling at them, but they were not smiling back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at him and sort of grinned. "He won't let us in."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kreacher." Remus said bitterly, crossing his arms.  
  
About that time the door opened and an ear shattering scream entered the hall way. Everyone covered their ears, eyes shut tight.  
  
The door snapped shut suddenly and crowd parted to where a short little house elf became glued to Seri's leg.  
  
"Oh Mistress Sirius Angel, Kreacher found him!" He said merrily. "He was hiding behind that old picture of Master Regulus and the other portraits made him stay there."  
  
Seri picked the elf up and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Keacher!" She said happily.  
  
She went to open the door but Remus shot his hand out and stopped her. "Are you sure you want to talk to him Seri?" He said solemnly.  
  
Seri's face dropped and she looked at him, her eyes dancing in question and she smiled, "I'm not scared Uncle Moony." She said teasingly, "Let me talk to my father."  
  
"But he may not know he is your father." Remus said, still fighting.  
  
Seri threw her arm around Remus's neck and hugged him tightly. "Then it is time he found out."  
  
Seri pushed away from Remus and smiled. "Come on Harry," She said softly.  
  
She opened the door.  
  
A wailing like no other came from the room inside.  
  
"Filthy little rodents! Vermin! Taking over my House! Poising my precious Kreacher, taking my lovely granddaughter, you dirty little sons and daughters of bitches!" The voice yelled.  
  
Seri shut the door with a snap and the noise was cut off from the out side.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry said softly, the howling still ringing in his ears.  
  
"The Noble and Most Ancient Room of Black." Seri whispered. "I had to take down all those portraits and family air looms when I got here, so I made them there own room."  
  
Harry looked around. It was a long, almost hall way like room. The walls were a deep, dark navy blue with black trim. The light came from the dimly lit torches between each portrait. Seri led the way down the room. The walls were decorated with up-turned-nosed witches and chunky old wizards. The old hanging of house elf heads was on his right and on his left was.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE POTTER?" Mrs. Black screamed from her frame.  
  
"I slashed you once, don't make me do it again!" Seri snarled.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D BE RUINED BY THE POTTERES, THEY WERE YOUR FATHER'S DOWN FALL! I KNOW IT WAS JAMES'S SON THAT MADE HIM DIE! IF HE NEVER GOT MESSED UP WITH THAT ANGEL OR JAMES, HE WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN LOCKED UP IN AZKANBAN AND HE WOULD BE VOLDEMORT'S LEADING MAN!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry screamed.  
  
"See, a Potter has no respect." Victoria said nastily.  
  
"Women, if you don't shut your trap I'll cut it off and I won't have Kreacher restore you again." Seri said, turning on heal sharply, returning to her journey down the hall.  
  
"No, wait!" Victoria Black pleaded in a much kinder tone. "Don't go down there child."  
  
"Why not?" Seri asked, "Is my no good father down there?"  
  
"Angelica, please." Victoria pleaded.  
  
Harry ran to Seri's heels and as they walked, Mrs. Black's muffled cries and pleads died slowly.  
  
"Seri," Harry said softly.  
  
She whipped her eyes which had been watering and looked at him. "Yes Harry," She answered.  
  
"What if Sirius well. doesn't know?"  
  
Seri winced as though asking herself the same question. "Then I will tell him."  
  
Harry nodded, only being able to dread the feeling that Seri must be having at that moment.  
  
Half way down the hall a picture was off the wall, propped up against the wall, the canvas torn.  
  
"Shut up you stupid idiot!"  
  
"Oh grow up Sirius, you were never worth anything."  
  
"I can't believe you actually became our parents' puppet. And a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes, I know I'm such a disgrace for being a death eater. But what did you do with your life older brother? Run off with a couple of Potters and end up in Azkaban, killed by Bella and off your rocket not knowing what year it is!"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Seri screamed, seeing one of the faces.  
  
Harry stood behind her, supporting her, for her knees where shaking.  
  
The two voices stopped fighting. Harry was almost shocked. They were portraits fighting, yelling at one another, though both in their own frame. One was the unforgettable face of Sirius Black and the other was a rougher, meaner version, on Harry suspected was Regulus, Sirius's younger brother. Regulus's picture was ripped and flapped over to the side.  
  
"Potter." Regulus said harshly. "It seems James has given his stupidity and hair to another. poor boy."  
  
"Shut up Regulus." Sirius said eyes big, studying Harry and Seri. "I think he's perfect. James would be proud."  
  
Regulus rolled his eyes and walked out of view.  
  
"I mean it Harry, James would have been proud." Sirius said again, eyes boring into Harry.  
  
Harry pressed his lips together and nodded, fighting tears.  
  
Sirius smiled and then pushed his eyes to Seri. He kinda just looked at her, while rubbing his painted hands over one another. "I don't know what to say to you." He said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Seri fell to her knees, staring straight into the pictures' eyes. "For what?"  
  
"For everything; for being young and stupid, not being who I was supposed to be, not seeing." Seri pulled her hand though her hair and smiled. "Angelica would be proud too, everything you've over come."  
  
Sirius looked over his shoulder and kinda of grimaced. "I don't have much time." He said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" Seri said desperately.  
  
"Mother hid me behind Regulus for a reason, so I could never tell you something, but you have to know. The whole family loves you Seri. you are the last Black."  
  
"No dad, you are. I'm a Potter."  
  
"What did you call me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dad." Seri said softly.  
  
Sirius nodded, smiling. "No, you are a Black. you are my daughter."  
  
Harry threaded his arm over Seri's shoulders to try and stop her trembling. "But they hate me, and will do anything to stop me from doing this."  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"The Black family must die."  
  
Harry's eyes bugged out.  
  
"But not like that Harry.as long as the Black family name is still alive, so is the support the family had for you-know-who. Change your name Seri." Sirius said, looking to the side again.  
  
"How? I'm a Potter. you and mum were never married." She said scornfully.  
  
"But when she put your birth certificate under my name." Sirius said.  
  
Seri smiled.  
  
Voiced came from the wall. "What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mum," Sirius said sacredly. "I will remember Seri, I promise you. just remember." He said just before dashing out of view.  
  
A few seconds later Victoria Black and a burly looking man entered their view from the opposite direction Sirius just left to. "Where did he go Angelica? What did he say?" Victoria asked hastily.  
  
"He went the way you just came from and he said to never change my name." Seri said, sadly.  
  
Victoria kinda smiled. "Good my dear." She said, smiling. "Get your hands off her Potter."  
  
Harry grinned at Seri and removed his arm from her shoulders.  
  
"Now dear," the man behind Victoria said to Seri, "Lucas just visited my frame, said he had a bad run in with you, I hope everything got sorted out."  
  
"Actually Grandfather," Seri said, "We haven't sorted anything out, and I don't want to sort things out. Lucas is not my father no matter how hard he tries to make that true."  
  
"You are Malfoy's daughter. No spawn of that son of mine could be such a right little hero." Victoria said, sounding out raged.  
  
"So my name is Malfoy?" Seri said her face twisting into a smile.  
  
Harry nearly fell to his knees laughing. Sirius said Seri had to change her last name, and the two people who would do anything so Seri wouldn't change her surrey name were arguing that she was a Malfoy.  
  
"Of curse not, you are a Black, though and though. I was only saying it is odd how such a loyal and good girl can come from such a.devious. man." Their voices began to come slowly as they ran frame to frame to shout their words at Harry and Seri.  
  
"Do you think we lost them?" Harry said as they passed an empty frame.  
  
"I think so," Seri said with a blank Indian face.  
  
The hall way became longer than it was. It was like running from something they wanted to forget, and chasing after their exit, but it never came. The frames were all the same, black gold against a deep, almost black wall. Dimly lit candles were in between each picture, but then they were all picture.  
  
Something caught Harry's eye and he stopped. It was the Black Tapestry in which Harry had met half of Sirius's family with last year, but it was different. The names were smaller and there were so many gold threads on it, it could give you a head ache if you didn't know what you were looking at.  
  
"You fixed it." He said, getting Seri's attention to stop also.  
  
"Oh." She said nervously, coming to Harry's side. "Kreacher and I have been working on it." As she spoke, there was a sense of reassurance for herself in her voice. "Harry, how about you take a closer look?"  
  
Harry nodded and stepped forward. The top was cluttered with long none sense names like Author Bradley van Frortly de Giggle San Hosa Black, and that was one name. But as Harry looked to the fringes of the bottom he found Victoria Black connected to a Mr. JR. Black. Two Gold lines fed down to Sirius Isis Black and Rebus Author Black.  
  
"You got Sirius back on!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Keep looking." Seri said impatiently.  
  
Harry's eyes found Andromeda and Tonks were on the tapestry along with the Weasley family and event he Longbottoms were on there. Then a line that seemed to go straight down through the tapestry was the Potters. It seemed only a few married pure bloods, and it was pure bloods that were not well known. At the very bottom where only a few names, the youngest of the generations: Sirius Angel, Harry James, Draco Ganga, the Weasley children, Neville and.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"But. why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry stuttered, in disbelief of the two words staring at him. They were so familiar, but on this tapestry they were foreign, like in a different language.  
  
"Another part of your mystery." Seri said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder gently.  
  
"It's only a mystery to me." He scuffed. "Why didn't you tell me!" Harry screamed, pushing Seri's hand away.  
  
"Because was safer that way in the beginning. Voldemort couldn't know you were related, both of you would be in danger. But he knows, so." Seri shrugged off handedly.  
  
"Why would it put us in trouble?" Harry snapped.  
  
Seri sighed and pushed her hair back. "Harry, you will understand everything soon. nothing will be a mystery anymore, but it has to be now. That secrets is between you and Mark."  
  
Harry nodded, realizing he really didn't want to know how it would put him in trouble. His eyes averted back to the tapestry and his newly found cousin. Markus Evans.  
  
"I don't feel like getting into this right now. Let's go Harry." Seri said, putting a hand behind Harry and pushing his back down the hall. 


	38. Surprise

Chapter Thirty-Eight Surprise  
  
Later that night Dumbledore arrived with Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mark and oddly Miley, who was looking very gloom. Whenever Harry tried to talk to her, she's shrug and stalk off. strangely, Hagrid was the same.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Ron asked, when they finally got alone.  
  
"Well." Harry said, giving Hermione a side glance, "I'm related to Mark." He said with a sigh.  
  
"Mark who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you stupid or what Hermione? Evans, that weird little boy that follows us around." Ron splat, whacking Hermione up side the head.  
  
"God, sorry Ron!" Hermione squealed, "but come on, it would make more since being related to you instead of Harry."  
  
"Just because he looks like he belongs in the Weasley family doesn't mean he is part of it."  
  
"Yes, but if you knew anything you'd know traits such as hair color and eyes color run in a family." Hermione rebelled.  
  
"He looks like my mum." Harry said simply. His eyes darted to the floor, avoiding the looks of his friends.  
  
"Ha.Harry." Hermione stuttered, "You never talk about your mum."  
  
There was silence and then Ron sighed loudly.  
  
"Ron, shh." Hermione said, hitting Ron in the arm.  
  
"What Ron?" Harry said, still not meeting his friend's eyes.  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I can't remember. I only know pictures." Saying it sounded so low, so pitiful. and yet, it was true. The only way Harry knew his parents were by their picture, but then he knew their memory; their walking memory from the veil.  
  
"She has red hair, dancing around her shoulders. She has green eyes that glisten and when she smiled her face lights up." Harry said, smiling like a fool.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Harry, you have never seen her before."  
  
"And she's funny." Harry continued ignore the statement. "She smiled when she cries and she loves me."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said, touching his upper arm.  
  
He turned his face to her and his face was streaming with tears. He made static motion to dry the river, but she saw. "Guys," Harry said softly, "I met my parents behind the veil."  
  
"REALLY?" Ron said excited.  
  
"My dad. he's. he's everything I thought he would be." Harry said, in his dream like state again.  
  
"How Harry, how did you see your parents behind the veil."  
  
Harry went on to explain the memory and how the veil worked. Hermione and Ron fell silent.  
  
"There is one thing I don't understand though." Ron said thoughtfully, "Why are we here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
The three jerked their head around; scared they were being listened to. "Come in," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
"It's just me guys." Charlie said, popping his head in the door. "Mum said it's getting late and that you three better get to bed."  
  
"Oh, alright Charlie. Thanks." Ron said, grinning at his older brother.  
  
Charlie winked and closed the door again.  
  
"Do you think he heard anything?" Ron asked quickly.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess not. Come on, let's get to bed." Ron said, standing up.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that room." Hermione grumbled following Harry and Ron to the door.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Miley, she's become impossible!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's just.so secret, like she knows something I don't. Like every time she looks at me, she's plotting different ways to torture or kill me." Hermione shuttered.  
  
Ron chucked and strung a lanky arm around her shoulder. "You're just being paranoid."  
  
Hermione nodded, her cheeks turning red.  
  
Harry didn't think so though. Miley had gotten darker the more Harry talked to her and saw her, it was odd.  
  
On their way up stairs, they ran into Seri.  
  
She jumped at the sight of Harry and lowered her eyes, as though not seeing herself worthy of looking into his eyes. Ron shook his head, mumbling "loon" under his breath, and pushed Harry back up stairs.  
  
Harry took off his glasses and fell into bed and his mind went blurry with a dream.  
  
" 'Please no.' Seri pleaded.  
  
'It is what you are suppose to do!'  
  
'But it is not what I want!'  
  
'Do I look like I give a damn!'  
  
Seri bowed her head and let the man, decked out in black, drag her from the room."  
  
It moved to another dream.  
  
" 'Charlie, you just have to trust me.'  
  
'But what if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself knowing I let you do this!' Charlie screamed, holding Seri in place.  
  
'You don't understand, you're not letting me do this. I am. It is the only way. I have to!'  
  
'No you don't.'  
  
'Charlie, I have to. It could be no safer. Him right in our grasped with Harry.' Her words trailed off.  
  
'But so many things could go wrong.'  
  
'So many things have already gone wrong Charlie.'  
  
Seri touched the side of his face and she turned to leave the room.  
  
'Wait, let me help!'  
  
Seri turned a reassuring smile in her face. 'You really want to help?'  
  
'With all my heart.'  
  
The vision faded to another.  
  
" 'Oh, alright Charlie. Thanks.' Ron said, grinning at his older brother.  
  
Charlie winked and closed the door again. He dodged behind the stairs and watched Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up them. Seri came down second later.  
  
'Seri.' Charlie said, dragging her back to his hiding spot. He brushed his lips across hers. His face gazed into hers. 'What's wrong with you?'  
  
'Tomorrow.' She said plainly.  
  
'Tomorrow?' Charlie repeated. 'You sure?'  
  
'Yes, tomorrow.'"  
  
Harry shot up. It was the dead of night. He rubbed his hands over his face and messed with his hair. He was imagining things. Harry lay back down. What ever Seri was hiding he would find out tomorrow, huh. But what did it have to do with him? And was it something he would live though? Harry couldn't go back to sleep.  
  
The next morning gave no sign of anything happening. The house had been thinned to only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mark, Harry, Seri, Charlie, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Miley, Krum, Tonks Sirius, Hagrid, and oddly, Snape who has arrived in the dead of night with a bad bleeding cut clean across his face. Seri spent most of the morning cleaning him up, his harsh cuss word when she cleaned the cut and their hush conversation.  
  
"No on can go though that door. Once anyone gets out side." Seri trailed off.  
  
There was a feeling hovering over the house, the lengthy stretch and boredom of waiting, but Harry didn't know for what. Hermione, Ron, Ginny or Mark did not seem to notice anything, but Charlie was certainly attacking off course.  
  
And it wasn't till dinner when Ron and Hermione agreed.  
  
"Want to see something funny?" Charlie hissed.  
  
Ron and Harry grinned and nodded. Charlie put a tan finger to his lips and jerked his head to the balcony over looking the forger to the front door. "What are we doing?" Ron mouthed.  
  
"Watch," Charlie said, with a fake grin.  
  
"Professor Snape!" He screamed. Second later, as though on cue, Snape came stalking from the kitchen, his face with a huge bandage on it.  
  
"What do you want Weasley?" He snapped.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Charlie called innocently.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and turned on heel only being met in the face by a bucket off paste and feathers.  
  
"Weasley I will kill you!" Snape cried, spitting out feathers. His eyes turned red.  
  
Seri came running into the forger, a wide grin across her face. "Severus. is you alright?"  
  
"I can't take it any more Sirius Angel, I'm going for a walk!" He grabbed his cloak off the rack and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant Charlie!" Ron and Seri exclaiming in unison.  
  
Charlie smiled and turned to walk down the stairs. "One down," he breathed.  
  
Ron was to busy giggling to hear his brother, but Harry did. One down. how many more to go?  
  
Slow as molasses the night fell around them. Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley where all in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
"Ron," Harry said suddenly, "Have you noticed anything weird latterly?"  
  
"Like what? You are going to have be more specific." He joked.  
  
"With Seri."  
  
""Nothing more weird than normal. I still say she's hiding something." He said lazily.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said softly.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" someone shouted.  
  
"What was that?" Ron said, after falling off the couch.  
  
"I don't know." Harry answered, making his way to the voices.  
  
"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK?" Charlie voice roared.  
  
Harry and Ron found the pair in the hall.  
  
"DON'T YOU TRUST ME?" Seri screamed.  
  
"NO FARTHER THAN I CAN THROW YOU!"  
  
"FINE!" Seri stuttered. "FINE! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHERED, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!"  
  
"WELL, I DON'T' WANT TO UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU ARE A PIG HEAD, STUBBORN ASS WOMEN WITH NO HEART WHAT SO EVER! YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOURSELF THAN YOU DO ANYONE!"  
  
Seri's face looked hurt, and her eyes pleading. Charlie looked as though he was choking on his own words and his eyes were apologizing over and over again as though a chant.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE BEING IN THE SAME HOSUE AS YOU ANYMORE CHALRIE WEASLEY!" And with that, Seri swept out of the room, banging to door shut making the window pains dance.  
  
"Vhat vas that about Veasley! She's too good for you!" Krum sneered, pushing his way passed Mrs. Weasley. The kitchen crew had come to see the fight right after Ron and Harry.  
  
"Go after her then you hook nosed twit. See if she'll come running into your arms now." Charlie hissed.  
  
Krum threw one good, hard punch into Charlie face, grabbed Miley by the arm and took off after Seri.  
  
Charlie had been thrown against the wall, his face turning red. But he looked more helpless than hurt. His eyes stared at the door as though wishing to run out it after the group, but then invisible restraints held him.  
  
"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley cried rushing to her son's side. "What was that about?"  
  
"Seri and I got in a fight, that's all." Charlie said, pushing himself away from his mother. "I've had worse than this woman, leave me alone." Charlie took off up the stairs, jumping three at a time.  
  
Ron grabbed Harry arm and jerked him back in to the living room. "Something is going on, I know it. Charlie would never say anything like that to a girl, especially Seri. And he never acts like that to mum."  
  
"Today," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"What's today?"  
  
"Something," Harry answered, "Keep your wand with you tonight, something is going to happen, something big."  
  
"You're starting to scare me." Ron said.  
  
"I'm scaring myself."  
  
They had a silent dinner; Charlie had locked himself in the boy dorm and wouldn't eat. After they ate, everyone, minus Charlie and Sirius (who was in his room "reading") retired into the living room. Ron and Harry filled Hermione and Ginny on what was going on.  
  
At a half pass ten Charlie came down. His shirt was untucked and his hair was askew. "Seri home yet?" he asked tonelessly.  
  
"Do you think she'll come home tonight?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
But there was no room for an answer. The front door had been blasted open.  
  
In one, shaky jolting motion, the whole living room somehow jumped and dashed to the hall leading to the door. In the frame stood five black figures reflected against the moon light.  
  
Rain form outside came pelting in and lighting lit up their faces.  
  
They stepped into the room, smashing the door shut behind them.  
  
Their put their hoods down. Seri stood their in a tight black tanks top, black jeans and her black family robes. Krum was behind her, in the same black attire. Snape stepped forward, his cheek still bleeding and Miley in front of him, a scold on her soft face.  
  
"Surprise." Seri said softly. "CRUCIO!" She yelled. It hit Charlie in the chest, he fell back and hit the stairs, fainting.  
  
"SIRIUS ANGEL!" Tonks screamed.  
  
"Don't' start with me, cousin." Seri snapped. The four of them parted and let the fifth member stepped forward. His hood was still up and he glided across the hall. He got right in Harry's face.  
  
The group behind him froze, daring not help. "You will never slip though my fingers again."  
  
Harry, in one swift moment retrieved his wand and shot a hex at the figure. He flew, crashing into the floor, his hood jerking off his face.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" Harry screamed in shock.  
  
"Don't do that again Harry," Seri advise, her wand pointed at his face.  
  
He stared at her in disbelief, "I don't understand."  
  
Seri grinned, twilled her wand at her fingers tips elegantly and pocketed it. She removed her robes and hung them up. There for Harry to see -the burning tattoo of a skull and snake on Seri's shoulder.  
  
"You're a death eater?!?" 


	39. Seri's Secret

Chapter Thirty-Nine Seri's Secret  
  
Harry felt his face tighten and his wand slipped from his finger tips.  
  
Charlie grunted in pain behind them and Ginny sprang to his side, tears already in her eyes.  
  
"So, you figured me out Weasley." Seri said, her eyes on Ron.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Ron shouted stepping forward behind Harry. It was like as soon as Harry lost his nerve and courage Ron found his. "You are a Malfoy, well I'll be damned if ever word you ever said to us wasn't a lie!"  
  
"Big words for a man who can't fit his body," Seri sneered. "But we aren't here for a chat Weasley."  
  
"Charlie, wake up. please." Ginny whispered, holding her brother's head in her arms.  
  
"I got Potter," Wormtail jeered, reclaiming his stand.  
  
And it was with those words, a fight broke out.  
  
Hermione, somehow, claimed Harry's wand and through it to him in one swift motion. Hermione stepped up to danger too.  
  
Harry gripped his weapon tightly, the same thought roaring though his head; whom can you trust anyone?  
  
Peter came charging at him, his yellow teeth bared in a gruesome type of grin.  
  
"Hello Harry," He said, in a fake nice voice.  
  
"Good to see you again Peter. Shall we end this one quickly?" Harry said back.  
  
"I think so Potter." He lunged at Harry and caught him squarely in the waist sending him falling backward into the living room.  
  
The coffee table broke.  
  
Harry rolled over and ended up on top of Peter. Totally forgetting his wand Harry began to punch his face, smacking him silly. The only thing Harry could thing about was betrayal. It seemed to loom around him like a rain cloud.  
  
Cold, lanky hand surrounded his wrist.  
  
"Calm down Potter," Snape sneered, throwing him off of Peter. He got in Harry's face, "Let's handle this like man instead of children." He shoved the wand in Harry hand, nodded then pushed him roughly.  
  
Peter sat up slowly, touching his lip and whimpering softly.  
  
Harry gazed into the living room. Mrs. Weasley was pushing Hermione, Ron and Ginny up the stairs. Mr. Weasley had gone head to head with Krum and Tonks with Seri.  
  
Harry looked back at the plump man crawling to his feet slowly, his face was bloody and bruised and his lying under the couch. Harry shrugged.  
  
Seri shouted a curse and Tonks went flying backward landing unevenly on her feet.  
  
Miler shouted the same curse making Harry stutter back. His head whipped around to look at her. Her soft brown hair was pulled back and her eyes looking him in challenge.  
  
Harry re-gripped his wand.  
  
"Nok!" He shouted and Miley went flying into the door.  
  
"Harry!" She cried.  
  
He slowly walked to her, his wand still raise.  
  
"Why?" He asked, getting in her face.  
  
"You don't understand." She said strongly, her face winced, but still held high.  
  
"I understand enough," Harry sneered, "So everything was a lie, everything."  
  
"My life has been a lie!" Miley shouted in his face.  
  
"So has mine."  
  
"I didn't come here for protection because my father in Minister. I came for protection from my father."  
  
Harry thought about this, his eyes narrowed. If he had a death eater for a daughter, she might need protection too. He thought to himself roughly.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
Harry looked to who had yelled and it was short, little Mark Evans. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand and it was held at Seri's heart. She was crowded into the corner, her wand held upside down at her side as though in surrender.  
  
"You don't understand Mark." She whispered softly.  
  
"How can you say that? I trusted you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mark." She said softly.  
  
"NOK!" Mark went tumbling to his butt.  
  
"MARK!" Harry screamed.  
  
"GRIBBLING!" Miley shouted and Harry's stomach ached and he stumbled back.  
  
"Crucio!" Harry said back. It wasn't a powerful yell or anything, but a loathing, hateful hiss. It hit Miley right in the chest and she crashed into the front door again, a horrified cry of terror and pain in her voice. The front door opened and she went falling onto the lawn, still crying in pain.  
  
A crowd of black hooded men stood there.  
  
"Vhere is the house Miley?" A man said soothingly, but firm.  
  
"There!" She screamed in pain, her eyes narrowing on Harry.  
  
Peter pushed Harry out of the way.  
  
"I have what you want minister." Peter said proudly. Harry didn't understand.  
  
Peter threw Mark out of the house and into the man's arms.  
  
"The Dark Lord vill be pleased." He said, smiling at Mark. "RED! Take him to the Dark Lord." Mark was thrown again into someone else grasp.  
  
"Yessir." The man slurred.  
  
"MARK!" Harry and Seri yelled in unison.  
  
"This is your entire fault!" Harry directed at her. "I wish you'd die!"  
  
"I will soon!" She shouted.  
  
"You're next Potter." Peter sneered, "Bellatrix would like to see you."  
  
"CRUCIO!" He shouted. Peter fell to his knees in pain.  
  
Harry spinned around and knocked Krum into the large painting in the forger.  
  
He kicked the door shut with his foot and spinned around on Snape.  
  
A small grin was in his face.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was tied to her husband. Hermione and battling the red faced Miley and Ron and Ginny where trying to stir Charlie.  
  
"I'll take him Harry." Tonks said, rearrange her face to be messed up and bloody rather than smiling and cheerful red highlight at the bottom of her black hair and a larger nose in the middle of her face. "I look like you Snape." She hissed.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and you." Seri said softly. "Harry you have to understand."  
  
".that you will not finish this fight alive." Peter finished, getting to his feet.  
  
"How? How can you get into the Order?" Harry asked.  
  
"Very easily. Sirius Angel brought me in."  
  
"NOK!" Seri shouted and Peter slammed face first in to the floor.  
  
"It's not like that Harry. it not like that." Seri stuttered.  
  
"I trusted you!" Harry cried. "I trust you with things I couldn't tell anyone else. Mark trusted you. and looked what you did to us!"  
  
Seri fell to her knees. "Just have a little faith in me, it's not over yet."  
  
"Oh, it's over." Harry sneered, "Crucio!"  
  
Tears dripped down her face and she crumbled her face in unbearable pain.  
  
The door opened again and Dumbledore appeared in the frame, the several Death Eater behind him keen over.  
  
"What in God great creation is going on in this house!" He blubbered. "I leave for a day of rest and I come back everything askew!"  
  
Harry grinned. they were saved. Dumbledore had finally shown up and now everything was going to be okay. 


	40. Cilly Climax

Chapter Forty Cilly Climax  
  
"Dumbledore," Peter whimpered.  
  
"What of it half pint?" Dumbledore shot back.  
  
"Ablava." Peter screamed. Dumbledore went spinning into the air, landing in the grand father clock.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Tonks and Harry yelled. Tonks was caught off guard and Miley had tied her up quickly.  
  
Harry dashed to Dumbledore's side. His face was bloody and hi white hair in his face. He looked dead.  
  
"Now who can say Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Dark Lord." Peter almost sang. "I sent him Evans, killed Albus Dumbledore and am about to deliver the famous Harry Potter to him. who can say Wormtail ever betrayed anyone."  
  
Harry jumped and spinned at once.  
  
"I should killed you." He hissed.  
  
"You haven't the nerve." Peter said off handedly, lunging at Harry.  
  
Miley yelled another hex.  
  
Harry balance himself for the hit, but it wasn't sent at him.  
  
Peter collapsed in pain.  
  
"What in the blood hell is all the racked down here?" Sirius said, rubbing his head and coming down the stairs. "Listen to this Prongs: for the first time I read for choice and you all have a party! This is not fair." He cried, laughing.  
  
He looked around and saw Peter, stumbling to get to his feet.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Wormtail squealed, backing against the wall. "YOU'RE. YOU'RE DEAD!"  
  
Sirius's eyes began to twitch and his body shook. His knees gave in and he fell the rest of the way down the stairs, ending up next to Charlie.  
  
He slowly stirred as everyone in the room watched.  
  
"Damn, fell down those bloody stairs again." Sirius said, holding his head.  
  
He looked up and eyes the room. "Wormtail!" He exclaimed merrily. "I haven't seen you in two hours, what's new?"  
  
"Padfoot..." Peter gibbered.  
  
Sirius pulled him into a brotherly hug, and if Harry's life wasn't at stake, he'd laugh at the face Peter gave - pure horror and confusion in one.  
  
"Oh, I'm about to go pick up Angel." Sirius said, pushing away from Peter, ignoring his face.  
  
Seri looked at him in pure awe and love, still knelt down on the floor.  
  
"She invited me over for little Seri's birthday party."  
  
Harry stumbled back. He remembered. he remembered Seri. finally. Harry knew he shouldn't care. Seri had betrayed him, but he felt the same tearful happy Seri was. They were connected.  
  
"Angel's dead." Peter sneered, as though the comment would regain his pride from being hugged by the one he betrayed.  
  
Sirius was still smiled, rolling his hair back with his hands. But he dropped his hand and his smile faded. The cold, dying evolved in his eyes.  
  
"You killed them Peter." He said, searching his robes for a wand. "You killed Lily and James and Angel and my little Seri. why Peter. why!?!"  
  
Harry felt his heart skip a beat. all of the sudden Sirius remembered everything. Sirius, the one Harry loved, was back.  
  
"Don't worry your head over it Padfoot!" Wormtail screamed, "Bellatrix clearly didn't do a good enough job!"  
  
Sirius's head swayed back slightly and his eyes darkened even more.  
  
"Do you really think a silly veil would stop me Peter. Azkaban didn't."  
  
"BUT I WILL!"  
  
The world began to spin in a different speed. Everything slowly to an annoying sluggish action.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Peter grained loudly.  
  
Green light filled Harry vision and his eyes began to focus in and out. In and out. In and out.  
  
"NO!" Seri cried beside him.  
  
She jumped to her feet and pushed Sirius out of the way, taking the full blast of the curse.  
  
She looked at Peter for a moment with pleading eyes and fell to the floor. His short hair was dry with blood, her face silent in death. Harry felt himself cry. Peter stared at her, proud.  
  
Sirius looked on her with grieving sorrow till her whispered, "I always knew."  
  
Harry took a stand closer, "Sirius," he said softly.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said, he eyes jarring to meet Harry, "Get out of here!"  
  
"STUPIFY!" He shouted, and Peter flipped in mid air. "You killed her!"  
  
No, no, no, no, no! Harry repeated, she's not dead, she can't be dead. He found that tears where warming in his eyes, but why? He hated Seri, she betrayed him, but yet he knew he didn't really understand like she said. he never understood anything.  
  
"GET OUT HARRY!" Sirius roared.  
  
Harry scooped up Seri in his arms, which was easy because she was so thin. And charged at the front door. He kicked it open.  
  
"Potter," a quivering voice welcomed, "We'd knew you'd join us."  
  
Harry back stepped, but was caught. Ten death Eaters where outside. with Voldemort.  
  
"Is that your little cousin?" Bellatrix laughed.  
  
"Yes," Harry said proudly, "Now give me back my other cousin."  
  
A man came and took Seri from Harry's grasped, and try as he might, Harry somehow trusted who ever was taking her. "I got her Potter," an oddly familiar voice whispered to him. The black figure carried her away.  
  
His hands felt empty and bare. But then he realized what was before him and looked up. Black figures filled Harry's visions and Voldemort stood in front of them, a smile cracking on his face. "May I introduce MY Order to you Mr. Potter?" Voldemort's high pitched voices said. His hand waved back and the crowd behind him took arms.  
  
"I'll fight you!" Harry yelled, "No one can kill me, but you. Number doesn't matter here."  
  
Voldemort chuckled, "Is that so? Are you sure Bellatrix can't kill you? Or perhaps you precious little cousin would have is Peter had not knocked her out? And if no one else can kill you. are you sure no one can hold you while I suck the life out of your lungs?" Voldemort said, slowly.  
  
"You'd have a hard time getting hold of him." Sirius said, throwing Peter out the door, to the feet of Voldemort. Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Krum, Miley, Snape, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all stood behind him wands clenched.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Bellatrix scream in pure horror. "But I killed you!"  
  
"Not good enough Bella." Sirius splat.  
  
Bellatrix began to shake where she stood, eyes baring into Sirius as though he was a lie.  
  
"It seems you, Black, are a hard to kill as I." Voldemort said calmly, "But can you not count. you are out numbered."  
  
"COUNT AGAIN!" a voice roared from behind Voldemort's posy.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood there with a street full of people behind them.aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix and some people Harry had never seen before.  
  
"I killed you!" Peter whined his beady eyes seeing Dumbledore.  
  
"Cleary not," A noise behind Harry said, stepping forward, "Any half ass wit would know Dumbledore had a brother who look just like him." Abertforth chuckled.  
  
Voldemort began to look doubtful, but he held he ground firmly.  
  
"CRUCIO!" He shouted, hitting Abertforth.  
  
He stuttered backwards, but then laughed. "Gullible, Tom. pure gullinlibity."  
  
The fight broke out.  
  
In a mad rush, curses, hexes and charms were being yelled. Shouts and screams of anguish were over flowing onto the streets, and it was a surprise that no muggles came out to watch in horror.  
  
"Sirius," Harry heard Bellatrix shout, pushing her way toward his godfather, "Let's finish this!"  
  
"Oh, yes cousin, let's." Sirius said, an evil grin on his face.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Sirius doubled over, his face clench tight.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, unbarring the thought of his godfather going though anymore pain. He quickly knocked out the who-ever Death Eater he was fighting and made haste to Bellatrix.  
  
"You were always weak cousin," Bellatrix snarled at Sirius who was on his knees.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
It was Harry this time. The triumphant smile on Lestrange's face fell into a thunder stuck pain.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She whined, falling to her hands. "HARRY... SIRUS.. MAKE IT STOP! MR. LORD! HELP ME!"  
  
"HAHA!" Sirius cried merrily, clamping Harry's on the shoulders, "Nice trick there Harry. Now, may I finish?"  
  
Harry grinned, he had something back. Maybe the world didn't hate him so. something he longed for much, so long, was back.  
  
He put his wand down and the curse dropped.  
  
"Potter.how.did.you.do.that?" Bellatrix breathed quickly, out of breathe.  
  
Harry backed up, or rather he was pushed. Charlie had taken him by the neck and thrown him backwards.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Harry choked.  
  
"SHHHH," Charlie pushed him behind a bush and jumped back there with him.  
  
"What in the hell?" Harry tried the say, but Charlie had suppressed any speech with his hand.  
  
"You're not safe out there." Charlie said softly.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Harry hissed, pulling Charlie's hand away from his mouth.  
  
"You don't understand, you're not safe."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A high pitched voice shouted.  
  
"Charlie let go of me!" Harry hissed again.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Someone just died," Harry argued, trying to fight off Charlie's hold, but failing.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't let you fight,"  
  
"Promised who?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Seri." Charlie said softly.  
  
"She's dead." Harry whispered.  
  
"She can't die Harry, didn't you get that." Charlie said dumbly.  
  
"Then. then we have to go find her!" Harry said, springing to his feet, catching Charlie off guard. "And Mark. we have to find Mark."  
  
"Get back down here!" Charlie snapped, pulling Harry back to the ground.  
  
There were screams and high pitched cries of sorrow.  
  
Harry moved closer to the bush.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"At least let me see what's going on." Harry bit back. He parted the greenery slightly and watched the horror past it.  
  
Beside the step leading into the house was plump Mrs. Weasley, a tall, lanky boy with bright red hair strung over her lap limply. Her face was red and she was crying.  
  
"I think." Harry stuttered, "I think one of your brothers died."  
  
Charlie pushed Harry away from the bush roughly and peered though them.  
  
"To skinning to be Fred or George. to short to be Ron or Bill. Dad doesn't have any hair left."  
  
"Percy?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Why would Voldemort kill Percy?" Charlie splat, leaning back and letting Harry back to see.  
  
Harry didn't answer. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Miley were standing in a circle with Bill, Fred, George and Krum in front of them. Mr. Weasley had a death eater and a choker hold and Hagrid was sitting on a fair few of them.  
  
"It can't be won," Charlie whispered, his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm going out there," Harry commanded, starting to stand again.  
  
"Don't you get it Harry?" Charlie whined, pulling Harry back down beside him, "This fight, this battle can not be won! The only people who will get hurt are us."  
  
Harry looked at him; it seemed Charlie Weasley was on the same page as Harry, or around there. He knew too much information that at one time he thought he wanted to know. "The Dark Order." Harry said softly.  
  
"Exactly.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" was yelled again, by the same, high shilling voice.  
  
"NOOOOO!"  
  
Harry and Charlie both jumped to their feet just in time to see the care free Bill Weasley die before he hit the ground. Ginny melted in Ron's arms for support and Miley stepped in front of Hermione, who was staring at a tall black figure coming toward them.  
  
"The little friends of Harry Potter." Voldemort said quietly. 


	41. The Order

Chapter Forty-One The Orders  
  
"Stop right there!" A girl said, but her accent was no were close to British and her English was shaky and not very smooth. A girl in soft blue robes stepped forward, about fifty others stepping in behind her. "I think it is time you leave."  
  
Voldemort turned to them, hatred in his eyes. "And what is this parade for?"  
  
"Don't put it past us!" Another girl yelled from the back, her voice American and Southern Bell. "Get your smelly red neck ass out of here!"  
  
"My, my what language," Voldemort said.  
  
In one motion, the whole group took their wands and pointed at Voldemort. "GO-VA." They said in unison. In a firm pop, Voldemort vanished from sight, with about twenty others Death Eaters with him.  
  
"What was that?" Ron screamed, as though he could not before.  
  
"A handy little trick," The first girl said, "That makes the Dark Order relocate."  
  
"In Chili to be exact." The second girl added.  
  
The rest of the Death Eaters, disappeared, seeing that their attempts had failed.  
  
But one Death Eater remind. He walked slowly, parting the crowd as he moved toward Harry. He had Seri draped over his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Little red headed Mark Evans was clutching the strangers robes with both hands, staring at everyone with frightened eyes.  
  
Harry's stomach twisted and a leap of joy sang though him. his family was before him. Sirius, whipping the body away from his mouth step forward beside Harry, who, after seeing Bill fall, had leaped in front of the bush.  
  
"Potter," the strange said, his voice, low and harsh.  
  
He carefully placed Seri in Sirius's arms, "She was never anything else than a Black."  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked, holding on tight to his daughter.  
  
The Death Eater ignored the question. Mark ran to Harry and threw himself around him. "Harry!" He squealed in tears and fright.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked again. But somehow he already knew. Harry knew who the boy was before he lowered his cape, before he saw the boy's cold gray eyes and bleach blonde hair. Somehow, Harry knew it was Draco.  
  
"Why?" Ron gabed.  
  
"All secrets are not bad secrets Weasley," Draco snapped. "Angelica was right all along, there was nothing holding me in my father's rein besides my cowardliness."  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Everyone inside!" Dumbledore yelled. "Professor Snape, go back to school and summing Daniela and Molly Brown, Adam McCabe, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones."  
  
"But." Snape said.  
  
"Just do it Severus, we have no time to argue!" Dumbledore demanded. "Dung, go fetch Arebella, and Jess call on the other Orders."  
  
"But most of them are here Albus," The girl named Jess said simply.  
  
"Yet, some where not as willing as you, have a reason to come now. The Dark Order has formed, we must everything we can to fight it." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry was breathing in and out slowly. it had all been a bad dream. Death lingered over the area like a plague. The darkness was softly lifting and the street lights began to dim.  
  
The loud, wailing sobs of Mrs. Weasley filled the night. "Why?" She screamed though tears, "Why?"  
  
"Kingsely, Elphias, will you please carry in the Weasley's. I do not think it will be wise, for all of us to be out here when the Ministry arrives." Remus said.  
  
"Ministry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"The whole bloke was killed. Hestia Jones said sadly, "Didn't you wander why no muggles where out seeing what the noise was about?"  
  
Harry picked up Mark a carried him inside and Mr. Weasley did the same for Mrs. Weasley.  
  
In a solemn line the content of the front lawn and street began to enter the house. Dumbledore took the crowd at which had shown up at the end and was no doubt telling them where the Order was. Draco Malfoy was a part of them, and Ron and Mile lingered behind to wait on him. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Elpjias Doge where the first to go in, which Percy and Bill strung in their arms. Sirius carried Seri inside.  
  
Percy and Bill Weasley were laid down on the matching sofa's in the living room, but Sirius preceded upstairs with Seri. Harry followed with Mark and Charlie with them. Seri was laid down in Sirius's bed, her wombs where fixed up and the covers pulled up to her chin. Sirius's eyes where wet with tears.  
  
"Will she be okay?" He said.  
  
"Yes," Charlie said softly. He went on to explain Peter's love sacrifice and how Seri could not die. He didn't explain why or how though. Sirius just needed to know when would be okay and did not question farther.  
  
Mark climbed from Harry's hold and sat on the edge of the bed. Seri's hand was in his and he rocked it back and forth, apologizing over and over.  
  
"Harry," Charlie addressed, "I told Seri she should have told you. but." He trailed off. "I think it's my place to now."  
  
"Why you're place?" Harry asked, not looking up at him.  
  
"Because I'm the only one who knows the truth."  
  
"Alright then," Harry looked up and their eyes met and some unspoken agreement was made.  
  
They got up and left the room only to settle down in another sitting room.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, braking the silence, "Tell me."  
  
Charlie was playing with his thumbs. "She never wanted to be a Death Eater." He said plainly, "She told me Lucas was obsessed with it, trying to prove to Lucious that he was a good father. He forced her to. she said when we was 18. but I think she was younger."  
  
Harry fought to meet his eyes, but Charlie kept them well hid from contact. "Right after that, she ran away, she said she couldn't take it anymore, and she found Dumbledore. It took some time, but he finally smuggled her into Arebella's house and then to the Order. She stayed in your neighborhood all summer watching you. barely saw her myself." He gave a sigh, "She cried for days when she got here. you could see it in her eyes too, she was excepting a warm welcoming by her dad. a reunion, but all she got was a cranky house elf and a run down mansion."  
  
"But she fixed the house up. and Kreacher got better." Harry interrupted.  
  
But there was something else she was to worry about. you. When she found Dumbledore, he told her about her mother. Seri knew her name, but not her last. she had no idea she was a Potter and no idea she was flesh and blood with you." Charlie said.  
  
"I understand all that," Harry said quickly, "But what about tonight. what was with Krum and everything else?"  
  
"What she did tonight was the noblest and stupidest thing I've ever seen done before." Charlie was tearing up now. "She did it purely to betray Voldemort and try to get Peter. But it killed Percy and Bill."  
  
"Who cares if Percy died." Harry said softly.  
  
Charlie turned on him and glared, "You don't understand. Percy was the bravest of the lot!"  
  
"But he was a Death Eater," Harry yelled.  
  
"Only to protect mom and dad. Voldemort sought him out, telling him if he didn't join then he'd be after the whole family. Percy caved even though the family had turned their back on him and him on us."  
  
"But."  
  
"It is brave to do the right thing Harry. especially when it is hard, and the whole world deems you heroic for that. But what Percy did was difficult too, yes wrong. but even though what he did was wrong, he did it for damn right reasons! It would have been easy to say no to Voldemort and let him wipe out the whole family, but Percy didn't do that." Charlie hissed though gritted teeth, "And Seri was the same. She gave everything she had to make this work, we killed fifteen of Voldemort's follower, that include Lucas and Lucious."  
  
"They weren't part of the Order?" Harry asked.  
  
"The point of tonight was a few things. one to kill as many bloody Death Eaters as we could. two, find out what followers where part of the Order, three, to guarantee Wormtail be one of them." Charlie said.  
  
"But that mean he couldn't die." Harry gasped.  
  
"That also means, part of the Dark Order is in debt to you."  
  
There was a knock on the door and it opened.  
  
"Harry, Charlie," Draco said, stepping in the room, "There is a meeting down stairs, and Professor Dumbledore wants both of you."  
  
They nodded and got up.  
  
Sirius met them and they descending down to the Order together.  
  
The door which used to read, "The Order of the Phoneix," was gone. Now, the sign said, "The Great Order". The hall way was just like the one in the Ministry; doors on either side, labeled different departments, but they weren't labeled "Auroras" or "Hogwarts" anymore, but "The Order of the Phoneix: England" or "The Order of the Raven: Spain" and so on.  
  
"What happened to this place?" Harry whispered.  
  
"The Orders have finally joined together," Charlie hissed back.  
  
At the end of the hall were two grand doors. One was opened and they pushed through it. A huge room with an extremely long oak meeting table with possibly one thousand chairs on each side was in the middle of the room. Most of the chairs where filled. The three found chairs together quickly.  
  
"Bless my soul," a women said. "It's Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked up to see a girl with long, curly brown hair which was pulled into a ponytail. She had dazing blue eyes and stood above the sitting people. "I'm Jessica Flowers," She shook Harry's unwilling hand, "The Order of Unicorn from France."  
  
"I'm Cindy Porter from the Americas." Another lady said, pushing her hand into Harry's other. She had dark green eyes and bobby cut, light brown hair.  
  
"I need to be famous," Sirius hissed in Harry's ear, "Look at all the attention you get from girls."  
  
Harry grinned and elbowed Sirius in the ribs. Sirius forced a smile, even though his face still shed the pain of the fight. You could leave it to Sirius to have this type of reply. he always had something to say that could make you smile when the going got going tough.  
  
"hem, hem." Dumbledore cleared his throat and everything sat down, Mrs. Weasley fighting to contain her sniffs, Mr. Weasley his arm stretched over her shoulders.  
  
"What was the point of that fight?" a man yelled.  
  
"Before we get anything started," Remus said, taking a stand, "I believe it will go much more successful if we do this in an orderly fashion. Speak after you tell your name and Order."  
  
"Shut up you great werewolf." Another man barked.  
  
"You shut up!" Sirius said, jumping to his feet, "If you can not sit here and not prejudge then get your ass out of here. We have no time for you intolerance while Lord Voldemort."  
  
Sirius was cut out with whimpers and screames.  
  
"LORD VOLDEMORT!" Sirius shouted, "You're fighting him might as well have the balls to say his god damn name."  
  
"Padfoot," Remus said softly, "Please, sit down."  
  
"Franlin Grooves, Order of Raven, Spain." The first man said, standing up. "What was the point of that fight?"  
  
"To find out who exactly was in the Dark Order, to kill as many Death Eaters as possible and make sure one man WAS part of the Order."  
  
"Who would that be?" Jessica said. "Sorry, Jessica Flowers, Order of Unicorn, France."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said.  
  
"But he's dead!" Jessica piped.  
  
"No he's not." Sirius argued. "He's an unregistered animagius and fated his own death. But that doesn't matter right now."  
  
"Charles Cooper, Order of Kappa, Japan. Why do we want him to be part of the Dark Order?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Because he owes his life to me." Harry said.  
  
There were a few gasps and a few nods.  
  
"Molly Weasley, Order of Phoneix, England. Albus, how many of those damn man did we kill?"  
  
"Fifteen Molly." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Not including my sons?" She managed before breaking down into sobs.  
  
"Not including Percy or Bill."  
  
"Good," She wailed.  
  
"Who is part of the Dark Order?" Harry asked.  
  
People around him waved their wands and summoned quills and parchment.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, nodded at his brother and began to resound, "The Death Eaters are, Peter Pettigrew, Thomas Avery, Hooven Macnair, Oliver Crabber, Kendric Goyle, Theodore Nott, Antonin Dolohov, Nathan Flint and Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
Dumbledore's voice rattled on while most everyone scurried down his words. He named the three trolls, the eleven goblins, the thirteen werewolves, the five hags, seven vampires and nineteen numbered Dementors.  
  
"Evelyn Elizabeth, Order of Sphinx, Egypt. So the Order is complete?"  
  
"Yes mama." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hercules Smith, Order of Mantioore, Greece. Why is Mr. Potter here in an adult meeting?"  
  
Harry felt his cheeks glow read, but Sirius grabbed his hand and squeezed it quickly, before dropping it as reassurance.  
  
"Because Harry has as much right, if not more, to know what is going on and fight Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said simply. "And he is example for my next topic. I believe we can no longer hide this matter from our youth."  
  
His eyes danced to Harry.  
  
"It seems, they find their way into trouble whether they ask for it or not and will also find themselves in a sticky situation."  
  
"So you think let the kids in the Order?" Molly said.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Awe, come in Severus."  
  
The door was pushed open and Snape stood in the frame, bandages all over his pale body.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Miley, Ginny, Fred, George, Mark, Adam, Molly, Daniela, Luna and the Hufflepuff in Harry' year, Susan's bones all stood behind him.  
  
"No trouble I see." Dumbledore said merrily.  
  
"None at all."  
  
Dumbledore flicked his wand and the table extended a few more places. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Looking very naive and somewhat amazed, the twelve took their seats.  
  
Snape sat down next to Dumbledore, his cheeks raw and red, his eyes narrow and dark.  
  
"You twelve are now part of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore address the twelve.  
  
"The what?" Susan Bones asked.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix," Remus repeated, it is an organization put together to fight against Dark Magic."  
  
"So at the time, that would be the Dark Lord," Severus said, oddly, kindly.  
  
"Okay." Susan stuttered, her cheeks red. "I understand why everyone else here. but why me?"  
  
"This meeting is adjourned." Dumbledore said, adverting his eyes. "You will find that Sirius Angel is a very good hostess. There is more than enough room for all of you to dine and rest here. "Severus, Remus, Sirius. would you hang back with me and the students?"  
  
The adults stood and left.  
  
"I'll watch Seri," Charlie said to Sirius, who nodded.  
  
As the people left, the table shrunk, compacting it to only around 20 chairs.  
  
"Susan." Dumbledore said softly. "You're parents.are not your parents."  
  
"Excuse me?" Susan said, a chuckle in her voice, no doubtable believing Dumbledore has flipped off the deep end.  
  
"You parents were killed 16 years ago. You guardians now are you father's brother and wife." Servus said.  
  
"But.." Susan studied everyone as though wanting to see a silly smile of a lie. "No, Costello and Amelia are my parents. It was my aunt and uncle that died."  
  
Her face was whence up in tears.  
  
"No honey," Sirius said, "I knew your parents very well, Edgar and Angeles Bones were your birth parents."  
  
"Susan, they were part of the Order back then. Very powerful to out force too, but Edgar knew too much. He was a very powerful wizard as was your mother."  
  
Susan had collapsed into her arms. "Why didn't anyone tell me!" She shrieked.  
  
"Because you were saver not knowing." Sirius said calmly.  
  
Susan looked up in totally peril. "I hate it!" She whipped her face then continued, "Costello told me that story a hundred times, wanted me to know how heroic and noble they were. It never hit me that it was because he wanted me to have a good memory of my parents." Susan took a deep breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. "He killed them personally. I sometimes wake up screaming, blinded by green light. but. I never. never thought."  
  
Miley had put a bloody arm around her shoulders, "It's okay. at least your parents died nobly, my father just tried to kill me." Susan choked, but nodded.  
  
"Why am I here though?" Susan asked again.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mark and Adam are all from Gryffindor, Miley and Draco are from Slytherin and Luna from Ravenclaw and I needed a Hufflepuff to complete my Hogwarts scale and I thought no one better than you my dear."  
  
Susan nodded.  
  
"You three will be excused from school tomorrow. Some of you need to rest of our battle, and others need to think though what is going on."  
  
"Professor." Harry said softly, "What about Seri?"  
  
"Kids, go get something to eat. Remus, would you show them?" Dumbledore instructed. Remus nodded, and guided the rest of them out. Fred and George chuckling on the way out.  
  
The table shrunk to four chairs.  
  
"So?" Severus said eagerly.  
  
"Seri will be fine, all she needs is rest and support."  
  
'Then why did you want everyone to leave if that's all you were going to tell us?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparked down on Harry as he spoke.  
  
"I stand before the three strongest men I know. a man who over comes lies with his strength." his eyes landed on Sirius, ".a man who will fight with everything he has." He turned his blue eyes onto Servus, ". and a man who over comes lies, and secrets and haunting truths and lives with his head held high into his dark future." Haryr felt his ears grow pink and he felt like Ron.  
  
"And the luckiest person in the world right now is Seri. her Godfather, father and cousin are these three man and they love her above all else. If I didn't know she would be okay, that would tell me so."  
  
The three nodded.  
  
Sirius looked up and smiled at his company, "Since my state has been questionable, would you mind telling me exactly what is going on with my daughter and this Weasley fellow?"  
  
Harry covered his mouth, laughing and Servus and Dumbledore both fell onto the table chuckling. 


	42. Secrets

Chapter Forty-Two Secrets  
  
The rest of the year went by very quickly. The "Youth" Order held meeting in Professor Delacour's office. Fluer had come in a week after the Grand Order formed. She joined the Order of the Unicorn and because Seri was knocked out in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Hogwarts needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
  
"'e English iz getting veru much better." Fluer told them at their first "secret" Order meeting. She would attend the real Order meeting every time then come back and discuss the topics and solutions with them. Nothing much was happening with Voldemort though, it seemed being scared out of his wits in front of the Order had put him in check, but Fluer explained how she was split between wanting to know what Voldemort was up to or him disappear for what they all knew.  
  
The last quidditch match against Ravenclaw, and Harry wasn't very sure whether he wanted to play, but Katie riding on him so hard to fly, he did. Ron, in some sort of phase after Percy and Bill died, forced more. like he matured over night. His jokes where less shallow and he didn't snap back very fast.  
  
It a fast game, Gryffindor won. Ron not letting anything in and Harry out running Cho in lighting time. "WE WON!" Talker chanted holding the trophy above his head.  
  
Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron and Harry all went down to the kitchen and brought back a feat for the Gryffindor house.  
  
"ATTENTION!" Katie said above the crowd, "I said ATTENTION!"  
  
The room hushed.  
  
Katie smiled and looked at everyone, "I would like to thank the team for an excellent year and to announce who the team voted our captain next year."  
  
Harry's bottom dropped. They had voted night before the game and he felt butterflies in his stomach, not knowing if he wanted to be captain or not.  
  
"Now I know you all think you know who it is. but I believe the team made a very good decision. Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I think Harry would be a great captain too." Ron said, grinning at Harry.  
  
"No Ron, Harry's not captain." Katie said, jumping off the table. "You are."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ron was smiling and laughing all at once. He looked at Harry bugged eyed and even smiled wider when Hermione threw herself around him in a hug.  
  
Harry felt his gut chinch just like it did when he hadn't got prefect. He thought he wanted it. wanted to be "perfect" but what probably twisted it the hardest was that Ron was on his way. maybe now he would stand out in his family.  
  
The end of the year was nearing fast, and Harry found himself in the library every night with Hermione and Ron for their exams. But it was so easy now compared to the stress Ginny and Luna were putting on themselves for the OWL's.  
  
The last day of exams, Harry dropped his quill and read over his History of Magic essay. Professor Binns snatched it up and told him to leave. The burning summer sun shown on him brightly, warming him up. Mark and Adam ran around him, hexing each other in celebration for exams being over.  
  
"Harry," Professor Snape came striding toward him, "Harry, Professor Dumbledor would like a word with you."  
  
"Oh. okay." Harry stuttered. He then turned his direction to the Head Master's office.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me Professor?" Harry said as he sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I want to speak to you. Rather, ask you a question." Dumbledore turned around in his chair and studied Harry.  
  
"Okay, shoot... I mean, go on." Harry messed with his hair slightly.  
  
"Well, it is a touch of an unorthodox question, but do you want to be head boy?" Dumbledore asked, leaning on his elbows.  
  
"Err... excuse me?" That was the last thing Harry was accepting.  
  
"You look more like your father each and everyday... act like him too I'm afraid." Dumbledore gave a Harry a type of small smile. "The choice is yours Harry, you can be Head Boy or not."  
  
Harry just stared blankly at him. Of course he wanted to be head boy, his dad was head boy... his mum was head girl... but what was stopping him from saying yes... it was like words failed him... was he speechless?  
  
"I understand it is a complex question, come tell me when you're ready." Dumbledore smiled. "You'll make the right choice." And then he winked.  
  
Still failing to speak, Harry nodded, stood and left.  
  
"Why didn't I say yes?" Harry said out loud. The corridor was empty; everyone was outside celebrating the end of exams. Yet, Harry didn't seem to relived, the Headmaster just asked if he wanted to be head boy like his dad and he couldn't answer... what was wrong with him? Harry walked up a couple flights of stairs, beating his brain for just one tiny reason not to hit Dumbledore up on the offer, but a reason didn't come to him.... why not!?!  
  
Harry leaned against a wall and ran his hands through hair.  
  
His mind went black. He felt his feet moving and someone stepping on them. It was cold too.  
  
"I'm freezing," said a Ron next to him. "Let's forget it and go back."  
  
"NO!" Harry hissed beyond his control. "I know it's here somewhere."  
  
They passed a ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but no one else. Just as Ron started moaning that his feet were dead cold, Harry spotted the suit of armor. An excitement fled to him and he didn't know why, but his feet dragged him over to the armor.  
  
"It's here-just here-yes!" He heard himself say.  
  
They pushed the door open. Harry dropped a cloak from around his shoulder and ran to a mirror.  
  
And then he saw them. There they were. His mother and father beamed at the sight of him. Shock over took his breath and collapsed his lungs. He was standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.  
  
"See?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I can't see anything."  
  
"Look! Look at them all... there are loads of them..."  
  
"I can only see you."  
  
"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am."  
  
Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron in his paisley pajamas... an eleven year old Ron!  
  
Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.  
  
"Look at me!" he said.  
  
"Can you see all your family standing around you?"  
  
"No-I'm alone-but I'm different-I look older-and I'm head boy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am-I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to-and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup-I'm Quidditch captain, too!"  
  
The pit fell out of Harry's stomach. He dropped his fingers from his hair. Dumbledore had told him the Mirror of Erised showed our deepest desire of our hearts and Ron's was to stand alone, best of all his brothers. Harry took a raspy breath. That's why he couldn't answer. He licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling. Who cared if it was what he wanted... it was the right thing. Harry ran his hands over his face and stood up. Before he could change his mind, he was going to tell Dumbledore his answer.  
  
He walked back down the stairs and the corridor. "Stag" and walked into Dumbledore's office, gentle knocking on the open door. "Professor,"  
  
"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said merrily. "You've made your decision?"  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said, stepping farther into the room. "I don't want to be head boy."  
  
Dumbledore smile and his eyes gave a twinkle under his large half moon spectacles. "And may I ask what made you come to that?"  
  
"Well sir," Harry said taking a breath, "I figure I've already stood in a room with my family around me... being head boy means a little more to someone else." Harry frowned a bit and nodded as though just now agreeing with his words.  
  
"Nobel Harry, it takes a strong person to do that. A very self noble person to deny what you want for someone else" Dumbledore crossed the room and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him. "It'll mean a lot to him."  
  
Harry nodded and returned to the corridor outside. Just then Hedwig swooped down in front of him. "What is it girl?"  
  
She bit his ear affectionately. Harry took the letter from her grasped and pet her on the head before she flew off.  
  
He ripped open the note and read,  
  
"Harry,  
  
I am fine now, nothing but a slight dizzy spell. I hope, over your summer break, we will be able to discuss some of the things that have happened this year. I am just happy that you finally have faith in yourself and that you might still have a little in me after what I did.  
  
Seri  
  
P.S. Secrets lie within the box."  
  
Harry read it and sort of smiled. He felt nearly relived to know Seri was at least well enough to write, but she was bound to be okay with Charlie and Sirius being at her side every millisecond. Yet, what was she saying about this box. the box holds many secrets. hummm.  
  
"The Potter Box," Harry said to himself. He pocketed the letter and sprinted to his room, throwing open his trunk and uncovering the box with the Potter family seal on it. The wood was still shining as brightly as it did the first day Harry saw it. He ran his hand over the lid softly, and then tried to pull it open.  
  
It didn't budge.  
  
He sighed and sat the bow down on the bed. He messed with his hair. Seri's words rang though his head. "Know who you are." But he knew who was. he was Harry James Potter. He messed with his hair again and picked the box back up. There was one think about Harry's character he was not to shy to admit, he never gave up and he tried again. So, in the same fashion as before Harry gently forced the lid open  
  
This time it the lid followed his finger tips. Harry half swallowed and half coughed. He couldn't believe such a simple motion and action could send his breath from his lungs. Harry smiled reluctantly somehow thinking Seri must be proud. dad must be proud. He tossed the lip back on the hinges and found what he least excepted.  
Without another thought, he jumped behind his curtains with the box and poured it's containments onto the ruby red bed spread.  
There was press black rose, a bronze key with the top of it shaped like a lion head, two rusting wedding wings wrapped in deep green silk and a book lying at the bottom. The cover was a majestic red and gold, the bind tattered and worn. Taking a breath, he opened the book.  
  
"Angelica Jamie Potter"  
  
Harry nearly gagged as he read what was below that. It was scrawled in much messier hand writing than the neatly printed name. The corners frayed up and the ink slurred from what looked like dried water.  
  
"Don't read this, burn it, throw it to the wolves, get ride of this journal! It is of that of the devil. Satin gave me his eyes and put these in my thoughts!"  
  
Now, more excited and nerves than ever, Harry flipped to the next page. It was childish writing, a tiny date above the sentence.  
  
"August 31st, 1967  
"A werewolf was born last night."  
  
Harry looked in complete puzzlement at the feature wondering what it possibility could mean.  
  
"September 23rd, 1969  
"My life begins to darken. A shadow is forming over me and James. Our destiny hides in the stars and it's darkness is as dark as the sky behind those stars."  
  
Breathing rather quickly now, Harry scanned though the pages. More scrawl which he wished not to read. They were Angelica's visions, her prophecies. Till one caught his eyes, did he stop turning the pages at his fingers. A big red "x" crossed though the page but the words were still readable.  
  
"January 12th, 1978  
"Fate has changed. I wouldn't let Sirius go to his death. It is my fault now we must suffer more for my silly crush. Harry. Lily. James. How could I have done this? The dark Lord will meet his down fall, but more lives will be taken because of me."  
  
Harry read it again. the night fate died. The night everything changed. And for some reason something else caught his attention. A page was stuck to the back of the one he read. He gently separated them and read the fine print.  
  
"Fate defied. Was it meant to happen? What did I do? What did they do? A Gryffindor and Slytherin should never befriend again, let alone love. Her secrets destroy her and yet save the world. It was not my fault."  
  
Shocked at words, knowing they must mean something, yet not knowing what, Harry shut the tattered little book and sighed. What he had been able to open the Potter box those many months ago. Would anything be different now? He placed the objects back into the box and safely locked it in his trunk.  
"HARRY!" Someone screamed as the door was slammed open. "There you are, Hermione and I have been looking everywhere for you!"  
Harry smiled and turned to face Ron. "What for?" Harry asked mischievously.  
"Err. I dunno. exams just ended. and." Ron kinda smiled and scratched the back of his head, ending his stumbling sentence with a feeble laugh.  
Harry joined his laugh and escaped down the common room where Hermione met them.  
Maybe Harry didn't have all the answers, and maybe some of the answers where half told truths and lies, but for right now he didn't need to know very much. He had two best friends, who on many accounts, proved they would die for each other, a healthy god father, and the beginnings of a complete family. That's all he needed to know, he had somewhere to run when the world got to cold, and that was enough.  
The end of the school year came and the Great Hall was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold. The seventh years were by far the loudest, absorbing every lost memory and laugh they could suck out of the old castle. But, Harry was just fine sitting between Hermione and Ron as they softly bickered over what was better; chocolate frogs and eatable quills.  
Adam McCabe and Mark could be heard a few seats down, loudly plotting the death of a Slytherin boy they said jinxed Mark's hair to be pink instead of a vibrant red.  
"Are you ready to go Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly the next morning. It was a crisp morning, well, crisp for a June morning.  
"Yeah," Harry replied shaking his head. "Just kind of weird, next time we see the place it'll be our last year."  
"Yeah." Ron stuttered, staring up at the towers as Harry, "That is weird."  
Hermione giggled softly, whispered under her breath how much more like girls the two acted, and pushed them down the hill side to the carriages.  
"HARRY!" Ron said, grabbing his arm, "I.I."  
"..see them?" Harry finished for his friend, following Ron's eyes to the big black horses in front of the carriages.  
Ron nodded and slowly edged his way into one with Hermione, Harry and Miley (who had heard Ron scream and ran to his side.)  
The way back was oddly enjoyable. Malfoy stopped by, saying a merrily "how do you do" which seemed very odd until Ron realized he stole five chocolate frog in doing so.  
They got off the train, drug their luggage and met and shining Seri, Moody, Remus and Sirius by the gate. "Hello squirts, have a good year?" Moody have grumbled.  
"Yes'sir." Mark slurred.  
Sirius smiled at him and rubbed his hair.  
"Hello Harry," Sirius grinned, "Thank you."  
"For what?" Harry asked puzzled.  
"For saving my life."  
Harry tried not to blush, but he did slightly, and followed their crew out of King Cross.  
They all compacted into the tiny Order Car, Sirius, Moody, Seri, Remus, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Mark, Draco (who's mother rightfully disowned him) and Miley that is. Harry, more hopeful than anything, crossed his fingers that the Dursely weren't on their way or that Sirius would just drive straight by Surrey. But alas, they dropped Mark off who was intercepted by a tight faced woman, who smiled and thanked Seri before pushing Mark into the house.  
And Harry heaved a sigh when the car slowed to a halt in front of Number Four Privet Drive.  
"Sirius do I have." Harry started.  
Seri turned around and cut him off. "Harry, it's for your own good, you know the bound between you're your aunt and your mom."  
"But."  
"But Harry, you won't be here long." Remus cut Harry off again.  
"I promise," Sirius and Seri said together.  
Relived at some point, Harry pushed his trunk and Hedwig out of the car and stood on the corner and watched the little black car turn the fork and leave.  
He then turned and looked at the small, cold house before him. Not long he though, he wouldn't have to be here long. And he smiled beyond himself. 


End file.
